Sixième année : Mon meilleur ennemi
by Goldhedwige
Summary: HPDM Quand Harry et Drago parviennent enfin à admettre qu'ils s'aiment, quelqu'un semble déployer beaucoup d'énergie à leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues...
1. Retour à Poudlard

Disclaimer : il est évident qu'aucun des noms que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Seules les idées (et quelques objets ;-) ! ) sont à moi.

_Contexte : Harry, Drago et compagnie sont en sixième année. Pas de spoiler du 5ème tome : il faut donc faire comme si rien d'important ne s'était passé en cinquième année (Ombrage, Sirius, AD, etc.). Cependant, on peut assumer que certains événements aient bel et bien eu lieu - vous comprendrez lesquels en lisant !_

Merci de votre choix et bonne lecture !

**Retour à Poudlard**

Comme tous les 1er septembre, le quai qui bordait la voie 9¾à King's Cross était bondé. Le train était sur le point de partir et des mamans s'essuyaient les yeux avec leur mouchoir tout en faisant des recommandations de dernière minute à leurs enfants, lesquels étaient penchés aux fenêtres et agitaient joyeusement la main dans leur direction en signe d'au revoir.

- Tu vas me manquer, mon chéri. Je t'aime fort.

- Toi aussi, M'man, répondit Drago Malefoy, gêné, en jetant un œil derrière lui pour vérifier qu'il était toujours seul dans son compartiment.

- N'oublie pas de m'écrire souvent.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Salut Papa, à la prochaine.

- Je compte sur toi pour ne pas te relâcher, fiston. J'espère vivement que cette année tu feras mieux que cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger.

- Euh, oui, je ferai ce que je peux. Au revoir ! lança-t-il tandis que le train démarrait.

Drago se jeta sur une banquette et ferma les yeux. Il voulait profiter du calme qui régnait encore dans son compartiment, avant l'arrivée des autres préfets. Mais le répit fut de courte durée ; la porte glissa et quelqu'un entra.

- Dégagez, grogna Drago sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Je te signale que c'est le compartiment des préfets et que nous avons autant le droit que toi d'y être.

C'était Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Derrière eux, un peu mal à l'aise, se tenaient Ernie Macmillan et Hannah Abbot, les préfets de Poufsouffle. Tous les quatre s'assirent sur la banquette en face de Malefoy en lui jetant un regard noir. Drago haussa les épaules et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Ils étaient déjà en rase campagne et le paysage défilait à toue vitesse.

- Il faudrait qu'on décide des tournées d'inspection pour le voyage, dit Hermione.

- Tu ne me donnes pas d'ordres, la Sang-de-Bourbe, répliqua Malefoy.

- Et toi tu ne commences pas ou je…

- Ou tu quoi, Weasley ? intervint Pansy Parkinson qui venait d'entrer. Tu crois que tu fais peur à quelqu'un, là ?

Drago lui sourit. Il était content de voir quelqu'un de sa maison.

- Tu sais quoi Granger, tu as raison, dit-il en se levant. Pansy et moi, on va faire notre tournée. L'air est irrespirable ici.

Pansy, aux anges, s'agrippa au bras de Drago et tous deux quittèrent le compartiment. Ils avaient été nommés préfets de Serpentard l'année précédente, et en avaient profité pour enlever le plus de points possibles à ces prétentieux de Gryffondor. Ils avaient bien l'intention de recommencer cette année.

- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, Drago ? s'enquit Pansy. Moi je suis partie avec mes parents en Albanie, tu sais que c'est un des seuls pays où la magie noire n'est pas…

Drago ne l'écoutait pas mais son visage affichait un sourire de circonstance pour ne pas que Pansy s'en aperçoive. Après tout, il ne fallait pas la vexer, c'était l'une des seules filles qui s'intéressait à lui – à sa connaissance, du moins – et même si elle n'avait pas un physique des plus faciles, il pourrait avoir besoin d'elle un jour ou l'autre.

- Oh mais je parle, je parle, et je ne te laisse pas en placer une ! Quelle pipelette je fais ! minauda soudain Pansy, tirant Drago de ses rêveries. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fais de ton temps ?

- Rien de bien intéressant, tu sais, quelques sorties par-ci par-là…

- C'est bête, tu aurais pu venir avec nous, on se serait bien amusés !

- En effet, c'est dommage, une prochaine fois peutêtre ? suggéra Drago en remerciant intérieurement le ciel que Pansy n'ait pas eu cette idée avant les vacances, car il n'aurait eu aucune raison valable de refuser.

De leur côté, Harry et Ginny avaient trouvé un compartiment vide et s'étaient installés confortablement en attendant que Ron et Hermione reviennent. Harry tenait à la main un exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ ; Hermione avait réussi à le convaincre des bienfaits de suivre régulièrement l'actualité. Il était plongé dans sa lecture quand Ginny se leva et lui annonça qu'elle allait voir Dean Thomas. Harry était seul depuis une dizaine de minutes quand quelqu'un entra dans le compartiment.

- Ah salut Harry ! J'ai failli rater le train, j'étais en retard, et je ne savais pas dans quel compartiment aller ! Mais tu es tout seul, où sont les autres ?

- Salut Neville, comment ça va ?

- Bien, surtout depuis je t'ai trouvé. J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir passer tout le voyage avec des Serpentard, ajouta-t-il en frissonnant à cette idée.

- Ron et Hermione sont avec les autres préfets et Ginny est partie chercher Dean. Je pense qu'ils seront bientôt là.

- Et… hum… tu as vu Luna quelque part ?

- Ah non, tiens ! Elle ne doit pas être bien loin, ne t'inquiète pas, le taquina Harry.

- Non, je ne suis pas inquiet, répondit Neville en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et se remit à lire. Neville, pour sa part, entreprit de fouiller dans sa grosse valise, visiblement à la recherche d'un objet important. Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Ron et Hermione.

- Bonjour Nevilleça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda aimablement Hermione.

- Rien, rien, répondit-il, toujours rouge.

- Pas fâché d'être de retour ici, s'exclama Ron en s'affalant à côté de Harry. Les autres préfets sont sympas mais un peu trop portés sur les études à mon goût... Ernie n'a pas arrêté de parler de ses résultats aux BUSE, et quand on est partis il avait commencé avec les ASPIC. Tu te rends compte ? Comment peut-on être aussi obsédé par l'école ?

Harry sourit, et Hermione ne dit rien mais lui jeta un regard un peu peiné. Neville, lui, continuait de mettre sa valise sens dessus dessous.

- Je meurs de faim, grogna Ron. La dame au chariot n'est pas encore passée ? Je vais voir où elle est.

- Tu ne pourrais pas penser à autre chose qu'à ton estomac, pour une fois ? soupira Hermione, excédée.

- Ron se contenta de lui tirer la langue et s'en alla. Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

- Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles aujourd'hui ? Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire la _Gazette_.

- Rien sur Voldemort. Rien de nouveau, en tout cas.

- Je n'aime pas ça, répondit Hermione d'un air préoccupé. On n'a pas entendu parler de lui depuis la mort de Cédric.

- C'est vrai, mais on ne peut rien faire pour le moment, pas vrai ?

- Tu as raison. Tu pourras me le prêter quand tu auras fini ? demanda-t-elle en faisant un geste vers le journal

- Prends-le, j'ai fini. Neville, tu veux faire une partie d'échecs ? proposa Harry en se tournant vers le garçon joufflu.

- D'accord, répondit ce dernier en abandonnant ses recherches.

Harry aimait bien jouer avec Neville car c'était la seule personne qu'il parvenait à battre. Il venait de le mettre échec et mat (et ses pions étaient en train d'exécuter une danse de la victoire) quand Ron revint, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je viens d'apercevoir Malefoy et Parkinson.

Hermione renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

- Ils se tenaient _par la main_ ! ajouta Ron d'un air ravi.

- Je ne sais pas lequel des deux est le plus à plaindre, commenta Hermione sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

- Je ne savais pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble, dit Neville d'un air apeuré.

Il craignait à la fois Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson, et devait se dire que toutes ces années n'avaient été qu'un prélude à l'enfer qu'il était sur le point de vivre si ses ennemis unissaient leurs forces.

- Moi non plus, et de toute façon on s'en moque, répliqua Harry. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

- Peut-être, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va rire quand ils se montreront ensemble ! Il aurait quand même pu trouver mieux ! s'esclaffa Ron.

- Ron, tu sais qu'il n'y a pas que la beauté qui compte, soupira une nouvelle fois Hermione.

Elle détestait Pansy mais avait beaucoup de principes.

Drago essayait de se libérer de Pansy sans que celle-ci s'aperçoive de la manœuvre. Il espérait que personne ne les avait surpris dans cette situation assez embarrassante. Mais elle le tenait fermement et l'emmenait malgré lui vers le fond du train.

- Oh regarde ! Potter et sa clique ! s'exclama-t-elle avec délices.

Et, les yeux brillants, elle entraîna Drago. Au grand soulagement du garçon, elle dut lui lâcher la main pour ouvrir la porte du compartiment.

- Alors, les sous-êtres, tout va comme vous voulez ?

Ron, qui était debout et tournait le dos à la porte, sursauta et tomba sur la banquette. Les deux préfets de Serpentard éclatèrent de rire.

- On a du mal à tenir sur ses pattes, Weasley ? railla Malefoy.

- Ferme-la, Malefoy, ou je pourrais faire du mal à ta petite copine, le menaça Ron.

Drago blêmit. Ainsi, ils avaient été vus…

- Moi au moins je ne suis pas tout seul, répliqua-t-il en reprenant contenance.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Ginny qui venait d'arriver.

- Oh mais c'est vrai, même Potter a une petite amie, décidément Weasley, tu es le seul dont personne de veut !

- Bon ça suffit, Malefoy, va voir ailleurs si on y est, lâcha Harry.

- Oui, je pense aussi qu'on sera mieux ailleurs, viens Pansy, répondit Drago. Mais faites un peu moins de bruit ou je serai obligé de vous enlever des points dès notre arrivée à l'école.

- Il est vraiment gonflé, ce type, soupira Ginny une fois que les deux Serpentard furent partis – sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte.

- Quelle plaie ! Et dire qu'il est préfet ! renchérit Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron ?

Ron, l'air sombre, regardait vers le couloir, où Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson avaient disparu.

- Il a raison, grommela-t-il. Personne ne veut de moi.

Hermione rosit légèrement et se pencha pour lui poser la main sur l'épaule.

- Mais si, le consola-t-il. Tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un…

- Oui, moi aussi, je suis tout seul, ajouta Harry en haussant les épaules. Ne t'inquiète donc pas.

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil, toi, il y a des tas de filles qui te courent après ! répliqua Ron.

- Qu-quoi ? N'importe quoi ! répondit Harry en rougissant.

- Surtout une, dit Ginny d'un air malicieux. Parvati Patil !

- Mais… je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…

- Oh arrête ! Tu n'as pas remarqué comme elle te couve des yeux depuis l'an dernier ?

- Tiens à ce propos, je l'ai vue dans un compartiment tout à l'heure, intervint Ron, l'air songeur. Elle était avec des amies de Serdaigle, il y en a qui était assez jolies. Je me demande si j'aurais une chance…?

Harry commençait à se sentir vraiment embarrassé, mais il fut sauvé par l'arrivée du chariot à friandises.

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut au tour de Ron et Hermione d'aller faire leur tournée d'inspection. Quand ils revinrent, le train était sur le point d'entrer en gare. Quelques minutes avant de descendre, Neville entreprit de ranger tout ce qu'il avait sorti de sa valise.

- Ah ! Le voilà ! s'exclama-t-il, l'air ravi.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Ginny.

- Rien du tout, bafouilla Neville en glissant la main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Hermione haussa les épaules et empoigna sa valise.

- Ça va faire drôle de ne plus avoir Fred et George avec nous, dit Harry d'un air songeur en s'emparant de la cage d'Hedwige.

- Oui, mais on les verra peut-être plus souvent que tu ne le penses, répondit Ron. Je t'expliquerai.

Il sortit dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant les marches qui descendaient sur le quai.

- Poudlard, nous voilà !

La Grande Salle était comme d'habitude parée de ses plus beaux atours pour le banquet de début d'année. Harry s'assit près de Ron. Hermione était en face de lui et non loin d'elle se trouvait Parvati Patil. Cette dernière lui sourit et Harry se senti rougir. Il contempla le fond de son gobelet jusqu'à être sûr qu'elle ne le regardait plus.

Après la chanson du Choixpeau Magique et la répartitionà la grande joie de Ron, le festin commença.

- Regarde ça, s'exclama-t-il en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Harry. Malefoy.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentard. Pansy Parkinson avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Malefoy et regardait à droite et à gauche avec des airs de propriétaire.

- Il n'a pas l'air ravi, ricana Ron. Bien fait pour lui À la réflexion, je préfère encore être seul qu'avec Parkinson !

- Ça c'est une bonne philosophie, approuva Harry.

Le repas avait rendu tout le monde jovial, et c'est dans l'allégresse générale que tous les élèves allèrent se coucher avant d'affronter une nouvelle année.


	2. Première journée

**Première journée**

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient plutôt optimistes quant à l'année qui s'annonçait. En effet, ils avaient tous les trois exprimé le vœu l'année précédente de devenir Aurors, ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'étudieraient que des matières qu'ils avaient _choisi_ d'étudier. À leur grande surprise, Harry et Ron avaient tous deux obtenu des notes suffisamment bonnes dans chacune des matières requises, même en potions – cela était probablement dû au fait que les BUSE étaient notés par des examinateurs étrangers à l'école. Mis à part les cours de potions, les leçons à venir se présentaient sous un jour assez favorable. En plus des potions, ils devaient assister aux cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, de métamorphose et de sortilèges. Ils avaient également choisi en option les soins aux créatures magiques (plus par amitié pour Hagrid que parce qu'ils s'intéressaient à cette matière), et l'arithmancie pour Hermione.

- Sans les cours de divination, de botanique, d'histoire de la magie et d'astronomie, notre emploi du temps va être considérablement allégé ! dit joyeusement Ron en s'habillant.

- Oui, à moins qu'on ait plus d'heures cette année pour chaque matière qui reste, répondit Harry.

- Oh… fit Ron d'un air déçu, je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça…

En descendant dans la salle commune Harry se retrouva nez à nez avec Parvati.

- Bonjour Harry. Bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci, et toi ?

- On se voit tout à l'heure en cours !

Ron donna une tape dans le dos de son ami.

- Ça se précise, on dirait ?

- Ça suffit, répliqua Harry en rougissant.

Mais le sourire qu'il arborait jusqu'aux oreilles en disait long.

- Vous avez remarqué, Dumbledore ne nous a pas présenté le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, hier ! dit Hermione tandis qu'ils descendaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

- Il n'en a peutêtre pas trouvé. Maintenant que tu le dis, il n'y avait pas de manuel de défense dans la liste des fournitures.

- C'est vraiment bizarre, conclut Hermione.

Le mystère fut résolu pendant le petit-déjeuner. Dumbledore se leva et le professeur McGonagall fit tinter une cuillère contre son verre pour réclamer le silence.

- Comme certains d'entre vous l'ont peut-être constaté, je ne vous ai pas présenté le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal au banquet d'hier soir.

À en juger par les têtes ahuries de la plupart des élèves, Hermione était la seule à l'avoir effectivement remarqué.

- Ceci n'est pas un oubli de ma part, continua Dumbledore. Mais nous n'avons pas encore trouvé de professeur pour ce poste. C'est donc moi qui assurerai le cours de défense pour le moment, mais seulement pour les cinquième et septième année, puisqu'ils ont des examens à la fin de l'année et qu'ils ne peuvent se permettre de manquer des leçons.

À l'exception des cinquième et septième année, tout le monde semblait déçu de ne pas avoir de cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il est vrai que cette matière était très appréciée des élèves. Seuls les Serpentard semblaient se réjouir. Harry vit Pansy Parkinson se jeter au cou de Malefoy et lui donner un baiser sonore sur la joue.

McGonagall passa ensuite distribuer les emplois du temps et les sixième année s'aperçurent avec bonheur que leurs cours du lundi ne commençaient qu'à dix heures. Il leur restait donc deux heures de liberté avant le début officiel de l'année scolaire. Hermione suggéra une promenade autour du lac. Trop heureux qu'elle ne leur propose pas de commencer à réviser à la bibliothèque, Harry et Ron s'empressèrent d'accepter avant qu'elle change d'avis.

Drago, Crabbe et Goyle étaient retournés dans leur salle commune. Au grand soulagement de Drago, Pansy avait rejoint ses amies. Mais la salle commune de Serpentard n'était pas vide, comme ils l'avaient espéré. Une fille était assise dans un fauteuil et lisait _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Elle était comme eux en sixième année, mais Drago ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. À présent il se demandait bien pourquoi, car elle était plutôt jolie.

-Salut, lui dit Drago en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil en face d'elle.

Elle leva brièvement les yeux.

- Salut.

- Je crois qu'on ne s'est jamais présentés. Drago Malefoy.

Il lui tendit la main, mais elle ne cessa pas de lire.

- Je sais qui tu es, lâcha-t-elle.

- Ah. Euh, ah bon, répondit stupidement Drago, ne sachant trop s'il devait prendre cela pour un compliment. Tu es en sixième année, non ? Comment ça se fait qu'on ne se soit jamais parlé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'on n'en a jamais éprouvé le besoin.

Malefoy était décontenancé. Personneà part Potter et ses imbéciles d'amis, ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un ton si dédaigneux. Il essaya néanmoins de ne pas perdre la face.

- Ça doit être ça. Peutêtre à tout à l'heure, en cours.

La fille ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Malefoy et ses compères montèrent dans leur dortoir pour être tranquilles. Allongé sur son lit, Drago tira son emploi du temps de sa poche afin de l'étudier.

- Bon sang, on commence par soins aux créatures magiques. Quelle barbe ! Dire qu'on a été obligés de prendre cette soi-disant matière pour les ASPIC. Enfin, ajouta-t-il d'un ton soulagé, on n'a que deux cours en commun avec ces abrutis de Gryffondor, c'est déjà ça.

- Ah oui, c'est lequel ? demanda Goyle, plus pour montrer à Drago qu'il l'écoutait que parce que ça l'intéressait.

- Sortilèges, le mardi et le vendredi. Et avec un peu de chance, Potter et les autres débiles n'ont pas choisi cette matière.

- Si, intervint Crabbe, ils veulent devenir Aurors.

- Laisse-moi rire ! Aurors ! Rien que ça ! Et comment tu le sais ?

- Je les ai entendus en parler au petit-déjeuner.

Drago Malefoy et ses acolytes s'étaient tournés vers la carrière de Briseurs de maléfices pour Gringotts. Drago savait pertinemment qu'il hériterait de la fortune familiale et n'aurait jamais besoin de lever le petit doigt pour vivre, mais à Poudlard il fallait choisir une orientation à la fin de la cinquième année. Crabbe et Goyle, pour leur part, avaient simplement suivi leur chef.

- Si la Sang-de-Bourbe continue l'Arithmancie on aura cours avec elle les lundis et mercredis, remarqua Crabbe en lisant son parchemin.

- Du moment que Potter et son pouilleux d'ami ne sont pas là, ça ira, conclut Drago.

Et ils passèrent le reste du temps qui les séparait de leur cours de soins aux créatures magiques à insulter Dumbledore et à imaginer différentes manières de débarrasser l'école de tous ceux qui n'auraient jamais dû y mettre les pieds.

Le soir, Ron et Harry faisaient une partie d'échecs dans la salle commune quand Hermione arriva. Ils finissaient une heure plus tôt qu'elle car elle avait pris arithmancie en option. Elle était d'assez mauvaise humeur et semblait décidée à le faire savoir.

- Quelle poisse, Malefoy continue l'Arithmancie ! ronchonna-t-elle en s'affalant dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

- Continue ? Tu veux dire qu'il en a toujours fait ?

- Bien sûr. Il aurait mieux fait de choisir divination, comme vous. L'Arithmancie, c'est pour les gens intelligents.

- Euh, tu peux être plus explicite ? Harry et moi on n'aurait pas pu faire Arithmancie ? demanda Ron assez brusquement.

- Mais non Ron, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Excuse-moi, mais je suis un peu fatiguée…

- Ouais. C'est pas une excuse pour insulter les autres, bougonna Ron en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

- C'est Malefoy ou une de ses _amies_ qui te dérange? interrogea Harry.

Hermione eut un faible sourire.

- Pansy a mal commencé l'année. Le prof lui a bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû continuer l'Arithmancie. Apparemment elle a eu une note lamentable au BUSE.

Elle eu un petit rire mesquin qui étonna Harry. Il décida cependant de ne pas relever et essaya de sauver sa reine, qui était en mauvaise posture face au cavalier de Ron.

Au dîner, Harry se retrouva assis à côté de Parvati. Il soupçonnait Hermione d'y être pour quelque chose, puisqu'elle n'arrêtait pas de leur jeter de petits coups d'œil. Ni Harry ni Parvati ne parlait, aussi Hermione décida-t-elle de prendre les choses en main.

- Je ne savais pas que tu voulais devenir Auror toi aussi, Parvati.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Je voudrais travailler au Département de la coopération magique internationale, au ministère.

- Mais comment se fait-il que tu suives exactement les mêmes cours que nous ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Oh, j'ai laissé tomber les matières que je trouvais secondaires pour ne garder que celles que je trouve les plus importantes. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la botanique ne risque pas de m'aider beaucoup, pas vrai ?

Neville, près de Ron, poussa un petit cri indigné.

- Alors tu as aussi abandonné la divination ? demanda Harry qui avait pris son courage à deux mains.

- Non, je continue, répondit Parvati en le regardant étrangement.

Hermione jeta un regard noir à Harry. Parvati avait toujours été passionnée par la divination, et manifestement Harry venait de perdre un point.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tellement à me caser avec quelqu'un, Hermione ! s'exclama Harry tandis qu'ils remontaient vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Mais parce qu'il est temps que tu trouves quelqu'un.

- Mais alors toi aussi, répliqua Harry.

- Oh mais moi, ce n'est pas pareil, bafouilla-t-elle. Je suis une fille et je…

- Tiens, voilà Potter et sa fine équipe ! l'interrompit la voix traînante de Drago Malefoy, qui était accompagné de ses fidèles. Passé une bonne journée ?

- Ça allait jusqu'à ce que tu rappliques, grommela Ron. Et ça ira mieux quand tu seras parti.

- Tu devrais montrer un peu plus de respect envers un préfet, Weasley, ou il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles, le menaça Pansy Parkinson.

- Quoi, par exemple ? répliqua Harry.

- Attention, Potter le héros s'énerve, il vaut mieux qu'on s'en aille ou il va nous arriver malheur ! ironisa Malefoy.

Ron et Harry, comme un seul homme, avaient sorti leur baguette.

- Non, arrêtez, les garçons, on va avoir des ennuis, gémit Hermione.

- Vous allez laisser une fille vous commander ? les provoqua Malefoy.

- Oh oui, et ils auront raison, intervint le professeur McGonagall qui venait d'arriver. Tout le monde dans leur dortoir respectif. Exécution.

Ils filèrent tous sans demander leur reste.

Arrivés dans les cachots, Drago aperçut dans le couloir la fille qu'il avait rencontrée plus tôt dans la salle commune ; il se surprit à espérer qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu faire l'imbécile, au rez-de-chaussée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette fille lui semblait différente des autres. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le prenne pour un gamin attardé. Il se sentit soudain tout drôle en la voyant tourner les yeux vers lui.

Pansy, qui lui tenait le bras, resserra son étreinte.


	3. Quidditch

Tout d'abord, merci Cltho et Vert Emeraude pour vos reviews ! Vous voulez qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Harry et Drago... moi aussi, mais il faut être patient ! Ils se détestent depuis la première année, ils ne vont pas tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre dès le début, quand même ! ;-)

On va d'abord entendre un peu plus parler de la "mystérieuse fille"...

En attendant, voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !

**Quidditch**

La première semaine se déroula sans incident majeur. Rogue avait, comme de bien entendu, su trouver les mots justes pour exprimer son dégoût de voir Harry, Ron et Hermione continuer d'assister à ses cours, mais il n'avait pas encore réussi à leur enlever de points. Malheureusement le lundi suivant, une note au tableau d'affichage informa les élèves de sixième année que pour des raisons de planning le cours de potions du mardi serait désormais commun aux Gryffondor et aux Serpentard.

- Mais pourquoi c'est toujours Gryffondor et Serpentard ? s'indigna Ron. Est-ce qu'on a déjà eu un seul cours commun avec Serdaigle ? C'est à croire qu'ils font exprès, en cinq ans on n'a jamais pu être tranquilles !

La perspective de se retrouver à nouveau enfermés dans un cachot avec à la fois Rogue et Malefoy avait suffi à faire retomber l'enthousiasme de Harry et Ron, et c'est beaucoup moins confiants qu'ils entamèrent la deuxième semaine. En effet, le cours du mardi se passa on ne peut plus mal. Harry et Ron étaient penchés sur leur chaudron, attendant patiemment que le liquide bouille pour ajouter les serres de Jobarbille quand quelque chose, venu du devant de la classe, atterrit dans le chaudron. La réaction chimique ne se fit pas attendre : aussitôt le chaudron commença à vibrer, le liquide auparavant d'un joli rose saumon devint kaki et l'ensemble se mit à siffler comme une locomotive.

_- Evanesco_. Une fois de plus, Potter, vous n'avez pas respecté les consignes. Il fallait attendre avant d'ajouter la serre au mélange. Un autre zéro à votre palmarès, dit simplement Rogue d'une voix méprisante.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de protester. Il jeta un regard mauvais à Malefoy, qui lui fit un clin d'œil moqueur. Avec un rictus il agita sa propre serre de Jobarbille et la jeta dans son chaudron bouillonnant.

- Excellent, Mr Malefoy, le félicita Rogue avec un demi-sourire.

En sortant du cachot, Ron était hors de lui. Il maudissait encore Rogue jusqu'à la dixième génération quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Mais ils n'avaient pas cours de défense contre les forces du Mal l'après-midi, et Harry réussit à le calmer en lui proposant d'aller s'entraîner au Quidditch. Hermione annonça qu'elle irait étudier à la bibliothèque.

- Tu devrais venir avec nous, tu n'es jamais remontée sur un balai depuis le cours de vol en première année.

- Non merci, ce n'est pas le fait d'aller voltiger dans les airs au risque de me rompre le cou qui me fera réussir mes ASPIC, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

Ron ne jugea pas utile de répondre ; il haussa les épaules et monta avec Harry chercher leurs balais dans le dortoir.

Drago Malefoy était tout heureux du mauvais tour qu'il avait joué à Potter.

- S'il espérait commencer l'année sur de bonnes bases, c'est raté, ricana-t-il. Honnêtement, on se demande pourquoi lui et ses abrutis d'amis prennent la peine de venir en cours de potions. Ils n'arriveront jamais à devenir Aurors. Et de toute façon, quelle idée de vouloir être Auror ! Qui de normalement constitué voudrait devenir Auror ? Pour se faire défigurer comme le détraqué qu'on a eu en quatrième année, merci bien !

Crabbe et Goyle se contentèrent de glousser bêtement. En général, c'était suffisant pour satisfaire leur chef.

- Ça vous dit d'aller faire un tour au terrain de Quidditch ?Ça ne peut pas faire de mal de s'entraîner un peu, avant le début de la saison. Au fait, je vous ai dit que Rogue m'avait nommé capitaine de l'équipe ?

- Bravo Drago, s'exclama Goyle. Mais, ajouta-t-il l'air inquiet, tu vas quand même nous garder dans l'équipe ?

Crabbe et Goyle avaient intégré l'équipe l'année précédente.

- Evidemment, vous êtes les batteurs les plus barbares qu'on ait jamais vu dans une équipe !

Crabbe et Goyle semblèrent goûter le compliment et dix minutes plus tard, les trois compères étaient en route vers le stade.

- Oh c'est pas vrai ! grogna Drago. Potter ! Dégage ! C'est notre tour !

Sans prendre la peine d'atterrir Harry lui lança :

- C'est toi qui dégages ! Le terrain ne t'appartient pas, contrairement à ce que tu crois !

Drago avait enfourché son balai et vint se placer à la hauteur de Harry.

- Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Tu t'en vas maintenant ou Crabbe t'assomme et tu peux dire adieu à la saison de Quidditch cette année, siffla-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil en bas et aperçut Crabbe et Goyle qui sortaient des vestiaires, où ils étaient aller chercher leurs battes.

- Pourquoi Crabbe ? Tu as trop peur de moi pour le faire toi-même ? ironisa-t-il.

- C'est plutôt que je n'ai pas envie de me salir les mains.

- Hé oh vous deux ! Descendez !

Hagrid venait d'arriver sur le terrain. À contrecoeur, Harry et Drago atterrirent sur la pelouse.

- Bonjour Harry. Tu veux venir boire une tasse de thé chez moi ? proposa le géant.

- Merci, j'arrive. Ron ! Viens ! On s'entraînera plus tard !

Ron les rejoignit et tous trois s'éloignèrent.

- Potter n'est même pas fichu de se défendre tout seul, il faut toujours que ce gros balourd vienne lui sauver la mise ! s'exclama Drago avec un rire méprisant. Bon allez les gars, au boulot. Si on veut gagner la coupe cette année il va falloir mettre les bouchées doubles ! Même avec leur équipe de bras cassés, c'est encore les imbéciles heureux qui nous l'ont raflée l'an dernier. Pas question qu'elle nous passe encore sous le nez.

Deux heures plus tard Harry et Ron sortaient de chez Hagrid, des bouts de gâteaux entre les dents.

- Il faudra peut-être lui dire un jour qu'on n'a que des pauvres dents humaines, pas des mâchoires de loup-garou ! plaisanta Ron. La prochaine fois j'apporterai un marteau pour casser en petits morceaux un de ses biscuits avant d'essayer de le mâcher ! Oh ! Regarde près du lac !

Parvati Patil et son amie Lavande Brown gloussaient en regardant un magazine - manifestement _Beauté Ensorcelée_. En apercevant Harry elle cessa aussitôt et lui adressa un petit sourire. Harry essaya de son mieux de lui répondre, en espérant que son sourire n'était pas trop terrifiant. Une grande agitation régnait dans le hall de l'école. Le professeur Flitwick venait d'afficher les dates d'essais pour les équipes de Quidditch qui avaient besoin de recruter de nouveaux joueurs.

- Bon sang ! s'exclama Harry en se frappant le front. Je n'y pensais plus ! On a presque toute l'équipe à reformer, il n'y a plus que nous deux !

- C'est vrai. C'est quand les essais ? Le week-end prochain. Je me demande bien qui va se présenter. Je t'aiderai à choisir, si tu veux.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben oui, si tu as du mal à choisir des joueurs je pourrai te donner mon avis, dit Ron. Non ? ajouta-t-il, l'air déçu.

- Mais pourquoi ce serait à moi de choisir ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Ça me paraît évident, en tant que capitaine tu vas devoir trouver des remplaçants, lui expliqua patiemment Ron.

- Mais… je ne suis pas capitaine, répondit Harry.

- Tu vas l'être, de nous deux c'est toi le plus ancien donc c'est toi que McGonagall va choisir.

- Oh !

La compréhension se peignit sur son visage.

- Tu crois ?

- C'est évident. Mes félicitations.

Ron lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et tous deux remontèrent dans la salle commune. À peine passé le tableau de la Grosse Dame (« Vol lointain ») Ginny annonça à Harry que McGonagall voulait le voir dans son bureau.

Ron avait vu juste, Harry fut nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et chargé de superviser les essais, qui auraient lieu le samedi matin de la semaine suivante.

- Je compte sur vous pour trouver une bonne équipe. S'il s'avérait que je doive donner le trophée à un autre professeur, je pourrais être… très déçue…, conclut-elle.

Mais le petit sourire que le professeur McGonagall lui adressa rassura Harry.

Les deux semaines suivantes se passèrent relativement bien. Quand arriva le samedi Harry était assez nerveux. Il espérait tout d'abord avoir assez de candidats pour reconstituer une équipe, et ensuite que ces candidats soient bons. Il ne voulait pas renoncer à la coupe. Si Malefoy devait la récupérer l'humiliation serait atroce. Son premier vœu fut largement exaucé : quand il arriva sur le terrain de Quidditch, Serdaigle venait d'engager un nouveau gardien et toute l'équipe s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux quand Davies, le capitaine, lui sourit en lui disant :

- Bon courage, Harry. Je crois que tu seras encore là demain.

Tous les gens présents dans les tribunes étaient en fait des joueurs potentiels. On aurait dit que tous les Gryffondor essayaient d'entrer dans l'équipe. Quand Harry et Ron s'avancèrent jusqu'au milieu du terrain tous se mirent à applaudir.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être une star, là ? s'exclama Ron, ravi.

- J'ai surtout l'impression qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de déçus. Je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait autant de monde.

- Bah, au moins on a le choix. On commence ?

_- Sonorus_. Eh bien… bienvenue à tous et merci d'être venus si – euh – nombreux, commença Harry en s'adressant à la foule.

Ces paroles furent accueillies par un concert de cris de joie.

- Et si enthousiastes. Nous allons commencer sans plus attendre. Par – euh – les batteurs, par exemple, qu'en penses-tu, Ron ?

Ron acquiesça vivement.

- D'accord. Tous ceux qui veulent postuler le poste de batteur, vous pouvez descendre.

Un quart desélèves rassemblés dans les tribunesdescendit alors sur le terrain.

- Ben dis donc, tu déchaînes les foules, Harry ! s'exclama Ron.

Les essais pour le poste de batteur durèrent une heure et demie. Même Neville avait tenté sa chance et à la grande surprise de Harry, il se débrouillait très bien. Après cinq minutes de concertation Harry et Ron se mirent d'accord pour engager…

- Neville Londubat et Andrew Kirke.

Les deux garçons, rouges de bonheur, s'avancèrent sur le terrain et furent chaleureusement applaudis, même par les ex-futurs batteurs, fair play. Puis ce fut le tour des poursuiveurs. Les candidats étaient encore plus nombreux, et quand le professeur McGonagall arriva pour prévenir que le déjeuner était servi seulement la moitié des postulants avaient fait un essai.

- Professeur, pourrait-on continuer cet après-midi ? Il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, Weasley, répondit sèchement McGonagall. Dans une heure c'est au tour des Serpentard, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Et si des candidats renoncent à aller manger, c'est qu'ils sont vraiment motivés, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Ron haussa les sourcils d'un air douloureux et appuya son ventre qui se manifestait bruyamment.

- Je vais tout de même vous faire porter un plateau de sandwiches, se ravisa le professeur McGonagall en se retournant.

Elle eut un bref sourire et se remit en route vers le château.

Les essais pour les différents postes de poursuiveur s'avérèrent moins concluants. Il apparaissait nettement à Harry et Ron qu'ils devaient prendre Ginny et Colin Crivey, mais il restait une place à pourvoir et jusqu'à présent personne ne semblait convenir. Il ne restait plus que quelques candidats à faire passer quand Drago Malefoy et sa clique arrivèrent sur le terrain.

- Il va peut-être falloir penser à vider les lieux, c'est à nous maintenant, lança Malefoy de sa voix molle.

- Tu peux quand même patienter dix minutes ? lança Ron avec mauvaise humeur. On a bientôt fini.

- De toute manière, vous pouvez prendre n'importe qui, vous allez quand même perdre tous vos matchs ! répliqua Drago. Finissez-en, et laissez les vrais joueurs s'occuper de Quidditch. Venez, vous autres, lança-t-il à ses suivants.

L'équipe des Serpentard alla s'asseoir par terre à l'autre bout du terrain, une place de choix pour observer les essais des poursuiveurs restants.

- Bon, c'est pas formidable, hein ? dit Ron avec une grimace quand tous les candidats eurent tenté leur chance.

- Tu as raison, je ne sais vraiment pas qui on va choisir, acquiesça Harry. C'est vraiment terrible de devoir choisir le moins mauvais au lieu de choisir le meilleur. Eh bien, que penses-tu de…

- Alors, vous avez trouvé tous vos joueurs ? demanda une voix derrière eux.

- La mocheté est venue voir l'équipe d'éclopés qui a été sélectionnée pour sa maison ? lança Pansy Parkinson depuis l'autre côté du terrain.

- Ne fais pas attention, Hermione, lui conseilla Harry. Et on a vraiment une équipe formidable, ajouta-t-il avec enthousiasme. Seulement, il nous manque un poursuiveur…

- Hé ! et si tu essayais ? proposa Ron à Hermione.

- Ron, ne sois pas bête, tu sais bien qu'elle n'aime pas le Quidditch…, commença Harry.

- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua Hermione. Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer !

- Eh bien si tu veux… Tiens, tu peux prendre un balai là-bas, tu t'envoles et je te donne les instructions une fois en l'air.

Hermione décolla et Ron eut un sifflement d'admiration. Hermione était très à l'aise sur le balai.

- On dirait qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie ! commenta Harry. Tu savais qu'elle savait voler ?

- Je n'en avais aucune idée. Elle a dû étudier à fond _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ !

_- Sonorus_. D'accord Hermione, attrape !

Harry lui lança un Souafle.

- Et ensuite va te placer juste au-dessus de moi, au niveau du cercle le plus bas.

Hermione s'exécuta.

- Tu tires quand tu le sens.

- Comme si une Sang-de-Bourbe savait viser ! s'égosillait Pansy.

Pansy Parkinson était toujours particulièrement virulente quand Hermione était dans les parages.

- Allons Granger, tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, non ? Tu ne veux pas te donner en spectacle et te ridiculiser devant toute l'école ? ajouta Drago Malefoy.

- Concentre-toi bien, Hermione, conseilla Harry.

Hermione ferma les yeux, les rouvrit et lança le Souafle. La balle décrivit une courbe parfaite et passa dans le cercle d'or. Tous les Gryffondor, y compris ceux qui postulaient pour la place de poursuiveur, applaudirent joyeusement. Ils étaient contents de voir que les tentatives d'intimidation des Serpentard avaient échoué. Harry se retint de pousser un cri de joie ; il devait se montrer impartial.

- Bien, maintenant tu essaies avec le cercle du milieu.

Là encore, Hermione marqua. Elle réussit également le dernier cercle, le plus haut. Voyant qu'elle était douée, Harry fit durer son essai plus longtemps que pour les autres. Il lui fit tirer de plusieurs hauteurs et distances, et pas une fois elle ne manqua son but.

- Je crois que nous avons notre dernière poursuiveuse ! s'exclama Harry.

Les tribunes explosèrent en un concert de cris et d'applaudissements.

- Je savais que tu étais forte en tout, mais là tu me dégoûtes, dit Ron à Hermione quand elle fut redescendue.

- Merci du compliment, Ron, répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

Drago Malefoy, organisé, avait demandé – ou plutôt, ordonné – aux candidats de s'inscrire au préalable, afin de savoir combien d'essais il aurait à faire passer. Comme les Gryffondor, il avait presque toute l'équipe à remplacer : il leur fallait trois poursuiveurs et un gardien. La feuille qu'il avait affichée sur le tableau de la salle commune de Serpentard s'était remplie à vitesse grand V. En regardant autour de lui il s'aperçut qu'il manquait la moitié des postulants. Ils avaient dû entendre dire que les essais des Gryffondor s'éternisaient, et ne s'étaient pas pressés.

- Pansy, tu veux bien aller chercher les candidats qui manquent, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Tiens, voilà la liste. Ils doivent être dans la Grande Salle.

Tout heureuse de se voir confier une mission d'une telle importance, Pansy Parkinson trotta en direction du château. Pendant ce temps les candidats déjà présents s'étaient installés dans les tribunes.

Impatient, Drago faisait les cent pas sur le terrain. Il espérait trouver de bons joueurs ; ce n'était pas la nouvelle équipe de Gryffondor qui l'inquiétait – dire que Potter avait pris Londubat ! – mais on lui avait dit que le nouveau gardien des Serdaigle, Stewart Ackerley, se débrouillait plutôt bien. Enfin Pansy arriva, accompagnée des retardataires. Tous allèrent s'asseoir dans les gradins. Ne restèrent sur le terrain que Drago et ses fidèles compagnons Crabbe et Goyle.

Après avoir choisi le gardien – Malcolm Baddock, un troisième année – Drago commença à tester les poursuiveurs.

- MacDougal, Morag, appela Drago après une demi-heure.

Le garçon démontra son talent exceptionnel à manquer les buts. Drago soupira ; tout ceci ne se présentait pas bien, pas bien du tout.

- Nott, Théodore.

Cette fois Drago sut qu'il avait trouvé un de ses joueurs ; Nott était vraiment bon. De plus, il était l'une des seules personnes de l'école que Drago ne méprisait pas – le prendre dans l'équipe ne pouvait pas nuire à leurs relations, et peutêtre même que cela les améliorerait. Il ne se le serait avoué pour rien au monde, mais Drago éprouvait un sentiment d'infériorité face à Nott.

- Parkinson, Pansy.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et empoigna le balai. Drago lui rendit son sourire mais il savait qu'il ne la choisirait pas. On n'avait jamais vu une fille dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard ; ça n'allait pas arriver aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas comme Potter le preux chevalier : ce qui lui importait c'était de gagner, pas de participer. Voir Pansy évoluer dans les airs confirma ses pensées – elle était si mauvaise qu'il aurait encore préféré prendre Graham Pritchard, qui avait été lamentable. Avec un soupir, Drago raya le nom de Pansy de la liste et appela :

- Rowen, Sarah.

Il leva les yeux et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. C'était la fille de la salle commune ! Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis ce jour-là, et n'avait même pas réussi à apprendre son nom – c'était chose faite. Il lui adressa un faible sourire, en prenant bien garde à être discret, mais elle le regarda comme s'il était transparent et enfourcha le balai.

Drago fut aussi stupéfait que quand Granger avait marqué tous les buts. Cette fille était douée, très douée. De plus – mais cela n'avait d'importance pour Drago qu'à titre personnel, pas du point de vue du sport – elle avait beaucoup de classe sur un balai. Allait-il la choisir ? Il serait la risée de tous les Serpentard passés et à venir s'il prenait une fille dans son équipe. C'est pourquoi il annonça :

- C'est bon.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Goyle. Mais c'est une fille ! ajouta-t-il en roulant de gros yeux.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, tu sais, Goyle. Mais je sais reconnaître le talent quand j'en ai sous les yeux. C'est une fille, eh bien personne n'est parfait. Mais c'est une fille douée. On la prend, un point c'est tout.

Blaise Zabini fut le dernier poursuiveur à être choisi. Il était de la même année que Drago mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé et ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup.

- Les entraînements commenceront mercredi après-midi. Personne n'a cours ? Parfait. À mercredi, quinze heures.

La salle commune de Gryffondor était en fête. Même ceux qui avaient été évincés étaient contents, car ils avaient confiance en Harry et savaient qu'il avait choisi les meilleurs. Tous préféraient gagner la coupe depuis les tribunes que la perdre sur le terrain. Neville était celui qu'on félicitait le plus, car personne ne s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'il réussisse le test.

- Tu m'as vraiment épatée, Neville, dit Ginny. Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi fort. Vous avez tous vu où le Cognard s'est retrouvé quand Neville l'a frappé ? lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

Tout le monde acquiesça et poussa des cris approbateurs.

- Quel est ton secret, Neville ? demanda Dennis Crivey, le frère de Colin.

- C'est facile, répondit Neville, rouge pivoine. Quand je vois le Cognard j'imagine que c'est la tête de Malefoy.

Cette réponse fut saluée d'un rire général et beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit, c'est le cœur joyeux que les Gryffondor allèrent se coucher.


	4. Pré au lard

Salut et merci à tous pour vos reviews (désolée Namasta de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt, j'avais déjà posté le chapitre 3 quand ta review est arrivée...).

Vous avez tous l'air pressé que Harry et Drago se rapprochent, mais désolée vous allez encore devoir attendre... Si vous êtes vraiment trop impatients, je peux vous conseiller d'arrêter de lire cette fic pendant un moment. Vous pourrez revenir dans disons 1 mois et ainsi, vous pourrez lire plusieurs chapitres à la suite et éviter la frustration de l'attente. Enfin, c'est juste un conseil, vous faites comme vous voulez, bien sûr ! ;-) Mais je vous ai prévenus,Harry/Drgao c'est pas pour tout de suite !

Par contre si vous ne les connaissez pas encore vous pouvez aussi lire les slash de Lapieuvredudésert.

Bonne lecture ! (mais je sais déjà que vous serez déçus car il ne se passe rien entre les deux personnes que vous savez !)

**Pré-au-lard**

Un matin de mi-octobre, une note affichée dans la salle commune de Serpentard informa les élèves qu'une sortie à Pré-au-lard était prévue le week-end suivant.

- Parfait, dit Drago Malefoy.

Pour accéder au tableau il avait dû se frayer un chemin à coups de coude parmi les troisième année, pour qui il s'agissait de la toute première visite au village sorcier.

- Tu voudras qu'on y aille ensemble, Drago ? demanda une voix mielleuse à son oreille.

- Si tu veux, Pansy, répondit-il avec un sourire un peu forcé. Tiens, tu as fait quelque chose à tes cheveux ?

- Je leur ai jeté un sort de Reflète, gloussa-t-elle. C'est gentil de l'avoir remarqué.

- Allons allons, comment aurais-je pu ne pas le voir ? Tu es resplendissante.

Pansy rougit de contentement.

Drago se sentait étrangement de bonne humeur ; il tendit le bras à Pansy, qui l'attrapa, et tous deux descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

- Dites-moi, ils ne se cachent même plus ! s'exclama Ron en voyant Pansy et Drago pénétrer bras dessus, bras dessous dans la Grande Salle. Il y a vraiment des gens qui n'ont honte de rien. Je préférerais être seul toute ma vie que poser la main sur Pansy !

- Qui se ressemble s'assemble, ils sont aussi mauvais l'un que l'autre, dit simplement Harry.

- Il va être l'heure d'aller en cours, vous venez ? dit Hermione en se levant.

Ils descendirent dans les cachots. Ils avaient cours de potions, ce qui de l'avis général n'était la meilleure façon de commencer la journée. Cependant le cours se passa mieux qu'ils l'avaient prévu, c'està-dire que Rogue se contenta de les ignorer. Comme les leçons de défense contre les forces du Mal n'avaient toujours pas commencé Harry, Ron et Hermione disposaient d'une heure de liberté tout de suite après et purent en discuter à loisir.

- Tu sais Harry, commença Hermione, j'ai remarqué que Rogue est particulièrement mauvais quand Malefoy est présent. Je veux dire, il n'y a que le mardi qu'il est ignoble.

Ron la fixa, l'air interrogateur.

- Enfin, _particulièrement_ ignoble, corrigea Hermione. C'est toujours le mardi, quand Malefoy est là, qu'il s'acharne sur toi.

- Oui tu as raison, acquiesça Harry, songeur. Je n'y avais jamais pensé, mais c'est vrai que le lundi et le vendredi, il me laisse plutôt tranquille.

- Raison de plus pour détester Malefoy, conclut Ron.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin d'une raison supplémentaire ? répliqua Harry en lui jetant un regard lourd de sens.

Le week-end arriva et, avec lui, la promesse d'un bel après-midi à Pré-au-lard. Harry, Ron et Hermione descendirent ensemble dans le hall et commencèrent à faire la queue devant Rusard. Quand, dix minutes plus tard, ils réussirent enfin à sortir du château, le soleil brillait et de nombreux élèves babillaient joyeusement tout en se dirigeant vers le village.

- Hé, attendez-moi ! leur cria quelqu'un.

- Salut Ginny, tu nous accompagnes ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, je ne sais pas où Dean est passé, je le retrouverai sûrement là-bas.

Après être allé faire le plein de provisions chez Honeydukes, le petit groupe se sépara. Hermione et Ginny entrèrent au _Bazar de Madame Marguite_ tandis que Harry et Ron préféraient aller marcher du côté de la Cabane hurlante, un peu à l'extérieur du village. Ils s'assirent sur un gros rocher et entamèrent sérieusement les confiseries qu'ils venaient d'acheter, discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien. Ron finit cependant par amener le sujet « Parvati Patil » sur le tapis.

- Sérieusement, tu n'as pas remarqué la manière dont elle te regarde ?

- Elle ne me regarde comme elle regarde tous les autres, répondit Harry.

- Tu plaisantes ! En fait je crois même que c'est depuis le bal de Noël, en quatrième année, qu'elle t'aime bien. Et ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas repéré ! Quand tu es près d'elle tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de lui jeter des petits coups d'œil ! ajouta Ron d'un ton espiègle.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir une petite amie. Je suis heureux comme ça.

- Moi aussi, je suis heureux, dit Ron, l'air songeur. Pour tout te dire, je suis plus heureux aujourd'hui que je ne l'ai jamais été depuis la rentrée car je n'ai pas vu Malefoy depuis hier midi et tout le monde sait qu'une journée sans voir sa face de rat est une journée passée au paradis.

- Dans ce cas, bienvenue en enfer, lança une voix traînante derrière eux.

- Fini le bonheur, conclut Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- On fait comme si on ne l'avait pas entendu ? suggéra Ron. Je ne le laisserai pas me gâcher cette belle journée.

Mais peine perdue, Drago Malefoy vint se planter devant eux.

- Va t'en, Malefoy, tu nous bouches la vue.

- Je pourrais bien te boucher autre chose si tu n'es pas plus poli, répliqua Malefoy. Oh Weasley, à propos, ma face de rat vaut mieux que la tienne. Si j'avais ta tête je me ferais discret et j'éviterais aux autres la douleur d'avoir à me regarder.

Ron sauta à la gorge de Malefoy. Crabbe et Goyle cessèrent de ricaner bêtement et volèrent au secours de leur chef. Ils empoignèrent chacun Ron par un bras. Harry saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur eux.

- Lâchez-le !

- Allez les gars, on y va. Ils pourraient aller rapporter et aucun d'eux ne vaut la peine d'avoir des ennuis.

- Mais, Drago…, bafouilla stupidement Crabbe.

Mais Malefoy était déjà parti. Il venait d'apercevoir Sarah Rowen à la lisière de la forêt qui bordait la Cabane hurlante. Drago avait cru que les entraînements de Quidditch lui permettraient de se rapprocher d'elle, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il pressa le pas pour la rattraper, car elle se dirigeait vers le village.

- Sarah ! Hé, Sarah !

Mais elle avait déjà disparu entre les arbres.

- Sarah !

Il l'aperçut enfin, un peu au-devant de lui. Elle semblait pressée.

- Hé, Sarah !

Elle fit volte-face.

- Quoi ?

- Euh… ça va ?

- Ça va.

- Drago était perplexe. Mais pourquoi au juste s'était-il mis à lui courir après comme un chien Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. D'habitude c'était plutôt lui qui se faisait courtiser.

- Tu as autre chose à me dire ?

- Euh… non.

- Je peux y aller, alors ?

Et sans attendre la réponse, elle tourna les talons et s'en fut. Drago n'en revenait pas. Il venait d'accoster une fille sans raison précise, sans avoir rien à lui demander, pas même un service. Enfin, plutôt que l'accoster, il s'était pratiquement jeté sur elle pour la forcer à lui parler. Pourquoi ? Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Ça ne pouvait pas… il ne pouvait pas être…

- Pourquoi tu es parti aussi vite, Drago ? On tenait une belle occasion de coincer Potter et Weasley sans se faire punir, s'exclama Goyle, hors d'haleine.

Crabbe arriva à son tour, aussi essoufflé que son comparse.

- Laissez tomber, on rentre, lâcha Malefoy.

Ron était stupéfait.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas de renoncer à une bagarre.

- Il a dû avoir peur qu'on lui abîme son précieux visage, proposa Harry en haussant les épaules. On n'a qu'à aller rejoindre Hermione et Ginny.

Ils se mirent en route vers le centre du village et retrouvèrent les filles aux Trois Balais. Elles étaient en train d'examiner un objet et riaient comme des folles. Quand Harry et Ron s'approchèrent avec leur Bièraubeurre Ginny enfouit précipitamment l'objet dans sa poche.

Qu'est-ce que tu as là, Ginny ? demanda Ron.

- Rien, rien du tout, répondit sa sœur en rougissant.

- Ah bon, j'aurais cru, se résigna Ron en s'asseyant. Il y a longtemps que j'ai renoncé à comprendre, expliqua-t-il à l'intention de Harry.

Harry lui sourit et demanda à Ginny si elle avait retrouvé Dean Thomas, avec qui elle sortait depuis l'année précédente.

- Non, je ne sais pas où il a pu passer. On devait pourtant venir ensemble, mais comme je ne le voyais pas arriver je me suis dit qu'on se rejoindrait ici, soupira-t-elle. Apparemment il n'a pas eu la même idée que moi, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil alentour dans l'espoir qu'il surgirait de derrière un verre de Bièraubeurre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne doit pas être loin.

Cela rappela quelque chose à Harry. Il avait dit exactement la même chose à Neville quelques semaines plus tôt à propos de Luna, dans le train. Et durant le voyage Neville n'avait cessé de fouiller dans sa valise en essayant de faire croire aux autres que ce n'était rien, exactement comme Ginny venait de le faire. Décidemment, se dit Harry, ces deux-là avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu'ils ne le savaient.

- Quelqu'un a vu Neville ?

- Non. Ah tiens, c'est drôle, s'il était là on serait l'équipe de Quidditch au grand complet, remarqua Hermione.

- Non, répondit Ron, tu oublies…

- Salut Harry Ça va ?

- Salut Colin. Tu veux t'asseoir avec nous ? proposa gentiment Harry.

- J'aimerais bien, mais je suis avec une amie, répondit le petit Colin en montrant une jeune élève de Poufsouffle à l'air un peu empoté. Elle voudrait que je lui raconte comment j'ai été pris dans l'équipe, ajouta-t-il fièrement. Au fait, merci encore de m'avoir choisi, Harry.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier tous les jours, dit Harry avec un sourire.

- Oui, si nous t'avons choisi _tous les deux _c'est parce que tu es bon, ce n'était pas pour te faire plaisir, grogna Ron qui n'appréciait pas que Colin fasse comme s'il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire dans la sélection.

- Bon, j'y vais, on ne fait pas attendre une dame, conclut Colin avec un clin d'œil un peu canaille.

Ginny éclata de rire, imitée par Hermione. Ron se contenta de hausser les sourcils d'un air effaré.

- Hé Neville ! On est là ! cria-t-il tout à coup en agitant les bras.

Neville venait d'entrer dans le bar. Il lui adressa un sourire timide et lui fit signe qu'il ne pouvait pas les rejoindre.

- Oh, d'accord, fit Hermione avec un sourire entendu.

Neville n'était pas seul, il était accompagné de Luna. Tous deux allèrent s'asseoir à une table un peu à l'écart.

- Sacré Neville, il cache bien son jeu ! s'exclama Ron.

- Toujours aussi subtil, Ron, remarqua Hermione.

Drago Malefoy et ses sbires retrouvèrent Pansy devant Scribenpenne, le magasin se plumes.

- Où étais-tu passé, Drago ? Je t'ai cherché partout !

- Oh, par là, répondit Drago avec un geste vague.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu es loin, geignit Pansy en s'accrochant à son bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te quitterai plus, répondit Drago avec un sourire enjôleur.

Un plan des plus futés venait de germer dans son esprit.

Pansy, rouge de contentement, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Drago s'efforça de ne pas tressaillir pour ne pas la vexer. Accompagnés de Crabbe, Goyle, et de Milicent Bulstrode qui arriva en soufflant comme un cheval, ils rentrèrent à l'école. Potter, Granger et les deux seuls Weasley dont Poudlard n'était pas encore débarrassé marchaient un peu au-devant d'eux sur le chemin les ramenant au château. Crabbe regardait Drago avec un air suppliant.

- Non Crabbe, tu vois bien que Granger est avec eux. Tu veux perdre une oreille ? Quoique, tu ne serais pas plus laid si tu n'en avais plus du tout, lâcha Drago d'un ton mauvais.

Crabbe se renfrogna et Goyle se mit à ricaner bêtement.


	5. Un marsouin

Merci pour vos reviews !

**Vert Emeraude : **toujours là, quelle patience ;-) ! Merci de continuer à me suivre !

**Lindowel :**bah, peu importe le nombre de reviews, du moment qu'il y a au moins une personne qui lit ce que j'écris, ça me donne envie de continuer !

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera bien un slash Harry/Drago, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit vous allez devoir attendre un peu ! A la base ces deux-là se détestent, il ne faut pas l'oublier ! Mais le moment tant attendu approche... ;-)

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture à tous !

**Un marsouin**

Le temps d'arriver à l'école, Crabbe ne faisait plus la tête, car à part Goyle il n'avait pas d'autre ami que Drago ; et il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, si jamais Goyle avait à choisir entre eux deux, ce n'est pas Crabbe qui aurait sa préférence. Pansy, fière comme un pape, s'accrochait au bras de Drago comme un Clabbert à sa branche et jetait des coups d'œil tout autour d'elle pour vérifier que tout le monde pouvait voir avec qui elle était. Elle s'était sentie vexée quand il n'avait pas voulu d'elle dans l'équipe, mais elle comprenait à présent : il avait eu peur qu'elle ne se blesse au cours d'un match et tenait trop à elle pour lui faire courir un tel risque. Le petit groupe dépassa Potter et sa bande, qui s'étaient assis sous un arbre, et entra dans le hall exactement au moment où Rogue remontait des cachots.

- Tiens, qui voilà… Avez-vous passé une bonne après-midi au village ? leur demanda-t-il avec un de ses rares sourires.

- Très bonne, merci Professeur, répondit Drago.

- Comment se passent les entraînements de Quidditch ?

- On ne peut mieux. Je crois que cette année nous avons toutes nos chances pour la Coupe.

- Flint et Montague me l'avaient promis également, mais je pense que je peux vous faire confiance, Mr Malefoy.

- Absolument, Professeur.

- Bien, fit Rogue d'un air satisfait – air qu'il ne prenait qu'en présence d'élèves de Serpentard.

Il tourna les talons et entra dans une salle de cours du rez-de-chaussée.

Drago se rappela soudain la promesse qu'il avait faite à son père le jour de la rentrée et décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour emprunter _Arithmancie : une introduction à l'essence de l'art_. Il avait bien l'intention d'obtenir une meilleure note que Granger pour la dissertation qu'ils avaient à rendre le mercredi suivant. Après avoir convaincu Pansy de l'attendre dans la salle commune il se mit à gravir les marches du grand escalier de marbre. Il ne connaissait pas très bien la route de la bibliothèque – il n'y était pas allé souvent – et se perdit. Il montait des escaliers, en descendait d'autres, tournait tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche, au hasard. Cela faisait bien vingt minutes qu'il avait quitté ses camarades. Les couloirs étaient déserts ; et quand bien même il eût croisé quelqu'un, il ne lui aurait pas demandé son chemin – dans les étages un samedi après-midi, ce serait forcément un Serdaigle, un Poufsouffle ou – comble de malchance – un Gryffondor.

- Au prochain tournant je prends à droite, décida-t-il.

Mais après le virage, il tomba en arrêt devant une forme allongée sur le sol.

Le temps commençait à se refroidir et Hermione proposa à Harry, Ron et Ginny de retourner dans la salle commune. Tout en avançant dans les couloirs ils devisaient joyeusement à propos de leur premier match de Quidditch de la saison, qui aurait lieu dans une semaine, quand Ginny s'écria :

- Dean !

Dean Thomas gisait par terre, non loin du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Mais il n'était pas seul : Drago Malefoy était penché sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? lui demanda Ron d'un ton accusateur tandis que Ginny et Hermione se précipitaient sur le corps de Dean.

- Rien, je viens d'arriver. Il était déjà comme ça, grogna Malefoy.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'on va te croire ? répliqua Ginny, les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais je ne le connais même pas ! se défendit Malefoy. Pourquoi je lui aurais fait du mal ?

- Voyons voir… Pourquoi ? rétorqua Ron en faisant semblant de réfléchir intensément. Parce que tu es un Serpentard, peutêtre ?

- La ferme, Weasley ! J'ai autre chose à faire de mon temps que me planquer dans les couloirs pour attaquer les passants !

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là, au fait ? intervint Harry.

- Je… cherchais la bibliothèque, confessa Malefoy.

- La bibliothèque ? s'exclama Hermione d'un ton incrédule. Mais tu n'es même pas au bon étage !

- Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve, ce n'est pas ma deuxième maison, _à moi_, répliqua Malefoy d'un ton sec.

- Il n'y est peutêtre pour rien, fit Harry.

Ron et Drago le dévisagèrent, incapables d'articuler un mot. Pendant ce temps Ginny avait fait apparaître un brancard et, avec l'aide d'Hermione, elle allongeait Dean dessus pour le transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- C'est peutêtre simplement une coïncidence, ajouta Harry.

Il savait ce que c'était qu'être accusé et soupçonné à tort – il en avait fait l'expérience en deuxième année – et savait aussi que ça n'avait rien d'agréable.

- C'est ça, c'est une coïncidence, lâcha Malefoy. Bon, non pas que votre compagnie me déplaise – enfin, si – mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi, ajouta-t-il en tournant les talons.

Ron était toujours sous le coup de l'émotion ; Harry, prendre la défense de Malefoy !

- Malefoy ! appela Harry alors que le Serpentard s'apprêtait à tourner au coin du couloir.

Drago se retourna en soupirant.

- La bibliothèque, c'est à l'étage d'en-dessous.

Le Serpentard lui adressa un bref signe de tête et disparut. Harry était trop loin pour en être certain, mais il avait l'impression que Malefoy, involontairement, avait souri.

- Tu as une minute, Drago ?

- Vite, alors.

Drago était plongé dans sa dissertation d'arithmancie et il ne détestait rien plus qu'être dérangé quand il faisait ses devoirs. Il avait assez de mal comme ça à rassembler son courage pour s'y mettre, il ne fallait pas venir le distraire.

- Je t'ai acheté ça à Pré-au-lard, pendant que tu avais disparu, dit Pansy avec un sourire contrit.

Elle lui tendit un paquet emballé dans du papier rouge vif. Pour faire plaisir à Pansy, Drago défit immédiatement le papier cadeau. Il s'agissait de sept paires de chaussettes en laine. Sur chaque paire était brodé le nom d'un des joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

- J'ai pensé que ça pourrait porter chance à l'équipe, expliqua Pansy.

Elle avait eu un pincement au cœur en faisant broder le nom de Sarah Rowen sur l'une des paires mais se garda bien de l'avouer à Drago.

- Pansy ! Tu n'aurais pas dû ! s'exclama Drago.

C'était plus fort que lui, il était ravi. On ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeau si original. Pansy était rouge de plaisir et attendait visiblement une récompense. Drago n'était pas très friand des effusions en public. À contrecoeur, il se pencha vers elle et lui embrassa le front. Puis il aperçut Sarah Rowen dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée. Celle-ci détourna les yeux quand elle se rendit compte que Drago l'avait vue. Il sourit pour lui-même et se remit au travail tandis que Pansy retournait discuter avec Milicent Bulstrode.

Au dîner, Drago arriva à la porte de la Grande Salle au même moment que Harry.

- Comment va la chochotte ?

- La chochotte ?

Malefoy se fendit d'une explication.

- Celui qui s'est évanoui.

- Il va bien, répondit froidement Harry. Mais il ne quittera l'infirmerie que demain.

- Ça m'est égal, je n'avais pas l'intention de lui rendre visite.

- Tu prends des nouvelles de ta victime, Malefoy ? intervint Ron qui venait de rejoindre Harry.

Drago se contenta de lui jeter un regard mauvais.

- Tu dois être déçu qu'il ait survécu ? insista Ron.

- Ferme-la tout de suite, la belette, ou je t'enlève des points pour insulte à préfet.

Ron fulminait.

- Tu ne m'enlèveras rien du tout, moi aussi je suis préfet, espèce de… marsouin !

Drago resta interdit un instant puis éclata d'un rire sonore qui fit sursauter une élève de première année. Il tourna les talons et rejoignit ses camarades à la table des Serpentard. Harry jeta un regard déconcerté à Ron.

- Marsouin ? Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ? Ce n'est pas une insulte, ça.

- Je sais, répondit Ron qui semblait tout aussi atterré. Mais c'est tout ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, déclara le professeur Dumbledore d'un ton léger avant le début du repas. En fait, il s'agit de la même nouvelle, mais certains d'entre vous trouveront qu'elle est bonne et d'autres la trouveront mauvaise.

- Il va renvoyer tous les Serpentard de l'école ? chuchota Ron avec espoir.

- Ron, tu deviens ridicule avec cette obsession, dit sèchement Hermione. Tu ne peux pas simplement te débarrasser des gens que tu n'aimes pas. De toute manière, Dumbledore parle du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Ça paraît évident, on est déjà à la moitié du mois d'octobre, il était plus que temps qu'il trouve quelqu'un, expliqua Hermione en haussant les épaules.

- En effet, Dumbledore promit aux élèves de leur présenter bientôt le nouveau professeur.

- Le professeur Bondupois n'est pas encore arrivée, mais je pense qu'elle pourra commencer les cours lundi.

- Elle ? s'exclama Ron, stupéfait.

- Bien, enfin une femme. Je me demande si elle a un lien avec Abraham Bondupois…, dit Hermione d'un air songeur.

Ron, appliquant la technique consistant à ne même pas essayer de comprendre de quoi parlait Hermione, se servit largement en hachis Parmentier.

- On va voir Dean après manger ? proposa-t-il.

- Si tu tiens à te faire décapiter par Pomfresh, répondit Ginny d'un air sombre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il sera en pleine forme demain, la réconforta Hermione.

- Je sais, mais madame Pomfresh a dit que son évanouissement n'était pas normal. Je suis sûre que quelqu'un l'a drogué.

- Mais qui lui en voudrait ? s'étonna Harry. Dean n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

Ginny haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et vida son verre de jus de citrouille d'un trait.

- Harry, il faut que tu m'expliques ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure, dit soudain Ron.

- Quand ?

- Quand tu as défendu Malefoy, précisa Ron, l'air accusateur.

- Mais je ne l'ai pas défendu !

Harry était choqué.

- Tu as pris parti pour lui ! Tu as dit qu'il n'avait rien fait à Dean, alors que tu n'en savais rien !

- Je n'ai pris parti pour personne, j'ai simplement constaté qu'il n'avait peutêtre rien à voir là-dedans. On ne l'a pas pris sur le fait, vrai ?

- Harry a raison, acquiesça Hermione. Moi aussi je me suis emportée cet après-midi, mais puisqu'on n'a pas _vu _Malefoy faire du mal à Dean, on ne peut pas l'accuser. On n'a pas de preuves !

- Du temps de Lockhart tu ne te souciais pas tant des preuves, grommela Ron avec mauvaise humeur. Tu croyais tout ce qu'il disait.

- C'est vrai, concéda Hermione en rougissant. Mais il faut tirer des leçons de nos erreurs. De toute façon, madame Pomfresh a dit que Dean s'était évanoui. Mais si Malefoy y était pour quelque chose, il lui aurait plutôt jeté un sortilège, tu ne crois pas ?

- Peut-être, grogna Ron. En tout cas, fini la liberté maintenant que les cours de défense contre les forces du Mal vont recommencer, ajouta-t-il vivement pour changer de sujet.

Après le dîner Ginny prit le risque d'encourir les foudres de madame Pomfresh et prit le chemin de l'infirmerie tandis que Harry, Ron et Hermione remontaient dans la salle commune. Il croisèrent Luna Lovegood, avec qui ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de parler depuis la rentrée.

- Bonjour Luna, dit aimablement Hermione. Oh, jolie broche. Très – euh – intéressante…

Luna arborait une broche de dix centimètres de long, en forme de crabe aux pinces acérées.

- Merci, répondit-elle, l'air rêveur. C'est Neville qui me l'a offerte le jour de la rentrée.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Bon eh bien, bonne soirée à vous, dit Luna avant de s'éloigner. Oh, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant. Au cas où on ne se reverrait pas, bonne chance pour le match de samedi.

- Merci, répondirent en chœur les trois Gryffondor, rayonnants.

Ils avaient hâte de jouer leur premier match, contre Poufsouffle. Les entraînements se déroulaient très bien et tous les joueurs étaient optimistes et prêts à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes.

Incité par Hermione (« Si tu le fais maintenant, tu seras libre demain pour t'entraîner au Quidditch »), Harry, bien qu'épuisé, resta dans la salle commune pour rédiger le devoir de potions qu'il aurait à rendre le lundi. Ron n'avait pas eu ce courage et était monté directement se coucher.

- Dean est en pleine forme à présent, annonça Ginny en revenant de l'infirmerie. Mais il ne se souvient de rien.

À vingt-trois heures Harry prit congé d'Hermione, qui s'attardait pour finir sa dissertation d'arithmancie. Il était presque arrivé à son dortoir quand il posa le pied sur quelque chose de mou. Un miaulement strident l'informa que la chose en question était Pattenrond. Surpris, Harry se rejeta en arrière ; seulement, il avait oublié qu'il se trouvait dans un escalier et tomba en arrière. Il dévala les marches la tête la première et atterrit dans la salle commune, les quatre fers en l'air. Hermione se précipita vers lui.

- Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

Harry essaya de se relever mais grimaça de douleur.

- Je crois que je me suis cassé la cheville.


	6. Le match

**Vert Emeraude : **lol, je préfère que tu colles à l'arrière-train de ma fic qu'au mien ! Je vois que tu as pris ton mal en patience, tu n'as pas parlé du slash cette fois ! ;-) Au fait j'ai commencé à lire "Harry Potter et sa destinée", mais je ne reviewerai que quand j'aurai fini.

**Cacoune :** bienvenue et merci beaucoup ! (Ouf, enfin quelqu'un qui ne me harcèle pas à propos du slash !)

Bonne lecture !

**Le match**

Harry avait réussi à tomber sans réveiller personne. Aussi, ce fut Hermione qui l'emmena à l'infirmerie, où il finit la nuit dans le lit voisin de celui de Dean. Madame Pomfresh lui avait réparé la cheville en un rien de temps, mais elle lui avait annoncé qu'il devrait marcher avec une béquille pendant deux semaines pour que l'os reprenne des forces.

- Deux semaines ?

- Je suis peut-être très douée, jeune homme, mais je ne fais pas de miracle, avait rétorqué l'infirmière d'un ton sec.

- Mais… le match… ?

- Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y songer.

- Nom d'un calmar ! s'exclama Ron en apprenant la nouvelle quand il vint rendre visite à Harry le lendemain matin.

Hermione ne dit rien mais s'effondra sur le lit voisin.

- Hé ! Attention ! s'écria Dean.

- Oh, pardon. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Qui va te remplacer ?

- Mais tu n'as pas besoin de tes jambes, pour jouer au Quidditch, tu le lui as dit, à madame Pomfresh ? demanda Ron avec espoir.

- Ron, ne sois pas idiot, le coupa Hermione. S'il tombe il se fera encore plus mal. Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- C'est vraiment pas de chance, soupira Dean. Tu as une idée sur la personne que tu vas choisir pour te remplacer ?

- Aucune. Mais toi, Dean, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda Harry, désireux de changer de sujet.

- Je ne sais pas. J'étais en chemin pour rejoindre Ginny dans le hall, comme prévu, mais je n'y suis jamais arrivé. Le dernier souvenir que j'ai, c'est que je suis sorti de la salle commune. Et ensuite je me suis réveillé ici.

- C'est vraiment étrange, intervint Hermione. Tu n'as rien fait de particulier avant de descendre ?

- Euh… j'étais remonté dans le dortoir pour chercher ma cape, et je… ah, j'ai mangé un muffin que j'avais trouvé.

- Où ça ?

- Dans le dortoir.

- Et tu penses que ce muffin aurait pu contenir un somnifère, ou autre chose, qui aurait pu te faire t'évanouir ? demanda Hermione, les yeux brillants, comme toujours lorsqu'elle comprenait quelque chose.

- Eh bien… c'est possible, oui. Ça expliquerait pourquoi je me suis évanoui dans le couloir, comme ça.

- Mais comment se fait-il que ce soit nous qui t'ayons trouvé ? s'étonna Ron. Tu étais tout près de l'entrée de la salle commune. Aucun élève n'en serait sorti de tout l'après-midi ? C'est bizarre.

- Pas tant que ça, j'ai entendu des première et deuxième année se plaindre de tous les devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire durant le week-end, répondit Harry. Et la salle commune était pleine quand on est rentrés de Pré-au-lard, ils ont dû y passer toute la journée.

- Ah, ça me rappelle nos premières années ici, dit Ron d'un air rêveur.

- Arrête Ron, le coupa Hermione, tu n'as jamais passé toute une journée à faire tes devoirs. Toi, tu les faisais plutôt le matin, juste avant les cours.

- Bon ça va, répliqua Ron, vexé.

- Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il y avait un muffin empoisonné dans votre dortoir, continua Hermione.

- Si ça se trouve, ce n'était pas à moi qu'il était destiné !

- Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé, précisément ?

- Sur la table de nuit de Neville.

- Manifestement, il n'était pour toi, ironisa Ron.

Dean, honteux, baissa la tête.

- Enfin, voilà un mystère de résolu ! conclut Hermione d'un ton plus léger. Reste à découvrir pourquoi quelqu'un aurait voulu endormir Neville…

- Et à trouver un attrapeur remplaçant, ajouta Harry.

Madame Pomfresh libéra Harry et Dean pour le déjeuner et ils se rendirent ensemble à la Grande Salle. Harry clopinait entre les tables de Gryffondor et Serpentard quand il entendit un ricanement qu'il ne connaissait que trop. Drago Malefoy le regardait avec un sourire narquois.

- Ils n'avaient déjà pas beaucoup de chances de gagner, même contre Poufsouffle, mais là ils feraient aussi bien de déclarer forfait ! déclara-t-il à ses camarades hilares.

Harry les ignora et alla s'asseoir, essayant tant bien que mal d'allonger sa béquille sous le banc pour ne pas qu'elle gêne le passage.

- On peut organiser une réunion ce soir dans la salle commune, proposa-t-il à Ron et Hermione. Pour décider quand on choisira le nouvel attrapeur.

Il était très déçu de ne pas pouvoir participer au match mais prenait sur lui pour ne pas affecter encore plus ses camarades.

- Oh Harry, c'est tellement bête que tu ne puisses pas jouer ! grimaça Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est surtout tellement bête que je ne regarde pas où je mets les pieds, se força à plaisanter Harry.

- Enfin, tout est la faute de ce stupide chat, renchérit Ron.

Hermione lui jeta un regard blessé mais ne répondit pas.

- Il faut aussi qu'on parle avec Neville, pour cette histoire de muffin, dit-elle pour passer à autre chose.

- Quelle histoire de muffin ? demanda gaiement Ginny.

Elle était beaucoup plus joyeuse à présent que Dean était sorti de l'infirmerie.

- C'est à cause d'un muffin que Dean s'est évanoui, lui expliqua Harry.

- Un muffin ? Comment ça ?

- J'ai mangé un muffin qui n'était pas pour moi et on pense qu'il contenait un somnifère.

- Ça c'est vraiment idiot, fit Ginny.

Au cours du petit-déjeuner, le lendemain matin, Dumbledore demanda le silence.

- J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous présenter notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Veuillez accueillir comme il se doit le professeur Bondupois, qui nous vient des Etats-Unis. Elle a enseigné cette même matière à la prestigieuse Université de Sorcellerie Fairsalem de Boston et nous fait l'honneur de rejoindre pour cette année l'équipe éducatrice de notre collège.

Une petite dame brune d'environ cinquante se leva et sourit à la foule des élèves qui applaudissaient poliment.

- J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner, dit Harry en se servant un verre de lait.

- Elle doit être très compétente, remarqua Hermione. Fairsalem est une école réputée.

- Connais pas, fit Ron en haussant les épaules.

Hermione ne fit aucun commentaire mais renifla bruyamment, ce qui en disait long. Harry n'osa pas avouer que lui non plus n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette école américaine.

Après le dîner Harry organisa une réunion pour recueillir les inscriptions des candidats au poste d'attrapeur remplaçant. Tous les Gryffondor étaient rassemblés dans la salle commune, mais quand Harry demanda aux postulants de lever la main, personne ne fit un geste.

- Écoutez, nous avons absolument besoin d'un attrapeur pour samedi.

- Pourquoi ne pas reporter le match ? demanda quelqu'un.

- Nous en avons parlé à McGonagall mais pour reporter un match il faut prévenir deux semaines à l'avance.

- Enfin Harry, tu aurais pu prévoir que tu allais te casser la figure ! déclara Ron d'un ton faussement outré qui déclencha les rires de l'audience.

Harry sourit faiblement – penser au match auquel il ne participerait pas lui causait toujours un pincement au cœur.

- Peut-être que les candidats ne veulent pas se désigner devant tout le monde, souffla judicieusement Hermione à l'oreille de Harry.

Harry acquiesça.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je vais déposer une boîte sur cette table et si vous désirez devenir attrapeur remplaçant vous n'avez qu'à mettre votre nom dedans. Nous viderons la boîte demain midi et vous serez convoqués discrètement pour passer un essai. Plus tôt le nouvel attrapeur commencera à s'entraîner, plus on aura de chances pour samedi.

La foule se dispersa et Harry alla s'asseoir près du feu avec Hermione.

- Pourquoi personne ne voulait se porter candidat devant les autres ? Pourtant les essais au début de l'année se sont déroulés en public, et personne n'était intimidé.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants.

- Je pense que c'est à cause du fait que c'est _toi_ qu'il faut remplacer. Personne n'a envie de passer pour le prétentieux qui se croit aussi doué que Harry Potter – ne rougis pas, tu sais bien que tu es un des meilleurs attrapeurs de tous les temps.

Le lendemain, après le déjeuner, Harry monta en compagnie de Hermione et Ron vider la boîte à candidatures. Seulement trois noms avaient été déposés dedans. Ils se mirent d'accord pour prévenir chacune de ces personnes en toute discrétion pour leur faire passer un essai le soir même.

Leur premier cours de défense contre les forces du Mal eut lieu en dernière heure de la journée. Le professeur Bondupois était une femme charmante qui proposa immédiatement des travaux pratiques à ses élèves. Après avoir passé une heure à maîtriser des Verlieux pour vider leur poche à venin Harry, Ron et Hermione remontèrent dans la salle commune déposer leurs sacs de cours avant le dîner. En entrant dans leur dortoir Harry et Ron trouvèrent Neville occupé à mettre son coin de la chambre sens dessus dessous.

- On peut t'aider, Neville ? proposa Ron. Tu cherches quoi ?

- Rien, rien, répondit Neville qui espérait sans doute vaguement être cru.

- Bon, tant pis, fit Ron en roulant des yeux. Vraiment bizarre, ce type, ajouta-t-il tout bas à l'intention de Harry. Au fait Neville, tu te rappelles qu'après le dîner on a rendez-vous au terrain de Quidditch pour choisir le nouvel attrapeur ?

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas, je serai là, répondit Neville d'un air distrait.

Immédiatement après le dîner, l'équipe de Gryffondor au grand complet se mit en route vers le stade. Il fallait profiter des derniers instants de la journée où l'on voyait encore clair. Les trois attrapeurs potentiels étaient déjà là, piaffant d'impatience. Harry leur expliqua comment se déroulerait le test et cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient tous les trois en l'air, attendant que Ginny libère le Vif d'or pour le poursuivre chacun à leur tour. Le Vif avait été ensorcelé par Hermione pour ne pas monter trop haut ni s'enfuir trop loin, et l'équipe s'était logiquement mise d'accord pour engager celui qui mettrait le moins de temps à l'attraper.

À peine une heure plus tard le petit groupe était revenu dans la salle commune, séparément pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. En effet, il avait été décidé de garder l'identité du nouvel attrapeur secrète pour ne pas que les Poufsouffle puissent profiter d'une fuite et établir une nouvelle stratégie.

La nouvelle équipe s'entraînait tous les soirs, sous la direction de Harry, et le vendredi soir, en allant se coucher, Harry était satisfait. Il était toujours déçu de ne pas prendre part au match mais il sentait que même si Poufsouffle les battait, ce ne serait pas à plate couture.

Malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait déployés Drago n'avait pas réussi à découvrir qui les Gryffondor avaient choisi pour remplacer leur attrapeur. Il s'était rendu au terrain de Quidditch tous les soirs mais n'avait jamais réussi à les surprendre en plein entraînement. À chaque fois le stade était soit désert, soit occupé par les Poufsouffle. Ce vendredi soir, dans la salle commune, il était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur ; il détestait les surprises et il était évident qu'il en aurait une le lendemain, quand commencerait le match. Pansy était assise devant la cheminée et parlait avec animation à Milicent Bulstrode. Drago avait mal à la tête ; la voix aiguë de Pansy lui vrillait les tympans et il s'apprêtait à ramasser la dissertation de métamorphose sur laquelle il travaillait pour aller se coucher quand quelqu'un s'assit sur la chaise voisine. Sans même tourner la tête Drago sut de qui il s'agissait – il aurait reconnu ce parfum entre mille.

- Tu as fait ton devoir de potions ? demanda Sarah Rowen.

- Tiens, tu me parles, à présent ? fit Drago d'un ton narquois.

Mais son cœur battait la chamade. C'était la première fois que Sarah lui adressait spontanément la parole. Peut-être qu'il lui plaisait, après tout ?

- C'est juste parce que tu es le meilleur que je connaisse. Je ne vais quand même pas demander à cette Granger de m'aider.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'une moue dégoûtée.

L'enthousiasme de Drago retomba d'un coup. Ce fut le moment que choisit Pansy pour venir lui annoncer qu'elle allait se coucher.

- Tu devrais y aller aussi, Drago chéri, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard mauvais à l'adresse de Sarah. Tu as l'air fatigué.

Drago prit sur lui pour ne pas grimacer (« chéri ») et sourit à Pansy.

- Tu as raison, j'y vais. Il faut être en forme demain pour encourager ces imbéciles de Poufsouffle.

En descendant de son dortoir le lendemain matin, Drago croisa Sarah dans la salle commune. Elle lui jeta son regard habituel – celui qui donnait à Drago l'impression de n'être qu'un élément du décor – et descendit déjeuner. Quand Drago arriva à son tour dans la Grande Salle, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle, elle ne leva même pas les yeux de son bol. Le garçon en ressentit un pincement à l'estomac. Au bout d'un moment ce pincement se transforma en vive douleur, et Drago s'aperçut que Crabbe lui donnait des coups de coude dans les côtes. Apparemment Pansy – il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'elle était arrivée – essayait de lui dire quelque chose.

- Tu es vraiment distrait, ces temps-ci, remarqua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, ce matin ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas. Peut-être m'entraîner à ce sortilège que Flitwick nous a appris…

- Tu ne fais qu'étudier, gémit Pansy. Tu n'es pas drôle.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison. Si tu veux on pourra aller se promener tous les deux près du lac.

Essayant de ne pas s'imaginer en train de la jeter à l'eau, Drago sourit à Pansy qui gloussa et enfouit son visage dans son bol.

Sur le coup de quatorze heures, toute l'école se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch pour assister au tout premier match de l'année.

- Je me demande qui fait les commentaires, maintenant que Lee est parti, dit Ginny tandis que l'équipe se dirigeait vers le stade.

- Luna, dit Neville.

- Hein ? fit Ron, distrait.

- C'est Luna qui commente les rencontres, expliqua Neville.

- Oh ! Ah bon.

En effet, quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du terrain ils purent voir Luna en pleine conversation avec le professeur McGonagall, qui était chargée de superviser les commentaires. Harry accompagna son équipe dans les vestiaires pour faire le traditionnel discours d'avant match et donner quelques conseils de dernière minute. Son équipe était très nerveuse – à part Ron, ils jouaient tous leur premier match – et Harry ne se répandit pas explications techniques.

- Faites de votre mieux, dit-il simplement, se rappelant avec douleur les interminables laïus d'Olivier Dubois.

Il monta dans les tribunes et trouva une place à côté de Parvati Patil. Il lui adressa un sourire timide et s'assit.

- Mon pauvre Harry, comme tu dois être déçu de ne pas jouer ! s'écria Parvati d'un air navré.

- Euh, oui.

- Mais comme ça nous pourrons regarder le match ensemble ! s'exclama joyeusement Parvati.

Harry lui sourit à nouveau. Ses cheveux brillaient sous le soleil tardif d'octobre et à ce moment précis, Harry la trouvait vraiment jolie.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix magiquement amplifiée de Luna.

- Voilà l'équipe de Gryffondor, composée de Granger, Londubat, Weasley et Weasley, Kirke, Crivey et… ça alors, Crivey, au poste d'attrapeur remplaçant.

À l'annonce du nom de Dennis la foule s'était mise à murmurer, mais si fort que Luna dut hausser le ton pour donner les noms des joueurs de Poufsouffle qui faisaient leur entrée. La petite taille et l'agilité de Dennis Crivey faisaient de lui un attrapeur idéal ; il s'était révélé très bon aux entraînements organisés dans la Salle sur Demande. Dennis était très motivé et Harry, confiant, savait qu'il ferait son possible pour apporter la victoire à Gryffondor. Madame Bibine donna le coup de sifflet et les quatorze joueurs décollèrent. Les Gryffondor évoluaient dans les airs avec une grande aisance. Il était difficile de croire qu'ils étaient presque tous débutants.

- Ginny Weasley a le Souafle et fonce vers les buts, ouille, un Cognard vient de passer près de son oreille, elle lâche la balle qui est récupérée par Bones, ah non, par Meadow, je m'embrouille, qui passe à Smith, qui est frappé par un Cognard envoyé par Londubat – bravo Neville ! – euh, enfin, envoyé par Londubat, tout court…

Le professeur McGonagall venait de rappeler à Luna qu'elle se devait d'être impartiale.

- Granger attrape le Souafle et le passe à Crivey – Crivey le poursuiveur, pas l'attrapeur – tiens, à propos, que fait Crivey l'attrapeur ? Rien, apparemment, il tourne en rond comme un oiseau qui… enfin bref, il tourne en rond – oh ! Mince, qui a marqué ? Je n'ai pas vu qui a marqué, est-ce qu'on pourrait rejouer l'action ? Je…

Le professeur McGonagall venait d' « éteindre » la voix de Luna pour se charger elle-même des commentaires. Parvati éclata de rire. Harry aperçut, dans la tribune des Serpentard, un Malefoy hilare qui applaudissait à tout rompre le but marqué par Smith. Les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor volaient bien, mais ils lâchaient fréquemment le Souafle, surpris par les Cognards. Comme c'était leur premier match ils n'arrivaient pas encore à voir du coin de l'œil les Cognards arriver et tournaient sans cesse la tête de droite et de gauche, ce qui les déconcentrait et permettait aux joueurs de Poufsouffle de rattraper le Souafle. Au bout de vingt minutes cependant, les Gryffondor avaient pris plus d'assurance et étaient remontés au score – ils n'étaient plus menés que par cinquante à trente. Le professeur McGonagall assurait les commentaires d'une manière quasi-professionnelle, même si elle s'oubliait parfois.

- Granger a le Souafle, elle fonce vers les buts et oui ! Elle marque ! Hum, enfin, elle marque – Luna venait de jeter un regard noir – et Meadow récupère la balle, Kirke lui envoie un Cognard, Ginny Weasley attrape le Souafle… ah, manqué, Smith s'empare de la balle, Ronald Weasley plonge et – ah, Smith marque…

Soudain l'attention de Harry fut détournée par un scintillement. Son œil averti venait de repérer le Vif d'or. Il leva la tête vers Dennis, mais celui-ci fonçait déjà comme une flèche vers la petite balle dorée…

- Allez Dennis ! hurla Harry. Vas-y ! Tu l'as !

En effet, Dennis attrapa le Vif d'or et atterrit avec un sourire triomphant. La tribune de Gryffondor explosa en cris de joie et Sommerby, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, alla serrer la main minuscule de Dennis Crivey. Harry éclata d'un rire nerveux – la tension qu'il avait accumulée depuis sa blessure se libérait enfin – et enlaça Parvati sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il la serrait contre lui depuis une bonne minute quand il reprit ses esprits.

- Euh… excuse-moi, fit-il en rougissant.

Mais Parvati était transportée de joie par la victoire de Gryffondor.

- Ne sois pas bête ! s'exclama-t-elle, rayonnante.

Elle le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras menus et, emportée par son élan, lui planta un baiser sonore sur la joue.

Harry, à peine remis de ses émotions, descendit des gradins aussi vite que le lui permettait sa béquille. Il se dirigeait vers son équipe quand Drago Malefoy l'attrapa par le bras.

- Tu as eu de la chance, Potter, cracha-t-il d'un ton méprisant. Mais contre nous, ça sera différent.

- On verra ça, répondit gaiement Harry.

Rien ni personne ne pourrait gâcher ce moment de joie. Il boitillait vers les silhouettes rouge et or qui bondissaient de joie au milieu du terrain quand Malefoy l'interpella à nouveau.

- Potter ! J'ai fini par trouver la bibliothèque.

Harry, tout à son bonheur, s'apprêtait à le féliciter, mais Malefoy ajouta :

- J'ai pu emprunter le bouquin que je voulais, et j'ai eu une meilleure note que ta copine la Sang-de-Bourbe à ma dissertation.

Ce terme refroidit quelque peu l'allégresse de Harry, qui tourna les talons sans rien répondre. Mais quand il arriva à la hauteur de ses camarades et que Dennis Crivey, fou de joie, se jeta sur lui et le fit tomber à la renverse, il éclata de rire avec les autres.


	7. Incident

Yahou ! 4 reviews après le même chapitre ! J'y crois pas !

**Florian**, merci pour tes encouragements ! Apparemment tu aimes le suspense, je vais voir ce que je peux faire… ! ;-)

**Siuki**, merci beaucoup aussi, c'est vraiment très gentil ! Au fait, moi aussi j'adore _L'Amour est la septième vague_.

**Audrey**, j'espère que ma réponse t'a convenu… ! Et merci pour tes compliments.

**Vert Emeraude** lol, tu as bien deviné ! Mais que cache donc Neville ? Suspense… En tout cas merci d'être toujours là.

Trêve de bavardages, voilà la suite ! Au fait, vous avez peut-être remarqué, le texte n'est pas très aéré. J'ai beau faire entrée-entrée-entrée, il n'y a jamais d'espace entre mes paragraphes quand les chapitres paraissent sur le site -(

Dorénavant je mettrai donc des"traits" (je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle...), j'espère que ce sera plus facile à lire !

**Incident**

- Euh, Harry, tu n'aurais pas trouvé un… un muffin, quelque part dans le dortoir ? demanda Neville à Harry le lendemain matin.

- Un muffin ? Bon sang, mais oui ! J'avais complètement oublié de t'en parler ! Enfin, il vaut mieux que ce soit Dean qui te raconte ça.

Harry et Neville descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ils retrouvèrent Dean dans la Grande Salle.

- Dean, Neville est au courant pour le muffin.

- Oh ! Euh oui, excuse-moi Neville, j'ai oublié de te dire… le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-lard j'ai trouvé un muffin sur ta table de nuit, et je l'ai mangé.

- Ah, fit Neville. Et est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose ?

- Un peu oui, je me suis évanoui !

Neville porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer un petit cri.

- Mince, Dean, pardon ! Je ne savais pas !

- C'est ma faute, je n'avais pas à le manger, il était à toi, le consola Dean.

- De toute façon, tu dois être soulagé que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui l'ait mangé, Neville, non ? demanda Ron qui venait d'arriver. Sinon c'est toi qui te serais évanoui.

- Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce muffin ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais mis dedans ? interrogea Hermione.

- Rien du tout, se défendit Neville, l'air horrifié. Ce n'était pas moi… je vais voir ça, ajouta-t-il avant de se lever et de quitter la salle.

- Il est de plus en plus bizarre, remarqua Ron avec un coup d'œil appuyé vers la porte par laquelle Neville venait de disparaître.

- Ron, soupira Hermione, il a quand même le droit d'avoir des secrets, ça n'en fait pas forcément quelqu'un de _bizarre_ !

Ron haussa les épaules et se coupa un bout de pain.

En quittant la Grande Salle Hermione se heurta à Pansy Parkinson.

- Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu mets tes pieds puants ? grommela Pansy.

- Laisse-la tranquille, Parkinson, intervint Ron. Tu prends tellement de place qu'on est obligés de se cogner à toi, à un moment ou à un autre.

Pansy ne trouva rien à répondre et se tourna vers Milicent Bulstrode.

- On y va, lui dit-elle.

Et elle passa la porte de la Grande Salle en prenant bien soin de bousculer Hermione au passage.

* * *

Drago venait de se réveiller. Il s'étira et regarda autour de lui. Le dortoir était désert. Après s'être habillé il descendit dans la salle commune. Il crut d'abord qu'il n'y avait personne là non plus, mais il avisa ensuite Sarah Rowen assise dans son fauteuil de prédilection. Il alla s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Sacré match hier, hein ? fit-il.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'y étais pas.

- Quoi ? Mais tu sais qu'on doit assister à tous les matchs, pour étudier la tactique de nos adversaires !

- Ça aurait changé quoi que j'y aille ? De toute façon c'est toi qui décides de tout aux entraînements, tu ne nous laisses jamais en placer une ! J'étais aussi bien à la bibliothèque, au moins j'ai pu finir tous mes devoirs.

Drago était surpris : il pensait pourtant sincèrement être un bon entraîneur.

- Tu sais que tu peux toujours démissionner de l'équipe, si tu n'es pas satisfaite.

Sarah lui adressa un sourire sans joie.

- Tu es vraiment arrogant, dit-elle avec l'air de n'en avoir jamais douté. Au lieu de remettre en question tes talents de capitaine tu me conseilles de quitter l'équipe. Mais tu peux toujours rêver. Je tiens à gagner la coupe, cette année. Pas question de la laisser à ces idiots de Gryffondor ! Et sans moi vous n'arriverez à rien.

- Et c'est moi qui suis arrogant ? s'exclama Drago avec colère. Tu t'es entendue ?

Sarah lui jeta un regard glacial et quitta la salle commune.

Durant une dizaine de minutes Drago resta assis sans bouger, les yeux dans le vague. Il était estomaqué.

Puis un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres. Décidément, cette fille lui plaisait bien.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, en cours de métamorphose, les Gryffondor essayaient de changer une citrouille en assiette creuse – le professeur McGonagall s'était inspirée de la fête d'Halloween approchant – quand une élève de Serdaigle de première année entra dans la salle.

- Excusez-moi, Professeur, le professeur Flitwick voudrait vous voir.

- Ah ? Très bien, j'arrive, dit-elle, visiblement surprise. Continuez à vous entraîner, je veux pouvoir empiler toutes vos assiettes sur une table quand je reviendrai, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de ses élèves.

Hermione, qui avait depuis longtemps transformé sa citrouille en une belle assiette en porcelaine à motifs bleus, aidait Ron et Harry de son mieux.

- Non, faites un mouvement de poignet plus sec, conseillait-elle. Non, pas si fort – hé ! attention !

La baguette de Ron lui avait glissé de la main et avait atterri sur la table de Parvati. Celle-ci se retourna pour la lui rendre et en profita pour adresser un sourire à Harry.

Harry, qui n'avait pas oublié leur étreinte de l'avant-veille, sentit son visage s'empourprer. Il essaya timidement de rendre son sourire à Parvati et se remit à l'ouvrage. Il avait presque une assiette devant lui à présent ; la citrouille avait pris la bonne forme, mais elle avait gardé sa consistance et sa couleur d'origine.

Cependant, quand le professeur McGonagall revint, l'air un peu troublé, ni Harry ni Ron n'eurent honte de l'assiette qu'ils avaient à lui présenter. Aucune n'était aussi jolie que celle d'Hermione, mais au moins il s'agissait d'assiettes, et pas de bols, comme c'était le cas pour Neville.

- Bien, pour finir vous allez rechanger ces assiettes en citrouilles – je l'ai promis à Rusard, il en a besoin pour la décoration de la Grande Salle. Il suffit de prononcer la formule à l'en…

Le professeur McGonagall s'effondra sur le sol. Lavande Brown se mit à pousser des cris perçants. Tous les élèves étaient debout mais restaient figés sur place, ne sachant que faire.

- Ohmondieuohmondieu, gémissait Hermione en se tordant les mains.

Parvati fut la première à réagir. Elle ôta sa cape, qu'elle fourra sous la tête du professeur McGonagall évanouie. Tout le monde s'approcha.

- Reculez ! ordonna Parvati. Laissez-lui de l'air ! Que quelqu'un aille chercher madame Pomfresh !

Neville bondit vers la porte et disparut dans le couloir.

- Professeur McGonagall, vous m'entendez ? demanda Parvati en donnant de petites gifles sur la joue pâle du professeur.

Un murmure d'angoisse parcourut le groupe d'élèves.

- Elle n'est pas morte, au moins ? s'enquit Seamus Finnigan.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, elle respire, répliqua sèchement Hermione, qui avait retrouvé ses esprits mais dont la voix était tremblante.

Tous se tenaient à une certaine distance du professeur. La panique se lisait sur tous les visages ; seule Parvati avait l'air de parfaitement maîtriser la situation. Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Neville, essoufflé, entra en trombe dans la salle, suivi de près par l'infirmière.

- Nom d'un troll ! s'exclama cette dernière.

Parvati recula et madame Pomfresh sur le professeur McGonagall. Elle lui prit le pouls et fit apparaître un brancard. Dumbledore arriva à son tour.

- Minerva !

Il l'ausculta à son tour et regarda madame Pomfresh. Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers les élèves pétrifiés.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant. Il n'y rien de grave. Le cours est fini, vous pouvez vous rendre directement dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Les commentaires allaient bon train sur la route jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor. À présent que Dumbledore les avait rassurés sur l'état de santé du professeur McGonagall, les élèves étaient plus détendus. Harry, emporté par la foule, se retrouva en train de marcher à côté de Parvati.

- Tu as vraiment… enfin tu es… tu comprends…, commença-t-il.

- Merci, répondit Parvati. Finalement je n'ai pas perdu mon temps cet été. Je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps avant de mettre en pratique mes nouvelles connaissances.

Harry lui adressa un sourire franc. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur cette fille.

- Euh… ça te dirait qu'on aille voir McGonagall ensemble, à l'infirmerie ? proposa-t-il. Ce soir, avant le dîner ?

- D'accord, avec plaisir, répondit Parvati. J'ai divination en dernière heure.

- Je t'attendrai en bas de l'échelle, promit Harry.

- Parfait. Eh bien, à tout à l'heure, dit Parvati en posant sa main sur le bras de Harry avant de rejoindre Lavande Brown.

À ce contact, Harry se sentit électrisé. Il s'arrêta et la regarda s'éloigner d'un pas souple.

- Harry ? Tu espères prendre racine ? lança Ron, qui était loin devant lui.

Harry cligna des yeux, changea son sac d'épaule et rattrapa Ron pour aller manger.

* * *

Il restait dix minutes avant la fin du cours de potions et Drago décida de les employer à regarder Sarah. Elle était si différente des autres filles de l'école. Mais il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par une main posée sur son bras : Pansy avait remarqué son manège et ne semblait pas apprécier l'attention que Drago portait à une autre fille. Il se força à lui sourire et, rassurée, elle se remit à ranger ses ingrédients. Il ne fallait pas froisser Pansy ; cela faisait partie de son plan.

Quand Sarah se leva à la fin du cours Drago ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son élégance naturelle. Elle se tenait toujours très droite et avait dans les yeux cette étincelle de fierté que Drago aimait : souvent, à l'entraînement, il lui faisait des remarques sur son jeu juste pour le plaisir de la voir froncer les sourcils et lever le menton. Elle lui jeta un regard froid en passant devant sa table et Drago lui emboîta le pas, suivi de Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle.

Les Gryffondor de sixième année étaient déjà attablés quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Au dessert, Dumbledore se leva pour annoncer que tous les cours du professeur McGonagall étaient annulés jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Drago se tourna alors vers Sarah, qui était assise non loin de lui.

- Sarah, puisqu'on n'a pas cours après déjeuner, on pourrait aller sur le terrain de Quidditch. Je crois qu'on peut encore améliorer ta réception de la balle. Enfin, si tu ne me trouves pas trop arrogant, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- D'accord. Il faut que tu travailles ton piqué, de toute façon, répondit Sarah, pince-sans-rire. Comme ça je pourrai te montrer comment on fait.

Pansy jeta un regard blessé à Drago. Celui-ci fit semblant de ne pas la remarquer et, satisfait, avala une grande bouchée de gigot d'agneau.

À la fin du repas Pansy le prit à part et lui proposa de venir elle aussi assister à l'entraînement.

- Mais non, Pansy, profite plutôt de ton temps libre pour t'amuser. Tu sais, ça n'a rien d'intéressant un entraînement, quand on n'y participe pas.

- Mais je pourrais vous donner des conseils, insista Pansy.

Drago fit mine de comprendre soudainement quelque chose et répondit :

- Oh, je crois que je sais ce qui te travaille. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne se passera rien entre Sarah et moi, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil coquin.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas proposé à Théodore de venir avec vous ?

- Parce que son jeu est déjà parfait. Alors que Sarah…, fit Drago en roulant des yeux.

Pansy poussa un long soupir et capitula.

- Bon. Je pense que je peux te faire confiance.

- Bien sûr.

Et, pour la rassurer, Drago lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Pansy gloussa et, à contrecoeur, partir pour la salle commune. _Seigneur_, songea Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis, un sourire aux lèvres, il se rendit au terrain de Quidditch.

Il récupéra son balai dans le vestiaire et, en attendant Sarah, il essaya d'inventer une excuse valable pour l'avoir fait venir s'entraîner. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de remarquer qu'elle ne se laissait pas berner facilement, et que son caractère était très affirmé. _Un peu comme moi_, se dit Drago. Elle arriva juste à ce moment. Mais elle n'était pas seule ; Théodore Nott était avec elle.

- Salut Drago, dit celui-ci en arrivant. Sarah m'a prévenu qu'il y avait entraînement surprise.

Drago retrouva vite contenance.

- Oui, c'est bien que tu aies pu venir.

- Mais pourquoi Crabbe et Goyle ne sont pas là ? s'étonna Nott.

- Ils avaient… autre chose de prévu. Des devoirs à faire.

Nott lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et alla chercher son balai dans les vestiaires.

Sarah adressa un sourire moqueur à Drago et suivit Nott.

Drago avait décidé de suivre le conseil de Sarah et d'écouter un peu plus ses joueurs ; et tous les trois, ils réussirent à mettre au point de nouvelles tactiques en vue de leur premier match, contre Serdaigle, qui aurait lieu deux semaines plus tard.

Pendant toute la durée de l'entraînement il avait pris sur lui pour ne pas s'énerver, mais Drago fulminait intérieurement et quand Nott et Sarah eurent quitté le terrain pour se rendre à leur cours de divination il se mit à donner des coups de pieds dans la porte des vestiaires. Cinq minutes plus tard, soulagé d'avoir pu donner libre cours à sa colère, il prit à son tour la route du château. Il avait Arithmancie ; il trouverait bien quelque chose pour faire enrager Granger. Cette pensée lui rendit sa bonne humeur et il grimpa en sautillant les marches menant à la porte d'entrée du château. Arrivé sur le palier, il jeta un regard suspicieux autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait vu, et entra dans le hall.


	8. Jalousie

Ah là là, vous êtes tellement sympa avec moi que je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de vous mettre un nouveau chapitre !

Bienvenue à **Micy**, ça me fait très plaisir ce que tu me dis. Tu attends le slash avec impatience... moi aussi ! Mais je fais ce que je peux, hein ! Parfois les personnages m'échappent et ne font pas ce que je voudrais qu'ils fassent... ;-)

**Audrey**, merci c'est vraiment gentil... la meilleure fic que tu aies jamais lue... faut pas exagérer, tu veux que je prenne le melon ou quoi ? lol

Désolée **Lindowel**, on est décalées dans les reviews et les réponses ! Mais merci pour tes compliments !

Ce chapitre est très loin du slash que vous attendez... vous allez voir... mais je vous promets que ça va venir !

**Jalousie**

Harry attendait Parvati en bas de la salle de classe du professeur Trelawney. Il était un peu nerveux ; il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il lui avait proposé d'aller voir McGonagall avec lui. D'un côté, il avait envie de passer du temps avec elle, mais de l'autre il aurait bien voulu partir en courant, s'il n'avait pas craint d'être impoli.

Quand enfin la trappe s'ouvrit Harry fut stupéfait de voir des Serpentard descendre l'échelle ; il reconnut entre autres Théodore Nott, et aussi une fille aux cheveux auburn et à l'air méprisant. Quand Parvati descendit à son tour il lui fit part de son étonnement.

- Je pense qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'élèves dans chaque maison pour faire quatre groupes différents en sixième année, expliqua-t-elle. Ma sœur m'a dit qu'elle avait cours commun avec les Poufsouffle, et nous on a hérité de Serpentard.

Harry eut un faible sourire.

- Ce n'est pas trop dur ?

- Quand Malefoy n'est pas là, ils sont beaucoup plus calmes, répondit Parvati.

_Décidément, toujours lui_, se dit Harry.

- Heureusement qu'il n'est pas là, dit-il. Déjà que vous devez supporter…

- Oui ? l'encouragea Parvati avec un sourire.

- Euh, vous devez supporter les autres Serpentard.

Il avait été sur le point de critiquer le professeur Trelawney, mais s'était rappelé à temps que Parvati lui vouait une admiration sans borne.

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil et se dit qu'elle était décidément très jolie. Elle avait un visage très doux qui respirait la gentillesse, mais ses yeux étaient francs et déterminés. Et en même temps, elle avait un air fragile qui contrastait avec la démonstration qu'elle avait faite le matin même.

- Où est-ce que tu vas, Harry ? demanda-t-elle soudain. C'est par là, l'infirmerie.

- Ah oui. Pardon.

Il fit demi-tour.

- C'est moi qui te trouble ? demanda Parvati d'un ton rieur.

Harry savait qu'elle plaisantait mais il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Le professeur McGonagall était la seule patiente à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh autorisa Harry et Parvati à rester cinq minutes.

- Je vois que vous avez toujours votre béquille, Potter. C'est bien. À la fin de la semaine vous n'en aurez plus besoin, déclara-t-elle.

- Est-ce que vous avez découvert pourquoi le professeur McGonagall s'était évanouie ? lui demanda Parvati à voix basse.

- Oh, la fatigue, répondit l'infirmière avec un haussement d'épaules. Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, à son âge.

- Balivernes ! s'exclama McGonagall, qui avait tout entendu. Je ne suis ni vieille, ni fatiguée !

Elle se redressa dans son lit, et regarda ses visiteurs. Elle leur adressa un sourire bravache, mais Harry remarqua qu'elle avait les traits tirés et de gros cernes sous les yeux.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, Professeur ? s'enquit-il.

- Très bien, d'ailleurs je pense reprendre les cours demain.

- Sûrement pas ! intervint madame Pomfresh.

Le professeur McGonagall grimaça.

- Vous nous avez fait une belle peur, dit Parvati.

- Oh à propos, merci Miss Patil. On m'a raconté ce que vous avez fait.

Parvati eut un sourire timide.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, n'importe qui en aurait fait autant.

- Seulement tu es la seule à avoir réagi tout de suite, dit Harry.

Parvati s'empourpra.

- Allez-vous-en à présent, il faut laisser le professeur se reposer, dit madame Pomfresh.

Harry n'en était pas sûr, mais il lui sembla voir le professeur McGonagall tirer la langue à l'infirmière dans son dos.

* * *

Dans la salle commune, Drago lisait _Le Chicaneur_, que quelqu'un avait oublié sur une table, en attendant que Sarah revienne de son cours de divination. Il sursautait à chaque fois que le mur coulissait pour livrer passage à des élèves de Serpentard qui venaient déposer leurs affaires avant d'aller dîner. Enfin Sarah entra. Drago se leva pour lui parler, mais elle n'était pas seule. Il se cacha derrière son magazine et les regarda passer du coin de l'œil. Il n'avait jamais vu Sarah rire auparavant, mais elle avait l'air de bien s'amuser en compagnie de Nott. Il reposa brusquement _Le Chicaneur_ et proposa à Pansy, qui rédigeait une dissertation dans le fauteuil voisin, d'aller dîner.

Accompagnés de Crabbe et Goyle, ils remontèrent des cachots pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Roger Davies, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle.

- Tiens, Malefoy, tu tombes bien. Je voulais juste te prévenir d'augmenter les séances d'entraînements, car vous n'avez aucune chance contre nous. Notre nouveau gardien est un mur.

- Merci de ta sollicitude, ironisa Drago, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Les entraînements se passent très bien, et le match n'est que dans deux semaines et demie. D'ici là il peut arriverdes bricolesà ton gardien.

- Quoi, par exemple ?

- Oh, il pourrait tomber dans l'escalier, ou bien boire un jus de citrouille empoisonné, répliqua Drago d'un ton nonchalant.

Davies lui jeta un regard dégoûté et entra dans la Grande Salle. Pansy se mit à glousser, mais un bruit de chute l'interrompit.

Goyle venait de glisser et gisait sur le sol. Il se tenait le poignet en gémissant.

- Goyle, tu ne peux pas faire attention ? s'écria Drago avec colère. Crabbe, emmène-le à l'infirmerie. Non, attends, je vais y aller moi-même.

Il devait être sûr que Goyle serait complètement remis pour le match. Potter marchait encore avec une béquille une semaine après sa chute, ça signifiait peut-être que madame Pomfresh était moins efficace que dans le temps. Il la menacerait s'il le fallait.

Après avoir demandé à Pansy de lui garder une place à table Drago se mit en route vers l'infirmerie. Il marchait à grandes enjambées et Goyle trottinait à ses côtés en poussant de petits cris d'animal blessé.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Goyle, arrête de gémir. Tu n'es pas à l'article de la mort. Et dépêche-toi un peu, on n'a pas toute la nuit.

Il vit alors Potter sortir en clopinant de l'infirmerie. Il était avec Parvati Patil. Tous deux jetèrent un regard étonné à Drago et Goyle en les croisant mais ne firent aucun commentaire. C'est alors que Goyle, qui courait toujours pour rester à la hauteur de Drago, marcha sur son lacet dénoué et tomba une nouvelle fois.

- Mais tu le fais exprès ?

Harry et Parvati se retournèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Mais la béquille de Harry glissa sur une dalle mouillée et Parvati lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber à son tour. Elle ne le lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la Grande Salle, ce que Harry trouva plutôt agréable.

* * *

Le professeur McGonagall recommença ses cours le lundi suivant, le jour d'Halloween. Tout le monde, à part peut-être les Serpentard, était soulagé de la voir à nouveau en pleine forme. Mais la dissertation qu'elle donna à rédiger à ses élèves pour la semaine suivante modéra quelque peu leur enthousiasme.

Goyle s'était remis très vite de son poignet foulé, mais le gardien des Serdaigle était toujours en vie et Drago obligeait son équipe à s'entraîner presque tous les jours. Seulement, le temps devenait pluvieux et ses joueurs mettaient beaucoup de mauvaise volonté à sortir. Crabbe et Goyle n'osaient pas se plaindre, mais Sarah ne se privait pas.

- Écoutez, si on ne s'entraîne pas on n'a aucune chance, c'est aussi simple que ça, dit Drago d'un ton las lors d'une réunion qu'il avait organisée après le dîner.

- Mais il pleut tout le temps ! geignit Malcolm Baddock.

- Je n'y peux rien.

- On pourrait aller s'entraîner ailleurs, suggéra Sarah.

- Et où ? lâcha Drago d'un ton sec. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un terrain de Quidditch couvert, dans cette école.

Il était très fatigué à cause de tous ses devoirs – son père lui envoyait régulièrement le hibou familial pour lui rappeler la promesse qu'il lui avait faite – et les récriminations incessantes de son équipe le mettaient de mauvaise humeur.

- Il y a la Salle sur Demande, répondit Sarah d'un ton calme.

- La quoi ?

- La Salle sur Demande. C'est une salle qui nous fournit tout ce dont on a besoin. Les Gryffondor s'en sont servis au début de l'année pour former leur nouvelle équipe.

- Bon, je suis trop fatigué pour te demander plus de détails, mais est-ce que tu pourrais nous y conduire ?

- Suivez-moi.

* * *

Drago était ravi. Grâce à cette salle, son équipe pouvait s'entraîner à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. La seule ombre au tableau, c'était qu'il avait fallu que ce soit Sarah qui lui apporte la solution, alors que le capitaine c'était lui. Mais qu'importe, il avait décidé de ravaler sa fierté et les résultats étaient là : alors que les entraînements des Serdaigle étaient fréquemment raccourcis à cause de la pluie, les Serpentard amélioraient leur jeu de jour en jour.

La veille du match, dans la salle commune, Drago et Pansy discutaient au coin du feu en attendant de remonter pour le dîner, quand Théodore Nott et Sarah entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils s'assirent dans un canapé et se plongèrent dans une grande conversation. Drago était distrait ; il faisait semblant d'écouter Pansy mais essayait de comprendre ce que Sarah et Nott se disaient. Ces derniers se mirent soudain à rire. En leur jetant un regard mauvais, Drago se leva et leur dit :

- Vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer sur le match de demain au lieu de rire comme des bossus.

Stupéfaits, ils restèrent le regarder sans comprendre.

Drago, en colère, quitta la salle commune. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Enfin, une partie de lui le savait mais il refusait de l'admettre. Une petite voix lui souffla : _jalousie_. Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur et monta dans le hall. Pansy le rattrapa et lui saisit le bras.

- Tu as parfaitement raison, ils ne sont pas assez sérieux, le consola-t-elle.

Il lui fit un sourire douloureux.

- J'ai faim, dit-il. On va manger ?

À la fin du dîner Drago vit Sarah et Nott se lever, passer la grande porte et tourner à gauche, en direction de la sortie. Il décida alors de mettre son plan en application.

- Pansy, ça te dirait d'aller faire une promenade au clair de lune ?

La jeune fille devint cramoisie et hocha la tête. Drago lui attrapa la main et l'emmena vers le lac. Ils marchaient depuis environ dix minutes, discutant de choses et d'autres, quand Drago s'arrêta. À la lueur de la lune, il venait d'apercevoir, plus loin, Sarah et Nott assis sur un rocher au bord de l'eau. Feignant de ne pas les avoir remarqué, il entraîna Pansy derrière un petit buisson mais s'arrangea pour que Sarah puisse à son tour les voir pour peu qu'elle tourne la tête vers la droite.

- J'ai froid, frissonna Pansy. J'aurais dû prendre ma cape.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil vers Sarah ; elle les regardait.

- Peut-être que ceci va te réchauffer, murmura-t-il à Pansy.

Et il l'embrassa.

- Oh Drago, je savais que tu en avais autant envie que moi ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

_C'est cela, oui_, songea Drago. Mais il répondit :

- Oui, j'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps, mais je ne savais pas si tu éprouvais la même chose que moi.

Du coin de l'œil, il voyait Sarah qui avait le regard toujours fixé sur eux. Pansy soupira d'aise.

- Drago, mon chéri…

Et cette fois ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés ; Sarah et Nott étaient déjà partis quand ils se remirent en route vers le château.

En se couchant, Drago espérait de toutes ses forces que son plan allait fonctionner.

* * *

Dans la salle commune déserte, Harry finissait une dissertation pour Rogue. Il s'apprêtait à ranger ses affaires pour aller se coucher – de toute manière, qu'il se donne du mal ou pas, Rogue lui mettrait la note minimale – quand il entendit quelqu'un renifler. Il sursauta et s'approcha de la cheminée. Parvati était enfoncée dans un fauteuil, et pleurait doucement.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, commença Harry. Euh… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il détestait ce genre de situation. Rien n'était plus difficile pour lui qu'essayer de consoler quelqu'un.

- Ma… ma grand-mère est morte aujourd'hui, sanglota Parvati.

- Oh. Je suis désolé, dit Harry, ne trouvant rien de plus pertinent à dire.

Parvati lui adressa un faible sourire.

- C'est moi qui suis désolée, Harry, dit-elle en se mettant debout. Je… je te parle de ma grand-mère, alors que toi tu n'as plus de parents…

- Ce n'est pas pareil, je… commença Harry.

Parvati l'interrompit en se jetant dans ses bras.

Harry, d'abord surpris, lui rendit son étreinte et la serra fort contre lui. Parvati sanglotait sur son épaule. Attendri, Harry n'osait pas bouger. Un long moment plus tard, Parvati s'écarta et leva vers lui ses grands yeux, dans lesquels Harry voyait la lune se refléter. Mû par une force invisible, il se pencha vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le lendemain matin, à six heures, sans se rappeler quand il était allé se coucher, Harry se réveilla en souriant.


	9. Déception

Merci **Micy** ! Eh oui, Harry a pris son courage à deux mains. Drago n'est pas très sympa avec Pansy, mais bon, c'est un Serpentard...

Bonne lecture !

**Déception**

Drago se réveilla à six heures et, ne parvenant pas à se rendormir, décida d'aller étudier un peu. Il s'habilla à l'aveuglette car le soleil n'était pas encore levé et il ne voulait pas réveiller ses compagnons de dortoir ; il avait envie de rester un peu seul. Mais quand il arriva dans la salle commune quelqu'un l'avait devancé. Sarah était penchée sur ce qui paraissait être un devoir de potions.

"Tu ne dors jamais, toi ?" grommela Drago.

Sarah lui adressa un sourire joyeux et Drago manqua en tomber à la renverse.

"Bien dormi ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Apparemment, _toi_, tu as bien dormi."

"Oui c'est vrai. Pour tout te dire, j'étais soulagée."

"Ah bon ? Et de quoi ?" s'intéressa Drago.

"Eh bien… Je t'ai vu avec Pansy près du lac, hier soir."

Drago feignit l'étonnement.

"Ah ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais dehors."

"Bref, je suis contente que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"J'avais l'impression ces temps-ci que… enfin… que je t'intéressais, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais je suis contente de m'être trompée."

Elle lui fit un nouveau sourire chaleureux. Drago, lui, éclata d'un rire jaune.

"Tu ne manques pas d'air, toi ! Tu croyais que je te courais après ? Elle est bien bonne, celle-là !"

Sur ce, comme il ne voulait pas rester dans la salle commune avec Sarah, il fila à la bibliothèque, essayant de se souvenir de la route à emprunter. _Merci Potter_, songea-t-il.

Il était très déçu. Il avait essayé de rendre Sarah jalouse, mais manifestement son plan n'était pas un franc succès. _À moins que_… commença-t-il. Il venait d'avoir un doute. _À moins qu'elle soit trop fière pour laisser paraître sa jalousie, et qu'elle fasse semblant d'être contente pour moi. _

Tout en méditant, il était arrivé à la bibliothèque. Mais celle-ci était fermée.

"Evidemment", grimaça Drago. "Tous les gens normaux dorment, à six heures du matin."

"Tu parles tout seul, Malefoy ?" demanda une voix moqueuse.

Potter arrivait, apparemment de très bonne humeur. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ?_

"Ouais, comme ça je ne suis pas déçu des réponses."

"Tu es tombé de ton lit ?"

Malefoy se sentit soudain très fatigué – il n'avait pas fini sa nuit, après tout – et renonça à asticoter Potter.

"Bon, ben, je te souhaiterais bien bonne chance pour cet après-midi, mais je n'ai pas envie que tu gagnes, dit Harry d'un ton joyeux."

Malefoy lui sourit faiblement. Quelle ironie du sort ; la fille dont il était amoureux venait de le repousser, même la bibliothèque ne voulait pas de lui, et il tombait sur la personne qu'il appréciait le moins à l'école. Il trouvait presque cela drôle.

"Merci quand même", fit-il, ironique.

* * *

Même une rencontre avec Malefoy n'avait pas terni son humeur. Aussi loin que Harry s'en souvienne, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Arrivé à la volière, il confia à Hedwige la lettre qu'il venait d'écrire pour Sirius et retourna dans la salle commune. Hermione était déjà descendue et travaillait à son devoir de métamorphose.

"Quelle horreur Harry, cette dissertation est pour lundi et j'avais oublié de la faire !" s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant arriver. "C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive !"

"Calme-toi, Hermione, on est samedi et il est six heures et demie. Tu as largement le temps de la faire."

"Harry, tu as les yeux brillants", remarqua Hermione en le regardant étrangement. "Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"

"J'ai embrassé Parvati."

"Mais c'est formidable ! Quand ça ?"

"Hier soir."

Hermione lui sourit chaleureusement et se remit au travail.

Quand Parvati descendit à son tour dans la salle commune Harry était plongé dans _Balai-Magazine_. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres, et ils descendirent tous les deux déjeuner, laissant Hermione attendre Ron.

* * *

Drago aperçut Potter et Parvati Patil entrer dans la Grande Salle. Ils se tenaient par la main et Harry souriait. Drago ressentit un pincement au cœur ; voir Potter heureux était au-dessus de ses forces. Et il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Parvati était belle. _Ça ne s'arrange pas, toi_, soupira-t-il en son for intérieur. _Il te les faut toutes !_ À ce moment, Pansy lui posa la main sur le genou, et Drago se demanda si elle ne lisait pas dans les pensées. Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur mais Pansy lui fourra une madeleine dans la bouche.

"Tu ne manges rien, il faut que tu prennes des forces pour cet après-midi", lui dit-elle d'un ton de reproche. "Au fait, tu as mis tes chaussettes porte-bonheur ?"

"Mes… ? Ah oui. Je crois que j'ai mis les « Drago » aujourd'hui. Tiens non, c'est drôle", dit-il en se penchant pour vérifier, "j'ai mis une « Drago » et une « Sarah »."

Le visage de Pansy se ferma.

"Je me suis habillé dans le noir", s'excusa Drago. "Ce n'est pas grave, je vais aller les changer après manger, si tu veux."

"Mais non, ce n'est pas la peine. De toute façon, tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour gagner", répondit Pansy en l'embrassant sur la joue.

"Je ne te le fais pas dire."

"Prêt pour le match ?" demanda Sarah qui venait d'arriver.

Le cœur de Drago fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

"Tout à fait. On va au terrain tout de suite après le déjeuner. Quartier libre jusqu'à midi."

"Oui mon commandant !" plaisanta Sarah.

Drago se demanda alors s'il ne préférait pas quand elle l'ignorait. Devoir se forcer à sourire en sa présence lui était douloureux. Il se leva et Pansy l'imita ; main dans la main, ils retournèrent se promener au bord du lac.

Après ledéjeuner il n'était pas fâché de la quitter. Rester avec elle était moins dur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, mais sa voix stridente, au bout d'un moment, lui faisait mal à la tête.

"Oh !" s'exclama Goyle en arrivant aux vestiaires. "On dirait que quelqu'un a donné des coups de pieds dans la porte !"

"Sûrement un de ces idiots de Serdaigle qui essaie de nous faire peur", hasarda Malcolm Baddock.

Drago ne fit pas de commentaire mais recommanda à ses partenaires de ne pas se laisser impressionner.

* * *

Harry s'assit à côté de Parvati pour assister au match de Quidditch.

"Qui va faire les commentaires, aujourd'hui ? J'imagine que Luna est remplacée, puisqu'elle n'a pas été très brillante la dernière fois…"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée", répondit Parvati juste au moment où la voix de Justin Finch-Fletchley retentissait dans le stade.

"Et voilà les joueurs de Serdaigle : Davies, Chang, Bradley, Futon, Kane, Pyle et le nouveau gardien, Ackerley."

Justin lança un coup d'œil anxieux au professeur McGonagall, qui lui adressa un signe de tête approbateur.

"Serpentard, à présent, emmenés par le capitaine Malefoy…"

Harry regarda Malefoy s'avancer au milieu du terrain, très droit, ses cheveux blonds brillant sous les rayons froids de novembre, et ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Malefoy avait une prestance que jamais il ne parviendrait à imiter. Aussitôt étonné par cette pensée, il la mit sur le compte de l'euphorie d'être près de Parvati.

Serpentard l'emporta facilement sur Serdaigle. Malefoy avait visiblement fait des progrès et avait réussi à attraper le Vif d'or avant Cho Chang, qui volait pourtant très bien.

"Il faudra que tu te méfies de lui quand vous jouerez contre Serpentard", lui conseilla Parvati à la fin du match.

"Oui, il est devenu assez bon", concéda Harry. "Mais il est toujours aussi modeste", ironisa-t-il.

Malefoy, entouré de ses coéquipiers, arborait un sourire plus arrogant que sincèrement heureux.

* * *

Le soir même, dans la salle commune des Serpentard, tout le monde faisait la fête. Sauf une personne. Drago, assis près du feu, observait Sarah qui ne cessait de serrer Nott dans ses bras. Il se sentait seul. Même Pansy l'avait abandonné pour aller fêter la victoire de l'équipe avec les autres.

"Ça ne va pas, Drago ?" lui demanda Malcolm Baddock en lui pressant l'épaule. "Tu n'as pas l'air content."

"Si, si", assura Drago d'un ton qui n'aurait même pas convaincu Crabbe. "Je suis fatigué, c'est tout."

Il jeta un dernier regard à Sarah et, écoeuré, il alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, il n'allait pas mieux. Il se réveilla à nouveau très tôt et resta dans son lit à contempler les ténèbres. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son plan avait échoué. Sarah aurait dû être folle de jalousie de le voir sortir avec Pansy.

Mais quand le soleil se leva, il avait pris une décision. Il ne voulait pas passer le reste de l'année à se morfondre à cause de cette fille qui n'en valait manifestement pas la peine. Il allait se concentrer sur sa relation avec Pansy – au moins était-il aimé par une personne – et sur ses études. Fort de ces nouvelles résolutions, il referma les yeux et dormit jusqu'à ce que Crabbe se jette sur son lit en essayant d'éviter la Bombabouse que Goyle lui avait lancée à la tête. La Bombabouse éclata sur le mur d'en face et Drago, furieux, dut quitter la pièce pour éviter l'asphyxie.

Trois semaines plus tard, cependant, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il ne pourrait pas oublier Sarah tant qu'il la verrait tous les jours. Il avait pourtant mis toutes les chances de son côté : il se plaçait désormais au premier rang en classe et passait le moins de temps possible dans la salle commune. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Même Crabbe et Goyle avaient remarqué qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette.

"L'autre jour, quand j'ai renversé ma bouteille d'encre sur ton devoir de Soins aux créatures magiques, tu ne t'es même pas énervé."

Drago sourit devant l'air ahuri de Goyle qui lui expliquait ses inquiétudes.

"Disons que mon caractère s'est amélioré", répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Oui mais quand même…", renchérit Crabbe. "Tu as l'air d'un zombie."

"Je te remercie", répliqua Drago d'un ton sec. "Maintenant si vous voulez bien me laisser tranquille, j'ai du travail."


	10. Remise en question

Ah **Micy **et **Vert Emeraude**, vous me faites culpabiliser ! Mauvaise nouvelle : j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance sur vous (forcément ! ;-) et pour le moment Harry et Drago ne sont toujours pas ensemble... Je sais bien que l'histoire n'avance pas très vite, mais bon... Je crois que j'essaye de retarder inconsciemment le moment où nos deux tourtereaux vont tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre... (non, ne me jetez pas de cailloux !) Je plaisante ! Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit je fais ce que je peux pour que ça soit un minimum crédible, quand même !

Mais maintenant j'ai mauvaise conscience de vous faire languir... -(

Bon, je sais bien que c'est pas mon bavardage qui vous intéresse, alors place à la suite... j'espère que ce chapitre vous satisfera un peu plus que les autres...

PS : apparemment on ne peut plus mettre de tirets pour les dialogues, alors maintenant ça sera des guillemets -(

J'espère que les tirets reviendront, parce que je préfère ça... m'enfin, y a des choses plus graves dans la vie ! (Comme par exemple, quand Harry et Drago vont-ils enfin sortir ensemble ? lol)

**Remise en question**

Le samedi suivant une nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-lard fut organisée. Pansy, qui avait l'intention d'organiser une petite fête pour son anniversaire, demanda à Drago de l'accompagner pour faire des emplettes.

Bras dessus bras dessous, ils arpentaient les rues du village sorcier, chargés de paquets, quand Pansy proposa à Drago d'aller boire un café chez Madame Pieddodu. Mais juste avant de pénétrer dans le petit salon de thé Drago avisa, assis à une table en vitrine, Sarah et Nott qui se regardaient en souriant.

"Euh… on ne peut pas y aller… on a oublié d'acheter… euh… des ballons ! Pour ta fête !"

"Des ballons ?" répéta Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.

"Ben oui, ce sera plus gai…"

"Si tu le dis", soupira Pansy.

Et elle emboîta le pas à Drago qui avait déjà disparu au bout de la rue.

* * *

Harry, Parvati, Ron et Hermione, après avoir effectué quelques achats, s'étaient rendus aux Trois Balais pour boire une Bièraubeurre.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites pendant les vacances de Noël ?"demanda Parvati.

"Je rentre chez moi", répondit Hermione.

"Moi aussi", dit Ron. "Au fait Harry, tu viens aussi ?"

"Oui bien sûr, si je suis invité."

"Évidemment ! Tu ne vas pas rester là tout seul !"

"Marché conclu."

"Ah bon, tu ne rentres pas chez ton oncle et ta tante ? demanda Parvati, surprise."

Ron pouffa.

"Je crois que Harry préférerait encore rester tout seul à l'école !"

Harry était étonné par la réflexion de Parvati ; mais comment aurait-elle pu savoir ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas si bien que ça, après tout.

"Disons que… mon oncle et ma tante ne sont pas précisément le genre de personnes avec qui on a envie de passer les fêtes de Noël."

"Oh, mon pauvre chéri…", murmura Parvati, compatissante, en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

"C'est samedi prochain, le match Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle ?" demanda soudain Hermione pour changer de sujet.

Elle savait que Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup les effusions en public.

"Oui, et j'espère que Poufsouffle va gagner", dit Ron.

"Ma sœur est à Serdaigle", rappela assez froidement Parvati.

"Oui, bah, si Poufsouffle bat Serdaigle ça signifie que nous aussi on va gagner contre eux !"

"Pas forcément", intervint Harry. "Rien n'est jamais gagné d'avance."

"Si on ne peut même plus être optimiste…", soupira Ron. "Tu dois avoir hâte de jouer ton premier match, non ?"

"Oh oui. Je ne sais pas encore quand il est prévu. Pas avant février, je pense."

"D'ici là on aura le temps de mettre au point une technique imparable pour battre les Serpentard !" s'enthousiasma Hermione.

_Et j'aurai le temps de m'entraîner à être aussi élégant que Malefoy sur un balai_, songea Harry. _Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça ? _se demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Il sourit à Parvati et serra plus fort les doigts de la jeune fille.

* * *

En entrant dans la salle commune après son cours d'arithmancie, le lundi soir, Drago jeta un coup d'œil machinal vers la cheminée – il ne put s'en empêcher – et aperçut Sarah dans le fauteuil habituel. Il était décidé à se rendre directement dans son dortoir, mais avant d'avoir pu s'en rendre compte il avait fait volte-face, et il se retrouva assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil voisin. Assez brutalement, il lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

"Tu es amoureuse de Nott ?"

"Pardon ?" fit Sarah en levant les yeux. "Je n'ai pas entendu."

Drago se pencha et répéta :

"Tu es amoureuse de Nott ?"

"Non."

Drago se sentait à la fois soulagé et intrigué : c'était la réponse qu'il avait espérée, mais sans trop y croire. Sarah prit une profonde inspiration et, les yeux soudain brillants, planta son regard dans celui du jeune garçon.

"L'amour, ce n'est pas pour moi."

"Ah bon ?" fit Drago d'un ton moqueur. "Et pourquoi ça ?"

"Être amoureux, c'est être faible. C'est avoir besoin de quelqu'un. Et moi, je n'ai besoin de personne."

Et elle se remit à sa lecture, considérant manifestement que la discussion était close.

Drago ne trouva rien à répondre et, ramassant son sac, alla s'étendre sur son lit en attendant le dîner. Il revoyait les grands yeux de Sarah, emplis de sincérité, et son corps athlétique, toujours très droit sur son balai ; et la pensée que rien de tout ceci ne serait jamais à lui lui enserra les entrailles comme une main glacée.

* * *

De son côté, Harry était de plus en plus perplexe. Il commençait même à se demander s'il était normal. Il se posait des questions sur sa relation avec Parvati : il aimait être avec elle, discuter et rire avec elle, mais il n'éprouvait jamais le besoin de la tenir dans ses bras ou de l'embrasser. Il le faisait simplement parce que c'était ce que faisaient les autres couples, et parce que Parvati le regardait d'un drôle d'air quand il « oubliait » de mettre son bras autour de son épaule quand ils se promenaient au bord du lac.

Il s'était dit que ça passerait, et avait attendu que ça passe ; mais la question qu'elle avait posée sur son oncle et sa tante avait fait remonter ses inquiétudes à la surface. Si elle ne connaissait rien de sa famille, c'est qu'il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Qu'il n'avait jamais vu où était l'intérêt de lui en parler. Or, il s'était toujours imaginé – à tort, peut-être – que des gens amoureux savaient tout l'un de l'autre. _C'est peut-être un peu tôt, après tout_, se dit-il. _Je vais attendre encore un peu_.

Il attendit jusqu'au jeudi. À la fin du dîner, Parvati lui annonça qu'elle avait prévu de passer la soirée avec sa sœur, et Harry remonta dans la salle commune avec Hermione et Ron. Ron s'installa à une table pour travailler à une dissertation de Sortilèges et Harry demanda à Hermione d'aller s'asseoir avec lui près de la cheminée.

"Euh… Hermione."

Il ne savait pas par où commencer.

"Hermione, comment…"

"Oui ?"

"Comment on sait quand on est amoureux ?"

"Eh bien, quand la personne que tu aimes entre dans la pièce, ton cœur s'emballe et tes jambes se mettent à trembler et…"

"Hermione", coupa Harry, "épargne-moi tes salades, tu veux ? Je ne suis pas une gamine de dix ans."

Hermione eut l'air offensé, mais voyant l'air sérieux de Harry, se mit à réfléchir longuement.

"Je pense que…", commença-t-elle, "que tu sais que tu es amoureux quand… quand il suffit que tu aperçoives cette personne, même de loin, pour que ta journée s'éclaire. Quand la seule chose qui te vienne à l'esprit en la voyant, c'est de la serrer très fort contre toi pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille. Quand tu sens que le seul fait d'être près d'elle jusqu'à la fin de ta vie te rendrait heureux. Quand tu sens que tu pourrais mourir pour cette personne s'il le fallait."

Harry crut tout d'abord qu'elle plaisantait, mais en voyant son regard perdu dans le vague il comprit qu'elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse. _Est-ce que je pourrais mourir pour Parvati ? _Il n'en était pas sûr. Par contre…

"Mais, Hermione", protesta-t-il. "Je ne suis amoureux ni de toi, ni de Ron, commença-t-il en jetant un œil vers Ron qui s'arrachait les cheveux sur son devoir et s'était mis de l'encre sur le nez. Pourtant, s'il fallait que je meure pour lui ou pour toi, je le ferais sans hésiter."

"Oui, mais" – Hermione toussota, visiblement émue – "quand tu me vois, tu ne sens pas tout bizarre, pas vrai ? Et quand je quitte la pièce tu n'as pas l'impression que le monde va s'écrouler?"

"Non, c'est vrai", reconnut Harry.

"Tu sais, la frontière est très mince entre l'amour et une amitié forte."

Harry, songeur, se mit à contempler les flammes.

"Tu n'es pas amoureux de Parvati, c'est ça ?" demanda Hermione en le regardant attentivement.

Harry lui sourit d'un air penaud. Comme toujours, elle avait tout compris avant lui.

"Je vais faire un tour", annonça-t-il en se levant.

* * *

La fête battait son plein dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Pansy célébrait son dix-septième anniversaire et la Bièraubeurre coulait à flot ; quelques bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu circulaient aussi.

Drago était assis près du feu ; il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la fête mais Pansy avait tenu à ce qu'il soit là. D'un œil morose il observait Sarah qui discutait avec Nott. Son estomac noué l'empêchait d'avaler quoi que ce soit, et même Pansy ne faisait pas attention à lui. Soudain, Sarah se pencha en avant et embrassa Nott.

Dégoûté par ce qu'il venait de voir, Drago se leva d'un bond et quitta la salle commune dans l'indifférence générale.

Quand le mur qui dissimulait l'entrée de la salle commune se fut remis en place il donna un coup de pied dedans ; l'écho se répercuta dans tout le souterrain.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Mr Malefoy ?" demanda une voix dans l'obscurité.

"Tout va pour le mieux, Professeur."

"Si vous le dites. Ne vous couchez pas trop tard. Bonne soirée."

Rogue s'éloigna en direction de son bureau, et Drago se mit à marcher au hasard. Une demi-heure plus tard, sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva à l'étage de la bibliothèque. Il avançait dans les couloirs vides en ressassant des pensées lugubres quand il aperçut quelque chose qui bougeait dans un petit escalier de service que personne n'empruntait jamais. Intrigué, il s'approcha et regarda qui se trouvait là à pareille heure.

Potter.

Drago sourit intérieurement ; échanger quelques insultes avec son vieil ennemi lui remonterait peut-être le moral.

"On a des soucis, petit Potter ?" lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

"Va t'en", répliqua Harry, assis sur les marches, sans même lever les yeux.

"Allons allons, tu pourrais être plus poli avec quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour toi."

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre et Drago s'approcha. L'absence de réaction de Harry étonna Drago – il aurait dû bondir sur ses pieds et lui lancer une flopée d'injures avant de s'enfuir. En réalité, à y regarder de plus près, Potter avait l'air fatigué ; pas la fatigue d'un manque de sommeil, mais plutôt celle d'une grande déception. Une extrême lassitude, en fait. _Eh bien, je ne suis pas le seul_, se dit Drago. Il s'assit à côté de Harry. L'escalier était très étroit et leurs épaules se touchaient presque.

"Tu sais, Potter", dit Drago, "je crois qu'on a plus de choses en commun que tu ne le penses."

"Quoi, par exemple ?" demanda Harry, sur la défensive.

"Eh bien… On a tous les deux une petite amie dont les initiales sont PP."

"Rien à voir", grommela Harry.

"Comment ça ?" l'encouragea Drago, amusé par la mauvaise humeur de Harry.

"Toi tu te sers de Pansy pour rendre jalouse une autre fille."

Drago était troublé mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

"Alors que _toi_, par contre, tu es vraiment amoureux de Parvati Patil, c'est ça ?"

"Oui."

Mais Harry avait hésité une demi-seconde de trop et Drago ricana.

"Je vois."

Ils restèrent dans le noir sans bouger pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Drago était intrigué. Comment Potter avait-il deviné ? Décidant que le meilleur moyen de le savoir était de lui poser la question, il rompit le silence :

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'essaie de rendre une autre fille jalouse ?"

"On n'a peut-être pas beaucoup de cours en commun, mais suffisamment pour que je remarque certaines choses", répondit Harry d'un ton las.

"Quelles choses ?"

"Si ton regard pouvait brûler, il y a longtemps que la fille en question aurait pris feu. Et je ne vois même pas pourquoi je suis en train de discuter de ça avec toi."

Drago pouffa.

"Jolie métaphore. De toute façon, elle ne veut pas de moi."

_Mais pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? _Ça lui avait échappé. Il n'en s'était pas aperçu auparavant, mais il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Comble de l'ironie, ce quelqu'un avait été Potter.

Harry releva la tête et le regarda, surpris de cette confidence inattendue.

"Ah", dit-il stupidement.

Drago s'était préparé à une repartie cinglante, mais Potter était d'humeur trop morose pour l'asticoter.

Harry se frotta les yeux de ses poings fermés, soupira bruyamment et se leva.

"Tu m'excuses Malefoy, mais je vais me coucher."

"Moi aussi. Il y a devoir de Sortilèges, demain matin."

Drago s'apprêtait à dire qu'il voulait obtenir une meilleure note que cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger, mais sans savoir pourquoi il se ravisa.

"Oh, c'est vrai", fit Harry. "Bon, eh bien je crois que je ne vais pas me coucher tout de suite, finalement."

Un rayon de lune éclairait faiblement le couloir et Harry crut voir Malefoy esquisser un sourire bref.

Les deux garçons marchèrent côté à côté, un peu gênés, jusqu'à ce que Harry doive tourner à droite et Drago à gauche. Ils se séparèrent sans rien dire. Mais à peine avaient-il fait deux pas que Harry appela :

"Malefoy !"

Drago se retourna, l'air interrogateur.

"Non, rien", se ravisa Harry.

Il se remit en route mais cette fois ce fut Malefoy qui l'interpella.

"Potter."

Harry s'arrêta, se demandant ce que Malefoy allait enfin lui dire. Durant ces vingt minutes il ne l'avait même pas insulté, ce qui était pour le moins étrange. Raidissant les épaules, il se retourna.

"Bonne nuit", fit Malefoy.

Avant que Harry ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit le Serpentard avait tourné au coin du couloir.

* * *

_Voilà, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre Parvati et le pauvre Harry ! J'espère que vous êtes contentes, bande de sadiques ! ;-))_


	11. Mise au point

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir (surtout que cette fois personne ne m'a insultée à propos du slash qui se fait désirer ! lol)

**Lulu**, lol oui en effet il reste pas mal de chapitre... mais ça avance, promis !

Merci beaucoup **Audrey**, c'est vraiment très sympa !

Et merci aussi à **Micy **de me comprendre !

Enfin **Vert Emeraude**, je ne te trouve pas très gentille envers Parvati... la pauvre ! ;-)

Aujourd'hui je mets deux chapitre car je sens que je vais me faire taper si je ne mets que le premier... j'espère que ça vous plaira ! (décidément, j'aime les points d'exclamation ;-) )

**Mise au point**

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Drago était furieux. La soirée de la veille lui revenait en mémoire. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'aller s'épancher sur l'épaule de Potter ? Et celui-là, qui n'avait même pas eu l'air de trouver ça bizarre ! Il fallait qu'il règle cette histoire au plus vite.

Après le petit-déjeuner il dit à Pansy de se rendre en cours sans lui et resta attendre Potter à la sortie de la Grande Salle. Quand ce dernier sortit enfin, Drago l'appela à mi-voix.

"Psst, Potter !"

Surpris, Harry échangea un coup d'œil intrigué avec Ron et Hermione.

"Allez-y, j'arrive tout de suite", leur dit-il néanmoins.

Ron et Hermione eurent l'air étonné mais se dirigèrent vers le grand escalier de marbre. Drago fit signe à Harry de le suivre dans un coin reculé du hall d'entrée.

"Écoute… à propos d'hier soir… je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Je crois qu'il fallait que tu le saches."

Harry sembla tomber des nues. Puis, après un instant de réflexion, il parut comprendre et fit :

"Oh ! Bon. Très bien."

Drago était stupéfait. Potter n'avait même pas l'air sarcastique. En fait, il avait l'air préoccupé ; trop préoccupé pour songer à se moquer de son ennemi.

En regardant Harry s'éloigner vers l'escalier, Drago se demanda ce qui pouvait bien lui causer tant de soucis. Peut-être le contrôle de sortilèges ?

Puis il se mit en route, récitant dans sa tête les formules qu'il avait apprises pour le devoir de Flitwick.

* * *

"Alors, tu as bien réussi ?" demanda Parvati en glissant sa main dans celle de Harry, à la sortie du devoir. "Tu t'es levé tard, je ne t'ai même pas vu au petit-déjeuner." 

"Oui, j'ai révisé jusqu'à deux heures du matin et j'ai eu du mal à sortir de mon lit."

"Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air soucieux."

"Si si, tout va bien."

"Bon, dépêchons-nous alors, Bondupois n'aime pas attendre."

"Parvati, je… rien. Allons-y."

L'après-midi, comme ils n'avaient pas cours, Harry proposa à Ron d'aller voler un peu au terrain de Quidditch.

"Hermione, tu veux venir aussi ?" proposa-t-il en redescendant de son dortoir, où il était allé chercher sa cape.

"Comment ?" fit-elle en relevant la tête de _Flavius Belby, autobiographie d'un sorcier intrépide_.

"Est-ce que tu veux venir avec nous au terrain de Quidditch ?" répéta-t-il avec un regard appuyé en direction de Parvati qui discutait avec Lavande devant la cheminée.

"D'accord, je vais prendre mon écharpe."

Tandis qu'ils descendaient vers le stade Harry demanda conseil à ses amis à propos de sa relation avec Parvati, après avoir expliqué la situation à Ron.

"Je pense que je devrais rompre, ce n'est pas juste envers elle."

"Oui, si tu n'es pas bien avec elle, lâche-la", répondit Ron.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil exaspéré.

"Écoute Harry, tu dois être sûr de ne pas faire une bêtise. Dans une semaine les vacances de Noël commencent ; ne dis rien d'ici là, et si tu te rends compte que ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid de ne pas la voir pendant deux semaines, tu prendras la décision qui s'impose."

"Mais Hermione", répliqua Ron, "il le sait déjà, qu'il ne l'aime pas !"

"Je n'en suis pas sûre. C'est un peu confus dans sa tête. Il doit prendre le temps de la réflexion."

"Vous voulez bien arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ?"

"Pardon, Harry. Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais je pense que tu devrais attendre la rentrée."

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes, et hocha pensivement la tête.

"Oh non !" s'exclama Ron.

"Bon ça va", fit Harry. "Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi, que j'attende la rentrée ?"

"Mais non, ce n'est pas ça. Les Serdaigle sont sur le terrain !"

"Ah oui, c'est vrai, ils jouent demain", dit Harry, déçu. "Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

"Peut-être que Hagrid nousoffrira une tasse de thé",suggéra Hermione.

Hagrid était ravi de les voir.

"Ça fait longtemps que vous ne m'avez pas rendu visite tous les trois", dit-il d'un ton faussement réprobateur. "Je commençais à croire que vous m'aviez oublié."

"Allons Hagrid, comment pourrait-on oublier vos fameux gâteaux ?" lança Ron avec un clin d'œil à Harry. "Deux semaines après on s'en souvient toujours, en se brossant les dents."

Croyant à une plaisanterie, Hagrid éclata de rire et leur servit le thé.

"Alors, tout se passe bien en cours ? Vous êtes contents d'être bientôt en vacances ?"

"Hagrid, on voit que ça fait longtemps que vous avez quitté l'école", répondit Harry qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. "Il est impossible de ne pas se réjouir d'être en vacances."

"J'aime bien aller en cours, moi", protesta Hermione.

"Les vacances ça fait du bien", la réconforta Hagrid. "Il faut se reposer un peu, aussi. Et puis, tu auras plus de temps pour étudier", ajouta-t-il.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire radieux et avala une gorgée de thé brûlant.

"Au fait, comment est le professeur Bondupois ?" demanda Hagrid. "Est-ce que c'est un bon professeur ?"

"Oh oui, elle est très bien", répondit Hermione avec enthousiasme. "Au dernier cours on a étudié les Moremplis, mais évidemment, on n'a pas fait de cours pratique."

Hagrid hocha gravement la tête. Il avait l'air un peu déçu ; manifestement, il trouvait dommage que le professeur Bondupois n'ait pas organisé de cours pratique avec ces créatures.

"Mais c'était vraiment intéressant", continua Hermione. "Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de nous faire étudier, à la rentrée ?"

"Eh bien, j'avais pensé aux Runespoors. J'ai réussi à m'en procurer un, et je crois que ça va être vraiment formidable !" s'enthousiasma Hagrid.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un Runespoor, mais à en juger par la tête d'Hermione ça se rapprochait plus de l'Acromantula que du Veracrasse. Il se tourna vers Ron. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air plus au courant que lui et, d'un air désabusé, attrapa un biscuit.

* * *

Drago avait été surpris de la réaction de Potter, le vendredi matin, mais il restait sur ses gardes. Il restait encore une semaine avant les vacances de Noël, et si Potter reprenait ses esprits et qu'il lui venait à l'idée de mentionner ce qui s'était passé dans le petit escalier, Drago devait se tenir prêt à contre-attaquer. En attendant, ilallait se faire discret. À la rentrée, avec un peu d'espoir, Potter aurait oublié ce qu'il lui avait dit, et tout redeviendrait comme avant. 

Puis, ayant mis sur pied ce plan infaillible, il décida qu'il avait assez pensé à Potter et en souriant, il donna le bras à Pansy pour aller assister à la rencontre Serdaigle-Poufsouffle.

"Drago, est-ce que ça te plairait qu'on se voie pendant les vacances ?"

"Oui bien sûr", répondit-il. "On pourrait aller sur le chemin de Traverse, et tu te choisiras un cadeau de Noël."

"Oh Drago !" s'exclama Pansy en se jetant à son cou.

Drago lui sourit, et se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé rompre avec elle. Il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps s'il elle n'avait pas eu la rancune aussi tenace. Il savait qu'il valait mieux avoir Pansy comme amie que comme ennemie. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit. _Mon petit Drago, tu es génial_. Il allait attendre qu'elle commette une faute, et cela lui servirait de prétexte pour la quitter. Elle aurait tellement honte qu'elle n'oserait jamais se venger.

Heureux d'avoir pratiquement réglé tous ses soucis, il s'assit près de Pansy tout en haut des gradins et sortit de sa poche les Multiplettes que sa mère lui avait achetées lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, deux ans auparavant.

Dix minutes après le début du match, Malefoy avait déjà repéré le Vif d'or, alors que cet empoté de Sommerby, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, continuait à tourner en rond au-dessus du stade sans rien voir. Il zooma sur le Vif, et dans la tribune d'en face, aperçut Potter assis près de Parvati Patil. Potter avait perdu son air soucieux et souriait à pleines dents, ce qui ne réjouit pas Drago ; peut-être venait-il de se rappeler ce que Drago lui avait dit l'avant-veille. _Arrête d'être paranoïaque_, se sermonna-t-il._ Il y a peu de chances qu'il soit en train de penser à toi_. Juste à ce moment, Parvati se pencha vers Potter et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Aussitôt le visage du garçon s'assombrit et il reprit son air préoccupé. Drago s'en félicita intérieurement.

En même temps, il aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qui perturbait ainsi Potter. Tout ce qui pouvait lui causer des soucis était bon à prendre. Le Vif d'or avait disparu de son champ de vision depuis un bon bout de temps, mais Drago continuait à observer le Gryffondor. Il n'avait jamais remarqué la fossette qui se creusait sur la joue droite du garçon quand il se mordait les lèvres. Aussitôt, Drago éprouva un vif sentiment d'envie. Il avait toujours voulu avoir une fossette, mais on visage restait désespérément lisse. C'était peut-être pour ça que Sarah ne voulait pas de lui.

"Arrête tes bêtises", marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

S'il se mettait à envier Potter, son cas était plus grave qu'il ne l'avait cru.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis, mon chéri ?" demanda Pansy.

"Rien", répondit-il. "Tu veux mes Multiplettes ?"

* * *

Serdaigle avait battu Poufsouffle, ce qui réjouit les Serpentard mais déçut tous les Gryffondor – sauf peut-être Parvati. La dernière semaine de cours se déroula dans une ambiance de fête ; les armures dans les couloirs avaient été décorées par les soins de Rusard de guirlandes de houx et la Grande Salle s'ornait de gigantesques sapins. Mais Harry soupçonnait Dumbledore d'avoir forcé la main à Rusard, car le concierge était plus grognon que jamais. Même s'il avait voulu faire croire que l'initiative venait de lui, personne ne l'aurait pris au sérieux. Un petit chœur de fées chanteuses avait été installé dans chaque salle de cours et c'étaient elles qui annonçaient la fin des leçons en entonnant des cantiques toutes les heures. Ginny Weasley, qui avait cours de potions en première heure le lundi matin, raconta à Harry que Rogue avait failli tomber de sa chaise quand elles s'étaient mises à chanter. Il n'avait rien dit, mais quand les sixième année eurent cours avec Rogue l'après-midi même, ils ne virent aucune trace du chœur de fées. L'austère maître des potions avait dû leur faire un sort. 

Flitwick par contre était ravi. Le vendredi, il apprit à ses élèves comment ensorceler une théière pour que son bec éjecte des serpentins multicolores lorsqu'on lui soulevait le couvercle. L'ambiance était des plus détendues pendant le cours, et même les Serpentard semblaient contents, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent. À deux reprises, Harry – qui s'amusait comme un petit fou avec Ron à faire une bataille de serpentins par théières interposées – surprit Malefoy qui regardait d'un air songeur dans sa direction. Les deux fois, il se retourna pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose derrière lui que Malefoy était susceptible de contempler ainsi, mais il doutait fort que ce dernier ait pu être si absorbé par une armoire pleine de vieux livres. Renonçant à comprendre, il acheva la théière de Ron et s'attaque à celle d'Hermione, qui ne se contentait pas de lancer des serpentins mais éjectait aussi des cotillons rouge et vert.

Le lendemain matin tous les élèves qui rentraient chez eux – ou chez des amis, dans le cas de Harry – embarquèrent à bord du Poudlard Express. Le voyage se passa sans encombre et lui, Ron et Ginny furent accueillis à la gare par Mr Weasley et les jumeaux. Quand ils arrivèrent au Terrier et que Mrs Weasley le serra dans ses bras, Harry eut l'impression d'être rentré chez lui.

* * *

_"Le Moremplis est fort heureusement une créature très rare que l'on trouve seulement dans les climats tropicaux. Elle ressemble à une cape noire d'un peu plus d'un centimètre d'épaisseur (elle est plus épaisse si elle a récemment tué et digéré une victime) qui glisse sur le sol de la nuit …. Le Patronus est le seul sortilège connu qui puisse repousser un Moremplis. La créature attaquant généralement des personnes endormies, il est rare cependant que ses victimes aient l'occasion d'utiliser la magie pour s'en défendre. Une fois sa proie étouffée, le Moremplis digère son repas sur place, dans le lit même qu'il a envahi. Puis il quitte la maison, légèrement plus épais et plus gros qu'à son arrivée, en ne laissant aucune trace, ni de lui-même ni de sa proie."_

_Les Animaux fantastiques,_ Norbert Dragonneau ;-)


	12. Du grabuge sur le Chemin de Traverse

**Du grabuge sur le Chemin de Traverse**

Harry passait d'excellentes vacances en compagnie des Weasley. Bill et Charlie étaient également rentrés à la maison, si bien que, occupée par dix personnes et trois hiboux,la maisonsemblait être sans cesse en ébullition. Fred et George travaillaient, à présent, et transplanaient tous les matins vers le Chemin de Traverse. Ils revenaient de la même manière, essayant toujours d'apparaître dans un endroit plus incongru que la veille, ce qui leur attirait invariablement les foudres de Percy et les rires de Harry, Ron et Ginny. L'apparition la plus surprenante avait été jusqu'à présent George atterrissant _sur _la tête de Percy, qui s'était effondré sous le poids de son frère et avait utilisé pour exprimer sa fureur des mots dont personne n'aurait pensé qu'il les connaissait.

Comme tous les ans depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, Harry fut gâté pour Noël. Assis par terre dans la chambre de Ron, il ouvrait ses cadeaux sous l'oeil approbateur d'Hedwige qui lui avait apporté deux paquets et de Coquecigrue qui hululait joyeusement, comme toujours. Il avait reçu l'habituel pull-over de Mrs Weasley, et Ron lui avait offert un assortiment de Feuxfous Fuseboum Weasley. Les paquets qu'Hedwige avait ramenés venaient d'Hermione et des Dursley. D'Hermione il avait reçu une bouteille de Révèlencre et – Harry sourit – un petit livre à la couverture rose intitulé _L'Amour pour les sorcières débutantes_, et des Dursley un stylo à bille bleu dont il soupçonnait qu'il n'écrivait même pas. Charlie, qui avait en son temps occupé le même poste que lui dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, lui avait également offert un livre (_Le Manuel du bon capitaine de Quidditch - ou comment faire faire à vos joueurs tout ce que vous voulez qu'ils fassent en leur faisant croire que l'idée vient d'eux_) et Bill un collier orné d'une griffe de Manticore. Enfin, Fred et George lui avaient offert une paire d'Oreilles à rallonge, une invention de leur cru, Percy une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor et Ginny une petite boule de verre transparent – manifestement un Rapeltout. Sirius se trouvait à l'étranger avec Remus et lui avait envoyé une petite boîte enivoire contenant de la poudre de Cheminette. Harry allait ouvrir un paquet d'une taille appréciable dont il ne voyait pas de qui il pouvait venir quand un hibou grand-duc frappa du bec contre la vitre. Ron alla ouvrir la fenêtre et donna des graines à l'oiseau après avoir libéré sa patte des deux cadeaux qu'il portait.

"Hé, c'est de Hagrid !" s'exclama-t-il. "On en a un chacun."

Harry défit son paquet en se demandant ce que Hagrid avait bien pu lui offrir ; il avait toujours des idées farfelues. C'était une bouillotte recouverte de poils d'un animal que Harry ne pouvait – ni ne voulait – identifier. Ron avait reçu la même.

"Eh bien, au moins c'est utile", dit-il d'un ton satisfait.

Harry allait s'attaquer au cadeau mystérieux quand, à nouveau, un hibou se présenta à la fenêtre. Il était envoyé par Parvati, et apportait à Harry un jeu d'échecs accompagné d'une lettre :

_Mon cher Harry,_

_Je te souhaite un très joyeux Noël Tu me manques beaucoup. J'ai hâte de te revoir._

_Je t'embrasse fort, _

_Parvati_

En lisant le message de Parvati Harry ressentit comme un pincement dans la région du coeur. Il était agréable de savoir que quelqu'un pensait à lui, mais au fond de lui il sentait que ne pas sortir avec Parvati ne ferait pas grande différence. Il avait pris sa décision.

Il lui avait quand même envoyé un cadeau – une paire de boucles d'oreille – et espérait qu'elle avait été contente. Même s'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, il l'appréciait beaucoup et ne voulait pas la faire souffrir.

Enfin il put ouvrir le gros paquet, qui bougeait bizarrement. Ron l'observait d'un ton suspicieux et le mit en garde :

"Attention, c'est peut-être un cadeau piégé. Il pourrait t'exploser à la figure."

"Mais qui voudrait m'envoyer un cadeau piégé ?"

"Je ne sais pas", répondit Ron d'un ton grave. "Malefoy", ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

"Ne sois pas bête, même s'il me déteste, ça m'étonnerait qu'il prenne la peine de m'envoyer un colis piégé."

"Oh, je ne suis pas si sûr qu'il te déteste", répliqua Ron.

Harry, surpris, dévisagea Ron, qui semblait on ne peut plus sérieux.

"J'ai même l'impression qu'il est amoureux de toi."

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Soudain, Ron éclata de rire.

"Ah ! Je t'ai eu ! Si tu avais vu ta tête !"

"Tu m'as fait peur", dit Harry en feignant d'être soulagé.

Mais,sanssavoirpourquoi, il se sentait troublé. Et le souvenir de la rencontre avec Malefoy dans escalier lui revint en mémoire. Mais ne souhaitant pas penser à Malefoy en cette belle journée, il reporta toute son attention sur le cadeau mystérieux.

"Fais quand même attention", lui conseilla Ron.

Harry arracha le papier et quelque chose bondit hors de la boîte qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

C'était Dobby. Il se jeta sur Harry en criant :

"Joyeux Noël Monsieur !"

"Merci Dobby... À toi aussi", répondit Harry quand il se fut remis du choc. "Mais qu'est-ce que... ?"

"Dobby n'a pas vu Monsieur depuis la rentrée", expliqua l'elfe. "Alors Dobby s'est dit qu'il allait s'offrir en cadeau à Monsieur Harry Potter pour Noël. Enfin, pas vraiment s'offrir, puisque Dobby est un elfe libre..."

"Eh bien c'est très gentil, Dobby. Et – euh – tu tombes bien, j'ai justement ton cadeau sous la main."

Il attrapa l'écharpe offerte par Percy et la tendit à Dobby. L'elfe fondit en larmes.

"Une fois de plus Harry Potter montre son immense générosité !"

Et il se jeta à nouveau sur Harry qui tomba sur le lit de Ron.

"Allons allons, Dobby, ce n'est rien..."

"Oh si Monsieur, pour Dobby c'est beaucoup !" sanglota l'elfe.

Il se remit debout et, essuyant une larme qui coulait au bout de son nez, il dit :

"Dobby doit y aller, à présent. Dobby doit aider les autres elfes à préparer le repas de Noël à Poudlard. Dobby espère revoir bientôt Monsieur."

"Euh, oui, Monsieur aussi - enfin, je veux dire, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt, moi aussi."

Dobby renifla bruyamment et avec un _crac_ il s'évanouit dans les airs.

Ron était hilare.

"Il n'est vraiment pas très malin, hein ? À chaque fois, tu arrives à lui faire croire que tu as un cadeau pour lui, alors qu'il n'y a jamais de papier autour."

* * *

Drago s'étira longuement et soupira d'aise – que c'était agréable de dormir dans son propre lit, confortable, pas comme à Poudlard – et se leva pour aller vérifier que ses parents avaient été généreux.

Quand il arriva dans le grand salon sa mère se précipita sur lui et le serra très fort contre elle.

"Oh mon chéri, ce bracelet est merveilleux !"

"Joyeux Noël M'man."

Son père était assis dans le canapé et lisait _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Il claqua des doigts et aussitôt un vieil elfe de maison arriva en trottinant, portant un plateau sur lequel étaient disposés trois tasses et une théière. Il commença à servir le thé pendant que Drago allait embrasser son père.

"Joyeux Noël Papa."

"Joyeux Noël, fils", répondit Lucius Malefoy. "Je te remercie pour les boutons de manchette. Ils me seront utiles quand j'aurai des manchettes."

Drago grimaça - une fois de plus, son père n'avait pas apprécié son cadeau. Il se dirigea vers le gros tas de cadeaux qui restait sous le sapin et commença à défaire les emballages sous l'oeil humide de sa mère.

Dix minutes plus tard il se relevait, satisfait, et alla à nouveau embrasser ses parents. Il avait reçu une épingle à cravate en nacre – « Pour égayer ton uniforme de l'école », avait précisé sa mère –, un portefeuille en cuir de Grapcorne, une Glace à l'ennemi – « On n'est jamais trop prudent, fils », avait commenté son père –, un manuel de Potions (_Quand "faire avaler" rime avec "tuer"_) et un autre de Quidditch, un télescope de poche et beaucoup d'autres petits présents. Mais de toute manière, Noël ne représentait rien de particulier pour lui. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il lui suffisait en général de le demander à sa mère, qui s'arrangeait toujours pour satisfaire ses désirs – à l'insu de son père, qui étaittrès strict.

Il remercia et ses parents et avala son thé qui était presque froid. Il s'apprêtait à remonter dans sa chambre quand son père, l'air amusé, lui demanda :

"Tu n'oublies rien ?"

"Euh... sans doute que si, puisque tu me le demandes, mais je ne vois pas quoi..."

Lucius claqua à nouveau des doigts et le vieil elfe revint, courbé sous le poids d'un long paquet. Lucius s'en saisit et le tendit à Drago, qui avait deviné de quoi il s'agissait avant même d'avoir ouvert le cadeau. Pour en être sûr il arracha avidement le papier brun, et les yeux brillants, se tourna vers son père.

"C'est... oh, Papa... Maman, je..."

Sa mère, tout excitée, faisait des petits bonds sur place.

"Tu as très bien travaillé ce trimestre", expliqua Lucius Malefoy. "Alors ta mère et moi avons pensé que tu méritais une récompense. J'ai entendu dire que Potter n'avait qu'un Éclair de Feu, j'ai donc bon espoir que cette année la coupe de Quidditch retourne dans le bureau de Rogue, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter."

Drago remonta dans sa chambre en courant pour examiner de plus près son Nimbus 2002. Jamais il n'avait vu de balai aussi beau. Soudain une image s'imposa à son esprit, celle de Potter vert de rage en le voyant arriver sur le terrain avec cette merveille à la main. Potter... Drago se demanda ce que Potter faisait en ce moment. Il était sûrement chez les Weasley, puisque ses Moldus ne voulaient pas de lui. Est-ce qu'il souriait en ouvrant ses cadeaux, et est-ce cette fossette se creusait sur sa joue, comme Drago l'avait remarqué au cours de Flitwick ? Probablement pas, car les Weasley étaient trop pauvres pour lui offrir des cadeaux satisfaisants et si les Moldus chez qui il vivait ne l'accueillaient même pas pour les vacances, il y avait peu de chances qu'ils lui offrent quoi que ce soit.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par le cliquètement d'un bec contre la fenêtre. C'était un hibou de Pansy, qui lui envoyait un livre de poèmes – Drago leva les yeux au ciel – et lui proposait dans la lettre jointe de se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse le trois janvier. Drago répondit par l'affirmative et se remit à la contemplation de son nouveau balai.

* * *

La deuxième semaine de vacances, Fleur Delacour arriva au Terrier. Elle essaya d'apprendre quelques mots de français à Harry et Ron, mais ces derniers n'étaient pas très doués et elle renonça vite pour se consacrer à Bill ; c'était surtout lui qu'elle était venue voir. Un matin, Ron proposa à Harry d'aller faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ils se rendirent immédiatement au magasin que Fred et George avaient pu ouvrir grâce à la récompense gagnée par Harry au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. _Farces pour sorciers facétieux _occupait deux niveaux et on ne savait où donner de la tête tellement il y avait de marchandises sur les étagères. La boutique regorgeait d'élèves de Poudlard venus faire provision. Tandis que Ron examinait le stock de Pralines Longue Langue, Harry discutait avec les jumeaux.

"Alors, tout se passe bien ?" demanda-t-il en profitant d'un des rares moments où il n'y avait personne à la caisse.

"À merveille", répondit George,lesourire jusqu'aux oreilles. "On pense ouvrir une succursale à Pré-au-lard."

Harry et Ron les quittèrent quand il y eut trop de monde dans le magasin pour pouvoir parler sans hurler, et se remirent à lécher les vitrines du Chemin de Traverse. Ils furent bientôt attirés par un attroupement qui poussait des cris de joie. Un homme se tenait au milieu d'un cercle délimité par des cordons montés sur piquets, et faisait exécuter des figures à un hippogriffe. À chaque fois que l'animal s'inclinait ou se levait sur les pattes arrière la foule s'émerveillait bruyamment.

"Si Hagrid était là il en avalerait sa barbe", marmonna Ron. "Montrer un hippogriffe comme une bête de… comme une bête de…"

"Une bête de cirque ?" proposa Harry.

"Peut-être, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un cirque", répondit Ron.

"Je t'expliquerai une autre fois. Au fait, tu savais que Fred et George voulaient ouvrir une boutique à Pré-au-lard ?"

"Oui, ils me l'avaient dit. J'avais oublié de t'en parler ? Mais ils étaient censés le faire avant Noël. J'espère qu'ils ne vont plus trop tarder. Oh, regarde qui est là !" dit-il soudain.

Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson se tenaient de l'autre côté du cercle.

"Alors Malefoy, tu as l'air d'aimer les hippogriffes", lança Ron d'un ton moqueur en arrivant derrière lui. "Je n'aurais pas cru…"

"La ferme, Weasley", siffla Drago entre ses dents.

"Oh Weasley, tu t'es trouvé un petit ami !" ricana Pansy avec un regard haineux. "Comme je suis contente pour toi !"

Mais ils furent interrompus par une clameur effrayée. Un jeune garçon téméraire était passé sous le cordon délimitant le cercle de sécurité et l'hippogriffe n'avait pas apprécié cette intrusion. Il rua, se secoua dans tous les sens et la corde qui l'attachait au sol se rompit. Échappant à son maître il se précipita en galopant vers Harry, Ron, Malefoy et Pansy.

"Vite Ron ! Cours !" hurla Harry.

Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie, même pour échapper à Dudley. Il courait sans regarder où il allait et se retrouva hors du Chemin de Traverse sans savoir par où il était passé. Devant lui s'étendait une forêt. Il entendait Ron courir derrière lui et, avisant un arbre dont les branches basses autorisaient l'escalade, il lui lança :

"Par là ! Cet arbre !"

Harry grimpa aussi vite qu'il le put. Arrivé à une hauteur respectable il s'assit et, s'accrochant à une branche, il se pencha en avant pour aider Ron à monter. Il tendit la main mais, par réflexe, la retira aussitôt.

"Malefoy !"

"Ben quoi, j'ai le droit d'essayer de sauver ma peau, moi aussi !" gémit Drago.

"Mais je croyais que c'était Ron qui me suivait !" s'exclama Harry.

"En temps normal je t'aurais lancé un sortilège pour m'avoir confondu avec cet idiot, mais vu les circonstances…", haleta Drago en hissant à la même hauteur que Harry.

L'hippogriffe était arrivé au pied de l'arbre et labourait furieusement le tronc de ses griffes. Du coin de l'œil, Harry constata avec satisfaction que Malefoy était blanc comme un linge. Il n'avait jamais brillé par son courage.

"Mais pourquoi il ne s'en va pas ?" gémit Malefoy. "Il doit bien avoir compris qu'il ne nous attrapera jamais, à présent ! Oh, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur moi ?"

"Il a dû ressentir l'amour immense que tu éprouves pour les hippogriffes", suggéra Harry avec un petit rire moqueur.

Il savait qu'ils étaient en sécurité dans cet arbre, et qu'il suffisait d'attendre qu'on vienne calmer l'animal. Tout à coup ils entendirent des cris provenant du Chemin de Traverse.

"Où est-il parti ?" criait le montreur à la cantonade.

"Je crois que c'est par là !" lança une voix.

Malefoy, prenant appui sur une branche, se leva et se mit à hurler :

"Par ici ! Ohé, par ici ! Venez vite !"

Soudain, il y eut un craquement sinistre et Malefoy se retrouva suspendu dans le vide, accroché par une main à la branche sur laquelle Harry était assis. Celui-ci hésita un court instant – qu'est-ce que la vie serait belle, débarrassé de Malefoy – mais sa noblesse naturelle reprit le dessus et, de toutes ses forces, il tira sur la veste du Serpentard pour le remonter sur la branche.

Malefoy n'avait pipé mot pendant son sauvetage, mais une fois en sûreté il lança un regard stupéfait à Harry.

"Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? Tu aurais dû laisser cette bête me déchiqueter, tu aurais été tranquille après ça !"

"J'y ai pensé", pouffa Harry, amusé de voir la tête ahurie de Drago.

"En tout cas si ça avait été le contraire, moi je ne t'aurais pas sauvé", grommela Malefoy.

"Oh, je suis sûr que si", répondit distraitement Harry avant de se pencher.

Drago lui jeta un regard étonné mais ne fit aucun commentaire, et se pencha à son tour pour voir ce qui captivait ainsi l'attention de Potter – ce dernier venait d'écarquiller les yeux d'horreur. L'hippogriffe avait apparemment abandonné tout espoir de scier l'arbre à la force de ses griffes et s'élevait à présent en l'air.

"Bon sang, j'avais oublié qu'il pouvait voler !" s'exclama Harry en devenant tout blanc à son tour.

"Maman", gémit Drago en fermant les yeux.

"Je crois qu'elle ne peut rien pour toi", rétorqua Harry avec colère.

Il aurait bien aimé que Malefoy fasse un effort pour essayer de trouver une solution au lieu de geindre comme un gamin. Mais à ce moment le montreur d'animaux arriva en courant et, réagissant au quart de tour, il lança une corde qui s'enroula autour d'une des pattes de l'hippogriffe. Tirant sur la corde, il força l'animal à revenir sur la terre ferme et dix minutes, plus tard, il présentait ses excuses à Harry et Drago qui avaient attendu que l'animal soit calmé pour redescendre.

"Vous allez voir, quand je vais raconter ça à mon père !" menaça Drago, toujours tremblant.

"Tu nous fatigues, Malefoy", lâcha Harry d'un ton sec. "Hé Ron, je suis là !" lança-t-il à l'adresse de son ami qui venait d'arriver, l'air inquiet.

Pansy courait à la suite de Ron et elle se précipita sur Malefoy, qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi content de la voir.

Harry et Ron se mirent d'accord pour ne pas en parler à Mrs Weasley, mais ils s'arrêtèrent aux _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_ pour raconter l'aventure de Harry à Fred et George.

"Sacré Harry !" s'esclaffa George. "Il ne t'arrive jamais des trucs normaux ?"

Harry s'était remis du choc, et quand il mima la réaction qu'il avait eue en réalisant que l'hippogriffe pouvait voler, Fred tomba de sa chaise en pleurant de rire.


	13. Fin d'une histoire

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !

lol, **Vert Emeraude**, Harry et Drago ne sont peut-être pas encore « attirés », comme tu dis, mais tu remarqueras que Harry n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sauver Drago ! Et à mon avis c'est pas à cause de sa « noblesse naturelle »… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire... !

Merci beaucoup **Micy**, tu as raison, au moins ils ne s'insultent plus… pour le moment ! ;-)

Je suis d'accord avec toi **Lulu**, Ron manque un peu de subtilité en ce qui concerne certaines choses… !

* * *

**Fin d'une histoire**

Drago dit brièvement au revoir à ses parents et monta dans le wagon des préfets. Il ne voulait pas risquer de tomber sur Potter et subir ses quolibets. Il regrettait d'avoir paniqué devant cette stupide bestiole ailée. Potter ne se priverait sûrement pas de le lui rappeler à chaque fois qu'il le croiserait – et le plus tard serait le mieux. Le train s'ébranla et Granger et le fidèle Weasley entrèrent dans le compartiment. Drago se prépara à répliquer à ce qu'ils pourraient lui dire, mais ils se contentèrent de l'ignorer et s'assirent pour attendre que les autres préfets arrivent à leur tour. Drago n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Était-il possible que Potter n'ait rien raconté ? Il était perplexe.

Pansy entra à ce moment, adressa un sourire radieux à Drago et un regard féroce à Granger et Weasley. Quand les autres préfets les rejoignirent les tournées d'inspection furent aussitôt établies. Le voyage se passa bien, mais Drago n'était pas pressé d'arriver à Poudlard. Tôt ou tard il tomberait sur Potter et il devrait supporter ses remarques moqueuses. C'était déjà assez pénible de le voir à longueur de temps, dans la Grande Salle – heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de cours en commun ; mais à présent qu'il lui devait la vie, ça allait empirer. Il s'imagina le sourire ironique de Potter, et la fossette sur sa joue… et Pansy se mit à le secouer comme un prunier.

"On est arrivés, Drago ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as été ailleurs pendant tout le voyage !"

Drago ne répondit pas – il préférait encore mourir qu'avouer qu'il avait passé tout ce temps à penser à Potter. Avisant alors dans le porte-bagages son balai soigneusement enveloppé il sourit et dit :

"Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer."

* * *

Harry avait réussi à éviter Parvati dans le train, mais quand il en descendit elle le trouva immédiatement et se jeta sur lui pour lui souhaiter une bonne année. Harry répondit de son mieux à ses baisers et décida qu'il se jetterait à l'eau le lendemain soir.

Tout le monde dévora de bon cœur le repas servi dans la Grande Salle et, à la fin du dîner, alors que Harry se levait pour monter dans la salle commune, Luna s'approcha de la table et donna quelque chose à Neville en lui disant :

"Tiens, mange-le maintenant, ça vaut mieux."

Parvati resta discuter un peu avec sa sœur dans le hall, et comme elle tenait fermement la main de Harry dans la sienne, il n'eut d'autre choix que de rester aussi. Quand enfin ils se mirent en route vers la salle commune les couloirs étaient pratiquement déserts. Parvati énumérait à Harry les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçus à Noël quand soudain ils entendirent un bruit sourd dans leur dos. Neville les suivait à quelques pas et venait de s'effondrer, inconscient.

"Neville !" s'exclama Parvati en se précipitant sur lui.

Elle lui donna quelques tapes sur la joue et Neville reprit ses esprits. En secouant la tête il dit :

"Bon, je crois que c'est encore raté…"

"Qu'est-ce qui est raté ?" demanda Parvati.

"Rien, rien…"

"Écoute Neville, je crois que tu ferais mieux de tout nous dire", intervint Harry. "Tu es vraiment bizarre depuis la rentrée."

Parvati leva les yeux vers Harry et haussa les sourcils. _Il est tout le temps bizarre_, semblait-elle dire. À ce moment, Harry sentit pour la première fois un élan d'antipathie féroce à l'encontre de Parvati. Jamais il ne s'était aperçu qu'elle était si intolérante. Neville avait le droit d'être un peu étourdi, ce n'était pas un crime…

Réalisant qu'il ne s'occupait pas du bon problème, il s'accroupit près de Neville et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

"Si tu as un problème, tu devrais en parler à tes amis. Nous sommes là pour t'écouter. Viens, on est presque arrivés. Tu pourras nous raconter tout ça devant un bon feu."

Il aida le pauvre garçon à se relever et le conduisit à la salle commune. Quand ils entrèrent Hermione poussa un cri et se précipita à leur rencontre.

"Que t'est-il arrivé, Neville ? Tu vas bien ?"

"Encore un coup de Malefoy ?" hasarda Ron.

Harry aida Neville à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et tous les élèves présents dans la salle commune s'approchèrent. Neville lança un regard suppliant à Harry.

"Ce n'est rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas", dit Harry à la foule rassemblée autour de la cheminée.

Les élèves se dispersèrent et Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent près de Neville.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Harry.

"Euh… voilà", commença Neville. "Vous… vous savez que j'ai toujours eu mauvaise mémoire…"

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air compatissant et Ron lui tapota amicalement l'épaule.

"Et Luna a dit qu'elle pouvait m'aider. Elle devait me préparer un muffin spécial… Seulement, c'est Dean qui a mangé le premier muffin qu'elle m'a fait, et il s'est évanoui. Je viens de manger le deuxième, et apparemment elle s'est encore trompée…"

"Neville !" s'exclama Hermione, l'air horrifié. "Mais il ne faut pas manger n'importe quoi ! Ça pourrait être dangereux ! Imagine que tu sois allé te baigner après avoir mangé ce muffin, tu aurais pu te noyer !"

"Il n'en aurait pas eu le temps, le calmar géant l'aurait avalé avant", objecta Ron.

Hermione le regarda d'un œil noir mais Neville pouffa. Il semblait aller mieux. Visiblement, parler avec quelqu'un lui avait fait du bien. Harry, penaud, se dit qu'il faisait un bien piètre ami. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il tirait la situation de Neville au clair, alors que ce dernier agissait de manière étrange depuis la rentrée. Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et l'accompagna au dortoir. Il redescendit ensuite pour discuter un peu avec Ron et Hermione. Ils n'allèrent se coucher qu'à minuit, et Harry ne s'aperçut même pas que Parvati avait quitté la salle commune depuis longtemps.

* * *

"Je voudrais qu'on parle après le dîner", dit Harry à Parvati le lendemain, à la fin du cours de potions. "On ira au bord du lac, il vaut mieux que tu prennes ta cape quand tu descendras manger."

Parvati eut l'air surpris, mais elle lui sourit et acquiesça.

"Eh ben mon vieux, je te plains", fit Ron en grimaçant lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée. "Elle ne se doute de rien, ça ne va pas être facile."

"Merci de m'encourager, Ron, c'est toujours un plaisir de t'écouter", répliqua Harry, l'air sombre.

Pendant le dîner Harry essayait de trouver comment annoncer à Parvati qu'il la quittait. Le lui dire de but en blanc serait probablement efficace, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure manière. Il aurait bien demandé conseil à Hermione, mais elle n'était pas revenue de son cours d'arithmancie avant qu'il descende dîner, et quand elle était arrivée dans la Grande Salle Parvati était déjà assise près de lui. Il promenait son regard tout autour de lui, à la recherche désespérée d'une idée, quand il aperçut Malefoy qui le fixait d'un air soucieux. Harry haussa les sourcils et Malefoy sembla reprendre ses esprits. Harry était perplexe. Déjà, avant les vacances, il l'avait déjà surpris qui le dévisageait en cours de sortilèges. Et avant ça, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà vu Malefoy le regarder sans aucune lueur de haine dans les yeux.

Décidant qu'il avait suffisamment de problèmes comme ça, il chassa cette pensée de son esprit et se concentra sur Parvati. Malheureusement il n'avait toujours rien trouvé quand arriva la fin du repas ; avec une grimace il comprit qu'il devrait donc improviser. Parvati lui attrapa gaiement la main et l'entraîna dehors.

* * *

Drago était penché sur une lettre qu'il écrivait à sa mère – elle lui avait fait promettre de lui donner de ses nouvelles dès qu'il serait arrivé, et il était déjà en retard d'un jour – quand son attention fut détournée par des éclats de voix en provenance du couloir. Il leva la tête et vit Sarah entrer dans la salle commune, l'air furieux, suivi par un Nott non moins énervé. Sarah se rendit directement dans son dortoir, fusillant du regard tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage et Nott s'affala dans un fauteuil défoncé en soupirant. Drago eut un petit rictus et se remit à son courrier. Laissant Pansy se débattre avec une dissertation sur les propriétés magiques des écailles d'Opaloeil des Antipodes, il se rendit à la volière.

Dès qu'il pénétra dans la pièce un hibou moyen-duc vint se poser sur son épaule.

"Salut Arnold, ça va ?" demanda Drago en caressant du doigt les plumes mordorée de l'oiseau.

Il avait reçu Arnold pour ses dix ans, et c'était le seul être vivant dont il ne se lassait jamais de la présence. Il ne pensait pas souvent à venir lui rendre une petite visite, cependant, mais Arnold ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

"Attends, j'ai quelque chose pour toi", fit Drago en fouillant dans sa poche.

Il en sortit une musaraigne morte qu'il avait trouvée près de la cabane de Hagrid à la fin du cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

"Tu te rends compte que j'ai gardé ça dans ma poche toute la journée pour toi ? Faut-il que je t'aime…"

Arnold était probablement le seul être au monde à qui Drago ait jamais parlé avec une tendresse sincère. Le hibou avala le petit animal et hulula de contentement.

Drago lui attacha le parchemin à la patte et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

"Fais bon vol, et ne traîne pas en route."

Arnold émit à nouveau un hululement.

"Oui, tu as raison", acquiesça Drago. "Allez, va."

Il lança l'oiseau au-dehors et le regarda s'éloigner puis, à la lueur blafarde de la lune, il aperçut deux silhouettes assises sur un rocher au bord du lac. Potter et sa copine. Drago se hâta de sortir de sa poche le petit télescope qu'il avait reçu pour Noël. En les observant il découvrirait peut-être quelque chose qui lui permettrait de prendre sa revanche sur Potter, si celui-ci s'avisait de mentionner publiquement l'incident avec l'hippogriffe.

Potter tenait les mains de Parvati Patil et lui parlait. Mais il semblait intarissable et Drago, qui s'ennuyait ferme, allait s'en aller, quand soudain Parvati fondit en larmes et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Potter ne semblait pas savoir que faire.

"Pose-lui la main sur l'épaule, abruti !" marmonna Drago. "Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ?" ajouta-t-il aussitôt pour lui-même. "Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire…"

À ce moment Harry étendit le bras et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Parvati. Mais celle-ci se leva précipitamment et s'enfuit en direction du château. Drago vit Potter, désemparé, rester assis sur le rocher sans bouger. Il considéra un instant la possibilité de descendre pour aller se moquer de lui, mais décida que ce n'était pas très prudent. Potter pouvait à tout moment se rappeler certains événements récents. D'ailleurs, la raison pour laquelle il n'en avait pas parlé à ses amis restait un mystère pour Drago. _Il leur en a peut-être parlé, après tout…_Non, impossible, se reprit-il immédiatement. Si Granger et Weasley avaient été au courant de quoi que ce soit, ils ne seraient pas privés de le faire savoir. Ils n'avaient pas la classe de Potter. Drago fut surpris de cette pensée, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Potter avait peut-être beaucoup de défauts, mais il avait de la classe. S'il n'y avait pas eu dans son passé quelques petits détails en rapport avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aurait fait un bon Serpentard.

Une chouette blanche hulula d'un ton indigné, mais Drago n'y prêta pas attention et redescendit dans sa salle commune.

* * *

Harry revint dans la salle commune, où Hermione et Ron l'attendaient. Ron était penché sur un devoir de métamorphose et Hermione lisait _Arithmancie : une introduction à l'essence de l'art_. Elle leva des yeux inquiets à l'entrée de Harry.

"Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?"

Harry poussa un profond soupir et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil voisin.

"Elle est rentrée ?"

"Non, je n'ai pas bougé d'ici mais je ne l'ai pas vue."

"Elle a pleuré un peu…"

"Un peu ?" fit Ron sans lever les yeux.

"Beaucoup", concéda Harry. "Mais je pense qu'elle s'en remettra vite."

Hermione semblait perplexe.

"Je crois que je vais l'attendre avant d'aller me coucher. Histoire de… vérifier qu'elle va bien", ajouta Harry après réflexion.

"Bonne idée", dit Hermione en se levant. "Moi je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, les garçons."

"Bonne nuit Hermione", répondit Ron.

Puis, à Harry :

"Tu veux que je reste l'attendre avec toi ?"

"Non merci. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je sois seul quand elle reviendra."

"Comme tu voudras", répondit Ron. "Pff… je crois que je vais laisser tomber ce truc pour ce soir", ajouta-t-il en jetant son parchemin sur une table basse. "Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit."

Harry était un peu angoissé. Il se demandait quelle serait la réaction de Parvati en le voyant quand elle reviendrait. La salle commune se vida peu à peu, mais Parvati ne se montrait toujours pas. Harry s'endormit dans son fauteuil, mais il fut réveillé deux heures plus tard par un grincement : le tableau pivotait et Parvati entra. Apercevant Harry dans le fauteuil, elle lui sourit faiblement.

"Tu serais plus à l'aise dans ton lit", dit-elle. "Bonne nuit."

Harry la regarda monter dans son dortoir et se sentit soulagé : finalement, elle l'avait bien pris.


	14. Mauvaise semaine

Vous ne croyez passi bien dire, **Micy** et**Lulu** ! Héhéhé...

Merci beaucoup **Marie Potter** (ça fait toujours plaisir de découvrir un nouveau nom parmi les reviewers/euses !). Et merci aussi de ta patience :-)

Je me répète **Audrey **(à moins que tu ne préfères "HarryJames", maintenant ? Comme tu veux...), mais c'est vraiment très gentil, alors merci !

Merci à toutes et bonne lecture !

**Mauvaise semaine**

En allant déjeuner le lendemain matin il croisa Parvati dans la salle commune. Celle-ci fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu, et Harry descendit dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Il leur raconta ce qui s'était passé après qu'ils soient allés se coucher.

"Donc elle ne t'en veut pas", conclut Ron.

"Apparemment", acquiesça Harry.

Il se trompait lourdement. Il avala une gorgée de thé et faillit s'étouffer.

"Du… poivre !" réussit-il à articuler entre deux quintes de toux.

"C'est Parvati", dit Hermione à mi-voix. "Je l'ai vue agiter sa baguette dans ta direction juste avant que tu n'avales."

Mais Harry ne voulait pas faire de scène devant tout le monde et se rendit dignement en cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Hagrid attendait ses élèves près du lac, au bord duquel étaient plantés de petits drapeaux de couleur. Chaque drapeau symbolisait la présence, dans l'eau, d'un baquet occupé par un œuf transparent et un petit animal à torse de cheval et à queue de poisson.

"Ouf, on dirait que Hagrid a abandonné l'idée des Runespoors", souffla Hermione, l'air soulagé. "Pour aujourd'hui, au moins."

Quand tout le monde fut rassemblé autour de lui Hagrid lança joyeusement :

"Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les hippocampes ! J'ai – hum, le professeur Dumbledore – a ensorcelé une petite partie du lac pour qu'il imite les caractéristiques de la mer Méditerranée, où ils vivent normalement. Alors, placez-vous tous devant un drapeau ; il y a un hippocampe par drapeau, je pense qu'il devrait y en avoir assez pour tout le monde."

Hagrid donna ensuite les consignes et Harry s'accroupit au bord du lac pour observer l'œuf de son animal. Il avait le nez à quelques centimètres de l'eau, quand il sentit un courant d'air dans son dos. La seconde d'après un voile glacé l'enveloppa de la tête aux pieds ; il venait de tomber dans le lac. Le niveau de l'eau lui arrivait à peine à la taille, mais comme il était tombé la tête la première il était trempé.

"Oh, pardon, Harry !" s'exclama Parvati avec une expression faussement désolée. "Je ne t'avais pas vu !"

Hagrid se précipita pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau.

"Ça va, Harry ? Parvati, tu aurais pu faire attention !" lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Il y avait des gouttes d'eau sur les verres de ses lunettes mais Harry vit nettement Parvati sourire méchamment.

"Il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles à l'infirmerie", conseilla Hagrid.

"Non, ça va aller", le rassura Harry. "Je vais simplement remonter me changer."

Il lança un regard furieux à Parvati et, de mauvaise humeur, il rentra au château. À peine avait-il posé un pied dans le hall qu'il entendit une voix courroucée s'écrier :

"Ah non ! Ça suffit !"

Il se retourna et vit Rusard trottiner dans sa direction, Miss Teigne sur les talons.

"J'en ai assez de passer mon temps à tout nettoyer, dans cette école pour malappris !" fulminait-il.

Harry s'était retrouvé dans une situation semblable en deuxième année, mais cette fois, il avait beau regarder tout autour de lui, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête n'était pas là pour lui sauver la mise.

"Mais… Monsieur Rusard, ce n'est que de l'eau, je suis tombé dans le…"

"Ça m'est égal ! Vous aurez une retenue !"

"Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas juste !"

"Parce que vous croyez que c'est juste de nettoyer ce que d'autres ont sali ? Vous verrez bien, en retenue, ah ça oui, vous verrez bien !"

D'une humeur massacrante à présent, il se dirigea vers les escaliers quand il fit une nouvelle rencontre désagréable. Malefoy et sa troupe habituelle s'avançaient vers lui.

"Tu as pris un bain, Potter ?" s'exclama Pansy. "C'est bien, il faut se laver souvent quand on fréquente une Sang-de-Bourbe !"

Crabbe et Goyle s'esclaffèrent bruyamment, mais Malefoy resta étonnamment silencieux. Hary eut l'impression qu'il évitait son regard.

"Ferme-la, Pansy", grogna Harry en commençant à grimper les escaliers. "Tu ne pourrais pas changer un peu de disque ?"

"C'est quoi un disque ?" demanda Goyle.

"Oh tais-toi, Goyle", répliqua Pansy.

Harry se changea aussi vite qu'il le put et retourna au bord du lac pour assister à la dernière demi-heure de cours. Il raconta à Ron et Hermione sa mésaventure avec Rusard, et resta de mauvaise humeur jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

La fin de la semaine ne se déroula pas mieux. Quand Harry ne trouvait pas de sable dans ses chaussures, il découvrait d'énormes taches d'encre sur ses devoirs. Le vendredi quelqu'un sabota sa potion – Rogue jubilait – mais comme les Serpentard n'étaient pas là il savait qui soupçonner. Mais jamais il n'accusa Parvati. Il prit son mal en patience. Elle finirait par se lasser.

* * *

"Oh non !"

Drago souleva la tête de son oreiller juste assez longtemps pour grogner :

"On est samedi, Nott, alors pousser des cris de bête aux aurores, on évite ! Merci."

"Ces saletés d'elfes de maison n'ont pas fait leur boulot et je n'ai plus de chaussettes propres !"

"Prends-en dans ma malle et laisse-moi dormir."

"Merci, vieux."

Nott se pencha au pied du lit de Drago et se relevabrusquement, l'air suspicieux.

"Tu as des chaussettes avec mon nom marqué dessus ?"

"C'est Pansy… Quidditch…", dit Drago, trop fatigué pour articuler une réponse complète.

"Bon, ça ne m'a pas l'air net, tout ça, mais tu m'expliqueras plus tard. Je peux les prendre ?"

Drago émit un grognement sourd et Nott, satisfait, les enfila avant de quitter le dortoir.

Quand, une heure plus tard, Drago se leva à son tour, il n'avait plus lui non plus de chaussettes propres. Il maudit intérieurement Nott d'avoir pris ses chaussettes sans lui préciser que c'étaient les dernières, et fouilla dans la malle de Crabbe, où il en dénicha des relativement correctes – si l'on faisait abstraction du petit chat brodé dessus.

Il n'était pas de très bonne humeur et n'avait pas envie de parler ; il décida d'attendre un peu avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Il se mit donc en route pour la bibliothèque afin de rendre _Métamorphoser sans peine_. Madame Pince n'allait pas en revenir : elle l'avait vu plus souvent depuis le début de l'année scolaire que durant les cinq années précédentes.

Alors qu'il sortait de la bibliothèque, prêt à affronter la foule de la Grande Salle, il aperçut Rusard au bout du couloir. Le concierge avait l'air particulièrement mauvais et Drago essaya de se faire tout petit – il suffisait d'un rien pour se retrouver en retenue. Malheureusement une fenêtre se brisa soudain alors qu'il venait de passer devant. Drago sursauta violemment, mais pas autant que Rusard qui accourut aussi vite qu'il le put, les bajoues frémissantes.

"Comment osez-vous ? Sous mon nez, en plus ! Pris en flagrant délit !"

Drago ramassa le caillou responsable et le brandit sous le nez du concierge.

"Je n'ai rien fait, c'est un caillou !"

"Oui, c'est vous qui l'avez lancé, je vous ai vu !"

"Quoi ? Mais vous voyez bien que les bouts de verre sont là, par terre, je n'ai pas pu casser cette fenêtre de l'intérieur ! C'est impossible !"

Rusard plissa ses petits yeux.

"Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ? C'est une école de magie, tout est possible ici !"

Comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter, Drago sortit sa baguette. Rusard recula, horrifié.

"Vous… Vous n'oseriez pas… ?"

_"Reparo"_, fit Drago.

Les bouts de verre s'envolèrent et la fenêtre se reforma.

"Ça vous va ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif.

"Vous n'échapperez pas à la retenue !"

"Mais la fenêtre est réparée !"

"C'est pour le principe", répliqua Rusard avec un sourire mauvais. "Si vous croyez qu'on peut tout casser sous prétexte qu'on sait donner un ou deux coups de baguette… De plus l'usage de la magie est interdit dans les couloirs."

Drago était si furieux qu'il en oublia d'évoquer son père pour échapper à la punition. Il n'avait plus faim et retourna directement se coucher en espérant vaguement qu'il se réveillerait pour découvrir qu'il avait rêvé.

* * *

Quand Harry longea la table de Gryffondor pour aller déjeuner Lavande Brown renifla bruyamment pour lui exprimer son mépris. Harry s'assit à côté de Ron en essayant d'ignorer Lavande, mais celle-ci n'arrêta son manège que quand Hermione, exaspérée, lui demanda si elle avait besoin d'un mouchoir.

"Tu sais quand tu es en retenue ?" demanda Ron en avalant une bouchée de tourte aux rognons.

"Tu as le chic pour me faire penser à des choses gaies, toi", répliqua Harry avec une grimace. "Non, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles. Rusard a peut-être oublié."

Mais à ce moment le professeur McGonagall arriva et se pencha vers lui :

"Mr Rusard vous attend dans son bureau quand vous aurez fini de manger. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait, et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais que ceci n'interfère pas avec les entraînements de Quidditch."

"On dirait que tu as parlé trop vite", remarqua Hermione avec un sourire compatissant.

"On dirait, oui."

Harry essaya de retarder le plus possible son entrevue avec le concierge, mais quand il ne resta plus que lui, Ron et Hermione à table, il comprit qu'il était temps d'y aller.

"Je vous rejoindrai à la salle commune", dit-il à ses amis en les quittant.

Harry espérait que la punition ne serait pas trop sévère ; après tout, il n'avait rien fait. Il arriva au bureau de Rusard mais eut beau frapper, il n'obtint pas de réponse. Il décida de rester attendre cinq minutes devant la porte, pour ne pas qu'on puisse lui reprocher sa mauvaise volonté. Pansy Parkinson et Milicent Bulstrode passèrent devant lui sans même le remarquer. Elles discutaient avec animation. Soudain Pansy demanda à Milicent :

"Au fait, tu sais où est Drago ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir."

Milicent secoua la tête et Pansy sortit un parchemin de sa poche. Elle y jeta un coup d'oeil et sourit.

À ce moment Rusard arriva d'un pas pressé.

"Vous voilà, Potter. Entrez", aboya-t-il.

Harry pénétra dans le bureau sombre et s'assit.

"Voyons voir...", commença Rusard en consultant ce qui était apparemment une liste de punitions possibles. "Oui, oui, très bien. Vous allez astiquer l'argenterie de la salle des trophées. Lundi soir à huit heures précises."

Harry se leva et Rusard ajouta avec un rictus :

"Bon week-end."

* * *

"Mais, astiquer les trophées, c'est ce que j'avais dû faire quand toi tu étais en retenue avec Lockhart !" s'exclama Ron. "Vu tout ce que ce rat m'a fait frotter et refrotter, je pensais qu'ils resteraient propres au moins dix ans !"

"Tu parles, je parie qu'ils _sont _propres", répondit Harry. "Mais il fallait bien me punir d'être tombé dans le lac, pas vrai ?"

Il eut un demi-sourire. Il avait décidé de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur ; sa corvée aurait pu être dix fois pire.

"Tu te rappelles quand tu as dû nettoyer tous les bassins de l'infirmerie ?" lança-t-il à Ron sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione qui ne semblait pas trouver matière à rire dans le fait d'être en retenue.

"Et quand Rogue a fait éviscérer tout un chaudron de crapauds à Neville ?"

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à évoquer l'imagination fertile des professeurs en matière de punitions, ne s'arrêtant que pour faire une partie d'échecs que Ron remporta haut la main.

* * *

Quand Drago se réveilla à nouveau, la matinée lui revint en mémoire et il grimaça à l'idée d'avoir écopé d'une retenue. Il avait faim mais il ne restait rien des provisions que sa mère lui avait données la veille de la rentrée. Il fouilla le reste du dortoir, mais les autres n'avaient apparemment plus rien non plus. Avec un soupir il se résolut à aller voir à la cuisine si ces incapables d'elfes pourraient lui donner quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Si Dobby était là il obtiendrait tout ce qu'il voulait ; il n'était plus son maître mais cet imbécile avait toujours peur de lui. En arrivant dans la salle commune il entendit des cris.

"Ah te voilà ! Il faut que tu dises à ta copine de se calmer !" gronda Nott en l'apercevant.

Pansy, à côté de lui, était toute rouge.

"Elle m'a sauté dessus, j'aurais pu me casser une jambe ! Et j'ai failli mourir étouffé sous son poids !"

"N'exagère pas, Pansy n'est pas grosse", répondit mollement Drago. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"J'étais dehors en train de prendre l'air quand elle est arrivée par derrière et m'a sauté dessus !"

"Tu avais une capuche !" l'accusa Pansy.

"Oui, il pleuvait !"

"Je ne t'ai pas reconnu !"

Elle se tourna vers Drago.

"Je croyais que c'était toi !"

"Mais pourquoi croyais-tu que c'était moi ?" s'étonna-t-il. "Tu vois quelqu'un de doset tut'imagines que c'est forcément moi ?"

Du coin de l'oeil, Drago vit Sarah émettre unsourire moqueur.

"Je pensais que c'était toi car je croyais que tu étais dehors", se défendit Pansy.

"Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te faisait croire ça ?"

Pansy hésita un bref instant.

"Mon sixième sens", dit-elle d'une petite voix.

"Eh bien tu devrais le faire réviser", lâcha Drago en se dirigeant vers le mur coulissant.

Pansy devint encore plus rouge et partit se réfugier dans son dortoir. Drago se tourna vers Nott.

"Pas la peine de faire un tel foin pour si peu", lui lança-t-il.

Il lui parlait avec beaucoup moins de respect depuis que Sarah l'avait repoussé pour lui.

"Si peu ?" rugit Nott. "J'ai cru que ma colonne vertébrale allait lâcher ! Tu l'as déjà portée sur ton dos, cette fille?"

Drago ne répondit pas et sortit dans le couloir. Toute cette histoire était-elle un prétexte suffisant pour quitter Pansy ? A ce moment son estomac se rappela bruyamment à son bon souvenir et il décida qu'il y réfléchirait plus tard. Le plus urgent était de trouver de quoi patienter jusqu'au dîner sans tomber d'inanition. Le professeur Rogue l'interpella dans le hall d'entrée.

"Vous tombez bien, Rusard veut vous voir dans son bureau."

Drago poussa un profond soupir. On ne lui ficherait donc jamais la paix ?


	15. En retenue

Tu as raison, **Micy**, il ne se passe pas grand-chose… j'avais même presque honte de vous poster ce chapitre ! Mais il faut en passer par là !

Merci pour tous tes compliments, **Siuki** ! Et quelle perspicacité ! En effet, Rusard va pousser le vice jusqu'à mettre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ensemble… quelle retenue atroce ! lol

Lol **Lulu**, merci de te sacrifier pour Harry, mais je crois que celles qui attendent le slash ne seraient pas très contentes !

Bien vu **Vert Emeraude** ! Dray et 'Ryry' (lol) vont effectivement se retrouver dans la même salle !

Euh… **Dawn**… chut ! Essayons de ne pas démanteler mon intrigue, _please_ ! Mais bravo… !

Et enfin, comme toujours, merci beaucoup **HarryJames** !

Je sais que le dernier chapitre n'était pas formidable au point de vue 'action', alors merci d'être quand même revenu(e)s lire la suite :-))

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**En retenue**

Harry quitta la salle commune à huit heures moins cinq pour aller faire sa retenue. Il se pressait dans les couloirs quand une voix gaie l'interpella :

"Oh là mon jeune ami, où allez-vous donc ?"

"Bonsoir Nick. Je vais rejoindre Rusard à la salle des trophées, je suis en retenue."

"Oh, comme je vous plains. Qu'avez-vous fait ?"

"Mais rien ! Enfin… Je suis tombé dans le lac et au lieu de me laisser mourir de froid dehors, je suis rentré me changer. Mais Rusard n'a pas apprécié que je mette de l'eau partout", grimaça Harry.

Nick lui fit un sourire encourageant, le salua en décollant un peu la tête de ses épaules et s'en alla.

Sachant qu'il aurait à rattraper chaque minute de retard, Harry se mit à courir. Quand il arriva à la salle des trophées Rusard n'était pas seul. Une haute silhouette blonde se tenait à ses côtés.

"Oh non", fit Malefoy en se retournant.

"Je te retourne le compliment", répliqua froidement Harry.

Rusard ricana et leur tendit à chacun un flacon de Nettoie-Tout magique de la mère Grattesec et un chiffon.

"Amusez-vous bien", dit-il en les quittant. "Je reviendrai dans deux heures."

Harry et Drago se regardèrent en chiens de faïence. Puis Harry commença à frotter sans entrain une coupe qui portait le nom de _M. McGonagall_ quand Drago se mit à grogner de plus en plus fort. Au bout de cinq minutes Harry lui lança froidement :

"Tu comptes faire l'animation sonore toute la soirée ?"

"Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir mon Nettoie-Tout."

Harry regarda d'un air amusé Drago se débattre avec la bouteille.

"Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais eu à ouvrir un flacon de gel nettoyant de toute ta vie ?" demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Chez moi il y a des elfes pour faire le ménage !"

"Regarde, il suffit d'appuyer là."

Et Harry fit la démonstration. Drago pinça les lèvres.

"De rien", fit Harry d'un ton ironique.

Il retourna à sa coupe mais Drago poussa un cri d'animal blessé.

"Quoi encore ?" grommela Harry.

"Je me suis mis du Nettoie-Tout dans l'œil !" gémit Drago.

"Tu as vraiment deux mains gauches", soupira Harry. "Fais voir."

Il s'approcha mais Drago recula d'un air horrifié.

"Ne me touche pas !"

Il avait une main sur l'œil et agitait vaguement l'autre en l'air pour tenir Harry à distance.

"Bon, comme tu veux", fit Harry en haussant les épaules. "Ce n'estpas mon problème si tu veux devenir borgne."

Il se remit à frotter la coupe de McGonagall.

"Euh… Potter ?" dit Drago d'une petite voix. "Vas-y, regarde dans mon œil si tu veux."

Harry soupira et reposa une troisième fois sa coupe.

"À ce rythme-là on n'aura jamais fini."

Il se pencha vers Drago et lui examina l'œil. Entendant soudain un bruit à la porte il se retourna, mais ne vit personne. Drago gémissait comme sur son lit de mort.

"Arrête un peu ton cirque, tu n'en as que sur la paupière. Attends."

Il attrapa son chiffon derrière lui et essuya l'œil de Drago.

"Bon, et maintenant on s'y met pour de bon", grommela-t-il.

Drago se sentait honteux. Une fois de plus il avait paniqué comme une fillette devant Potter. S'il ne prenait pas garde il serait bientôt la risée de toute l'école.

"Potter, je peux te poser une question ?"

"Vas-y, on verra si je te réponds", répondit Harry sans cesser de frotter une médaille en argent.

"Pourquoi tu n'as raconté à personne l'histoire de l'hippogriffe ?"

Harry posa sa médaille et réfléchit un instant.

"Parce que contrairement à toi, la moquerie n'est pas dans ma nature."

Drago parut satisfait et hocha la tête.

"Moi je l'aurais raconté à tout le monde, si j'avais dû te sauver la vie", dit-il au bout d'un moment.

"Mais tu n'aurais rien eu à raconter, souviens-toi, dans l'arbre tu m'as dit que tu ne m'aurais pas aidé si j'étais tombé."

Drago eut un petit rire.

"C'est vrai."

Ils continuèrent à travailler en silence pendant un long moment. En arrivant, une demi-heure plus tôt, Harry avait craint de passer le moment le plus pénible de son année scolaire, mais il découvrait avec soulagement que la compagnie de Malefoy n'était pas si déplaisante, quand il se taisait. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Drago ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Harry se méfiait et intervint :

"Si c'est pour être désagréable, tu ferais mieux de ne rien dire."

Drago se renfrogna.

"Non, ça n'avait rien de méchant."

Harry fut amusé de la réaction de Drago et lui dit :

"Vas-y, alors."

"Non, tant pis pour toi."

"Ne fais pas le gamin", soupira Harry. "Vas-y, parle."

Mais Drago avait l'air vraiment vexé et grommela :

"Non, ce n'était pas important."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?" demanda alors Harry.

Drago eut l'air ébahi.

"C'est exactement la question que j'allais te poser !

Harry haussa les épaules.

"On a des points communs, Malefoy, tu te souviens ?" fit-il, ironique. "C'est normal qu'on pense à la même chose au même moment."

Drago émit un bruit indéfinissable et remit à sa place l'écusson qu'il venait d'astiquer pour en attraper un autre.

"Au fait", ajouta Harry après réflexion, "il y a du nouveau avec la fille qui ne voulait pas de toi ?"

"Je croyais que la moquerie n'était pas naturelle chez toi", grogna Drago.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça", répondit Harry. "Enfin, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je comprends tout à fait. On n'est pas amis, après tout."

"Ça, tu l'as dit", fit Drago avec un reniflement méprisant. "Tu as tendance à me porter sur les nerfs."

"Et toi", renchérit Harry, "il suffit que je t'entende et ma journée est gâchée."

"C'est très bien comme ça", conclut Drago.

"Absolument", fit Harry.

Et le silence s'installa à nouveau pour de longues minutes.

"Mais tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu étais là", remarqua Harry.

Drago reposa brutalement sa coupe et lui raconta d'un ton indigné comment Rusard l'avait accusé à tort.

"C'était complètement injuste !" conclut-il.

"Bienvenue dans le monde réel", lâcha Hary d'un ton désabusé. "Maintenant tu sais ce que je ressens envers Rogue. Les cours de potions ne sont pour moi qu'une éternelle rencontre avec Rusard devant une fenêtre brisée."

Drago sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants. Puis il demanda :

"Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

"Oh, Parvati m'a fait tomber dans le lac, et j'ai mis un peu d'eau par terre dans le hall. Rusard passait par là et il n'a pas aimé."

"Parvati t'a... ?" commença Drago d'un ton incrédule. "Ah oui, je t'ai vu la faire pleurer, l'autre soir. Tu t'y es vraiment pris comme un manche."

"Tu m'as vu ? Comment ça, tu m'as vu ?"

"Je vous observais depuis la volière", répondit Drago d'un air tranquille.

Harry empoigna un trophée doré d'un geste rageur. Il était furieux d'apprendre que Malefoy l'avait regardé rompre avec Parvati.

"Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale petit cancrelat", siffla Harry entre ses dents. "L'expression "vie privée", ça te dit quelque chose ?"

"Si tu ne voulais pas être vu, le lac était le dernier endroit où tu aurais dû aller !" rétorqua Drago d'un ton tout aussi courroucé.

Il n'avait apparemment pas apprécié de se faire traiter de cancrelat.

Harry bouillait de rage. Il ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde mais Malefoy avait raison. Qu'il avait été stupide d'emmener Parvati près du lac ! N'importe qui avait pu assister au spectacle - il espérait que Malefoy était le seul à avoir eu l'idée de regarder par la fenêtre à ce moment-là.

Pendant un instant, il avait trouvé Malefoy presque sympathique. Mais toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour lui venait de remonter à la surface. Après tout, cela valait peut-être mieux. Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard qui s'entendaient bien, ça ne s'était jamais vu.

Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'au retour de Rusard. Celui-ci, en arrivant, examina de près tous les trophées et les jugea suffisamment propres car il congédia Harry et Drago, non sans avoir récupéré ses flacons de Nettoie-Tout magique de la mère Grattesec.

Harry quitta la salle sans rien dire, la mâchoire serrée. Drago, à la fois furieux et songeur, resta sur le pas de la porte à le regarder s'éloigner. Il se sentait soulagé que Potter ait fini par se mettre en colère contre lui. Il avait failli commencer à apprécier sa conversation et sa compagnie. Mais un Serpentard qui s'entendait bien avec un Gryffondor, ça ne s'était jamais vu, songea Drago avec fatalité. Quoique... avant cette année on n'avait jamais vu non plus une fille dans l'équipe de Serpentard.

"Vous n'en avez pas eu assez ?" demanda Rusard avec un rictus. "Vous voulez que je vous donne autre chose à faire ? Allez, filez."

Drago lui jeta un regard méprisant et se rappela qu'il devait décrire en détail les effets du sortilège _Impedimenta_ pour le lendemain. Il donna un coup de pied à Miss Teigne pendant que Rusard regardait ailleurs et se mit en route vers les cachots.

* * *

"Ah, te voilà !" rugit Parvati quand Harry entra dans la salle commune.

Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent et des dizaines de paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Harry.

"Alors c'est pour ça que tu as rompu avec moi !" continua Parvati, les yeux lançant des éclairs. "Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ! Malhonnête !"

Harry, abasourdi, ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait et se contenta de hausser les sourcils.

"Ne fais pas l'innocent, je t'ai vu !"

Elle éclata en sanglots désespérés. Lavande se précipita vers elle et lui entoura les épaules d'un geste protecteur.

"Allons allons", dit-elle d'un ton apaisant.

Lavande emmena Parvati dans son dortoir et Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Il s'aperçut que tout le monde continuait à le dévisager, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il fasse une confession publique.

"Bon ça va, il n'y a rien à voir", dit-il d'un ton sec. "De quoi elle parle ? Vous le savez ?" demanda-t-il à Ron et Hermione qui le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

"Elle a dit qu'elle se baladait du côté de la salle des trophées et qu'en entendant ta voix elle s'approchée et t'a vu embrasser une fille blonde", expliqua Ron. "C'est vrai ?"

"Quoi ? Mais non, j'étais en retenue avec... oh !" fit-il, comprenant soudain.

"Raconte !" le pressa Ron.

"J'ai fait ma retenue avec Malefoy."

Hermione grimaça d'un air compatissant, mais Ron lâcha son livre (_En vol avec les Canons de Chudley_), qui s'écrasa bruyamment à terre.

"Tu... Tu as embrassé Malefoy ?" s'exclama-t-il.

"Arrête de faire l'idiot", soupira Harry.

Mais Ron semblait sincèrement horrifié. Harry se radoucit et expliqua :

"Cet imbécile s'était mis du Nettoie-Tout dans l'oeil, alors j'ai regardé si c'était grave. Parvati a dû me voir de dos, penché sur lui, et elle s'est imaginé que j'étais en train de l'embrasser. Seulement elle ne l'a pas reconnu, elle n'a vu que ses cheveux."

"Tu me rassures", souffla Ron, soulagé.

"Ce n'était pas trop dur d'être en retenue avec Malefoy ?" demanda Hermione.

Harry réfléchit un instant.

"Eh bien, je dois dire que non. Au début, du moins. On a même échangé quelques mots qui n'étaient ni des insultes ni des sarcasmes."

"Il ne doit y avoir qu'avec les _Sang-de-Bourbe_ qu'il est tout le temps insupportable", fit Hermione d'un ton amer en regardant les flammes dans la cheminée.

Harry se pencha en avant et lui tapota gentiment la main.

"Il a été désagréable avec moi aussi", la consola-t-il. "Ça n'avait pas mal commencé, mais c'était trop beau pour durer."

"On pourrait peut-être changer de sujet ?" proposa Ron. "Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Malefoy tout le reste de la soirée. J'ai une idée ! On pourrait faire nos dissertations pour McGonagall !"

"J'ai déjà fait la mienne", répondit Hermione.

"Parfait", fit Ron d'un ton satisfait. "Donc tu peux faire la mienne, maintenant."


	16. Le cadeau de Ginny

lol, apparemment le dernier chapitre n'a pas remporté un franc succès ! Soit personne d'autre que Micy et Lulu ne l'ont lu, soit ils ne l'ont même pas jugé digne d'un p'tit commentaire ! ;-)

En tout cas, merci à vous deux !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le cadeau de Ginny**

Drago, allongé dans le noir, réfléchissait. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Quelque chose le turlupinait, mais il ne trouvait pas de quoi il s'agissait.

Pour ne pas perdre son temps, à deux heures du matin il décida d'aller travailler un peu dans la salle commune.

Sarah était déjà là. Elle était assise dans un canapé, les genoux ramenés sous le menton, immobile.

"C'est difficile de t'éviter, hein ?" grommela Drago.

Sarah ne répondit pas. Elle continuait à fixer sans la voir la cheminée où les dernières braises agonisaient. Drago s'approcha. Elle pleurait en silence.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda-t-il doucement en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

"Je suis si stupide…"

"Mais non. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" demanda Drago en essuyant maladroitement une larme qui coulait sur la joue de la jeune fille.

"Oh Drago… je suis si stupide. Quand je repense à ce que je t'ai dit, avant les vacances… Tu sais, mon discours lamentable sur l'amour… Et après j'embrasse Nott sous tes yeux… Qu'est-ce que tu as dû penser de moi ?"

Drago ne dit rien, mais Sarah n'attendait apparemment pas de réponse. Soudain, elle se colla à lui.

"J'ai été tellement bête", lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. "J'essayais de te rendre jaloux. J'aurais dû être honnête avec toi dès le départ."

Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle avait eu la même idée que lui !

Sarah approcha ses lèvres des siennes, mais Drago la repoussa doucement.

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée."

"Je sais très bien que tu n'aimes pas Pansy. Je sais que c'est moi que tu aimes. On a déjà perdu assez de temps à cause de nos bêtises, à tous les deux."

"Non Sarah, je ne t'aime pas", répondit Drago d'une voix ferme.

Sarah recula, vexée.

"Si tu le dis. Mais je te garantis que tu le regretteras un jour."

Elle se leva et alla se coucher. Abandonnant tout espoir d'étudier, Drago décida de l'imiter. Et cette fois il s'endormit comme une souche dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Le lendemain matin Drago eut du mal à se réveiller. Il se leva avec difficulté, s'étira, et soudain se rappela ce qui s'était passé dans la salle commune.

"Tu es debout, Dra… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Crabbe venait d'entrer et de le trouver en train de donner de grands coups de poing dans son oreiller.

"Je me défoule", répondit Drago en se relevant.

"Ah oui, moi aussi je fais ça parfois", dit Crabbe avec un sourire béat. "Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, on va être en retard", ajouta-t-il avant de sortir.

Drago donna un dernier coup dans l'oreiller, un autre dans le mur – qu'il regretta aussitôt car sa main se mit à le faire souffrir horriblement – et s'habilla. Il était furieux contre lui-même. Sarah s'était jetée sur lui et lui, comme un imbécile, il l'avait rejetée. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il devait vraiment être fatigué. Déjà qu'il avait failli copiner avec Potter, plus tôt dans la même soirée… Et soudain il comprit pourquoi il avait repoussé Sarah.

Il l'avait repoussée parce que ce n'était plus elle, mais quelqu'un d'autre qui occupait ses pensées.

"Drago !" hurla Pansy depuis la salle commune. "Tu viens ?"

"J'arrive, ma douce", répondit-il pour lui-même avec une grimace.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle il repéra immédiatement Potter, en train de manger un œuf à la coque. Au même moment le bout d'œuf que Potter tenait dans sa cuillère glissa et tomba sur la table. Drago ricana. _Et c'est moi qui ai deux mains gauches_, soupira-t-il.

* * *

Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard avaient sortilèges et potions en commun de neuf heures à midi mais Drago s'arrangea pour ne plus avoir Potter sous les yeux. Sa seule vue lui soulevait l'estomac. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré son attitude idiote en retenue ; alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement il avait fallu que Potter prenne la mouche et gâche tout. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens croyaient, la haine que Drago éprouvait pour lui n'était pas viscérale ; il était devenu son ennemi par la force des choses, à partir du moment où Potter avait décidé de le snober le jour de la rentrée en première année. Et bien sûr, sa fâcheuse tendance à empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres de revenir à la vie agaçait Drago ; mais c'était surtout ses amis qu'il ne supportait pas.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le comportement de Potter en retenue l'avait exaspéré ; pire, il l'avait déçu. Et s'il y avait une chose que Drago détestait, c'était bien être déçu. En plus, cet idiot lui avait fait manquer l'une des plus belles occasions de sa vie : s'il n'avait pas été aussi préoccupé après la retenue il n'aurait pas réagi aussi stupidement quand Sarah avait tenté de l'embrasser. Il aurait profité de la situation. Mais c'était trop tard à présent. Il lui suffisait pour s'en persuader de se tourner vers elle de temps à autre : les yeux de la jeune fille, fixés sur lui, jetaient de tels éclairs qu'il en avait froid dans le dos.

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent avant que Harry décolère. Non pas qu'il ait déjà été content de le voir, mais à présent il suffisait qu'on évoque le nom de Malefoy en sa présence pour le rendre furieux. 

"Allons Harry", le raisonna plusieurs fois Hermione. "Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils pour ça."

"Je déteste qu'on m'espionne", grognait Harry à chaque nouvelle tentative d'Hermione. "D'autant plus quand c'est pour se moquer de moi après. Il m'a dit que je m'y étais pris comme un manche ! Comme si c'était facile de rompre avec quelqu'un !"

"Je sais bien que ça n'a rien d'agréable, mais il t'a déjà fait pire que ça, non ?"

Au bout d'une semaine enfin, Harry commença à se calmer. La rage qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre de Malefoy fit peu à peu place à l'indifférence. Hermione avait raison, il avait connu pire.

Mais de son côté, Malefoy ne semblait pas être revenu à des sentiments plus pacifiques. À chaque fois qu'il le croisait il lui jetait un regard haineux, avant de détourner les yeux dès qu'il s'apercevait que Harry l'avait vu. D'ailleurs, cette attitude rendait Harry perplexe : c'était lui qui avait été floué, dans l'histoire ; Malefoy n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir à ce point. À part bien sûr, se dit Harry, la bonne vieille raison habituelle : la haine viscérale qu'il éprouvait pour lui depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Mais Harry était décidé à suivre les conseils d'Hermione et à se montrer raisonnable, aussi n'opposait-il que mépris à l'hostilité de Malefoy.

* * *

Une troisième sortie à Pré-au-lard fut organisée mais Harry et Ron, la mort dans l'âme, durent y renoncer. En effet, fidèles à leur principe de ne jamais faire un jour ce qu'ils pouvaient faire le lendemain, ils avaient laissé une montagne de devoirs s'accumuler et n'auraient pas trop de tout un week-end pour en venir à bout. Hermione avait décidé de se rendre au village sorcier avec Ginny et, avant de partir, leur conseilla de consulter plusieurs livres dont elle leur donna la liste.

Harry et Ron rassemblèrent leurs affaires de cours et se préparaient à aller à la bibliothèque pour s'aider des livres dont Hermione leur avait parlé quand Harry s'exclama :

"J'ai une idée !"

Il fonça dans le dortoir et en revint une minute plus tard.

"J'ai pris le Rapeltout que Ginny m'a offert à Noël. Comme ça, une fois qu'on a fini une dissertation, on le prend dans la main, et on saura tout de suite si on a oublié quelque chose !"

"Harry mon vieux, tu es un génie !" approuva Ron.

La bibliothèque était relativement pleine, mais ils dénichèrent une table libre près d'une fenêtre. Il se séparèrent pour aller fouiller dans les rayonnages, chacun un exemplaire de la liste d'Hermione à la main.

Dix minutes plus tard ils s'installaient pour de bon, avec une haute pile d'ouvrages au milieu de la table.

Ils travaillaient laborieusement, mais comme l'avait judicieusement fait remarquer Ron, « Quand faut y aller, faut y aller », et ils ne levaient que rarement le nez de leur parchemin. Au bout d'une heure, Harry eut l'impression d'avoir terminé sa dissertation de sortilèges et s'apprêtait à passer à la suite quand il se souvint du Rapeltout. Attrapant la petite boule dans sa poche il la tint fermement dans sa main, mais rien ne se produisit.

"Bon, eh bien je suppose que c'est bon signe", remarqua Ron. "J'ai bientôt fini, moi aussi, on verra bien ce qui se passera."

Content de lui, Harry posa la boule de verre sur les livres entre eux et s'attaqua au devoir donné par Rogue.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de « tous les fastes du sortilèges résident dans le mouvement du poignet » ?" demanda Ron d'une voix étouffée par la pile de livres qui le séparait de Harry. "Ça ne fait pas trop désespéré ?"

"Eh bien", fit Harry sans relever la tête, "ça ne fait pas désespéré, mais ça ne veut rien dire."

Ron se redressa vivement, indigné, mais tout ce qu'il parvint à répliquer fut :

"Oh !"

"Quoi ?" fit Harry en levant les yeux.

"Tu es tout vert, là-dedans !" dit Ron en désignant le Rapeltout.

Harry se pencha à son tour vers la boule de verre et regarda Ron à travers. Ron lui aussi apparaissait coloré en vert. Cependant, les rayonnages de livres derrière lui avaient leur couleur habituelle.

"Toi aussi ! C'est drôle, comment ça se fait ?"

"Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être fait pour révéler l'humeur des gens", suggéra Ron. "Je suis relativement de bonne humeur, alors je suis vert. Et toi ?"

"Moi aussi je suis de bonne humeur."

"Et tu es vert toi aussi. On en a du courage, d'accepter notre sort de si bonne grâce !" remarqua Ron en roulant des yeux en direction de leurs dissertations respectives.

"Par contre Malefoy doit être d'une humeur massacrante", remarqua Harry qui avait attrapé la boule de verre et s'amusait à regarder tout autour de lui. "Il est rouge. Non, mauve. Non, rouge. Mauve."

Suivant l'angle par lequel Harry le regardait, Malefoy apparaissait tantôt rouge, tantôt mauve dans la boule.

"Montre !" demanda Ron.

Il attrapa l'instrument et se retourna pour examiner Malefoy, qui était penché sur un gros livre tout au fond de la bibliothèque.

"Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Il est nettement rouge. Il faudrait changer tes lunettes."

Harry eut un petit rire et se remit à son devoir de potions. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Ron pendant ce temps continuait à regarder tous les gens présents dans sa ligne de mire.

"Tiens, Hannah Abbot est bien mauve, par contre. Colin Crivey est vert aussi, mais cette fille là-bas est jaune. Ah, celle-là aussi."

Il se lassa vite, cependant, et se remit également au travail.

Hermione vint les voir directement en rentrant de Pré-au-lard.

"Fred et George étaient là, Ron ! Ils viennent d'ouvrir une boutique au village !"

"Oh non, j'ai loupé l'ouverture", grogna Ron. "Ils auraient pu me prévenir, je suis sûr qu'il y avait plein d'échantillons gratuits !"

"Oui, tiens je t'en ai ramené", fit gaiement Hermione en lui lançant plusieurs petites pochettes colorées.

"Il y a autre chose de nouveau ?" demanda Harry.

"Madame Rosmerta s'est mariée au début du mois de janvier", répondit Hermione. "Désolée Ron", ajouta-t-elle d'un ton malicieux.

"Maisnonmaisquoimaispasdutout", bafouilla Ron qui était devenu tout rouge.

"Tiens, qu'est-ce que la Bouldenert de Ginny fait là ?" s'étonna Hermione en avisant la petite boule en verre sur la table.

"Elle me l'a offerte pour Noël."

"Ah bon ?"

"Comment est-ce que tu dis que ça s'appelle ?"

"Une Bouldenert. Oh, je dois y aller", dit-elle en regardant vers la porte.

Harry tourna la tête et vit Neville sur le seuil, qui faisait des signes à Hermione.

"Luna lui a donné un autre muffin et il voudrait que je l'analyse avant de le laisserl'avaler", expliqua Hermione. "À tout à l'heure !"

Ron resta songeur un instant et dit à Harry :

"Apparemment, ce n'est pas un Rapeltout. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Non, quoi ?"

"Qu'en fin de compte, tu as peut-être oublié quelque chose dans ton devoir pour Flitwick."

Harry attrapa une Pastille de Gerbe sur la table et la lui jeta à la figure.


	17. Le retour de Rita Skeeter

**Le retour de Rita Skeeter**

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Pansy ? demanda Drago d'une voix ensommeillée le lundi suivant.

- Tiens, regarde ça !

Elle lui tendit un exemplaire de _Sorcière-Hebdo_. Drago jeta un œil à la une et soupira bruyamment. En grosses lettre s'étalait le titre : _Harry Potter et les affres de l'amour_ – _tous les détails page 12_.

- Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire la couverture des magazines, grogna-t-il en ouvrant la revue à la page douze.

_**Harry Potter subit une nouvelle déception amoureuse**_

_Cupidon a encore frappé à Poudlard, où Harry Potter poursuit ses études, mais les graines de la discorde se sont une fois de plus insinuées entre notre jeune ami et la nouvelle élue de son cœur, la belle Parvati Patil. _

_En effet, alors que leur histoire durait depuis presque deux mois, Harry Potter a rompu après les vacances de Noël, prétendant qu'il « ne se sentait pas prêt à entretenir une relation durable ». Mais il était apparemment prêt à vivre quelque chose avec la jolie blonde – dont le nom nous est encore inconnu – qui l'a consolé dans ses bras secourables peu de temps après cette rupture._

_Traîtrise de la part de Potter ou simple hasard ? Nul doute que nous en saurons plus dans les jours prochains._

_De votre envoyée spéciale, Rita Skeeter._

La première réaction de Drago fut d'éclater de rire. Mais ensuite… alors comme ça, Potter s'était trouvé une nouvelle petite amie…

- Moi ça m'est égal, de savoir si c'est une traîtrise ou un hasard, dit-il d'un ton sec en rendant _Sorcière-Hebdo _à Pansy. Pourquoi cette Skeeter s'imagine que ça intéresse quelqu'un ?

- Parce que Potter a des tas de fans, grimaça Pansy.

Drago sentit son estomac se contracter. Était-il possible qu'il soit jaloux ? Non, sûrement pas… Qui voudrait voir sa vie privée étalée dans les journaux ? Mais il aurait bien voulu savoir avec qui Potter s'était consolé. Il se mit à scruter la table des Gryffondor dans l'espoir de découvrir la mystérieuse « belle blonde ».

* * *

- Elle écrit toujours aussi mal, fit Hermione en reposant _Sorcière-Hebdo_ sur la table. « Les graines de la discorde ». Non mais vraiment…

Ron s'empara du magazine et éclata de rire.

- Tu veux lire, Harry ?

- Non merci. Dis-moi juste de quoi ça parle.

- En gros, tu as rompu avec Parvati parce que tu n'étais pas prêt…

- Quoi ? Mais comment elle le sait ?

- Je crois que le scarabée a encore frappé, fit Hermione.

- … et tu t'es trouvé une belle blonde pour la remplacer, continua Ron. Hé hé, Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-il les yeux brillants.

- Moins fort, dit Harry. Tu crois qu'elle était là à nous écouter ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.

- Sans doute. À moins que…

Elle regarda Parvati qui arborait un sourire satisfait.

- À moins que ce soit Parvati qui lui ait tout raconté.

- Mais pourquoi ? Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à le faire puisque c'est Harry qui l'a quittée, objecta Ron. Elle n'a pas le beau rôle.

- Elle voulait le faire passer pour un horrible bonhomme, répondit simplement Hermione. Il laisse tomber Parvati et se console avec une autre fille, expliqua-t-elle devant l'air ahuri de Ron.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air songeur.

- J'espère que c'est le dernier sale coup qu'elle me fait.

- Tu crois que Malefoy sait que la « belle blonde », c'est lui ? demanda Ron avec espoir.

- Non, sans doute pas. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à le lui dire ! dit Harry d'un ton horrifié.

- Pourquoi ? Je tiendrais une belle revanche…Imagine sa tête si je disais devant tous les Serpentard que Parvati l'a pris pour une fille !

- Il faudrait expliquer dans quelles circonstances, et je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant que j'ai aidé Malefoy.

- Oh. Tu as raison.

Ron avait l'air déçu.

- En tout cas, demain il va y avoir de l'animation au petit-déjeuner, fit Hermione d'un ton lugubre.

En effet, les lettres ne cessèrent pas de pleuvoir sur Harry. Mais fort de son expérience passée, il n'en ouvrit pas une seule. Tout cela avait pour lui comme un goût de déjà-vu et il se contentait de protéger son bol et son verre des enveloppes que les hiboux lâchaient au-dessus de lui. Hermione se chargeait de les faire disparaître.

_- Evanesco. Evanesco. _Oh non, en voilà encore d'autres. _Evanesco._

Au même moment une Beuglante, la première d'une longue série, présumait Harry, atterrit dans le plat d'œufs brouillés.

- Ah, là je ne peux rien faire, soupira Hermione. Quand on essaye de faire disparaître une Beuglante elle explose et ça peut mettre le feu.

- Comment tu le sais ? Tu as déjà reçu une Beuglante ? demanda Ron.

- Je l'ai lu dans _Moyens de communication sorciers comparés_.

* * *

- Regarde ça, Potter a reçu une Beuglante, ricana Drago. 

Pansy éclata d'un rire strident.

- Attention… trois, deux, un…

- VOUS ÊTES UN GROSSIER PERSONNAGE ET VOUS NE MÉRITEZ PAS TOUTE L'ATTENTION QU'ON VOUS PORTE, COMME VOUS NE MÉRITEZ CERTAINEMENT PAS CETTE PAUVRE JEUNE FILLE QUE VOUS AVEZ LAISSÉE TOMBER…

Pansy jubilait mais Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaindre Potter. La veille il l'avait vu grimacer quand Weasley lui racontait l'article de Rita Skeeter. Peut-être n'était-il pas si heureux que ça de toute l'attention dont il faisait l'objet, après tout. _Décidément, il n'a pas fini de me surprendre…_

- Pansy, tu peux venir, une seconde ? demanda Milicent Bulstrode en arrivant derrière elle.

- J'arrive. À plus tard Drago.

En se levant à son tour, Drago trouva sur le banc un parchemin qui était vraisemblablement tombé de la poche de Pansy.

- Pansy, attends !

Mais la jeune fille avait déjà disparu.

Drago fourra distraitement le papier dans sa poche et se mit en route pour la bibliothèque. S'il continuait comme ça Madame Pince allait lui proposer de planter une tente entre deux rayonnages, se dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Que ne fallait-il pas faire pour que son père arrête de le martyriser…

* * *

Harry reçut de nombreuses autres Beuglantes au cours des jours qui suivirent. Certaines arrivaient même en pleine classe, à la grande joie des autres élèves qui étaient ravis d'avoir un peu de distraction. Harry essayait de rester digne tandis que les Beuglantes déversaient sur lui la fureur de leur expéditeur. Parvati agissait comme si elle n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Par chance, aucune leçon de potions ne fut interrompue par l'arrivée intempestive d'un hibou ; Harry avait l'impression que Rogue n'attendait que ça pour le renvoyer définitivement de son cours.

Lorsque arriva le vendredi Harry se sentit grandement soulagé - Hermione aussi, car elle commençait à en avoir assez de dégainer sa baguette dès qu'un hibou arrivait, porteur d'une nouvelle lettre d'insultes. Pour leur cours de soins aux créatures magiques, qui était à la fois le dernier de la matinée et de la semaine, Hagrid leur fit étudier de petits insectes bleus qu'il avait enfermés dans une cage.

- Attention, ne leur tendez surtout pas le doigt car...

Trop tard, Ron était déjà en train de taquiner l'un des insectes à travers les barreaux de la cage.

- Aïe ! hurla-t-il. Cette saleté m'a piqué !

Hagrid sortit une corde da sa poche et la lui attacha promptement à la cheville.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, Hagrid ? Vous avez peur que je m'enfuie ?

Sans lui prêter attention Hagrid tendit l'autre extrémité de la corde à Harry.

- Tu veux bien le conduire à l'infirmerie ? Tiens-le bien, j'ai peur qu'il ne...

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Ron venait de s'élever à deux mètres du sol.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron ! lui dit Hagrid en lui tapotant l'épaule - la tête de Ron était à la hauteur de la sienne à présent. Ça va passer !

- Mais...

- Ne lâche pas la corde, Harry, lui dit Hagrid en se penchant pour ne pas que Ron l'entende. Il est en état de lévitation. Il ne devrait pas monter plus haut, mais s'il y a un coup de vent...

Harry avait du mal à ne pas éclater de rire, contrairement à Hermione qui avait l'air d'avoir avalé du pus de Bulbobulb. Mais la plupart des autres élèves partageaient l'hilarité de Harry - à peine dissimulée pour certains.

- Bien, fit Hagrid en se tournant vers la classe, qui regardait Harry s'éloigner en direction du château en tenant Ron au bout d'une corde comme un ballon de baudruche. Vous avez tous compris pourquoi il ne faut pas jouer avec un Billywig. Leur dard contient un...

- Mais il n'arrêtera donc jamais de nous faire étudier des monstres ? vociféra Ron tandis que Harry grimpait les marches menant au château. Fais-moi donc descendre un peu, sinon je vais me cogner.

Harry tira de toutes ses forces sur la corde afin de permettre à Ron de passer la porte d'entrée.

- Pourvu qu'on ne croise pas Malefoy, gémit Ron. Je crois que je ne m'en remettrais jamais s'il me voyait comme ça.

Ses prières furent entendues et ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie sans avoir rencontré personne.

- J'en ai assez de cette école ! rugit Madame Pomfresh en les voyant arriver. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que j'aie un élève blessé ou brûlé ou... en état de lévitation !

- Je suis bien d'accord ! affirma Ron en hochant vivement la tête.

L'infirmière tira d'un geste rageur sur la corde pour amener Ron à sa hauteur.

- Billywig ?

- Oui, soupira Ron.

- Vous avez de la chance, se radoucit-elle soudain. Hagrid m'avait prévenue qu'il comptait faire un cours sur ces bestioles. J'ai pris les devants - ne me remerciez pas - et j'ai envoyé un hibou en Australie à mon vieil ami Lawson.

Elle gloussa.

- Il a récemment découvert un remède à la piqûre de Billywig. Sans quoi vous restiez flotter pendant des jours.

La reconnaissance et le soulagement semblèrent laisser Ron sans voix. Il avala d'un trait une potion jaune vif et deux minutes plus tard il était redescendu sur la terre ferme.

- Hagrid, je le retiens ! fulmina-t-il.

- Et moi donc ! renchérit Madame Pomfresh.

Mais Harry savait que la bonne humeur naturelle de Ron reprendrait vite le dessus, surtout devant le bon repas qui les attendait - il était trop tard pour retourner en cours.

Ils étaient route vers la Grande Salle quand ils entendirent des éclats de voix provenant du bureau du professeur Bondupois. Ils s'approchèrent.

- Was ?

Le professeur Bondupois était apparemment en pleine conversation, mais comme ils n'entendirent pas de réponse ils en conclurent que son interlocuteur ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce.

- Nein ! Nein, auf keinen Fall dürfen Sie das tun !

Harry se tourna vers Ron, qui haussa les épaules en geste d'ignorance. Quand ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle Hermione était déjà attablée.

- J'ai ramené vos affaires, dit-elle d'un ton joyeux tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient.

Elle semblait soulagée de voir Ron marcher à nouveau sur le plancher des vaches.

- Hermione, commença Harry. On a entendu un truc bizarre...

- Le professeur Bondupois parlait une langue étrangère ! coupa Ron avec excitation.

Hermione les regarda d'un air interrogateur, attendant visiblement la suite.

- C'est ça, le truc bizarre, expliqua Harry.

- Oh ! Ça n'a rien de bizarre, répondit Hermione en avalant un peu de purée.

- Quand même..., fit Ron, l'air choqué par la réaction d'Hermione. On aurait dit de l'allemand, qu'en dis-tu, Harry ?

- Oui.

- Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous êtes étonnés d'avoir entendu quelqu'un parler une autre langue !

Hermione était stupéfaite.

- J'ai toujours pensé que ce qui manquait dans cette école, c'était l'enseignement des langues étrangères, continua-t-elle. D'ailleurs, je pense me mettre au bulgare.

- À cause de Krum ? fit Ron d'un ton accusateur.

- Et alors ? répliqua sèchement Hermione.

Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'Hermione avait dit. Après tout, c'est vrai, si leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal parlait allemand, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Et le ton courroucé qu'elle avait employé ne signifiait pas forcément qu'elle trafiquait quelque chose de louche, ni qu'elle était en contact avec Voldemort...

Chassant le professeur Bondupois de sa tête, il se mit à manger.

Lorsque les élèves se levèrent de table pour retourner en cours ou vaquer à d'autres occupations, Drago s'arrangea pour se retrouver près de Weasley à la porte de la Grande Salle.

- Dis donc Weasley, on m'a raconté une drôle d'histoire à ton sujet, mais bien sûr je n'en ai pas cru un mot, lança-t-il d'un air narquois. On m'a dit que tu t'étais mis à voler, c'est vrai ?

Pansy éclata d'un rire hystérique.

- Tais-toi Malefoy, à moins que toi aussi tu ne veuilles te mettre à voler, mais en direction de l'infirmerie, le menaça Potter.

- J'ai peur, Potter ! répliqua Drago.

Mais le coeur n'y était pas. Il n'avait pas envie de disputer avec Potter.

Surpris autant qu'affolé par cette soudaine prise de conscience, il se força à lancer « Weasley, il vaut mieux qu'on _l'évite_ » d'un ton aussi moqueur que possible avant de s'éloigner prestement. Son départ fut salué par un grondement jovial des Serpentard qui avaient assisté à la scène, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

Il n'avait pas eu envie d'insulter Potter.

Il était choqué par cette découverte.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions un courant d'air glacé l'arrêta. Le Baron Sanglant venait de lui mettre la main sur l'épaule.

- Eh bien mon jeune ami, il est bien difficile de vous voir seul à seul depuis quelque temps, fit le fantôme d'un ton lugubre.

Drago regarda autour de lui et constata avec stupéfaction qu'en effet il était seul. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Soudain inquiet, il réalisa que peut-être Pansy ne se plaisait plus en sa compagnie. Il se surprit à espérer qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui. Si elle le quittait avant qu'il ait eu le temps de le faire, il serait la risée de toute la salle commune, si ce n'était de toute l'école.

- J'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé, annonça le Baron.

- Merci Baron, dit Drago avec reconnaissance. Je vous écoute.

- Les Gryffondor ont repris leur entraînement dans la Pièce Va-et-Vient. Ils ont une nouvelle tactique, qui consiste à...

- Attendez, je vais prendre des notes.

Drago fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche d'un bout de papier. Il trouva un parchemin et vérifia qu'il ne s'agissait de rien d'important avant d'écrire dessus. Il déplia le papier et eut la surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un plan de l'école. Il se souvint alors qu'il devait s'agir du parchemin que Pansy avait laissé tomber à table le mardi précédent. _Ça veut dire que je n'ai pas changé de robe depuis mardi ? _constata Drago avec horreur. Mais son attention fut vite détournée par un petit point écarlate sur la carte. Se penchant, il réalisa que le point se trouvait... exactement au même endroit que lui. Il se déplaça légèrement, et le point bougea en même temps que lui.

Le Baron toussota et lui tendit obligeamment une plume, mais Drago ne fit aucun geste pour la prendre. Il réfléchissait. Et soudain il comprit.

- Baron, vous voulez bien qu'on remette ça à plus tard ? J'ai quelque chose à régler.

À sa grande surprise, le fantôme accepta. À vrai dire, le Baron Sanglant faisait tout ce que Drago lui demandait, mais personne ne savait pas pourquoi, puisqu'il était toujours si acariâtre envers les autres. Drago soupçonnait son père d'avoir rendu un grand service au fantôme en son temps, mais il n'en avait aucune certitude.

- Merci ! Je vous appellerai ! lança-t-il tandis que le Baron disparaissait dans l'air.

Et il se précipita vers la salle commune des Serpentard.


	18. La fugue de Pattenrond

Bah **Lulu**, faut bien un peu de suspense, non ?

Merci **Amy Keira**, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

Eh oui** Vert Emeraude**, Pansy est plus futée qu'on ne pourrait le croire...

Merci à toutes et bonne lecture !

* * *

**La fugue de Pattenrond**

Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendaient à la salle commune. Ron marchait d'un pas toujours flageolant, mais au moins ses deux pieds touchaient le sol. Harry réfléchissait à la réaction qu'avait eueMalefoy à la sortie de la Grande Salle. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas eu envie de se disputer avec lui. Il était vraiment de plus en plus étrange. Il y avait d'abord eu ces confidences inattendues, dans l'escalier, puis la discussion presque amicale en retenue… Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un hululement.

"Oh non", soupira Hermione en s'arrêtant net.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir s'il s'agissait d'une simple lettre ou d'une nouvelle Beuglante. Mais à leur grande surprise, le hibou était pour Ron. Il lui lâcha une enveloppe sur la tête et s'en alla à tire-d'aile. Ron avait l'air complètement ahuri.

"Mais je n'ai rien fait moi", gémit-il. "C'est toi qui as laissé tomber Parvati…"

"Ne sois pas bête, Ron, c'est peut-être une lettre de tes parents !" dit Hermione d'un ton exaspéré.

"Tu as vu ce hibou? Errol est une chouette lapone, et il est loin d'être aussi fringuant !"

"Arrête de discuter Ron, et ouvre cette enveloppe !" coupa Harry.

Ron s'exécuta et lut la lettre à haute voix :

"_Salut Ron _– c'est de Fred et George !" s'exclama-t-il, surpris "–_que penses-tu de ce magnifique hibou des marais ? Nous venons de l'acheter et nous l'avons appelé Ron (non pas à cause de la troublante ressemblance qu'il y a entre vous, mais parce que comme toi, il possède la faculté de voler)_ – ah ! ah ! Vraiment très drôle !" fit Ron avec mauvaise humeur.

"Ils sont déjà au courant ?" s'étonna Hermione.

Ron continua à lire.

"_Nous t'écrivons juste pour t'annoncer que nous avons ouvert une boutique à Pré-au-lard samedi dernier (peut-être qu'Hermione te l'a déjà dit) et que tu y seras le bienvenu dès que tu daigneras venir y faire un tour, à condition que tu saches te tenir et que tu te comportes comme un être humain – nous ne voulons pas de plumes partout dans notre magasin._"

Ron froissa le parchemin et le jeta par terre avant de s'éloigner en grommelant. Harry, hilare, ramassa le courrier et le déplia pour en finir la lecture :

"_Passe le bonjour à Harry et Hermione, et fais du bon boulot en tant que préfet, ou Maman va encore nous dire que nous t'avons donné le mauvais exemple. Ce qui n'est pas vrai, étant donné que nous ne nous sommes jamais donné en spectacle en l'air, à part sur un balai. Fred et George._"

Hermione éclata d'un rire franc et rattrapa Ron en courant.

"Ce n'est pas méchant", le consola-t-elle. "Tu sais bien qu'ils ont toujours été un peu… moqueurs."

Harry fourra la lettre des jumeaux dans sa poche, et sentit ses doigts se refermer sur une petite boule. La Bouldenert. Il avait pris l'habitude de l'avoir toujours sur lui, au cas où il serait intéressant de l'utiliser sur quelqu'un, mais cette occasion ne s'était pas encore présentée. Il regarda la silhouette de Ron à travers la boule, mais eut la surprise de voir que Ron apparaissait toujours vert. Il aurait dû être rouge, puisqu'il était furieux.

"Hé Ron", fit-il en le rattrapant. "Je crois que la Bouldenert ne marche plus."

"Ah bon ?" s'étonna Hermione.

"Oui, quand je regarde Ron avec, il est vert."

"Eh bien, elle marche alors."

"Mais… pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas rouge ?"

"Il vaut mieux pour toi qu'il soit vert", répliqua Hermione comme si c'était évident.

"Mais… puisqu'il est de mauvaise humeur, il aurait dû être rouge !" s'entêta Harry.

Hermione le dévisagea d'un air étonné, puis regarda sa montre et s'exclama :

"Oh ! Excusez-moi les garçons, j'ai promis à Ginny de l'aider à rédiger sa dissertation, je file à la bibliothèque !"

"Elle veut bien aider Ginny, mais nous on peut toujours courir", grogna Ron de plus belle. "Quand je pense qu'elle n'a pas voulu me laisser lire sa copie de potions…"

Harry salua la Grosse Dame d'un « Gnome au poivre » et Ron et lui pénétrèrent dans la salle commune.

"Harry, le professeur McGonagall te fait dire que le prochain match aura lieu dans deux semaines", lui annonça immédiatement Neville.

"Ah, très bien. On pourrait peut-être aller s'entraîner un peu. Au stade, pour changer un peu de la Salle sur Demande."

Ron retrouva instantanément le sourire.

"Colin n'est pas là", fit Neville.

"Ce n'est pas grave. De toute manière Hermione et Ginny ne pourront pas venir non plus. Et Andrew ?"

"Je ne l'ai pas vu."

"Bon, on dirait qu'il n'y aura que nous trois", constata Harry. "En route, avant que les Serpentard nous devancent."

Cinq minutes plus tard ils ressortirent de la salle et s'éloignèrent dans le couloir sous les grognements de la Grosse Dame qui n'aimait pas être dérangée trop souvent.

* * *

"Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Pansy ?" demanda Drago en se ruant dans la salle commune.

Plusieurs élèves sursautèrent mais personne ne répondit, même pas pour dire qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Pansy. Tout le monde savait qu'avec Drago, il valait mieux se taire lorsqu'on n'avait rien à dire.

Il ressortit et explora les cachots et les couloirs du sous-sol dans l'espoir de la trouver. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux étages, ce qui lui prit deux bonnes heures. Peine perdue ; il était bredouille quand il se remit en route vers la salle commune. Au pied de l'escalier qui menait dans le hall d'entrée, quelques marches plus bas, il entendit un deuxième année de Poufsouffle dire :

"Oui, samedi dans deux semaines. Oh, les Serpentard n'ont aucune chance, à mon avis. Potter est un bien meilleur attrapeur."

Drago se plaça derrière le jeune élève et se racla bruyamment la gorge. Le Poufsouffle sursauta et ses amis blêmirent.

"Tu disais quelque chose ?" demanda Drago d'un ton aussi faussement aimable que menaçant.

"Euh... non, rien. Rien du tout", bredouilla le deuxième année.

"Mais si, vas-y. Ton avis sur le match m'intéresse."

"Non, je ne parlais pas du match... je..."

Drago sentit la fureur monter en lui ; il détestait les gens qui n'assumaient pas leurs actes. À cela s'ajoutait la frustration de n'avoir pu trouver Pansy. Il sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur le Poufsouffle et lança :

"_Rictusempra_ !"

Le jeune garçon se tordit instantanément de rire.

"On n'a pas souvent l'occasion de rigoler dans cette école, alors profites-en", lâcha froidement Drago.

Au même moment une scandalisée se fit entendre en haut de l'escalier :

"Malefoy !"

Le professeur McGonagall descendit les marches en toute hâte.

"Comment osez-vous ? Vous savez que la magie est interdite en dehors des salles de classe ! Et sur un jeune élève, en plus !"

Ses narines frémissaient de fureur. Elle annula le sortilège lancé sur le jeune Poufsouffle et se tourna à nouveau vers Drago, qui essayait de conserver un visage impassible.

"Trente points de moins pour Serpentard !" annonça-t-elle tandis que le groupe de Poufsouffle s'enfuyait à toutes jambes. "Et... il paraît que vous vous êtes entraîné à astiquer les trophées ; vous allez pouvoir recommencer ! Lundi soir à huit heures."

Drago bouillait de rage. Deux retenues en moins d'un mois ! Pourvu que son père ne l'apprenne jamais...

Ilvenait detourner les talons quand il entendit le professeur McGonagall s'écrier :

"Ah, Potter ! Londubat vous a prévenu pour le match ?"

Il se retourna vivement. En effet, Potter se tenait près de la porte, son balai à la main. Il était accompagné de Weasley et de Londubat - tous trois revenaient vraisemblablement d'une séance d'entraînement. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? Drago essaya de déterminer si Potter avait assisté à sa petite démonstration. Oui, à en juger par l'expression de dégoût dans ses yeux. Essayant de ne pas prêter attention à son estomac qui se contracta soudain, Drago se mit en route pour sa salle commune.

* * *

"Ce type m'écoeure", dit Ron.

Harry, Ron et Neville remontaient chez les Gryffondor après un entraînement qui s'était révélé assez concluant.

"Et moi donc !" renchérit Harry.

Voir Malefoy s'en prendre à un jeune élève lui avait soulevé l'estomac. Mais d'un côté il était soulagé. Ces derniers temps il lui semblait que croiser Malefoy ne le mettait plus de si mauvaise humeur qu'auparavant. Au moins, cet événement l'avait rassuré sur ses sentiments : il détestait toujours autant ce Serpentard présomptueux et imbu de sa personne.

Harry donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, qui s'effaça pour les laisser passer. Au moment où il posait le pied dans la salle commune quelqu'un cria :

"Attention!"

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir et vit un éclair orange filer entre ses jambes.

"Mince, Pattenrond !"

"Bon débarras", fit Ron. "Avec un peu de chance il va aller se réfugier chez Hagrid et Crockdur le mangera", ajouta-t-il, plein d'espoir.

"Arrête Ron, il faut le retrouver, ou Hermione ne va pas être contente."

"Si tu le dis", soupira Ron. "Hé ! La carte des Maraudeurs !"

"On n'arrivera jamais à le localiser dessus."

"Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer", insista Ron. "Et puis, il n'y a presque personne dans les couloirs, il suffira de regarder tous les points qui bougent en-dehors des salles de classe."

"Va la prendre si tu veux", répondit Harry. "Elle est dans ma malle. Moi je pars tout de suite chercher Pattenrond, avant qu'Hermione ne revienne."

"Je t'accompagne", fit Neville, toujours heureux de rendre service.

La Grosse Dame n'avait pas pu se remettre en position à cause d'Harry, Ron et Neville qui bloquaient l'ouverture de la salle commune. Elle était toujours face contre le mur et ses cris étouffés leur rappelèrent en un langage fleuri qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à dégager le passage.

"Pardon Madame", dit poliment Harry. "Ne vous refermez pas tout de suite, Ron redescend dans un instant."

"Je me referme si je veux !" répliqua la Grosse Dame d'un ton bourru. "Malappris !" lança-t-elle à Harry et Neville qui s'éloignaient dans le couloir.

"Elle est d'assez mauvaise humeur ces temps-ci, non ?" fit Neville d'un ton inquiet.

"Oh, ça va lui passer", répondit Harry. "Il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare ; je vais aller par là."

Il prit à gauche tandis que Neville bifurquait à droite et tous deux se mirent à appeler Pattenrond.

* * *

"On va s'entraîner lundi soir ?" demanda Théodore Nott dès que Drago fut entré dans la salle commune.

"Non, je suis en retenue", répondit Drago d'un air sombre.

"_Encore ?_" fit Sarah, incrédule.

Drago lui décocha un regard mauvais et pour une fois elle n'insista pas.

"Personne n'a vu Pansy depuis tout à l'heure ?"

"Non. Tu as cherché dehors ?"

Drago ne répondit pas et repartit. Il se rendit directement au bord du lac, mais encore une fois il fit chou blanc. Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir disparaître comme cela lui aussi, quand elle le cherchait. Mais elle le trouvait toujours. Et à présent, il savait comment elle faisait. Il resta un instant au bord du lac, observant au loin le terrain de Quidditch. C'est alors qu'il se rappela le Baron. À défaut de trouver Pansy, il pouvait toujours chercher le fantôme, qui avait des révélations croustillantes à lui faire.

"Baron !" appela-t-il.

Mais il savait que le Baron Sanglant n'aimait guère se promener dehors quand il faisait froid. En effet, le fantôme ne se montra pas, et Drago résolut une fois de plus de monter dans les étages. Il fallait faire vite : les cours allaient bientôt finir et les couloirs seraient pleins d'élèves.

"Baron !" appelait-il à tue-tête en arpentant les corridors. "Baron !"

Soudain il sentit quelque chose se frotter à sa jambe. Un chat roux.

"Tiens, tu dois être un Weasley toi aussi", fit Drago.

Il essaya de se débarrasser de l'animal d'un coup de pied mais le chat ronronnait de plus en plus fort et ne cessait de s'enrouler autour de ses jambes.

"Vous m'avez appelé ?" demanda d'un ton sinistre le Baron Sanglant qui venait de se matérialiser devant lui.

"Oui, je vous cherchais à propos de - mais laisse-moi, toi !" lança-t-il au chat - "de ce que vous savez..."

Il se saisit à nouveau de la carte de Pansy - elle n'en aurait plus besoin, il pouvait écrire derrière - et cette fois, accepta la plume que le fantôme lui tendait. Il écrivit consciencieusement tout ce que le Baron lui dévoila à propos des séances d'entraînement des Gryffondor.

"Merci beaucoup, Baron. Vous m'êtes d'un grand secours."

"Je vous en prie", répondit le fantôme. "Eh bien, je vous laisse en compagnie de votre... ami", ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître.

"Ce n'est pas mon ami, je ne le connais même pas, ce chat !" s'exclama Drago, indigné.

Comme s'il avait compris, le chat poussa alors un miaulement à fendre l'âme.

"Oh ça va", fit Drago.

Il s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages, et se pencha pour prendre l'animal dans ses bras. Il le souleva à sa hauteur et le regarda dans les yeux :

"Tu n'es pas très beau, toi", constata-t-il.

Le chat ronronna de plus belle.

"Et en plus tu n'es pas très futé, apparemment."

Le chat cligna alors de l'oeil, un mouvement sûrement involontaire mais qui fit sourire Drago.

"Mais tu as l'air gentil", conclut-il.

Il posa le chat contre sa poitrine et commença à lui gratter le dessus de la tête. À ce moment il entendit des pas et quelqu'un qui criait :

"Pattenrond ! Minou minou minou ...!"

_On dirait que tout le monde cherche tout le monde_, songea Drago. Il lâcha le chat quand il s'aperçut que c'était Potter qui approchait. Mais trop tard, Potter l'avait vu.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois", dit précipitamment Drago tandis que l'animal laissait échapper un miaulement offensé. "Il s'est jeté sur moi..."

"Arrête Malefoy", fit Harry d'un ton narquois. "Tu as le droit d'aimer les animaux, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te blâmer..."

Il attrapa le chat et le tint fermement contre lui pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper.

"Il est à toi ?" demanda presque timidement Drago.

"Non, c'est celui d'Hermione."

Drago blêmit et s'essuya frénétiquement les mains dans sa robe. Le regard de Harry se durcit et il lâcha froidement :

"Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot."

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Drago avait agi par réflexe mais, sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentit obligé de se justifier :

"Hé Potter, je plaisantais !"

Mais Harry ne s'arrêta même pas et Drago eut soudain la gorge serrée. _Allons, ressaisis-toi_, se sermonna-t-il intérieurement. Les portes s'ouvrirent toutes en même temps et se mirent à déverser des flots d'élèves dans les couloirs. Espérant de toutes ses forces que personne, depuis une salle de classe, n'avait entendu son entrevue avec le Baron Sanglant, Drago se mit en route pour la salle commune où il allait peut-être enfin trouver Pansy.


	19. Hedwige

Ah **Vert Emeraude **et **Just-Lulu**, je sais que je peux toujours compter sur votre p'tite review, c'est gentil !

Merci beaucoup **Amy Keira**, **Ehwinn **et** Fourmilu** (j'adore voir des nouveaux noms !)

Je sais bien que ça traîne... je leur ai demandé de s'activer un peu, mais ils n'en font qu'à leur tête

Sérieusement, je crois que ce que vous attendez approche... mais pas encore ;-)

Désolée

Bonne lecture quand même !

PS : pour la Bouldenert... vous verrez bien !

* * *

**Hedwige**

"Oui, devant tout le monde !"

"C'est pas sympa..."

"Mets-toi à sa place, tu as vu ce qu'elle lui faisait ?"

"Bah, ce sont des Serpentard, alors je ne vais plaindre aucun des deux !"

Plusieurs élèves, dans les couloirs et la Grande Salle, discutaient avec animation à propos du même sujet.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Ron en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondor pour le petit-déjeuner le lendemain.

"Il semblerait que Malefoy ait rompu avec Parkinson", expliqua Dean Thomas.

"Ah", fit Ron d'un ton indifférent.

Harry sourit en se remémorant la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Malefoy dans les escaliers avant les vacances.

"Pourquoi ça ?" demanda-t-il à Dean.

"Apparemment, Pansy aurait ensorcelé des chaussettes qu'elle avait offert à Drago. Quand il les mettait un point s'allumait sur un plan de l'école qu'elle avait avec elle, et comme ça elle savait toujours où il se trouvait. Astucieuse, la Parkinson !"

Harry se tourna vers Ron.

"Ca me rappelle que tu as toujours ma Carte", fit-il à mi-voix. "Tu as eu du mal à localiser Pattenrond dessus, hier ? Je pensais que tu l'avais déjà trouvé quand je suis tombé sur lui par hasard."

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates.

"Je n'ai pas réussi à la faire fonctionner. J'avais oublié la formule."

Harry éclata de rire et se servit un verre de lait.

* * *

"Est-ce que vous êtes tous à jour dans vos devoirs ?" demanda Harry à son équipe pendant le déjeuner.

Tous répondirent par l'affirmative, à part Ron qui grimaça.

"On pourrait aller s'entraîner", proposa alors Harry. "Disons, vers deux heures. Sur le terrain, cette fois. Nous devons être préparés aux conditions réelles du match de samedi, or il fait toujours beau dans la Pièce Va-et-vient."

Sur le coup de deux heures, l'équipe au grand complet se rassembla devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame (qui faisait semblant de dormir au cas où quelqu'un aurait voulu rentrer à nouveau dans la salle commune) et descendit au terrain de Quidditch en discutant avec animation.

"Les Serpentard n'ont aucune chance", dit joyeusement Ginny.

"C'est sûr", acquiesça Andrew Kirke. "On va leur mettre la pâtée !"

Même Hermione, d'habitude si mesurée, partageait l'allégresse de ses coéquipiers.

"Avec la nouvelle technique de passes que nous avons mise au point, ils ne verront même pas le Souafle passer sous leur nez !"

"On va gagner", lança faiblement Neville pour ne pas être en reste.

Lui aussi était très motivé, mais la perspective de jouer contre les Serpentard le terrorisait. Harry remarqua sa voix tremblante et le rassura :

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Neville. Tout va bien se passer."

Il se tourna vers Ron et ajouta sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

"C'est plutôt Ron qui devrait s'inquiéter. Les Serpentard ne sont pas des tendres quand ils essayent de marquer. Et parfois ils visent plus le gardien que les cercles."

"Ha ha, très drôle Harry", bougonna Ron, dont le visage affichait néanmoins un large sourire.

Mais l'enthousiasme des Gryffondor retomba quand ils arrivèrent au stade. Des silhouettes vert et argent évoluaient déjà en l'air.

"Je vais voir s'ils ont bientôt fini", annonça Harry.

Il s'avança au milieu du terrain et lança :

"Malefoy !"

Le capitaine des Serpentard regarda qui l'appelait et atterrit près de Harry.

"Quoi ?" dit-il d'un ton brusque.

"Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ?" demanda froidement Harry.

"Ça dépend. Vous avez besoin du terrain ?"

"A ton avis ? On n'est pas venus pour admirer la vue."

Malefoy ne dit rien mais le regarda d'un air goguenard.

"Evidemment qu'on en a besoin", lâcha Harry, exaspéré.

"Dans ce cas, oui, on en a encore pour un bout de temps", répondit Malefoy.

Harry tourna les talons sans mot dire et rejoignit son équipe. Mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche Malefoy l'interpella.

"Tu peux prendre le terrain, on s'est assez entraînés pour aujourd'hui."

Harry s'apprêtait à le remercier, par réflexe, mais il se ravisa à temps ; c'était à Malefoy qu'il avait affaire. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête, ce qui sembla satisfaire Malefoy, qui rappela ses joueurs. Ces derniers atterrirent en grognant, mais retournèrent dans les vestiaires ranger leurs balais.

L'équipe de Malefoy toisa les joueurs de Gryffondor en passant devant eux, mais personne ne fit de commentaire. Harry donna ses instructions et tous s'envolèrent tandis que les Serpentard retournaient vers le château.

L'entraînement se passait très bien quand soudain Ginny s'écria :

"Hedwige !"

Harry regarda dans la direction qu'indiquait Ginny. Hedwige s'approchait du terrain ; elle semblait voler avec difficulté. Harry fonça sur elle et elle se posa sur son épaule avec un hululement de reconnaissance. Harry atterrit et déposa Hedwige sur un banc pour l'examiner. Elle ne souffrait d'aucune blessure apparente, mais il y avait sûrement une raison pour qu'elle ait fait le chemin depuis la volière : il allait la voir régulièrement, elle n'était donc pas venue juste pour lui dire bonjour.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hedwige ?" demanda Harry tout en sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse.

À ce moment la chouette hulula faiblement et s'évanouit. Hermione la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle tombe du banc et la mit dans les bras de Harry, qui était déconcerté.

"Je vais chez Hagrid", annonça-t-il. "Vous pouvez continuer à vous entraîner si vous voulez."

Mais l'état pitoyable de la chouette de leur capitaine avait sapé le moral de l'équipe et tous décidèrent de reporter la séance. Ron et Hermione accompagnèrent Harry chez le garde-chasse pendant que les autres retournaient au château.

* * *

"Pourquoi tu leur as laissé le terrain, Drago ?" demanda Sarah d'un ton accusateur. "On a besoin de s'entraîner, nous aussi."

Ils étaient assis au coin du feu. Drago lisait _Balai-Magazine_ et Nott, assis à côté de lui, torturait une Chocogrenouille en lui nouant les pattes avant de la dévorer.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un plan", répondit Drago sans lever les yeux.

Il était plongé dans une étude de balais d'où il ressortait clairement que son Nimbus 2002 était le meilleur. L'Éclair de Feu était sorti lorsqu'il était en troisième année, et depuis aucun balai n'avait pu soutenir la comparaison. Mais le Nimbus 2002 avait changé la donne, et Drago savait ce que cela signifiait. _Cela signifie que cette année la Coupe est à nous_. Il avait gardé son balai secret pour l'instant ; il l'avait seulement montré à Pansy. Il espérait qu'elle saurait tenir sa langue, surtout depuis ce qu'il lui avait fait.

"Au fait Drago", intervint Nott comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, "c'était grandiose ce que tu as fait à Parkinson hier soir ! Rompre devant tout le monde ! Je te comprends, remarque. Te faire surveiller comme ça... Elle est lamentable, cette fille", conclut-il en secouant la tête. "Je ne l'ai jamais appréciée, de toute façon."

"Au moins tu ne m'emprunteras plus mes chaussettes", fit Drago avec un rictus.

"Tu l'as dit !" acquiesça Nott. "Si j'avais su que j'étais pisté..."

Il frissonna à cette idée et enfourna la Chocogrenouille dans sa bouche.

"Tu n'as pas intérêt à m'offrir des chaussettes, Sarah, ou je te quitte sur le champ", lança-t-il à la jeune fille assise en face de lui.

"Pas de danger que je t'offre quoi que ce soit", répliqua celle-ci en se levant. "Malefoy, j'espère quand même que tu nous expliqueras ton plan avant samedi."

Et elle s'en alla. Nott haussa les épaules.

"Elle est bizarre, depuis quelque temps", dit-il.

Drago ne répondit rien mais sourit en son for intérieur. Il n'avait pas raconté à Nott ce que Sarah lui avait révélé quelques jours plus tôt. Et il ne le ferait pas. De toute manière, il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle.

* * *

Hagrid avait assuré à Harry qu'Hedwige n'avait rien de grave – « Juste un peu de fatigue » - et c'est soulagés que Harry, Ron et Hermione quittèrent la cabane du garde-chasse pour aller dîner. À table ils rassurèrent le reste de l'équipe, et convinrent d'une nouvelle séance d'entraînement.

"Demain matin, huit heures sur le terrain", annonça Harry.

Tout le monde grimaça, mais ils savaient tous qu'il fallait s'entraîner s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de battre Serpentard.

Ainsi, le lendemain matin, les Gryffondor avalèrent en toute hâte quelques tranches de bacon et filèrent au stade de Quidditch. Par chance il était libre, et ils se mirent immédiatement au travail. Harry volait parmi ses joueurs, leur donnant des conseils et les encourageant, et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait il se sentait plus confiant. Les batteurs ne rataient presque jamais les Cognards, les poursuiveurs visaient remarquablement, et si le Souafle n'entrait jamais dans les cercles d'or ce n'était dû qu'au talent de Ron. Mais Harry savait que sous ses dehors fanfarons, à l'idée de jouer contre les Serpentard, Ron était aussi terrifié que Neville. Il fallait qu'il garde la tête froide durant le match, et tout se passerait bien.

Ils ne quittèrent le terrain qu'à midi, et ils passèrent l'après-midi dans la salle commune à essayer d'élaborer de nouvelles stratégies de jeu - le manuel que Bill avait offert à Harry se révéla fort utile.

Après le dîner Harry, Ron et Hermione rendirent une petite visite à Hedwige.

"Elle se remet, je pense qu'elle sera à nouveau en pleine forme demain soir", annonça Hagrid avec optimisme. "Tu n'auras qu'à venir la chercher après manger, Harry."

"Vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé, maintenant ?" demanda Hermione.

"C'était peut-être une petite déprime", répondit Hagrid. "Le propre d'une chouette, c'est de porter du courrier, or elle n'a pas beaucoup de travail", expliqua-t-il avec un sourire à Harry.

Harry, penaud, caressa doucement la tête d'Hedwige qui se mit à hululer doucement.

"Excuse-moi, Hedwige. Je te prêterai à Hermione, si tu veux."

"Et moi alors ?" s'exclama Ron, vexé.

"Tu as déjà..."

"Coq !" s'écria Hermione.

"Bon ça va, je le sais, pas la peine de crier", grommela Ron.

"Mais non ! Regarde !"

Coq voletait devant la fenêtre en hululant joyeusement. Hagrid lui ouvrit et le petit hibou se précipita sur Hedwige, qui cligna des yeux, agacée.

"Regarde Hedwige, tu as de la visite !" dit gaiement Hagrid.

"Ça n'a pas l'air de lui faire tellement plaisir", remarqua judicieusement Hermione.

"Je crois qu'il vaut mieux la laisser se reposer", déclara Hagrid. "Ron, récupère ton hibou, tu veux ? Bonne soirée, à demain."

Le lendemain soir, Harry se rendit chez Hagrid tandis que Ron et Hermione remontaient dans la salle commune pour faire leurs devoirs. Harry, les poches pleines de Miam Hibou, sifflota un petit air jusqu'à la cabane du garde-chasse. Mais la mine sinistre du garde-chasse quand il lui ouvrit la porte lui fit perdre tout son entrain.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" cria Harry en se ruant dans la cabane. "Elle n'est pas... ?"

Hedwige se trouvait au même endroit que la veille, mais elle avait les yeux fermés. Harry constata avec soulagement qu'elle respirait encore.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?"

Hagrid soupira et répondit :

"J'ai bien peur que ce soit plus grave que ce que je pensais. Elle allait mieux dans la journée, j'ai cru qu'elle était complètement guérie, et tout à coup elle n'a plus fait de bruit."

"Mais vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle a ?"

Hagrid secoua la tête.

"Pas pour l'instant. J'en ai parlé à Madame Pomfresh, elle va m'aider à chercher un remède."

"Est-ce qu'elle risque de... de mourir ?" demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

Les yeux du géant se remplirent de larmes.

"Je ne sais pas."

Harry, au désespoir, passa le reste de la soirée à caresser les plumes d'Hedwige. La chouette ouvrait parfois les yeux, mais jamais pour bien longtemps. A onze heures, Hagrid dit d'une voix douce :

"Tu devrais peut-être y aller, Harry. Fais bien attention que Rusard ne t'attrape pas."

La mort dans l'âme, Harry reprit la route du château. Hedwige était bien plus qu'un animal ; elle avait été sa toute première véritable amie. Si elle devait mourir...

Il avait envie de parler à quelqu'un, de partager son angoisse avec quelqu'un. Mais Ron et Hermione étaient sûrement déjà couchés ; les nombreux entraînements, en plus de tous les devoirs que les professeurs prenaient un malin plaisir à donner à leurs élèves, les épuisaient. Il se résolut à attendre le lendemain et à aller lui aussi se coucher. Mais soudain, il se rappela que quelqu'un dans le château était toujours debout.

Il se mit en route, et presque aussitôt fit demi-tour. Non, c'était une idée stupide. Si, il fallait y aller. Non, c'était idiot.

_Ça ne coûte rien d'aller voir_, dit une petite voix dans sa tête._ De toute manière, il est peut-être déjà parti_. Harry monta les dernières marches d'un pas incertain et se retrouva devant la salle des trophées. La lumière était toujours allumée.

Harry resta un instant sur le pas de la porte, n'arrivant pas à se décider : devait-il entrer ou s'enfuir à toutes jambes ?

Il se racla la gorge et entra.

Malefoy rangea précipitamment quelque chose et se retourna, l'air coupable.

"Ah, c'est toi", fit-il.

Il se rassit sur la chaise qu'il venait de quitter et Harry put voir, sur la table devant laquelle Malefoy se tenait un instant auparavant, un chiffon qui nettoyait tout seul une médaille attribuée à Q. Umfraville pour services rendus à l'école. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré lui. Mais aussitôt, l'image d'Hedwige s'imposa à son esprit et il se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise en face de Malefoy. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard intrigué et lui demanda :

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici ?"

"Hedwige est malade."

"Qui ?"

"Ma chouette."

"Ah oui, la chouette blanche qui t'amène parfois du courrier. Enfin, plutôt « rarement » que « parfois », puisque tu n'as pas de famille..."

Harry sentit la fureur s'ajouter à son accablement et il se releva brusquement.

"Je voulais parler à quelqu'un... Je pensais que tu comprendrais puisque tu as toi aussi un hibou. Mais manifestement je me suis trompé. J'avais oublié que tu n'avais pas de coeur."

Il était arrivé à la porte quand Malefoy dit d'un ton excédé :

"Arrête de jouer les martyres incompris, Potter. Je te taquinais."

Le besoin de parler de Harry redevint alors le plus fort et il se retourna.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ta chouette ?" demanda Malefoy d'une voix étrangement douce.

"Elle ne va pas bien. Hagrid ne sait pas ce qu'elle a."

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. _Ah non. Tout mais pas ça_. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant Malefoy. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il sentit soudain une larme salée couler sur sa joue. Malefoy toussota et se plongea dans la contemplation du chiffon ensorcelé, qui continuait à s'agiter tout autour de la pièce. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Malefoy n'en profitait pas pour se moquer de lui, mais il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas le faire. _Attends un peu, _intervint à nouveau la voix. _Dès demain toute l'école sera au courant_.

Harry essuya vivement sa joue et Malefoy, un peu gêné, se leva et lui donna une tape maladroite dans le dos.

"T'en fais pas, va. Un jour Arnold a été bizarre pendant quelques jours, et puis ça lui est passé", dit-il, la voix rauque.

Soudain on entendit un bruit de pas se rapprocher. Harry plongea derrière une armoire et vit Rusard entrer.

"Vous avez fini ?" aboya le concierge à l'intention de Malefoy.

Le Serpentard avait récupéré son chiffon et faisait semblant d'astiquer une coupe en argent.

"Presque... Et voilà !" annonça-t-il fièrement en reposant l'objet sur son étagère.

Rusard examina rapidement les trophées exposés et dit :

"Bon, ça a l'air correct. Allez vous coucher."

Il quitta la salle et Malefoy se tourna vers le coin dans lequel se tenait Harry.

"C'est bon."

Harry sortit de sa cachette et regarda Malefoy, qui lui adressa un sourire contrit.

"Tu devrais sourire un peu plus souvent, Malefoy, ça te donne l'air presque aimable."

"Tu devrais te taire un peu plus souvent, Potter. Ça te donne l'air presque intelligent."

Alors Harry fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire de toute sa vie : il s'approcha de Malefoy et lui pressa amicalement l'épaule. Puis, sans rien dire, il quitta la salle des trophées.

Drago était perplexe. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Il revit le regard presque haineux que Potter lui avait lancé le vendredi précédent ; et à présent il venait se confier à lui. _Vraiment bizarre...,_ songea-t-il. Mais il se sentait étonnamment bien. _Quand même..._ C'était la deuxième personne qu'il devait consoler depuis le début de l'année, alors que cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. _Un coeur serait-il en train de pousser dans ma poitrine ? _se demanda-t-il. _Quelle horreur... Voilà que je tourne Gryffondor._ Mais si être Gryffondor, c'était éprouver en permanence cette petite sensation qui n'était pas si désagréable que ça, l'idée ne le rebutait pas...

Décidant qu'il était trop tard pour se lancer dans de telles réflexions, il se mit en route vers son dortoir. Mais quand il passa devant le bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal il l'entendit parler dans une langue qu'il ne comprit pas :

"Domani non posso. Ho un impiegato."

_Décidément, que de mystères ce soir..._

Mais il tombait de fatigue et décréta que ça aussi, ça attendrait un autre jour.


	20. Serpentard contre Gryffondor

Comme aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire je vous offre le chapitre suivant !

Pour commencer, un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent ceci (reviewers et non-reviewers, je ne fais pas de discrimination) ! Et bienvenue à **Emiya** !

Ensuite, pour vous rassurer, sachez que le week-end dernier j'ai écrit le chapitre où il y a contact buccal, si j'ose dire ;-)

Vous allez devoir attendre encore un peu (niark niark), mais vous avez eu raison de ne pas désespérer !

Bonne lecture :-)

PS : comme vous avez pu le constater j'ai changé le titre (un peu plus accrocheur, non ?). Il y a déjà une fic qui s'appelle "Mon meilleur ennemi", alors je laisse le "Sixième année" devant.

* * *

**Serpentard contre Gryffondor**

Harry ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre, et, à la faible lueur du jour qui passait entre les rideaux, resta contempler le ciel de son lit à baldaquin durant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il s'était passé quelque chose la veille, mais quoi ? Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire. Hedwige était malade... et il avait été chercher du réconfort auprès de Malefoy. _Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? J'ai de vrais amis, pourquoi ne suis-je pas allé les voir, eux ? _

Harry ne savait que penser. Malefoy était son ennemi depuis toujours. Du moins le croyait-il. Il n'en était plus aussi sûr, à présent. _Si c'est à lui que je suis allé me confier, il doit y avoir une raison._ Il avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, il ne trouvait pas de réponse. Il avait toujours détesté Malefoy. La preuve, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait son estomac se serrait de frayeur et de dégoût. À moins que... Qu'avait dit Hermione, déjà... ? Qu'on se sentait bizarre quand arrivait une personne qu'on...

_Non, impossible_.

À côté de lui, Harry entendit Ron remuer et décida de se lever. Il attrapa ses lunettes et s'assit au bord de son lit. Avec un soupir il commença à s'habiller.

Que la vie était compliquée.

Le cours de soins aux créatures magiques se passa relativement bien - c'est-à-dire aussi bien que peut se passer un cours mettant en scène des Malagrifs tachetés, créatures qui n''hésitent pas à se servir de leurs dents - mais Harry était très distrait. Il redoutait la confrontation avec Malefoy, en sortilèges. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Les Serpentard étaient sûrement déjà tous au courant de la malheureuse conversation de la veille.

Harry ralentit le pas en approchant de la salle de classe de Flitwick, s'apprêtant à devoir ignorer les quolibets des camarades de Malefoy, mais à sa grande surprise il n'en fut rien. Les Serpentard étaient déjà alignés le long du mur mais personne ne prêta attention à l'arrivée de Harry et de ses amis. Même Pansy Parkinson ne lança aucune insulte à Hermione. Harry avait remarqué qu'elle semblait essayer de se faire toute petite depuis sa rupture avec Malefoy.

Le professeur Flitwick les invita à entrer quand les Poufsouffle furent tous sortis, et Harry, dernier, s'apprêtait à refermer la porte quand Malefoy arriva en courant. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de Harry.

"Euh... salut", fit ce dernier en évitant de le regarder.

Malefoy inclina brièvement la tête, l'air tout aussi gêné, et alla s'asseoir. Harry jeta un oeil dans le couloir pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres retardataires et prit place entre Ron et Hermione.

"Je ne rêve pas, tu as bien parlé avec Malefoy ?" s'exclama Ron, stupéfait.

"Hein ? Non", fit Harry mollement.

"J'avais cru", dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

Il sortit son _Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 6_ et le professeur Flitwick se mit à leur expliquer les subtilités du sortilège Coupe-Griffes.

Harry passa le reste de la semaine à se demander pourquoi Malefoy était resté aussi discret. Il avait cruqu'il s'empressait de raconter leur entrevue à ses camarades Serpentard et qu'ils en feraient des gorges chaudes pendant des semaines. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et Harry se dit que peut-être Malefoy lui rendait la pareille pour l'aventure avec l'hippogriffe. Il n'en était pas moins honteux quand il repensait à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, et à la manière dont il s'était mis à pleurer. Mais il avait d'autres soucis en tête. Tous les soirs il avait voir Hedwige ; et, si elle n'allait pas mieux, au moins était-elle toujours en vie. Il devait en plus organiser de nombreux entraînements car le match approchait. Le plus souvent, l'équipe se rendait à la Salle sur Demande, car Harry ne l'avouait jamais, mais il craignait de tomber sur Malefoy au terrain de Quidditch. Il se sentait toujours gêné en sa présence, et avait l'impression – sans en comprendre la raison, toutefois – qu'il en allait de même pour Malefoy.

* * *

Le samedi matin, une semaine avant le match, Harry et son équipe sortaient de la Salle sur Demande quand ils tombèrent nez à nez avec les Serpentard. Malefoy, qui menait sa troupe, baissa instinctivement la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de Harry. La fille à l'air méprisant que Harry avait vue descendre de la salle de divination quelques mois plus tôt - était-ce vraiment quelques mois ? Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des siècles -, voyant que son capitaine n'avait pas l'air décidé à prendre la parole, lança froidement :

"Vous avez fini avec la salle ?"

"Oui, allez-y", répondit Harry.

"De toute manière, vous n'avez pas besoin de perdre votre temps", ricana Théodore Nott. "Arrêtez de vous entraîner, ça ne sert à rien. Vous allez perdre."

"C'est ça", répliqua Ginny, dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. "Par contre vous, vous avez bien besoin de vous entraîner, à mon avis."

Crabbe et Goyle retroussèrent leurs manches d'un air menaçant et Harry jugea plus prudent de filer à la Grande Salle pour un petit-déjeuner tardif.

"Tu as remarqué, Harry", lança Ron tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient à table, "Malefoy n'a rien dit du tout."

"Ah non, je n'ai pas fait attention", mentit Harry.

"Il doit avoir tellement peur de jouer contre nous qu'il n'ose plus se vanter", conclut Ron.

Harry sourit devant la confiance de Ron. Restait à espérer qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas une fois en l'air devant les cercles d'or qu'il devait protéger.

Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent l'après-midi à faire leurs devoirs.

"Hermione, c'est bien un oeuf de Runespoor qu'on doit ajouter à la potion d'Aiguise-Méninges ?"

"Oui. Oh !" fit soudain Hermione en portant la main à sa bouche. "J'espère que Hagrid a renoncé à nous faire étudier un Runespoor !"

Ron haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est."

"Tu le sauras bien assez tôt si Hagrid n'a pas changé d'avis", répliqua Hermione d'un ton inquiet.

* * *

En effet, Ron n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Quand les sixième année de Gryffondor arrivèrent à la hauteur de la cabane de Hagrid, celui-ci lança joyeusement :

"Si tout le monde est là, suivez-moi !"

"Où allons-nous, Hagrid ?" demanda Lavande Brown.

"Dans la Forêt Interdite", répondit le garde-chasse.

Un murmure d'inquiétude parcourut la foule qui s'arrêta net.

"Allons", fit Hagrid en se retournant, stupéfait de voir que ses élèves ne le suivaient plus. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, avec moi vous ne risquez rien."

Ils se remirent en route, mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter le pire. Tous les cours qui avaient eu lieu dans la Forêt Interdite ne s'étaient pas spécialement bien passés. Après cinq minutes de marche ils débouchèrent dans une clairière dans laquelle était dressé un grand enclos fait de barrières de bois. Et derrière les barrières se trouvait...

"Oh non", gémit Hermione.

"Je vous présente Ute", annonça gaiement Hagrid. "C'est un Runespoor. Enfin, _une_ Runespoor", gloussa-t-il. "Approchez-vous, voyons, sinon vous ne verrez rien."

Tous les élèves étaient restés à la bordure des arbres, manifestement peu désireux de voir quoi que ce soit du serpent à trois têtes qui les regardait d'un air indifférent.

"Hermione, tu peux me dire ce que tu sais sur les Runespoors ?" demanda aimablement Hagrid.

Hermione, sur un terrain familier, retrouva toute sa contenance.

"Les Runespoors sont originaires du Burkina Faso. La tête de gauche organise, celle du milieu rêve et celle de droite critique les deux autres", répondit Hermione très vite.

"Excellent", dit Hagrid. "Quelqu'un peut me parler de ses oeufs ?"

Harry sesouvenait dela dissertation de potions qu'il avait écrite le samedi précédent, et lança :

"On peut les utiliser dans certaines potions."

"Très bien", approuva Hagrid, aux anges. "Est-ce que quelqu'un veut s'approcher d'Ute ?"

Harry se rappela soudain sa troisième année et, décidant de ne pas se laisser prendre au piège, cette fois, recula en même temps que les autres.

"Les Runespoors ne sont pas méchants par nature", plaida Hagrid. "Et de plus, Ute n'a plus de crochets. Vraiment personne ?"

Harry faisait semblant d'être absorbé dans la contemplation d'un oiseau qui venait de se poser près de lui.

"Bon, ça ne fait rien", capitula Hagrid. "Je vais donc vous faire moi-même la démonstration."

Il s'approcha du serpent, qui tourna vers lui sa tête de gauche.

"Allez Ute, montre-nous... oh ! Vilaine Ute !"

Hagrid venait de se faire mordre. Toutes les filles poussèrent un cri perçant et Hermione courut vers la barrière.

"Hagrid, est-ce qu'elle vous a mordu ? Les crochets sont très venimeux !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai la peau dure", répondit Hagrid avec un sourire. "Tu es punie, Ute !" ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de sa protégée.

Le serpent baissa piteusement les têtes de droite et de gauche, tandis que celle du milieu regardait rêveusement par-delà les arbres, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

"Elle ne te fait pas penser à Luna, cette tête-là ?" demanda Ron à Harry.

Derrière eux, quelqu'un étouffa un cri indigné.

Hagrid s'approcha d'Hermione pour lui montrer sa blessure.

"Tu vois, elle n'a même pas réussi à me transpercer la peau."

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. Hagrid sembla réfléchir un instant et ajouta en gloussant :

"Une chance que personne n'ait été volontaire, puisque j'avais oublié d'enlever les crochets de la tête de gauche."

* * *

Drago s'était rendu compte que Potter semblait aussi mal à l'aise que lui quand ils se croisaient. Depuis quelque temps aucun des deux ne paraissait avoir envie de lancer des injures à l'autre, ce que Drago trouvait des plus étranges. Que Potter soit revenu à des sentiments plus paisibles à son encontre, passe encore... C'était un Gryffondor, il était normal qu'il soit plus _chevaleresque_... Mais pourquoi lui, Drago, n'avait-il plus envie de l'insulter, comme au bon vieux temps ? Il savait que la réponse était enfouie en lui, très profondément. Quand il pensait à Potter il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver... sympathique. Et cette pensée l'horrifiait au plus haut point. Si quelqu'un s'en apercevait ?

D'un autre côté, il n'était pas étonné d'avoir fait cette découverte. Il était fin psychologue, quand il le voulait, et il avait bien compris que l'aversion qu'il éprouvait pour Potter cachait sûrement quelque chose. Mais pas question de le révéler à qui que ce soit, pas même au principal concerné. Si Potter l'évitait depuis leur entrevue dans la salle des trophées, c'était parce qu'il était gêné d'avoir pleuré devant lui, rien de plus. Si là-dessus Drago allait le voir pour lui proposer son amitié, il lui rirait sûrement au nez. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne le regardait plus méchamment qu'il était prêt à tirer un trait sur tous leurs différends.

Drago y pensait quand il se retrouvait seul dans la salle commune, le soir, et cela lui faisait éprouver un sentiment qu'il n'avait alors jamais eu l'occasion d'expérimenter. Il se sentait... attristé. Mais quand il se levait le lendemain, il se disait avec énergie qu'il ne devait pas se complaire dans la mélancolie ; et il lui suffisait de poser les yeux sur Pansy, qui aussitôt devenait toute rouge et baissait honteusement la tête, au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait, pour retrouver sa bonne humeur.

Le samedi midi, il était particulièrement joyeux. Il allait enfin pouvoir dévoiler son Nimbus 2002 - seule Pansy était au courant, et elle avait étonnamment su garder sa langue. Même les membres de son équipe ignoraient jusqu'à son existence, puisque Drago utilisait pour l'entraînement son "vieux" Nimbus 2001. Bien sûr il s'était déjà entraîné avec son nouveau balai, car il savait qu'il ne fallait jamais jouer un match sur un balai qui volait pour la première fois ; mais il l'avait fait en secret, quand le soir il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il se rendait alors dans la Salle sur Demande - quelle merveilleuse découverte ! - et il exécutait des figures jusqu'à tomber de fatigue. Le jour du match, son balai était fin prêt.

"Arrête de jouer avec ta baguette", lança-t-il à Crabbe. "Tu essayes de blesser quelqu'un ?"

Crabbe ricana mais rangea néanmoins sa baguette dans sa poche. Drago était confiant mais son estomac noué l'empêchait d'avaler plus qu'une bouchée de hachis Parmentier toutes les cinq minutes ; il regarda d'un air dégoûté Goyle qui n'était apparemment pas dans le même cas que lui.

"Tu as raison de vouloir prendre des forces", lâcha-t-il sèchement, "mais fais quand même en sorte de pouvoir décoller, tout à l'heure."

Goyle leva la tête, surpris, et posa à regret l'une des deux fourchettes qu'il tenait. Drago se risqua à jeter un oeil à la table des Gryffondor ; Potter ne mangeait rien, malgré les encouragements que la Sang-de-Bourbe lui prodiguait. Drago le vit prendre son verre de jus de citrouille et boire une gorgée, contraint et forcé par Granger.

À mesure que l'heure du match approchait l'excitation montait parmi les élèves, car il était de notoriété publique que les affrontements entre Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient toujours particulièrement violents et riches en rebondissements, même si en règle générale les Gryffondor finissaient par l'emporter.

À la fin du repas Drago demanda à son équipe de se rendre immédiatement au terrain. Personne ne parlait tandis qu'ils descendaient la pente menant au stade, et Drago remarqua que Sarah et Nott marchaient très éloignés l'un de l'autre. Il les avait vaguement entendus se disputer la veille. _Il ne manquait plus que ça_, soupira-t-il. _Pourvu que ça ne les empêche pas de se passer le Souafle_.

Quand tout le monde eut enfilé sa robe de Quidditch, Drago prit la parole pour faire ses recommandations de dernière minute. Il avait finalement décidé de ne pas se servir des informations que le Baron Sanglant lui avait communiquées, et aucun membre de l'équipe n'avait rien su de cet arrangement.

Il fut interrompu plusieurs fois par Crabbe et Goyle qui ne cessaient de ricaner dans leur coin.

"N'hésitez pas à être agressifs, mais attention... ! Je ne veux pas qu'un Gryffondor soit blessé à cause de nous", dit-il en guise de conclusion à son discours d'avant-match.

Zabini lui jeta un regard étonné.

"Il faut que tout le monde voie qu'on est parfaitement capables de gagner sans tricher", expliqua Drago.

Il voulait montrer à Potter que lui aussi, s'il voulait, il pouvait être grand seigneur.

* * *

Harry, malgré son estomac noué, ne tenait pas en place. Il n'avait pas joué de match depuis l'année précédente. Il avait hâte de remonter sur son Eclair de Feu et de sentir le vent gifler son visage, d'entendre la clameur de la foule à chaque but marqué, de se rappeler l'excitation qu'il ressentait quand sa main se refermait sur le métal froid du Vif d'or.

Il demanda plusieurs fois le silence car son équipe était dans le même état que lui et prononça un petit discours d'encouragement. Il ne cessait de jouer nerveusement avec le collier offert par Bill (il lui avait expliqué que les griffes de Manticore portaient bonheur) qu'il portait autour du cou. Deux minutes plus tard les Gryffondor s'avançaient dans le stade sous les applaudissements du public. Ils se placèrent au milieu du terrain pour attendre les Serpentard tandis que Justin Finch-Fletchley énonçait leurs noms un par un. Soudain la porte du vestiaire des Serpentard s'ouvrit et les joueurs, dans leur robe vert et argent, Malefoy en tête rejoignirent les Gryffondor. Ce fut alors comme si quelqu'un avait tourné le bouton du volume : la foule se mit à parler de plus en plus fort, et même à pousser des cris et à siffler. Harry ne repéra pas immédiatement ce qui causait autant de remous dans les gradins, mais Ron lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et alors, il vit.

Malefoy tenait à la main un Nimbus 2002 flambant neuf. Harry grimaça. Le match s'annonçait plus dur qu'il l'avait cru. Madame Bibine fit un signe à Justin, qui réclama aussitôt le silence dans les tribunes.

"Capitaines, serre-vous la main", dit Madame Bibine.

Harry s'avança vers Malefoy qui gardait obstinément les yeux rivés au sol, et ressentit comme une décharge électrique quand leurs mains se touchèrent.

"Euh... joli balai", fit-il tout bas, mal à l'aise.

"Merci", croassa Malefoy.

Il releva brusquement la tête et Harry crut voir, le temps d'un quart de seconde, le Serpentard sourire.

Au coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine les quatorze joueurs s'élevèrent et Hermione s'empara du Souafle. Harry monta un peu plus haut pour essayer de trouver le Vif d'or. Mû par une inspiration soudaine il se retourna, et eut la surprise de constater qu'il était seul. Depuis que Malefoy avait commencé à jouer, il avait développé l'habitude de se placer juste derrière Harry afin d'éviter de se fatiguer à chercher le Vif. Mais cette fois, il n'était pas là. Harry baissa les yeux et distingua Malefoy, un peu plus bas que lui. Un peu étonné de ce brusque changement de tactique, Harry reconcentra vite toutes ses pensées sur la petite balle dorée. Il avait beau regarder dans toutes les directions, il ne parvenait pas encore à la voir. Tout à coup il ressentit un léger vertige. Il redescendit de quelques mètres, pensant que c'était peut-être à cause de l'altitude, mais le vertige s'intensifia. Sa tête se mit à lui tourner. Il sentait son sens de l'équilibre le quitter, et il avait l'impression d'être en train de se balancer de droite à gauche sur son balai. Personne ne semblait avoir rien remarqué. Il baissa la tête pour évaluer la distance du sol à laquelle il se trouvait. Et il aperçut Malefoy qui fonçait sur lui à pleine vitesse.

Ce fut la dernière image qu'il vit avant de tomber.


	21. La révélation de Drago

**Amy Keira : **suspense, suspense... Voilà, dans quelques secondes tu pourras lire la suite ! Et merci

**vert emeraude :** en fait ce n'est pas exactement ce que Drago avait en tête, de jouer au justicier volant ;-)

**fourmilu : **merci beaucoup ! Petit discours mais grand effet ;-)

**miss Felton/Malfoy : **lol avec un pseudo comme ça on se demande bien qui est ton personnage préféré ! Merci beaucoup, et voilà la suite

**just-lulu : **Drago a-t-il sauvé Harry ? Réponse dans ce chapitre Mais pour le contact buccal, faudra attendre encore un peu !

**émiya : **merci ! Fini d'attendre, voici la suite !

* * *

**La révélation de Drago**

Quand il se réveilla, Harry vit d'abord les visages inquiets de Ron et Hermione penché sur lui, puis il reconnut un décor familier. Il était à l'infirmerie. Durant un instant il ne comprit pas ce qui lui était arrivé, puis, furieux, il s'exclama :

"C'est Malefoy qui m'a fait tomber, hein ?"

"Non, pas du tout !" dit Hermione, rassurée de le voir réveillé.

"Il m'a foncé dessus !"

"Il voulait attraper le Vif d'or", expliqua Ron d'un ton amer. "Il était juste au-dessus de toi. D'ailleurs on ne comprenait pas pourquoi tu ne le prenais pas, il te suffisait de tendre le bras. Et puis tu es tombé. Heureusement que tu as glissé de ton balai avant que Malefoy attrape le Vif, comme ça le match va être rejoué."

Harry était soulagé de ne pas avoir perdu le match.

"Bon sang, mais pourquoi je suis tombé ?"

Il vit Ron et Hermione échanger un rapide coup d'oeil.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Madame Pomfresh pense que...", commença Hermione d'un air angoissé.

"... que tu as été empoisonné !" finit Ron, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps.

"Empoisonné ? Mais par qui ?" demanda Harry, stupéfait.

"Par Malefoy, sûrement", lâcha Ron d'un ton soupçonneux.

_Non, impossible. Pas après ce qui s'est passé dans la salle des trophées. À moins que... _Se pouvait-il que l'attitude de Malefoy n'ait été qu'une ruse pour le mettre en confiance et mieux l'abattre ensuite ? Harry savait que c'était fort possible, mais au fond de lui il refusait de le croire.

"Non, je ne crois pas", dit-il.

Ron et Hermione haussèrent les sourcils d'un même mouvement.

"Vous avez vu son balai", se hâta de dire Harry. "Il était sans doute sûr de gagner, alors je ne pense pas que l'idée de m'empoisonner lui ait ne serait-ce qu'effleuré l'esprit."

L'explication que Harry venait d'inventer sembla satisfaire ses amis, qui hochèrent la tête d'un air songeur.

"Mais alors, qui ?" interrogea Ron d'un ton dramatique qui fit sourire Harry.

À ce moment Parvati et Lavande entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Harry fut surpris, car Parvati ne lui adressait plus jamais la parole.

"Comment ça va ?" demanda-t-elle, visiblement inquiète.

"Bien", assura Harry.

"Vous croyez qu'on entre ici comme dans un moulin ?" lança Madame Pomfresh depuis son bureau. "Pas plus de deux visiteurs à la fois !"

"On va y aller, Ron", dit doucement Hermione, pleine de délicatesse.

"Non, pas la peine", fit Parvati. "On était juste venues s'assurer que tout allait bien."

Lavande renifla bruyamment - apparemment elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Harry d'avoir quitté Parvati - et les deux filles sortirent. Ron regarda d'un air suspicieux la porte qui venait de se refermer.

"Tu crois que... Parvati... ?"

"Oh non, je ne pense pas", répondit vivement Harry. "Ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne m'a plus joué de sale tour, elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire aujourd'hui. Et à plus forte raison le jour du match contre Serpentard."

"À moins qu'elle n'ait été payée par un Serpentard", plaisanta Ron.

Harry pouffa, mais Hermione avait l'air songeur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione ?" demanda-t-il.

"Rien, rien", répondit précipitamment celle-ci.

Madame Pomfresh s'approcha alors du lit de Harry avec un grand flacon de potion verte et se tourna vers Ron et Hermione.

"Allez-vous-en", les réprimanda-t-elle gentiment. "Il faut laisser le blessé se reposer. D'ailleurs, que diriez-vous de vous installer définitivement ici ?" ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Harry. "Ça éviterait les allers-retours incessants."

* * *

Harry passa le reste de l'après-midi à se demander si Malefoy avait effectivement pu l'empoisonner. Il était pratiquement certain que non. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien, on pouvait s'attendre à tout de sa part. Après avoir longuement tergiversé, ayant finalement décidé que non, Malefoy ne pouvait pas être coupable, Harry se demanda alors _qui_ pouvait bien avoir voulu le faire tomber. Un Serpentard, à n'en pas douter ; il ne se connaissait pas d'autres ennemis. Peut-être la fille aux cheveux auburn que Malefoy avait un temps convoitée ? À ce souvenir le coeur de Harry se serra. 

Pour le dîner Madame Pomfresh lui donna un bol de soupe à la laitue, et Ron et Hermione vinrent lui rendre une petite visite après manger. Il leur fut reconnaissant de lui apporter une part de tarte à la mélasse, qu'il cacha dans le tiroir de sa table dechevet jusqu'à ce que la nuit lui permette de la manger sans encourir les foudres de l'infirmière. Ses amis ne purent pas rester longtemps et Harry, épuisé, s'endormit sans même goûter à son gâteau.

Il rêva de Quidditch, puis de Hagrid et Ute qui mangeaient sa tarte en se moquant de lui. Ce dernier rêve le réveilla ; il s'assit dans son lit, vérifia dans le tiroir que la pâtisserie était toujours là, puis se rallongea mais n'eut pas la force de s'emmitoufler à nouveau dans les couvertures. Quelques heures plus tard, son sommeil fut troublé par un bruit étouffé. Il sentit que quelqu'un remontait les couvertures sur lui et une douce chaleur l'enveloppa. Il ouvrit à demi les yeux et à la lueur d'un rayon de lune il vit, très floue car il n'avait pas ses lunettes, une silhouette blonde qui quittait l'infirmerie.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il se rendormit.

* * *

Harry se leva le lendemain pour aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il rejoignit Ron et Hermione qui parurent soulagés de le voir à nouveau sur pied. Il jeta un oeil vers la table des Serpentard, mais Malefoy n'était pas encore arrivé. 

"Alors Harry, tu as une idée de la personne qui aurait pu t'empoisonner ?" demanda aussitôt Hermione.

"Aucune", soupira Harry.

Ils étaient en train d'émettre toutes sortes d'hypothèses quand un hibou grand-duc de l'école lâcha un parchemin dans l'assiette de Harry. Celui-ci ouvrit la lettre, parcourut puis la passa à Ron et Hermione qui la lurent ensemble. Il s'agissait d'un mot griffonné à la hâte par Hagrid.

_Ute est malade, on dirait qu'elle a la même chose qu'Hedwige. Venez me voir après le déjeuner._

_Hagrid_

"Hutte ? Qui c'est, ça, Hutte ?" demanda Ron.

Hermione lui lança un regard consterné.

"Le Runespoor", fit-elle.

"Ah, Outeuh ? Je ne savais pas que ça s'écrivait comme ça."

Hermione ne dit rien mais pinça les lèvres - pouffant intérieurement, Harry comprit que cela voulait dire « Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas ».

"Il sait peut-être ce qu'a Hedwige, dans ce cas !" s'exclama joyeusement Ron.

"Je l'espère", dit Harry en reposant son verre. "Euh... ça ne vous dérange pas si... ?"

"Non bien sûr. On y va tout de suite."

* * *

Harry marchait si vite en direction de la cabane de Hagrid qu'Hermione devait trottiner pour rester à sa hauteur. Hagrid leur ouvrit la porte avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de frapper. 

"Vous avez fait vite", remarqua-t-il.

Hedwige était toujours à la même place, mais elle surveillait d'un oeil méfiant le serpent à trois têtes installé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ute était allongée dans un coin, les yeux fermés, et respirait faiblement.

"Venez voir", appela Hagrid en s'agenouillant près du serpent.

"Sans façon", fit Ron en reculant d'un pas.

"J'ai enlevé tous ses crochets, cette fois."

Hermione s'approcha doucement de Hagrid. Le serpent ne réagit pas.

"Oui, elle est dans le même état qu'Hedwige", conclut-elle après l'avoir examiné d'un peu plus près.

Harry, qui caressait sa chouette, demanda à Hagrid s'il avait une idée de ce que ça pouvait être.

"Non", soupira le garde-chasse. "C'est la première fois que je vois ça."

Hermione alla s'asseoir à l'immense table de bois sur laquelle était posée une plante. Elle se mit machinalement à nettoyer la plante de ses feuilles desséchées en les arrachant. Soudain son visage s'éclaira.

"Par la barbe de Merlin, mais c'est bien sûr ! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Hagrid, cette plante c'est bien une Roncière Ecarlate ?"

"Oui, je l'ai achetée à Pré-au-lard, j'ai trouvé ses fleurs jolies."

"Vous ne l'avez pas montrée au professeur Chourave ?"

"Non", répondit Hagrid, soudain inquiet. "J'aurais dû ?"

"Il y a un mois Neville m'a prêté un livre de botanique puisque je n'avais plus rien à lire, et je me souviens parfaitement de cette plante. Le vendeur a dû oublier de vous dire qu'elle contient des petits parasites qui émettent des substances nocives pour les animaux."

"Oh", fit Hagrid en comprenant où Hermione voulait en venir.

"Cette plante n'était pas là le jour où nous vous avons amené Hedwige ?" demanda Hermione.

"Non, je l'ai achetée le lundi suivant... ah oui, c'est ce jour là qu'Hedwige a rechuté !"

"Et depuis quand Ute est-elle malade ?"

"Eh bien... ça a commencé quand je l'ai installée ici. Je voulais la cacher", expliqua-t-il précipitamment, "car j'ai cru comprendre que le ministère considérait les Runespoors trop dangereux pour être étudiés en sixième année."

Sur ces dernières paroles il leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête de gauche à droite pour bien signifier à ses invités ce qu'il pensait de la classification du ministère.

"Donc elle est tombée malade dès qu'elle a posé le pied... enfin dès qu'elle est entrée ici !" conclut Ron d'un ton triomphal.

"C'est ça", fit Hagrid.

"Mais, attendez...", intervint Harry d'un air songeur. "Et Crockdur ? Il est en pleine forme !"

En effet, le gros chien n'avait cessé de sauter autour de la table depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

"Je l'ai immunisé contre toutes les maladies dès que je l'ai eu", expliqua Hagrid. "Avec toutes les saletés que peuvent transporter les bestioles qu'on étudie dans cette école... On n'est jamais trop prudent."

"Mais pourquoi Hedwige était-elle malade, le jour où je vous l'ai amenée ?"

"Je suppose que j'avais vu juste dès le début... Elle devait faire un peu de dépression", dit Hagrid après réflexion. "Mais elle était guérie, jusqu'à ce que j'apporte cette satanée plante !" ajouta-t-il d'un ton rageur à l'adresse de la Roncière Ecarlate.

"Donc pour qu'elle aille mieux à présent il suffit de la faire sortir de cette pièce", lança joyeusement Hermione.

"Oui, et Harry", dit Hagrid d'un ton faussement menaçant, "je voudrais que tu montres un peu plus à ta chouette que tu l'aimes ! Je ne veux pas la revoir dans cet état !"

Harry promit et installa Hedwige sur son bras. Quand les trois amis quittèrent Hagrid celui-ci alla enterrer la plante dans son potager.

"J'espère au moins que tu feras un bon engrais !" l'entendirent-ils maugréer tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Harry était tout heureux de voir qu'à peine était-elle sortie de chez Hagrid, Hedwige commençait déjà à reprendre du poil de la bête. Elle hululait gaiement et Harry, Ron et Hermione rentrèrent au château d'un pas léger, sans se douter que quelqu'un les observait depuis la volière.

* * *

Drago, Arnold sur l'épaule, regardait Potter, Weasley et la Sang-de-Bourbe, et un vif sentiment de jalousie l'étreignait. Il n'avait pas d'amis comme ça, lui. Tout ce qu'il avait c'était des imbéciles trop heureux qu'il puisse penser à leur place. Les mâchoires serrées il observa le petit groupe remonter vers le château. Il eut soudain envie de parler avec Potter. Il avait trouvé agréable de discuter avec lui lors de sa deuxième retenue. C'était un peu comme avoir un ami – du moins Drago le supposait-il, car il n'en avait jamais eu de véritable. Tout le monde le prenait pour un petit coq arrogant, mais ce que personne ne savait, c'est qu'il adoptait cette attitude pour se protéger – en fait, il était seul, tout simplement. Et quand Potter était venu le voir ce lundi-là, il avait senti que quelqu'un, pour une fois, avait besoin de lui. Il avait senti qu'il comptait pour quelqu'un. 

Mais Potter accepterait-il son amitié ? Il en doutait fort : depuis leur première année il n'avait cessé de le tyranniser et d'insulter ses amis.

"Qu'en penses-tu, Arnold ?"

Le hibou hulula doucement et lui mordilla l'oreille.

"Il va sûrement amener sa chouette ici. Je pourrais l'attendre et lui parler... Non, Weasley et Granger viendront aussi. Tant pis, on verra une autre fois."

Il se dépêcha de descendre en empruntant des couloirs dérobés pour ne pas tomber sur le trio de Gryffondor.

* * *

La salle commune était déserte, à l'exception de Nott qui faisait des mots croisés près de la cheminée. Drago s'apprêtait à se rendre directement dans sa chambre quand Nott l'interpella : 

"Tout va comme tu veux, Drag ?"

Drago haussa un sourcil.

"Drag ?" répéta-t-il en s'approchant de Nott.

"Tu n'aimes pas ? Tu peux m'appeler Théo si tu veux."

"Sans façon", lâcha Drago en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil voisin.

"Capitale de l'Ouganda en sept lettres ?" demanda Nott en fronçant les sourcils.

"Kampala",répondit Drago, qui se massait les tempes en contemplant l'âtre de la cheminée.

Nott poussa un sifflement admiratif et inscrivit la réponse.

_Tiens, et si tu lui parlais de ce qui te tracasse ? _demanda une petite voix dans la tête de Drago. Ç_a ne coûte rien d'essayer_.

"Nott ? Tu crois que c'est possible de... de détester quelqu'un du plus profond de ton âme..."

"Bien sûr", interrompit Nott. "C'est ce que j'éprouve envers la moitié des élèves de cette fichue école."

"Laisse-moi finir", fit sèchement Drago. "De détester quelqu'un, donc, et finalement d'avoir envie de devenir ami avec cette personne ?"

Nott lui jeta un regard incrédule.

"Non, je ne crois pas."

Drago hocha la tête et Nott reprit son journal. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que Nott reprenne la parole :

"Quoique... maintenant que tu le dis... Quand j'étais petit mes grands-parents ont obligé mes parents à m'envoyer dans une école primaire de Moldus, et là il y avait une fille que je détestais. Elle connaissait tout et elle le faisait savoir – un peu comme Granger, tu vois ?"

À ce souvenir qui paraissait particulièrement douloureux il ferma les yeux en grimaçant. Drago attendit qu'il reprenne son histoire.

"Je la haïssais. Dès que je le pouvais, je la faisais tomber, et ça me faisait bien rire. Et puis un jour elle s'est approchée de moi et elle - hum - m'a embrassé sur la joue. Ça m'a fait tout drôle - ne ris pas - et alors j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser à mon tour. Que ça reste entre nous, mais je crois qu'en fait si je la martyrisais tant, c'est parce que j'étais amreudel."

"Tu étais quoi ?"

"Amoureux d'elle", répéta Nott en chuchotant - manifestement ce mot lui était difficile à prononcer.

Drago n'éclata pas de rire, à la grande surprise de Nott, mais il se redressa, l'air choqué.

"Non ?" fit-il.

Nott hocha gravement la tête.

"Si ?"

Drago se renfonça dans son fauteuil et se remit à contempler le feu, abasourdi.

"Non ?" fit-il à nouveau après un silence d'une dizaine de minutes.

"Tu sais, je crois que si on hait quelqu'un, c'est parce qu'en fait ce qu'on éprouve réellement pour cette personne nous fait peur."

"Je ne te savais pas si plein de sagesse", fit Drago, sarcastique.

"Que veux-tu, tu es bon en géographie, moi je suis bon en sentiments. Alors qui c'est cette fille ?"

"Quelle fille ?"

"Celle que tu détestes, soi-disant."

"Personne", grommela Drago.

"Allez, tu peux me le dire à moi. Ça restera entre nous, juré."

"Je te dis que ce n'est personne !" s'emporta Drago.

"Bon, bon...", capitula Nott.

Puis, désirant visiblement changer de sujet il s'exclama :

"Quel dommage que Potter ne se soit rien cassé en tombant !À chaque fois le vieux fou est là pour lui sauver la mise..."

Drago se revit foncer vers le Vif d'or, puis il revit Potter tomber de son balai - Drago avait essayé de le rattraper, par réflexe, mais sans succès, et Dumbledore avait une fois de plus fait léviter Potter jusqu'au sol.

"J'ai eu peur quand il est tombé", dit-il distraitement.

"Quoi ?" s'étouffa Nott.

Drago ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

"Hein ? Euh, j'ai eu peur parce que j'ai cru qu'il allait me tomber dessus, et qu'on allait tous les deux finir à l'infirmerie."

"Ah d'accord, je comprends mieux. Pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu avais eu peur qu'il se fasse mal !"

Il éclata de rire et Drago se força à l'imiter.

Puis il se leva et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Il devait réfléchir à ce que venait de lui faire comprendre Nott.


	22. Bouldenert et mot de passe

Merci à **Amy Keira **et **Marie Potter**, qui fait son grand retour ! ;-)

**Vert Emeraude : **t'inquiète pas, on n'a jamais été aussi près de ce que tu attends avec impatience... lol

**Lily.B : **merci pour tes encouragements ! Mais tu as raison, tous ceux qui nous détestent ne le font pas forcément parce qu'ils nous aiment secrètement... mais parfois si ! lol Pour ma part je n'ai rien contre les blondes, ayant moi-même souffert de racisme capillaire (je suis rousse), et puis continue à être excentrique, ça met un peu de couleur dans un monde tout gris !

**Just Lulu : **espèce de sadique... lol Drago n'a pas fini de s'interroger !

**Ivrian : **merci beaucoup, et voilà la suite ! Pour les reviews, tu peux me faire de la pub si le coeur t'en dit lol !

**Anize B : **mille mercis aussi ! mdr c'est vrai que le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça ne va pas vite... :D

* * *

**Bouldenert et mot de passe**

Le lundi matin Dumbledore prit la parole au petit-déjeuner :

"Vous avez tous assisté samedi au match opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard, ou plutôt à l'absence de match puisque celui-ci a dû être annulé en raison d'un malaise qu'a eu Mr Potter."

Des ricanements s'élevèrent de la table des Serpentard, mais tous les bruits cessèrent net lorsque le directeur annonça :

"Ce que vous ne savez peut-être pas, c'est que ce malaise a été provoqué. Quelqu'un a vraisemblablement empoisonné Mr Potter pour l'empêcher de jouer. Le coupable a jusqu'à demain midi pour se dénoncer, soit au professeur responsable de sa maison, soit en venant directement me le dire dans mon bureau. Si à l'échéance personne ne s'est manifesté nous mènerons une enquête, et je veillerai personnellement à ce que le coupable soit puni. En effet, s'il y a un défaut que nous ne tolérons pas dans cette école, c'est la fourberie."

Tous les sourires s'étaient effacés et il y eut quelques minutes de silence gêné avant que les élèves se remettent à manger.

"Arrête de gigoter, Crabbe", dit Drago à son voisin. "Tu me coupes l'appétit."

Crabbe s'agitait sur son banc tout en échangeant des regards inquiets avec Goyle.

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, à ton avis ?" chuchota-t-il sans prêter attention à Drago.

"Rien du tout", fit Goyle.

"À propos de quoi ?" demanda Drago.

"Euh... je n'ai pas terminé mon devoir de métamorphose, alors je me demandais ce que je..."

"Si tu t'imagines que je vais te croire", coupa Drago d'un ton sec. "De toute manière vos petites histoires ne m'intéressent pas. À tout à l'heure."

Il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle non sans jeter un oeil vers la table des Gryffondor, à laquelle un Potter rouge de confusion d'être le centre de l'attention était assis. Drago se rappela alors l'article de Rita Skeeter, et la réaction qu'avait eue Potter. _Je suis vraiment un imbécile_, songea-t-il. Depuis qu'il connaissait Potter il s'était toujours imaginé que celui-ci était ravi qu'on parle tout le temps de lui. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Il aspirait tout simplement à ce qu'on lui fiche la paix. _On est pareils, tous les deux_, soupira Drago en son for intérieur. _Incompris_.

* * *

Harry, Hermione et Ron ne commençaient les cours qu'à dix heures, aussi étaient-ils retournés dans la salle commune prendre un peu d'avance sur leurs devoirs. 

Harry et Hermione étaient penchés sur un schéma de soins aux créatures magiques mais Ron ne cessait de remuer sur sa chaise.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron ?" demanda Hermione, excédée.

"J'aimerais demander à Ginny de me prêter de l'argent pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard", expliqua-t-il. "Mais elle va sûrement refuser."

"Je peux t'en prêter, si tu veux", proposa aussitôt Harry.

"Non merci", bredouilla Ron en rougissant. "Hé, j'ai une idée ! Si je t'empruntais ta Bouldenert ? Je pourrais guetter le moment où elle est de bonne humeur !"

"Elle est dans ma valise, tu peux la prendre quand tu veux."

"À quoi est-ce que ça te servirait de la regarder à travers la Bouldenert ?" demanda Hermione, étonnée.

"Si elle est de bonne humeur, je lui demande, et hop !" expliqua brièvement Ron en se levant.

"De bonne humeur... ? Tu crois que... ? Oh, les garçons, je crois que vous n'avez pas très bien compris ce que _fait_ une Bouldenert !" s'exclama Hermione en riant.

"Qu'est-ce que ça _fait_, alors ?" bougonna Ron.

"On pensait que ça montrait l'humeur des gens", intervint Harry. "Rouge pour 'en colère', vert pour 'de bonne humeur', et ainsi de suite."

"Vous y êtes presque", dit Hermione sans se départir de son sourire. "Sauf que ça ne montre pas l'humeur, mais les sentiments."

"Les sentiments ?" répéta Ron.

"Oui, il y a une couleur pour chaque sentiment", continua Hermione.

"Une couleur pour chaque sentiment ?"

"Tu sais Ron, je pense qu'on ira beaucoup plus vite si tu arrêtes de répéter chaque mot que je dis."

Ron grommela quelque chose mais se rassit, intéressé.

"Enfin, il n'y a pas exactement une couleur pour chaque sentiment", reprit Hermione. "C'est un objet assez sommaire."

"Mais de quels sentiments tu parles ?" interrogea Harry.

"Eh bien, quand tu regardes une personne à travers la Bouldenert la couleur te révèle ce que cette personne éprouve pour toi."

Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête de concert.

"Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde ne s'en sert pas ? Il y aurait beaucoup moins de gens malheureux en amour s'il suffisait de regarder à travers une boule de verre pour savoir si les sentiments sont réciproques", fit remarquer Harry.

"C'est un objet très rare, c'est pour ça que j'avais été étonnée que Ginny te l'ait offerte, tu te souviens ?" expliqua Hermione. "Elle l'avait trouvée à Pré-au-lard au début de l'année. Elle a dû penser que tu en avais plus besoin qu'elle."

"Et tu peux nous dire quels sentiments ça montre ?" demanda avidement Ron.

"Comme je l'ai dit, c'est assez superficiel. La Bouldenert ne montre pas les nuances. Par exemple Harry, si tu regardes Ron et Seamus avec, elle te les montrera tous les deux verts, pourtant l'amitié que Ron te porte est sans doute plus forte que celle de Seamus - sans vouloir te vexer."

"Je ne suis pas vexé", affirma Harry.

"Je vais vous écrire la liste des différentes couleurs et de leur signification, si vous voulez", proposa Hermione. "Et après au travail !"

Hermione s'exécuta, mais son souhait ne fut pas exaucé. Harry et Ron passèrent le reste de leur temps libre à regarder tout le monde à travers la Bouldenert. Ils ne firent aucune découverte extraordinaire, sauf peut-être qu'une élève de troisième année semblait avoir le béguin pour Ron.

* * *

À la fin du cours d'arithmancie Crabbe et Goyle se dépêchèrent de quitter la salle sans attendre Drago, mais ce dernier n'y fit pas attention. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne s'aperçut qu'il était arrivé à destination qu'une fois devant le mur dissimulant l'entrée de la salle commune. 

"Abondance amère", lança-t-il d'un ton nonchalant.

Le mur coulissa pour lui céder le passage et Drago aperçut aussitôt ses deux acolytes assis à une table, qui se disputaient.

"Si tu ne t'étais pas trompé dans le sortilège, tout aurait marché", accusait Goyle.

"Je ne me suis _pas_ trompé", répliqua Crabbe. "C'est Dumbledore qui l'a sauvé !"

Comprenant de qui ils parlaient, Drago s'approcha.

"Vous avez un problème ?"

"Aucun, Drago", répondit Goyle en évitant son regard.

"Il faut lui dire", geignit Crabbe. "Il pourra nous aider."

"Il pourra t'aider _toi"_,nuança Goyle. "Moi je n'ai rien fait."

Drago les fixait d'un regard dur.

"En quoi est-ce que je devrais t'aider ?"

Crabbe inspira profondément et dit :

"C'est moi qui ai empoisonné Potter."

Drago resta bouche bée. Mais après tout, se dit-il aussitôt, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant.

"J'ai jeté un sortilège à son verre de jus de citrouille pendant le déjeuner", continua Crabbe. "Je pensais que comme ça on gagnerait le match. C'est pour l'équipe que j'ai fait ça..." ajouta-t-il d'un ton apeuré en constatant que les yeux de Drago lançaient des éclairs.

"La meilleure chose que tu pourras faire pour l'équipe dorénavant, c'est la quitter", lâcha froidement Drago.

"Mais ? C'était pour nous aider à gagner, je te..."

"On n'a pas besoin de ça pour gagner !" hurla Drago.

Plusieurs élèves, dont Sarah qui lisait dans son fauteuil préféré, sursautèrent. Drago Malefoy n'était pas souvent de bonne humeur, mais il criait rarement. Sa colère était plutôt froide, en général.

Goyle se leva pour prendre la défense de son camarade.

"On trouve que tu as bien changé, Drago. Tu parles tout le temps de gagner à la loyale, depuis quelque temps... C'est pour ça qu'on ne t'a pas parlé de ce qu'on comptait faire à Potter."

Drago se tourna vers lui et Goyle, bien qu'il fût plus grand, se rassit aussitôt.

"Va te dénoncer", dit simplement Drago dont la voix avait retrouvé un volume normal, en regardant à nouveau Crabbe.

"Quoi ? Ah, tu plaisantes", fit ce dernier avec un sourire timide.

"J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?"

"Mais..."

Drago empoigna Crabbe par le col de sa robe et l'obligea à se lever. Crabbe était beaucoup plus musclé, mais la fureur décuplait les forces de Drago qui n'eut aucun mal à le traîner jusqu'à la porte de la salle commune. Une fois dans le couloir Crabbe se mit à gémir :

"Pas Dumbledore... pitié, Drago..."

Drago le lâcha devant la porte du bureau du professeur Rogue.

"Frappe", ordonna-t-il.

Crabbe s'exécuta prestement.

"Entrez", fit la voix sèche de Rogue.

Crabbe se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant.

"Tu es sourd ? Entre", dit sèchement Drago. "Je t'attends ici."

* * *

Dans son lit, Harry ne dormait pas. Quelque chose l'avait travaillé toute la journée, mais il n'avait pas réussi à déterminer ce que c'était. Il savait que cela avait un rapport avec la Bouldenert, mais il ne voyait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Il se concentra très fort et un détail lui revint en mémoire. 

Malefoy.

Quand il l'avait regardé à travers la Bouldenert, à la bibliothèque, Malefoy était apparu tantôt rouge, tantôt mauve. Il se rappelait parfaitement ce que ces couleurs signifiaient.

Abasourdi, il se pencha vers sa table de nuit pour attraper sa baguette. Il devait en avoir le coeur net. Soudain des papillons se mirent à voleter dans son estomac, tandis qu'il cherchait à tâtons la petite feuille qu'Hermione lui avait donnée. Il ne pouvait pas y croire... Et pourtant il se surprit à espérer qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Enfin il trouva le parchemin, et murmura « _lumos_ ». L'écriture ronde et nette d'Hermione apparut à la lumière diffusée par sa baguette.

_Jaune : indifférence_

_Vert : amitié_

_Noir : colère_

_Rouge : haine_

_Mauve : amour_

Ainsi, Malefoy le détestait. Ce n'était pas une surprise.

Mais il l'aimait aussi.

_Si on m'avait dit ça l'année dernière…_, songea Harry.

_Mais les choses ont changé depuis la rentrée._

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur son visage. Les papillons étaient toujours là, mais c'était agréable. Quelqu'un l'aimait.

Et ce quelqu'un, c'était Malefoy. Harry réfléchit une dizaine de minutes sans parvenir à décider s'il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle.

Malefoy ne se contentait pas de l'aimer, il le détestait aussi. À cette pensée le coeur de Harry se serra. Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'on pouvait fort bien haïr quelqu'un parce que l'amour qu'on lui portait était trop fort pour être supportable.

_Ou peut-être que la Bouldenert ne marche pas_, se dit Harry.

Et la déception qui l'envahit alors le persuada que, oui, c'était une bonne nouvelle que la personne qui l'aimait soit Malefoy.

_Je dois avoir l'air d'un idiot, à sourire comme ça dans le noir_, songea Harry.

_Tant pis_, décida-t-il. Il se rallongea et essaya de s'endormir. Il avait besoin d'être en pleine forme au cas où Hagrid aurait encore un monstre à leur présenter le lendemain matin.

* * *

Harry l'ignorait, mais il n'était pas le seul à rester éveillé. 

Assis près du feu mourant dans la salle commune, Drago, les yeux fermés, essayait de mettre ses pensées en ordre. Sa réaction quand il avait appris que Crabbe était responsable de la chute de Potter l'avait lui-même étonné, mais après réflexion, à la lumière de ce que Nott lui avait dit, cela n'avait plus rien d'étrange. Il était amoureux de Potter. Quelques années plus tôt, il aurait stupéfixié sans remords quiconque aurait été assez imprudent pour lui lancer une telle ânerie. _Mais les choses ont changé depuis la rentrée_.

Tandis qu'il pensait à Potter son estomac se mit à lui faire mal. Potter ne l'aimerait jamais en retour. Tout allait recommencer comme au début de l'année, avec Sarah. Il se rappela soudain que Sarah s'était ensuite jetée dans ses bras, mais que pour une raison mystérieuse il l'avait repoussée. _Est-ce que j'aimais déjà Potter à ce moment-là ?_

Incapable de trouver la réponse il se mit debout en soupirant, avec la ferme intention d'aller se coucher. Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas que le visage du Gryffondor s'imposa à nouveau à son esprit.

Il avait envie de le voir. Il pourrait se glisser subrepticement dans son dortoir, et le regarder dormir. Il avait l'impression que le seul fait de contempler le visage serein de Potter suffirait à le faire se sentir mieux.

Tout doucement, il poussa la porte de son propre dortoir, où les ronflements conjugués de Crabbe, Goyle et Nott l'accueillirent. Il fouilla à l'aveuglette dans sa malle et en ressortit rapidement la Main de la Gloire que sa mère lui avait achetée en cachette de son père quelques années auparavant. Il s'agissait d'une bougie qui ne faisait bénéficier de sa lumière que celui qui la tenait. Avant de quitter le dortoir il jeta un oeil à Nott, qui dormait du sommeil du juste, la bouche grande ouverte.

_Mon vieux,_ songea-t-il. _Si tu n'avais rien dit, tout serait beaucoup plus simple_.

Il alluma sa bougie tandis que le mur de la salle commune se refermait en coulissant, et se mit en route vers la tour des Gryffondor.

Il se rappelait que l'entrée se trouvait un étage au-dessus de la bibliothèque. Mais où ? Il essaya vaguement de se rappeler le chemin qu'il avait emprunté quand il avait trouvé Dean Thomas évanoui sur le sol. Mais c'était si loin... Il lui semblait que cela faisait des siècles. À l'époque il n'éprouvait encore qu'une bonne vieille haine pour Potter.

Enfin il reconnut le couloir. Il continua d'avancer et un portrait attira son attention. Il se rappelait parfaitement qu'en troisième année, le gardien de la salle commune de Gryffondor avait été remplacé à cause de Sirius Black. Tout le monde avait plaint la « Grosse Dame » d'avoir été attaquée. Et le sujet de ce portrait était justement une dame corpulente habillée d'une hideuse robe rose, et qui ronflait presque aussi fort que Crabbe et Goyle réunis.

_Quel idiot_, se dit Drago. _Le mot de passe. J'avais complètement oublié. _

De frustration, il poussa un grognement lugubre, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller la Grosse Dame en question. Drago se jeta dans l'ombre du mur et elle regarda vainement autour d'elle avant de se rendormir. Drago n'en revenait pas d'avoir parcouru tout ce chemin sans même se rappeler qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

Il avait pris le risque de tomber sur Rusard ou son horrible chatte, ou sur quelque professeur insomniaque, pour rien. L'excitation qu'il avait ressentie tout en montant jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor était retombée et la déception était d'autant plus grande.

Il fallait trouver un moyen d'apprendre le fameux mot de passe pour ne pas que cette mésaventure se reproduise. Dorénavant, quand il aurait envie de regarder Potter dormir, rien ne devrait l'en empêcher.

Drago envisagea plusieurs possibilités, mais aucune ne paraissait satisfaisante. Il n'y avait nulle part où se cacher dans ce couloir, en pleine journée : il se ferait forcément repérer par les Gryffondor qui voudraient entrer dans leur salle commune. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait aucune envie de passer ses nuits à monter la garde près du portrait dans l'espoir qu'un élève remonterait après le couvre-feu. Pourquoi ne pas le demander tout simplement à la Grosse Dame ? Elle dormait, il pouvait essayer de lui parler à l'oreille. Elle répondrait peut-être inconsciemment.

"Euh... Madame", chuchota-t-il. "Quel est le mot de passe ?"

"Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça", marmonna la Grosse Dame dans son sommeil, sans même soulever une paupière. "Si vous ne connaissez pas le mot de passe c'est que vous n'avez pas besoin de le connaître."

Apparemment elle avait été spécialement entraînée, en tant que portrait gardien, à ne pas divulguer ce genre d'informations.

Drago grogna à nouveau avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif.

"Quel vil dessein vous anime donc, que vous fussiez hors de vos quartiers à pareille heure ?" lança une voix pleine de reproche, sortie de nulle part.

Drago sursauta et, avançant la Main de la Gloire vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix, aperçut un chevalier trapu qui courait de tableau en tableau. Sans répondre, il se remit en route.

"Vous décidâtes peut-être de vous offrir à la faveur de la nuit un petit périple en ces lieux reculés ?" suggéra le chevalier, que Drago avait reconnu pour être le chevalier du catogan, celui qui avait justement remplacé la Grosse Dame trois ans plus tôt.

"Que nenni", répondit Drago d'un ton moqueur. "Je me suis égaré céans, mais j'ai bon espoir de retrouver ma route si un certain chevalier ridicule cesse de m'importuner."

"Morne plaine !" s'offusqua Sire Catogan. "Votre impertinence vous en coûtera ! Sachez jeune damoiseau que je puis d'un coup d'un seul vous faire passer à travers cette fenêtre !"

"À n'en pas douter", soupira Drago.

Mais tout à coup un déclic se produisit. Il venait de trouver comment se procurer le mot de passe des Gryffondor.

"Mille mercis, Sire !" lança-t-il.

Tous les habitants des tableaux, ensommeillés, lui jetèrent un regard torve mais le chevalier avait disparu. _Sans doute parti pourfendre un autre félon_, conclut Drago avant de tourner les talons.

* * *

Héhéhé beaucoup de suspense, hein ? ;-) 


	23. Le plan

Bon, je n'avais pas très envie de poster ce chapitre- j'espère que vous n'allez pas le trouver trop tordu...- mais en tout cas, courage ! Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer ;-)

**Llily.B : **Ah ça ferait un débat intéressant, ça : "pourquoi y a des gens qui ne nous aiment pas ?" lol. Hé oui maintenant on connaît la signification des couleurs de la Bouldenert... je n'avais pas oublié ! Je n'oublie jamais rien ! En tout cas merci pour tes reviews, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Anize B :** Tant mieux si je garde ton intérêt, j'espère ne pas le perdre de sitôt lol ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, mine de rien ça avance...

**Amy Keira :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras également la suite des aventures de Harry P. et Drago M. dans les affres de l'amour ! ;-)

**just-lulu : **Héhéhé, tu peux toujours essayer de filer ton mot de passe à Drago, on ne sait jamais ça pourrait l'intéresser :-D Au fait, je suis née dans la même ville qu'Erwann Menthéour... ('sifflotement innocent')

**vert emeraude : **Ta première proposition (la nuit d'amour torride) était bien tentante... mais désolée, c'est pas ça ! J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop ;-)

**drago malefoy 12 : **Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil ! Si tu es un garçon, je crois que tu es le seul lol ! Mon public s'élargit ! ;-)

**neehross : **Allons allons, ne va pas te gâcher la santé à cause de moi ! Tu as mis une demi-journée à lire ma fic, mais j'espère quand même que tu as pris le temps de manger ! Un sac vide ne tient pas debout, comme on dit chez moi ;-) En tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu(e) !

**fourmilu : **La voilà, la suite ! Pas la peine de s'énerver, lol !

**Pour tous ceux qui ont commencé récemment à lire cette fic, chapeau bas! Parce que pour lire une vingtaine de chapitres d'un coup, il faut bien du courage. Que je n'ai pas. Malheureusement.

* * *

**

**Le plan**

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, la nouvelle était sur toutes les lèvres. Drago Malefoy avait forcé l'un de ses coéquipiers à se dénoncer à propos de la chute de Harry Potter.

Lorsque l'information parvint aux oreilles de Harry celui-ci ne put masquer sa stupéfaction. Mais à son étonnement se mêlait de la joie : Malefoy avait trahi sa maison pour lui. La Bouldenert ne se trompait pas. Il essaya de repérer Malefoy dans la salle mais constata avec déception qu'il n'était nulle part en vue. En revanche, tous les camarades de sa maison étaient bien là, l'air atterré : de mémoire de Serpentard, on n'avait jamais vu un élève en dénoncer un autre pour malhonnêteté.

"Qui l'eût cru ?" s'exclama Hermione.

Ron non plus n'en revenait pas. Mais Harry savait pourquoi Malefoy avait agi de la sorte.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme un imbécile ?" lui demanda Ron, inquiet.

"Je ne souris pas", affirma Harry en baissant la tête pour dissimuler sa mine réjouie.

Il savait que Malefoy l'aimait, et il venait d'en avoir la preuve.

Malefoy était amoureux de lui, c'était une chose. Mais lui, aimait-il Malefoy ?

Il se rappelait s'être posé cette même question à peine deux semaines auparavant, et il se rappelait aussi n'avoir pas voulu connaître la réponse. Il avait délibérément évité d'y penser, se concentrant sur tout le reste. Mais à présent il devait ... _Quoi ? Je ne dois rien du tout_. _Je ne lui ai rien demandé, je ne vais quand même pas tomber amoureux de lui juste pour lui faire plaisir_.

Mais une chose l'intriguait. Quand il s'était senti si désemparé, face à la maladie d'Hedwige, qui était-il spontanément allé trouver... ?

Il y avait forcément une raison à cela. _Oui, et cette raison c'est que finalement Malefoy n'est pas si horrible que ça_.

Harry ne fut pas surpris de s'apercevoir que cette explication ne lui convenait qu'à moitié : il n'avait pas oublié que le seul sourire de Malefoy, ce même soir, avait suffi à réchauffer son être tout entier. _Oui, mais cela ne suffit pas pour être amoureux de quelqu'un_, se dit Harry. Quand il avait dit à Parvati qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à poursuivre leur relation, il était sincère. Il avait l'impression ne pas être assez mûr pour l'amour. Finalement il prit une décision.

Il ne savait pas s'il était amoureux de Malefoy, mais au lieu de s'entêter à le découvrir, il allait attendre que la réponse s'impose d'elle-même. Ainsi, quand viendrait ce moment, il n'aurait plus aucun doute.

En attendant, il ne devait surtout pas donner de faux espoir à Malefoy. S'il devait découvrir par la suite qu'il n'éprouvait pour le Serpentard que de la sympathie, il ne voulait en aucun cas le faire souffrir.

* * *

À la fin des cours, Drago se rendit directement dans son dortoir. La mort dans l'âme, il s'effondra sur son lit. Potter n'avait pas posé les yeux sur lui de toute la journée. _Pas même un petit sourire pour me remercier d'avoir découvert qui l'avait fait tomber pendant le match_. 

Il en était sûr à présent, Potter n'éprouvait rien pour lui. Il ne le détestait plus, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Drago s'en était douté ; mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer que contre toute attente, ses sentiments seraient partagés. Il avait été bien naïf.

Mais il devait réagir. Si Potter ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois, Drago en revanche avait eu du mal à détacher les yeux du visage noble du garçon qui lui faisait face en cours de sortilèges ; et il avait l'impression que Sarah avait remarqué son manège, ainsi que peut-être Pansy - il n'en était pas sûr, elle le dévisageait peut-être simplement parce qu'il lui manquait - et Nott. S'il ne faisait pas plus attention, s'il n'était pas plus discret, il se retrouvait banni des Serpentard. Il était déjà allé dénoncer un de ses camarades, et l'ambiance dans la salle commune quand il était présent lui rappelait que son geste était resté en travers de la gorge à plusieurs élèves de sa maison. Mais si en plus il commençait à montrer des signes d'intérêt pour un Gryffondor... !

_De toute façon, je n'aurai plus besoin d'être discret. Je ne regarderai plus jamais ne serait-ce que dans sa direction. Il ne le mérite pas._ Drago était déçu et dégoûté à la fois. Il n'avait jamais ressenti pour personne - pas même Sarah - ce qu'il éprouvait pour Potter, et il avait été rejeté. Pas directement, mais c'était tout comme. Et même pire. Il ne supportait pas d'être ignoré.

Mais de toute manière, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il allait attendre, et même si cela devait prendre du temps, un jour il n'aimerait plus Potter. Et tout irait pour le mieux.

Drago n'avait pas envie de monter dîner avec les autres, pas envie de voir Potter rire alors que lui était si malheureux, pas envie de voir ceux qui avaient la chance d'être à ses côtés. Ses yeux se mirent à le piquer. Il les essuya vivement avant que la première larme ne roule sur sa joue. Pleurer, ça ne servait à rien.

Avec un soupir si profond qu'un géant ne l'aurait pas renié, Drago enfouit la tête dans son oreiller pour se couper du monde et ne plus entendre les voix en provenance de la salle commune. Quand il ne parvint plus à respirer il se rallongea sur le dos, tendit l'oreille et conclut du silence que tout le monde était parti manger. Il essayait de toutes ses forces de dormir, pour essayer de penser à autre chose qu'à Potter, mais l'image du jeune garçon ne cessait de s'imposer à son esprit. Son estomac se serra jusqu'à lui faire mal et ses yeux s'embuèrent à nouveau. Trop las pour faire un geste, Drago laissa les larmes couler.

Vingt minutes plus tard il se sentait plus calme. Ça ne servait peut-être à rien de pleurer, mais ça soulageait.

"Drago ! Drago ! Réveille-toi !"

La voix était familière. Potter avait peut-être réalisé son erreur, et il était venu le voir... Drago ouvrit les yeux avec effort et les frotta vigoureusement pour s'éclaircir la vue.

"Ah c'est toi, Crabbe."

"Je t'ai apporté du pain et du jambon à l'os, comme tu n'es pas venu manger."

Crabbe avait tous les défauts requis pour faire un bon Serpentard, mais s'il y avait un sentiment qu'il n'éprouvait jamais, c'était bien la rancune.

Il déposa aussi délicatement que possible les victuailles sur la table de nuit de Drago, qui lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

"Merci Crabbe", dit simplement ce dernier.

"Pas de quoi", répondit Crabbe avec un grand sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte pour laisser son camarade manger tranquillement.

"Crabbe", le rappela Drago.

Le garçon se retourna, l'air surpris, et revint vers le lit, un peu gauche.

"Hier... je... Enfin, tu n'es pas renvoyé de l'équipe."

"Vrai ?"

"Vrai. Je me suis emporté parce que j'étais un peu fatigué, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit."

"C'est vrai", dit Crabbe d'un ton soucieux, "que tu as l'air fatigué ces temps-ci. Tu as les yeux tout rouges. Je crois que tu travailles trop."

Drago eut un petit rire mais ne dit rien.

"Mais je ne veux plus de ça dans mon équipe", l'avertit-il.

"De ça quoi ?"

"De triche", s'impatienta Drago. "Il faut à tout prix qu'on gagne à la loyale cette année. J'en ai assez de cette réputation qui nous précède partout."

"D'accord", dit Crabbe sans paraître comprendre. "Mais je reviens dans l'équipe ?"

"Tu ne l'as jamais quittée", fit Drago avec un sourire encourageant.

"Merci Drago ! Tu es vraiment le meilleur !"

Radieux, Crabbe donna une bourrade amicale à Drago, dont la tête, sous le choc, alla heurter le montant du lit. Horrifié, Crabbe recula vivement, craignant des représailles.

"Excuse-moi !"

Drago ne fit aucun commentaire mais Crabbe comprit à son regard qu'il valait mieux déguerpir avant que son capitaine ne change d'avis.

* * *

Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé la réponse à sa question, mais il souffrait de ne plus voir Malefoy. Il se forçait à ne pas le regarder pour ne pas que ce dernier se fasse d'illusions, mais cela lui était pénible. 

Avant de faire cette découverte avec la Bouldenert, Harry n'aimait rien tant que contempler le Serpentard quand celui-ci croyait que personne ne le regardait.

Quand il savait qu'on s'intéressait à lui, il prenait toujours l'air arrogant qui lui était familier, mais quand il se croyait à l'abri des yeux indiscrets, le naturel revenait : il avait l'air... _vulnérable_. D'ailleurs, ne serait-ce que quelques mois plus tôt, Harry aurait cru que l'arrogance était une attitude innée chez le garçon, et la vulnérabilité une façade. Mais c'était tout l'inverse. _Étonnant comme on peut se tromper sur les gens_, se disait Harry._ Ou plutôt, comme les gens réussissent à nous tromper_.

Il fallait faire quelque chose. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il s'empêchait de voir Malefoy, et ça commençait à devenir presque douloureux. Il devait arranger cette situation. Pas question de révéler à Malefoy qu'il savait que ce dernier était amoureux de lui - il ne voulait pas le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements - mais il pouvait au moins lui proposer de devenir son ami.

Harry se sentait beaucoup plus sûr de lui à présent : Malefoy ne risquait pas de rejeter sa proposition. Mais il préférait attendre encore un peu ; après tout, ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Si Malefoy et lui devenaient amis, beaucoup de choses seraient bouleversées.

* * *

De son côté, Drago avait de plus en plus de mal à s'endormir le soir. Il brûlait de l'envie d'aller voir Potter, de tout lui dire de but en blanc - quel soulagement ce serait ! - mais la perspective de voir le Gryffondor lui rire au nez lui interdisait de faire quoi que ce soit. 

Dans la journée il avait d'autres problèmes en tête, mais quand venait la nuit et qu'il se retrouvait seul dans son lit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que Potter faisait au même moment, avec qui il parlait, quel livre il lisait...

Et, un soir, l'envie de se rendre dans le dortoir des Gryffondor le reprit subitement. _Ne sois pas bête_, se sermonna-t-il. _Inutile de te faire encore plus de mal_. Il fallait être raisonnable, il le savait. Il avait commencé à s'attacher à ce garçon brun un peu gauche, mais il devait y remédier au plus vite.

Moins il aurait de contacts avec Potter, moins il se bercerait d'illusions, et moins il souffrirait par la suite._ Voilà tout_.

Mais, sentant à nouveau ses yeux se remplir de larmes - lui qui n'avait jamais pleuré de sa vie, il ne s'arrêtait plus ces temps-ci - il s'assit et s'adossa à son oreiller. _Au diable la raison_, se dit-il. _J'irai le voir, et tant pis si je dois le regretter ensuite_. _Au moins, j'aurais été heureux pendant un moment, si court fût-il._

Même s'il avait décidé de ne plus y repenser, son plan pour découvrir le mot de passe de la tour des Gryffondoravait ététout tracé depuis son dernier échec. Il lui suffisait de peaufiner quelques détails. Cela ne lui prit que dix minutes, et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il trouva enfin le sommeil.

* * *

Harry aimait et redoutait à la fois les cours communs avec les Serpentard. Il aimait sentir la présence de Malefoy, il aimait regarder la vitre d'une fenêtre et voir dans son reflet les yeux de Malefoy fixés sur lui - quoique, cela arrivait moins souvent à présent, il se demandait bien pourquoi - mais il les redoutait car justement il ne pouvait plus contempler ouvertement les traits fins du Serpentard et y surprendre les traces d'une humanité dont il n'aurait même pas soupçonné l'existence quelques mois auparavant. 

Ce vendredi-là, le professeur McGonagall venait de l'informer que le match de Quidditch qui avait dû être reporté aurait finalement lieu le samedi de la semaine suivante. En s'installant à côté de Ron pour le cours de sortilèges, il se demandait s'il valait mieux arranger le rendez-vous avec Malefoy avant ou après le match. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était dans l'impossibilité de demander conseil à ses amis. S'il avait révélé à Ron qu'il désirait devenir ami avec Malefoy, Ron aurait tout d'abord éclaté de rire, puis il n'aurait plus rien dit, choqué, et ne s'en serait probablement jamais remis.

Quant à Hermione... Elle était plus raisonnable que Ron et aurait probablement compris, mais elle avait tellement souffert de l'attitude de Malefoy depuis leur première année que sa peine aurait gâché tout l'enthousiasme de Harry.

"Harry !" l'appela quelqu'un.

C'était Neville, dans la rangée voisine. Harry se tourna vers lui, et aperçut Malefoy assis juste derrière le pauvre Neville, qui avait l'air préoccupé. Il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le regard du Serpentard ; leurs yeux s'accrochèrent un instant, mais Harry détourna vivement les siens.

"Est-ce que je pourrai te parler à la fin du cours ?" demanda Neville.

"Bien sûr."

Il se retourna vivement vers sa table mais continua à sentir le regard de Malefoy fixé sur lui jusqu'à ce que le professeur Flitwick prenne la parole. Un peu honteux, il s'aperçut qu'il en ressentait du plaisir.

Le cours se déroulait normalement mais dix minutes avant la fin un petit cri perçant, bien qu'étouffé, arracha les élèves à leur silence studieux : une bouteille d'encre venait de se renverser sur la cravate de Neville. Celui-ci paraissait incapable d'expliquer comment cela avait pu se produire.

Quand le professeur Flitwick annonça la fin de la leçon Hermione s'approcha de Neville pour lui conseiller d'aller changer de cravate.

"Le professeur Bondupois n'apprécie pas les tenues négligées."

"Tu veux que je vienne avec toi, Neville ?" proposa gentiment Harry. "En chemin tu pourras me parler de ce que tu as à me dire."

"Non, merci Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en retard à cause de moi. Je te le dirai après, ce n'est pas urgent", répondit Neville, confus.

"Je préviendrai Bondupois que tu seras un peu en retard."

"Merci. Je ne serai pas long."

Un peu déboussolé, Neville partit dans la direction opposée à celle de ses camarades pour se rendre à la tour des Gryffondor.

* * *

Drago attendit que tous les élèves eurent quitté la salle, et il emboîta le pas à Neville Londubat qui venait de disparaître au bout du couloir. Il maîtrisait le sortilège de lévitation à la perfection, à présent : il n'avait eu aucun mal à renverser la bouteille d'encre de cet imbécile sur sa cravate. 

Il pressa le pas pour le rattraper mais laissa le Gryffondor conserver une avance respectable pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir suivre Londubat jusqu'à sa salle commune, mais si quelqu'un le voyait dans cette partie du château il risquait de faire l'objet de questions gênantes. Il serait en retard en potions, mais il savait que le professeur Rogue ne lui dirait rien.

Il s'arrêta dans un couloir du deuxième étage après s'être assuré que Londubat serait obligé de repasser par là pour se rendre en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne alentour, il se mit à appeler à voix basse :

"Baron !"

Rien ne se passa.

"Baron !" répéta-t-il plus fort.

À la troisième tentative il sentit un courant d'air, et le fantôme de Serpentard se matérialisa à ses côtés.

"Bonjour Baron", fit-il aimablement. "Comment allez-vous ?"

Puis, sans attendre la réponse, il demanda :

"Pensez-vous qu'il vous serait possible de convaincre Peeves de venir immédiatement ici pour... disons, décrocher ce portrait d'Agathe la Tordue ?" demanda-t-il en faisant un geste vers une sorcière bossue à l'air un peu ahuri.

Le Baron Sanglant haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais répondit simplement :

"Certainement."

Il disparut aussitôt, laissant seul au milieu du couloir un Drago sur les charbons ardents qui cherchait désespérément un endroit où se cacher.

Il avisa une statue représentant une sorcière borgne et essaya tant bien que mal de se faire tout petit derrière. Ce n'était pas un franc succès, mais de toute manière, si tout se passait comme prévu, personne ne ferait vraiment attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Après un moment qui lui parut interminable, Peeves apparut enfin près du mur auquel était accroché le portrait. Il s'empara aussitôt du tableau, qui faisait deux fois sa taille, et lança :

"Et maintenant ?"

Une voix caverneuse, celle du Baron Sanglant, se fit entendre :

"Fais-le tomber."

Peeves s'exécuta tandis qu'Agathe la Tordue s'égosillait. Le tableau fit un tel vacarme en heurtant le sol, à cause de son cadre en métal, que Rusard arriva encore plus vite que Drago ne l'avait espéré.

"Peeves ! J'en ai assez de toi ! Je vais aller voir le directeur, et cette fois il ne pourra pas refuser de t'expulser !" hurla le concierge dont le visage avait pris une belle teinte violette et dont les bajoues frémissaient encore plus que de coutume.

_Dépêche-toi, abruti_, implora silencieusement Drago.

Rusard remit le portrait à sa place et s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand - _enfin !_ - la silhouette de Londubat se profila au bout du couloir. Rusard s'arrêta net et regarda passer le Gryffondor, le regard plus suspicieux que jamais. Londubat n'en menait pas large, et quand il fut arrivé à quelques mètres de la statue de sorcière Drago brandit sa baguette et murmura :

_"Brecchi_."

La fenêtre à la gauche de Londubat explosa littéralement.

"Quoi ?" s'étouffa Rusard.

Londubat avait fait un bond d'une vingtaine de centimètres en arrière, mais cela ne sembla pas convaincre le concierge de son innocence, car après cinq minutes de hurlements et de postillons non interrompus il lança :

"Ce soir, huit heures, dans le cachot numéro quatre ! Vous allez me récurer les murs, et je peux vous garantir que ne partirez pas avant que je me puisse me voir dans les pierres !"

Londubat, toujours sous le coup de l'émotion, était trop choqué pour répondre quoi que ce soit, et ce ne fut que quand Rusard eût disparu dans une salle qu'il se mit en route pour le cours du professeur Bondupois.

_Huit heures, cachot numéro quatre_, nota mentalement Drago. _Parfait._ Le cachot numéro quatre était voisin de la salle commune des Serpentard. Si l'on se fiait à la promesse de Rusard, Londubat n'aurait guère fini avant minuit. Il suffirait à Drago d'aller jeter un oeil dans la salle toutes les dix minutes passé cette heure.

Si tout allait bien, ce soir il entrerait en possession du sésame qui lui permettrait d'assouvir son désir de regarder Potter à l'envi. Il réalisa soudain que jamais il ne s'était donné autant de mal pour quelqu'un. _J'espère qu'il en vaut la peine_.

Au fond de lui, il savait que oui. Le coeur plus léger, il descendit au cachot numéro trois, et eut pour le reste de la journée un sourire aux lèvres, ce qui fit plusieurs fois hausser les sourcils à Sarah et sembla inquiéter vaguement Nott.

* * *

_Bon, autant être honnête, le prochain chapitre sera un peu pareil que celui-ci, car il décrira la deuxième partie du plan de ceSerpentard bien machiavélique !_

_Alors s'il vous plaît ne partez pas, je vous promets qu'après ce sera mieux ! _

_(lol, ça fait un peu désespérée, là, quand même, non ?)_


	24. Rendez vous clandestin

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous n'allez pas pleurer de frustration... sifflotement innocent lol

Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews !

Au fait je crois que je ne l'ai jamais dit, mais quitte à tous vous décevoir, ça m'étonnerait fort qu'il y ait des scènes de sexe torride dans ma fic. Je crois que je serais tout simplement incapable d'écrire un truc comme ça... etil ya plein d'autres gensqui le font très bien...

Voilà. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas et que vous n'allez pas abandonner le navire ! ;-)

**Amy Keira : **merci, c'est très gentil de me rassurer ! lol

**Yogane : **merci beaucoup, et bienvenue à toi !

**Llily.B : **bah Harry n'a jamais été réputé pour sa rapidité d'esprit lol par contre Crabbe a un côté maman poule insoupçonné ! Qui l'eût cru ?

**just-lulu : **merci de patienter... mais t'inquiète, on n'a jamais été aussi près (lol je l'ai déjà dit, non ?)

**Anize : **oui Harry est très perturbé en ce moment... mdr Quant à Drago on aurait pu penser qu'il était un peu flemmard, mais non, il se dépense sans compter... lol

**fourmilu : **merci ! Ta review m'a fait plaisir !

**slydawn : **que veux-tu, ce cher Drago n'est pas un Serpentard pour rien ! lol Merci pour ta review !

**namasta : **je me souviens de la review que tu m'avais laissée... En tout cas merci de m'avoir laissé une 2e chance ! lol T'inquiète pas, on dirait pas, mais ça se précise... ;-) ps : tu aimes Georgia Nicolson ? Moi aussi ! Tu aimes Olivier Besancenot ? Moi aussi :D

**neehross : **t'as raison manger devant l'ordi c'est encore meilleur ! Mais pour pas t'embêter tu peux te créer un compte et inscrire les fics que tu lis sur ta liste d'alerte. Enfin c'est juste un conseil ! Merci pour ta review, en tout cas !

**lyravage : **mdr tu m'as fait peur j'ai cru que tu allais me dire "Il manque quelque chose... le slash !"... Le voilà le chapitre suivant, pas la peine de s'énerver ! lol

**inouko : **merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que j'essaie de mettre un peu d'humour, car comme dirait je ne sais plus qui, "L'humour c'est comme les essuie-glace, ça n'arrête pas la pluie mais ça aide à avancer"... Pour la Bouldenert, c'est une bonne question et je te remercie de me l'avoir posée. lol en fait c'est quand même assez délicat pour Harry d'aller voir Drago pour lui demander de le regarder à travers une boule de verre. il faudrait lui expliquer pourquoi, et ça serait un peu gênant... Ou alors il faudrait qu'il invente un truc, or je n'ai jamais été frappée par son imagination débordante mdr. Et pour l'échange buccal, ne t'inquiète pas, ça approche !

**drago malefoy12 : **merci pour l'invitation ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller voir tes sites, mais je te conseille de mettre aussi les liens dans ton profil, si ce n'est pas déjà fait !

**Emmanuelle : **merci merci ! Je suis toujours émue quand je vois que quelqu'un a eu le courage de lire tous les chapitres... Je peux verser une larme ? lol

* * *

**Rendez-vous clandestin**

"Qu'est-ce que Neville te voulait ?" demanda Ron à Harry au déjeuner.

"Il n'ose pas dire à Luna qu'il veut abandonner l'expérience des muffins", expliqua Harry. "Il m'a demandé si je pouvais m'en charger."

"Il n'a pas peur d'elle, quand même ?" lança Ron en feignant l'inquiétude.

"Je crois que si, un peu", répliqua Harry sur le même ton. "Au fait, tu..."

Il s'interrompit. Malefoy venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, tout sourire. Mais pas un de ses habituels sourires arrogants ; un sourire franc, vraisemblablement causé par quelque chose lui avait sincèrement fait plaisir. S'efforçant d'ignorer la pointe de jalousie qui s'insinuait en lui - qui avait bien pu rendre heureux l'indéridable Malefoy ? - il essaya de retrouver ses esprits ; Ron attendait, interrogateur, la fin de sa question.

"Est-ce que Ginny t'a prêté de l'argent pour demain ?"

"Oui, c'est bon. De toute manière elle ne peut pas venir, elle a trop de devoirs."

"Tu devrais prendre exemple sur elle", lança Hermione. "Je te ferais juste remarquer que tu es loin d'avoir de l'avance dans tes devoirs, toi aussi."

"Oh ça va, on a déjà manqué la dernière sortie au village. Je travaillerai toute la journée de dimanche", fit nonchalamment Ron en vidant son verre.

"Je me demande si ce sera suffisant."

"Hermione, sois gentille et pour une fois fais comme si je n'existais pas", lâcha Ron, excédé.

"D'accord, mais alors fais moins de bruit en mâchant. Il est difficile de t'ignorer, pour l'instant."

Harry pouffa dans sa serviette et servit un autre verre d'eau à son ami, mais ses pensées étaient tournées vers quelqu'un d'autre.

En face de lui, de l'autre côté de l'allée, Malefoy, le menton posé dans une main, avait les yeux dans le vague. Harry lui jetait de petits coups d'oeil de temps à autre et remarqua qu'il ne mangeait pas. À un moment Théodore Nott lui adressa la parole et aussitôt, comme s'il venait de reprendre contact avec la réalité, Malefoy reprit son expression habituelle, méprisante et sûre de lui. Harry était toujours étonné par la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle le Serpentard pouvait redevenir l'être détestable qu'il connaissait depuis six ans, alors qu'il était tout aussi capable de faire preuve d'amabilité, et même, à la réflexion, de gentillesse.

Ressentant brusquement un élan d'affection envers Malefoy, Harry décida de lui écrire dès cet après-midi pour lui proposer une rencontre. Il ne supporterait plus longtemps de continuer à faire semblant de ne pas le voir.

Ils pourraient se retrouver à la Tête de Sanglier, un pub dont il n'avait appris l'existence qu'au début de cette année, en lisant par hasard un guide de tourisme. D'ailleurs la Tête de Sanglier était classée dans la rubrique "Les lieux à éviter". Au moins, ils ne risqueraient pas d'être surpris par des camarades de Poudlard.

De retour dans la tour de Gryffondor, tandis que Ron se mettait à une dissertation sur les différentes manières de retourner un sortilège à son avantage, sous l'oeil approbateur d'Hermione, Harry attrapa un parchemin et une plume et se rendit à la volière.

Hedwige l'accueillit avec un hululement joyeux - elle était tout à fait rétablie, à présent - et vint se poser sur le bord de la fenêtre à laquelle il s'était accoudée pour rédiger son message. Suçotant le coin de sa plume, Harry mit plusieurs minutes à décider de la façon de commencer sa lettre. « Cher Malefoy » semblait un peu trop pompeux. « Malefoy » tout court suffirait. Ensuite... Fallait-il dévoiler le but du rendez-vous ? S'il disait simplement à Malefoy de le retrouver à la Tête de Sanglier, ce dernier pourrait s'imaginer certaines choses, et être cruellement déçu. Mieux valait mettre les choses au clair tout de suite, se dit Harry.

Il hésita longuement entre « Harry » et « Potter » pour signer. « Harry » était peut-être un peu personnel ; après tout ils ne s'étaient jamais appelés par leurs prénoms. Et s'il signait de son prénom alors qu'il avait appelé Malefoy par son nom de famille au début du message, le Serpentard pourrait mal le prendre. Il aurait peut-être dû écrire « Drago ». _Non, non, non_._ Trop tôt_.

Rien que le fait d'y penser faisait tout drôle à Harry. Drago. Jamais il n'avait prononcé ce nom de cette manière. D'habitude c'était soit Drago Malefoy, soit Malefoy ; mais jamais son prénom tout seul. C'était un assez joli nom, quand on y réfléchissait. Moins courant que "Harry". Mais joli.

Harry décida de signer « Potter » - pourquoi s'embêter ? C'était comme ça que Malefoy l'appelait tout le temps. Il relut sa lettre et la jugea suffisamment bien écrite pour l'envoyer.

"Désolé Hedwige, mais tu ne peux pas t'en charger."

La chouette, indignée, retourna sur son perchoir. Harry en était navré, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un découvre qui était l'auteur du courrier que Malefoy allait recevoir. Or Hedwige était la seule chouette blanche de toute l'école, et tout le monde savait à qui elle appartenait.

Il appela un hibou grand-duc qui voleta mollement vers lui. Après avoir confié sa lettre - une lettre qui changerait peut-être sa vie - à l'oiseau, Harry retourna à la tour des Gryffondor pour trouver Ron en train de lire une bande dessinée de _Martin Miggs, le moldu fou_.

"Hermione est chez McGonagall", expliqua-t-il. Alors j'en profite.

* * *

Drago était troublé. D'un côté il en voulait terriblement à Potter, mais de l'autre il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser tout le temps à lui. Il essayait de l'oublier mais il voulait se procurer le mot de passe pour entrer dans son dortoir. 

Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il arrivait que l'on fasse des choses insensées, mais il avait atteint un tel état de contradiction que lui-même ne pouvait plus se l'expliquer.

Renonçant à comprendre, il alla rendre un livre à la bibliothèque puis décida d'aller faire un tour dehors.

Il redescendait dans le hall quand un hululement grave lui fit lever les yeux au ciel - cette école admettait vraiment n'importe quoi ; les oiseaux avaient le droit de se balader en liberté dans les couloirs. À sa grande surprise le hibou lâcha un parchemin sur sa tête. Il s'en empara et le fourra dans sa poche en attendant de trouver un coin tranquille. Il n'aimait pas lire son courrier en public - on ne savait jamais ce qu'une lettre pouvait avoir à vous annoncer.

Au bord du lac il s'assit sur un gros rocher et, vérifiant que personne ne le regardait, déroula avec curiosité le parchemin.

_Malefoy,_

_Je voudrais que l'on se voie. J'aimerais - et j'espère que toi aussi - que l'on devienne amis. _

_Retrouve-moi demain à la Tête de Sanglier à quatre heures. Je serai seul._

_Potter_

Drago se félicita d'avoir pris ses précautions pour lire sa lettre. Il était probablement encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Ainsi, Potter voulait devenir son ami.

Il pouvait toujours courir.

Drago déchira amèrement la feuille en plusieurs petits morceaux qu'il jeta dans le lac. S'il ne pouvait avoir l'amour de Potter, il n'aurait rien du tout. Et surtout pas son amitié.

Ramassant un galet, il se mit à faire des ricochets. Ce faisant, il réfléchissait. Était-il en train de commettre une erreur ?

_On va bien voir_, décida-t-il. _Si je fais cinq ricochets ou plus, je vais à la Tête de Sanglier demain._ Il prit un autre galet, le serra dans sa main en prenant une profonde inspiration. Il lança le caillou vers la surface argentée du lac. Le galet sursauta une, deux, trois fois. Après le quatrième rebond, il tomba dans les profondeurs de l'eau.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais_, soupira Drago. En frissonnant il rentra au château. Une séance d'entraînement avec son équipe de Quidditch lui ferait du bien.

Ce soir-là la salle commune se vida à partir de dix heures, car tout le monde voulait être en forme pour la sortie du lendemain. À onze heures il ne restait plus que Drago, qui lisait le manuel de Quidditch qu'il avait reçu à Noël, les pieds nus exposés à la chaleur de la cheminée. Il tentait d'établir de nouvelles stratégies pour le match à venir. Il essayait de ne penser qu'au match, et pas à celui qu'il allait affronter ; alors que paradoxalement, c'était à cause de cette personne qu'il était encore debout.

À minuit moins cinq il décida d'aller vérifier que Londubat était toujours dans le cachot voisin. La porte était entrouverte. Il risqua un œil à l'intérieur de la salle, et ne vit personne. Les chandeliers accrochés au mur étaient tous allumés, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Londubat. Drago se sentit soudain inquiet. Avait-il fait tout cela pour rien ? Il entra dans le cachot et s'approcha de l'un des murs, qu'il gratta du bout de l'ongle. Il y avait encore une épaisse couche de moisissure sur la pierre ; Londubat n'avait donc pas terminé. Ou alors Rusard était moins exigeant envers les Gryffondor. À ce moment, il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Londubat sortait de la réserve adjacente au cachot. Ne laissant rien paraître de son soulagement, Drago lança d'un ton narquois :

"Tout va comme tu veux, Londubat ?"

Le Gryffondor, trop surpris et terrifié pour répondre, se contenta de se remettre à gratter le mur que Drago venait de vérifier. Soudain Rusard fit irruption dans la pièce.

"Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là, vous ?" aboya-t-il à l'intention de Drago. "Vous voulez l'aider, peut-être ?"

"Sans façon. Je venais juste voir si notre ami Londubat faisait du bon travail."

Il sortit du cachot et s'arrêta à la porte pour écouter ce que le concierge allait dire.

"Vous vous fichez de moi ?" l'entendit-il éructer. "Vous êtes là depuis quatre heures et rien n'a changé ! Je reviens dans une heure."

Il quitta le cachot sans prêter attention à Drago, qui soupira bruyamment. Encore une heure à attendre. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de suivre directement Londubat, le matin même, au lieu de mettre en scène cette comédie. Mais cela lui avait fait tellement plaisir de voir quelqu'un d'autre puni pour une fenêtre brisée.

Il retourna dans la salle commune et reprit son manuel de Quidditch. Mais il craignait de s'endormir, aussi décida-t-il de s'activer un peu. Il fit le tri sur le panneau d'affichage, jetant les annonces périmées et mettant plus en évidence celles qui étaient toujours d'actualité.

Quand enfin arriva une heure, Drago retourna au cachot numéro trois. Le concierge et sa chatte étaient déjà là. Drago s'arrêta à un mètre de la porte et entendit Rusard congédier Londubat.

Il courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor afin d'y arriver avant Londubat ; il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être surpris en pleine filature.

Il dépassa le portrait de la Grosse Dame et s'enfonça dans la pénombre. Dix minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Londubat n'arrive. Quand celui-ci approcha du portrait Drago tendit l'oreille ; mais il n'entendit rien. Apparemment, Londubat n'osait pas réveiller la Grosse Dame. _J'espère que cet ahuri ne va pas passer la nuit dans le couloir_, se dit Drago, agacé. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, Londubat prit son courage à deux mains et toussota. La Grosse Dame sursauta et regarda le Gryffondor d'un oeil noir.

"Pardon Madame... je suis désolé de vous..."

"Ça va, ça va", le coupa la Grosse Dame. "Le mot de passe, et on n'en parle plus. On ne va pas y passer la nuit, quand même…"

"_Poussière d'étoile_", lança fièrement Londubat.

La Grosse Dame pivota et Londubat disparut dans la salle commune. Drago éprouva un pincement au coeur en réalisant que ce lourdaud allait dormir dans la même pièce que Potter.

"Je me demande quand je pourrai passer une nuit entière sans être réveillée", grommela la Grosse Dame en se refermant.

Drago attendit qu'elle se fût rendormie pour repasser devant elle.

Espérant de toutes ses forces ne pas croiser le Chevalier du catogan, il descendit se coucher, non sans avoir soigneusement noté le précieux mot de passe sur un bout de parchemin, dissimulé au fond d'une chaussette dans sa malle en attendant d'en avoir l'usage.

* * *

Harry se réveilla à sept heures et fut incapable de se rendormir. Il était tout énervé par la perspective de son rendez-vous avec Malefoy. Il tournait et retournait dans sa tête la manière dont la rencontre allait se dérouler, quand soudain une angoisse l'étreignit. Et si Malefoy ne venait pas ? _Impossible_. Il l'aimait, il n'avait donc aucune raison de lui poser un lapin. 

Il lui sembla que la matinée se traînait, et quand enfin il fut l'heure de se rassembler dans le hall, Harry ne tenait plus en place. Même Ron l'avait remarqué, et il lui demanda d'un ton suspicieux :

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi excité."

"Ce n'est rien", le rassura Harry en s'efforçant de se calmer. "C'est juste que je suis content d'aller à Pré-au-lard."

Ron sembla se satisfaire de cette explication mais Hermione resta àle regarder d'un air songeur pendant quelques instants. Harry lui adressa un sourire timide et elle détourna les yeux, perdue dans ses pensées.

Leur première visite fut pour le magasin de Fred et George. Seul George était présent, car Fred était resté au Chemin de Traverse.

"On échange nos places toutes les deux heures", expliqua-t-il aux trois amis.

Il jeta un œil à sa grosse montre à gousset et ajouta :

"Dans trois quarts d'heure je transplane au Chemin de Traverse, si vous repassez par ici vous verrez Fred."

Harry, Ron et Hermione promirent de repasser et se rendirent chez Madame Rosmerta. Ron tenait à la féliciter pour son mariage, mais Harry soupçonnait que c'était plus pour montrer à Hermione que ça lui était égal que parce qu'il était sincèrement heureux pour elle. À trois heures et demie ils quittèrent les Trois Balais pour acheter diverses fournitures, dont des ingrédients pour les cours de potions. Ron avait une belle trace de rouge à lèvres sur chaque joue - Madame Rosmerta avait tenu à l'embrasser pour le remercier - mais il refusait de les effacer.

"Ça va peut-être rendre quelques filles jalouses", expliqua-t-il d'un ton plein d'espoir.

"Non mais _vraiment_", fut la réponse d'Hermione.

Harry sentait l'excitation monter en lui. Plusieurs fois, pris de panique, il décida de renoncer à aller retrouver Malefoy, mais à chaque fois il changea d'avis. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller à la Tête de Sanglier, mais sentait en même temps que si un événement quelconque venait à l'empêcher d'y aller il serait très déçu. Aussi savait-il au fond de lui-même qu'il mourait d'envie d'honorer le rendez-vous qu'il avait fixé.

Il essayait de trouver un stratagème pour se retrouver seul, mais chacune de ses tentatives échouait.

Quand à quatre heures moins cinq Ron déclara qu'il serait ravi de l'accompagner chez Scribenpenne, Harry capitula et décida qu'il n'avait qu'à tout simplement fausser compagnie à ses amis. Il profita d'un instant où Hermione essayait de dissuader Ron d'acheter un encrier en os pour s'éclipser du magasin et filer tout droit à la Tête de Sanglier.

Un coup d'oeil circulaire dans la salle mal éclairée l'informa que Malefoy n'était pas encore arrivé. Harry commanda une Bièraubeurre et alla s'asseoir à une table qui n'était ni trop en vue ni trop reculée. Il sursautait à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait mais ce n'était jamais Malefoy.

À quatre heures dix il commença à s'inquiéter mais tenta de se rassurer : le pub n'était pas visible de l'artère principale, Malefoy ne le trouvait peut-être pas... Ou il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ses amis encombrants. Une nouvelle appréhension vint s'ajouter à la liste, déjà longue, de ses préoccupations : et s'il venait avec ses amis pour se moquer de lui ? Une fois de plus, Harry réussit à se persuader que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Mais le temps passait et Malefoy ne se montrait toujours pas. Harry jetait des coups d'oeil nerveux autour de lui, pour s'assurer que personne de l'école n'était présent.

Quand la montre qu'Hermione lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire indiqua quatre et demie, Harry comprit que Malefoy ne viendrait pas. Il vida son verre d'un trait et quitta le bar d'un pas mal assuré. Il était déçu. Et triste aussi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Malefoy n'était pas venu. Il n'avait peut-être pas reçu son message ? Pourtant si, il l'avait eu, puisque Harry, en allant dire bonjour à Hedwige à la volière ce matin-là, avait vu le hibou à qui il avait confié cette importante tâche. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'était-il pas venu ?

Désemparé, Harry s'effondra sur un banc. Malefoy s'était joué de lui. Il avait peut-être même posté des espions à la Tête de Sanglier, pour l'observer en train d'attendre, et rire de lui. Il était bien assez fourbe pour ça. Harry ressentit soudain un grand vide intérieur. Cela ne lui arrivait d'ordinaire que lorsqu'il pensait à ses parents ; dans ces moments-là il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, que quelque chose manquait à sa vie pour qu'il soit parfaitement heureux. Mais la dernière personne qu'il aurait crue capable de lui faire ressentir cela était bien Malefoy. Ressentait-il en fin de compte plus que de la sympathie à son égard ?

Harry se trouva incapable de répondre à cette question, car à cet instant précis il n'éprouvait même pas de sympathie pour le Serpentard : juste de la colère et du dégoût. Il en vint même à se demander ce qui avait pu le pousser à vouloir devenir son ami.

_Ressaisis-toi_.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, se leva et essaya tant bien que mal de lisser l'éternel épi à l'arrière de sa tête. Il retrouverait sûrement Ron et Hermione aux _Farces pour Sorciers facétieux_. De véritables amis, qui ne l'avaient jamais laissé tomber, eux.

Drago s'efforçait de s'amuser en compagnie de Nott, Crabbe et Goyle, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de ne pas retrouver Potter dans ce pub dont il savait qu'il était très mal famé. Potter devait vraiment avoir envie de le voir, pour lui avoir fixé rendez-vous dans un endroit à la simple vue duquel tous les Gryffondor auraient poussé des hauts cris. Drago sourit à cette pensée. Potter avait envie de le voir. Peut-être qu'il devait y aller, après tout.

Non. Pour qui se prenait-il, ce Potter ? C'était trop facile de l'ignorer et de vouloir ensuite qu'il lui obéisse au doigt et à l'oeil. Un Malefoy n'était aux ordres de personne. Et un Malefoy ne pardonnait pas facilement. Or Potter l'avait fait souffrir ; Drago ne se rappelait que trop bien ce qu'il avait ressenti quand le Gryffondor s'était mis à se comporter comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé et que tout était redevenu comme au bon vieux temps.

_Quand je pense que je suis allé à l'infirmerie au milieu de la nuit juste pour le voir..._ Jamais auparavant Drago ne s'était donné de la peine pour quelqu'un, et à en juger par ce qu'il en retirait, il n'était pas près de recommencer.

"Regarde ça Drago !" s'exclama Nott en désignant la vitrine de Larbre&Vert associés, la librairie de Pré-au-lard. "Rita Skeeter a écrit un livre sur Potter ! J'ai bien envie de voir ce que ça donne ! Si c'est du même tonneau que l'article qu'elle avait pondu en quatrième année... Tu te souviens, « il m'arrive encore de pleurer quand je pense à mes parents » ! Qu'est-ce qu'on avait rigolé !"

Nott entraîna Drago à l'intérieur de la boutique et lui fourra un exemplaire de l'ouvrage entre les mains avant d'en saisir un lui-même. À contrecoeur, Drago ouvrit le livre et tomba sur une photo de Lockhart dans le parc de Poudlard. À l'évidence, Potter était censé se trouver également dessus mais il n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir particulièrement envie, si l'on se fiait aux pans de sa cape - seule partie de lui visible sur la photographie - que Lockhart tenait d'une main ferme sans se départir de son sourire ravageur.

Drago reposa le livre sur le présentoir et se mit à flâner entre les rayonnages. Crabbe paraissait aussi intéressé que Nott par _Harry Potter ou le mythe du Survivant_, le livre de Rita Skeeter, mais Drago n'eut pas le coeur de lui faire remarquer qu'il le tenait à l'envers. Il rejoignit Goyle au rayon des manuels de potions. Sa montre en argent indiquait quatre heures et quart. Il n'était pas encore l'heure de rentrer, mais il ne voulait pas traîner trop longtemps ; il lui fallait encore acheter de la poudre de griffe de dragon, et une nouvelle plume. Peut-être pourrait-il acheter une Plume à Papote, comme celle de Rita Skeeter ? Elle lui serait utile pour les dissertations. Nott l'appela depuis l'avant du magasin, et Drago fit signe à Goyle de le suivre.

"On y va ?" proposa Nott.

Drago acquiesça. Maisune soudaineimpulsion le fit attraper un exemplaire de _Harry Potter ou le mythe du Survivant_.

"Je vais acheter ça. On ne sait jamais, on pourra toujours le lire si on s'ennuie un soir."

Nott eut un grand sourire et hocha vivement la tête. Drago paya le livre et tous les quatre sortirent dans la rue ensoleillée. Resserrant leurs écharpes autour de leur cou - malgré le soleil, la température du premier jour de mars avoisinait les deux degrés - ils se mirent d'accord pour aller prendre une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Tout en marchant Drago feuilletait distraitement le livre qu'il venait d'acheter. Et soudain il réalisa qu'il avait commis une erreur. Il aurait dû rejoindre Potter à la Tête de Sanglier. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot ? Potter ne voulait peut-être lui offrir que sa simple amitié, mais de fil en aiguille il pourrait se découvrir d'autres sentiments pour lui. Drago se résolut à mettre sa fierté au fond de sa poche et à aller à la Tête de Sanglier. Qu'est-ce que cela lui coûtait ?

Quatre heures vingt-cinq. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard.

"Allez-y sans moi, je vous rejoins !" lança-t-il à ses compères. "J'ai quelque chose à faire."

Sans s'embarrasser d'explications supplémentaires il se mit à courir vers une ruelle perpendiculaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard il s'arrêtait devant le pub pour reprendre son souffle. Il lissa ses cheveux et ajusta sa cape et, le coeur battant, poussa la lourde porte pour pénétrer dans l'atmosphère enfumée du troquet.

Il ne vit Potter nulle part. S'approchant du comptoir, il demanda au barman - qu'il prit à première vue pour Dumbledore, avant de réaliser que ce ne pouvait pas être lui - s'il avait vu un garçon brun avec des lunettes. Le barman, apparemment peu désireux de s'entretenir de sa clientèle avec un inconnu, se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Drago ressortit en poussant un grognement de rage autant que de déception, et s'assit sur un banc. _Bravo, mon vieux. Une fois de plus, tout as tout gâché._

Les yeux fermés, le visage offert aux rayons du soleil, il s'efforça de ne plus penser à rien durant quelques minutes. Puis, d'un pas morose, il se mit en route pour Poudlard en serrant contre sa poitrine _Harry Potter ou le mythe du Survivant_. S'il ne pouvait avoir le véritable Potter, au moins avait-il sa version en papier.


	25. La visite

Merci à touspour vos reviews !

J'espère que vous trouverez ce chapitre un peu plus optimiste ;-)

**Amy Keira : **T'inquiète pas pour eux... lol et merci pour ta review !

**Fourmilu : **Oui Malefoy n'a pas été le plus fin de la paroisse sur ce coup-là... Mais bon, c'est un Serpentard, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir :-)

**Inouko :** Harry peut-il attaquer Rita Skeeter ? C'est une bonne question et je te remercie de me l'avoir posée. lol en fait il pourrait, je pense, mais il est tellement blasé que ça ne l'intéresse pas... Au fait tu as raison pour les huîtres, j'en ai connu une qui était particulièrement inventive ! Bon, vaut mieux arrêter là... Merci pour ta review !

**Slydawn : **Tu as tout à fait raison ! (lol maintenant tu vas être obligée d'aller voir ce que tu avais laissé comme review, tellement ça fait longtemps !) Merci !

**Vert Emeraude : **C'est plutôt à Drago qu'il faudrait demander pourqui il est si fier, moi je ne suis que la messagère :-)

**Llily.B : **En tout cas c'est gentil d'être revenue exprès pour reviewer ! ;-) Oui l'esprit de contradiction est très présent chez ces deux jeunes gens... C'est pénible, à la longue ! lol

**Miss Felton/Malfoy : **Merci beaucoup ! Et j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre plus gai (parce que sinon il y a un problème ! lol) Et merci aussi pour le plan de Drago (digne d'un Serpentard) !

**Just-Lulu : **Tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas laisser de review ! lol Alors merci, et espérons que Dragoremontera dans ton estime... ;-)

**

* * *

**

**La visite**

Jamais, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Drago ne s'était senti aussi mal. Il était à la fois triste d'avoir encore une fois manqué sa chance et honteux d'avoir été aussi stupide. À l'évidence, Potter était bien plus mature que lui. Il avait montré qu'il était prêt à faire table rase du passé, et lui, Drago, avait été trop fier et trop borné pour accepter cette main tendue. Et le résultat était là : il était malheureux.

Durant le dîner, il essaya à maintes reprises d'attirer l'attention de Potter pour lui faire comprendre qu'il regrettait de n'être pas venu, mais le Gryffondor gardait obstinément la tête baissée vers son assiette.

_Comment me faire pardonner ?_ Il n'en avait aucune idée. Bientôt ses pensées furent interrompues par Sarah, qui lui demanda quand aurait lieu le prochain entraînement de Quidditch.

"Demain, après le dîner", répondit-il d'un ton laconique.

"J'espère que les Gryffondor n'auront pas eu la même idée", fit Nott avec une grimace.

_Et moi donc_, acquiesça silencieusement Drago.

"J'irai voir Rogue tout à l'heure pour lui dire de nous réserver le terrain", dit-il pour éviter que les membres de son équipe ne se mettent à parler des Gryffondor.

À la fin du dîner il vit Potter se lever et emboîter le pas à Weasley et Granger qui se disputaient, comme d'habitude. Ces deux imbéciles ne faisaient même pas attention à Potter ; ils ne savaient pas la chance qu'ils avaient pourtant de l'avoir pour ami. Drago quitta à son tour la Grande Salle et se rendit dans la salle commune en attendant que le professeur Rogue eût regagné son bureau.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler et alla mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires - il avait interdit aux elfes d'y toucher, et c'était donc à lui de faire du rangement de temps en temps. Il plia quelques robes, épousseta sa table de nuit et avisa sur son lit le paquet de la librairie.

S'asseyant sur la courtepointe d'un vert profond il sortit délicatement le livre du sac et, du doigt, suivit le tracé des lettres dorées. La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement pour livrer passage à Crabbe et Goyle, hilares, puis à Nott qui, à en juger par la substance nauséabonde qui lui recouvrait le visage, venait d'être la victime d'une de leurs plaisanteries. Mais il ne l'avait apparemment pas goûtée et, avec un rugissement furieux, se jeta à l'aveuglette sur Goyle pour essayer de l'étrangler.

Drago cacha prestement l'ouvrage de Rita Skeeter sous son oreiller et lança à son poursuiveur :

"Laisse-le, on n'a pas de batteur remplaçant."

Mais Nott ne l'entendait apparemment pas de cette oreille, et Drago décida de les laisser se débrouiller. Il avait assez de problèmes pour s'abstenir de régler ceux des autres.

"Je vais chez Rogueréserver le terrain pourl'entraînement de demain", annonça-t-il.

Crabbe cependant était trop occupé à essayer de garder son ami en vie et c'est dans l'indifférence générale que Drago claqua la porte du dortoir.

En approchant du bureau de Rogue il eut la surprise d'entendre quelqu'un parler à l'intérieur. Rogue n'avait pas pour habitude de recevoir de la visite. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant, pensait Drago, à ce qu'il n'éprouve pas le besoin de se mêler à des individus dont le niveau intellectuel laissait parfois planer le doute sur leur capacité à enseigner quoi que ce soit à qui que ce fût. Drago n'avait jamais compris comment Flitwick avait pu être engagé à Poudlard. Même Dumbledore aurait dû s'apercevoir qu'il était complètement ahuri.

Ne sachant que faire - devait-il frapper ou patienter dans le couloir ? - Drago s'adossa au mur en essayant de ne pas écouter ce qui se disait dans le bureau. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car le professeur Bondupois sortit en demandant :

"Je peux compter sur vous ?"

"Très certainement", répondit Rogue d'un ton pincé.

Bondupois sembla un court instant surprise de voir Drago, puis elle inclina brièvement la tête et dit simplement :

"Monsieur Malefoy."

"Professeur."

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal s'éloigna vivement en direction de l'escalier et Rogue, qui était sorti dans le couloir lorsqu'il avait entendu Bondupois saluer Drago, fit signe à ce dernier de le suivre à l'intérieur.

"Je voulais justement vous parler."

"C'est à propos du match de samedi", expliqua Drago.

"Les grands esprits se rencontrent", ajouta Rogue avec un rictus - le ton moqueur n'était-il que le fruit de l'imagination de Drago ? - "C'est également à propos de la rencontre de samedi que je souhaite m'entretenir avec nous."

"Je vous écoute", répondit respectueusement Drago en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

"Que cela ne se reproduise pas", lâcha Rogue d'un ton froid.

"Pardon ?"

"Pouvez-vous me rappeler à quelle maison vous appartenez ?"

"Serpentard, mais..."

"Vous me rassurez, pendant quelque temps j'ai cru que vous pensiez appartenir à Gryffondor", répliqua Rogue d'un air narquois. "Cette façon que vous avez eu de forcer Crabbe à se dénoncer..."

Drago serra les dents et Rogue se pencha légèrement vers lui par-dessus son bureau.

"Vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent, Drago", dit-il d'une voix légèrement plus douce.

Drago resta silencieux et baissa les yeux vers le sol.

"Vous savez donc que l'on ne gagne rien à être noble", continua son professeur.

Une minute s'écoula sans que personne ne parle, comme si Rogue avait voulu que Drago réfléchisse à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

"Aussi", reprit-il, "si un autre... incident venait à se produire durant le match, sur la personne de monsieur Potter ou d'un de ses coéquipiers, je vous prierais de vous contenter d'accepter la victoire."

"Mais c'est le règlement qui a voulu que le match soit rejoué !" s'exclama Drago. "Vous croyez que je n'aurais pas préféré gagner ? Je n'y suis pour rien !"

"Je le sais parfaitement. C'est pourquoi j'apprécierais beaucoup que vous attrapiez le Vif d'or _avant_ que Potter ne tombe, s'il connaissait encore un problème d'équilibre."

"Vous... vous n'allez pas provoquer une nouvelle chute ?" demanda Drago, mi-incrédule, mi-consterné.

"Bien sûr que non", répliqua sèchement Rogue. "Mais de votre côté, vous allez vous comporter en véritable Serpentard et cesser de vouloir être loyal. Vous savez comme moi que cela n'a jamais profité à personne."

Il se leva pour signifier la fin de l'entretien.

"J'ai réservé le terrain tous les soirs après le dîner pour que votre équipe puisse s'entraîner."

En ouvrant la porte il ajouta :

"Prouvez-moi que je n'ai pas eu tort de vous choisir pour capitaine. J'ai horreur d'avoir tort."

* * *

"Hé Harry !" lança Seamus Finnigan en entrant dans la salle commune. "Tu as vu le livre que Rita Skeeter a écrit sur toi ?" 

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête. Rien, venant de Rita Skeeter, ne pourrait plus l'étonner.

"Où as-tu vu ça ?" demanda Hermione à Seamus.

"Chez Larbre&Vert. Ils ont dit qu'ils en avaient l'exclusivité."

Hermione émit un reniflement méprisant.

"Je crois que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Harry, il n'y a pas grand monde qui le lira. Aucune personne sensée ne mettrait les pieds chez Larbre&Vert."

Harry était fatigué. Donner ce rendez-vous à Malefoy lui avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts, et ça avait tourné au fiasco. Peut-être que la Bouldenert se trompait ? Cela lui semblait plus que probable, à présent. Il s'était complètement trompé ; il avait cru que Malefoy l'aimait, et ce n'était manifestement pas le cas. Qu'allait-il se passer, maintenant ? Est-ce que Malefoy avait raconté cette histoire à quelqu'un ? Harry espérait de toutes ses forces que non. Pas seulement à cause de toutes les moqueries dont il ferait l'objet de la part des Serpentard, mais aussi à cause de Ron et Hermione. Que diraient ses amis s'ils apprenaient que Harry avait voulu se rapprocher de leur ennemi de toujours ?

Préférant ne pas y penser, il essaya de se concentrer sur le match à venir. Muni de son _Manuel du bon capitaine de Quidditch_ et d'une provision de Chocoballes à la fraise, il s'installa confortablement dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune, près d'Hermione qui étudiait son _Syllabaire Lunerousse_. Armé d'un pinceau et d'un petit pot de _Peinturlure_, une peinture magique, Ron redonnait un coup de jeune aux pièces de son jeu d'échecs et, craignant sûrement que Harry ne puisse pas venir à bout de toutes les Chocoballes qu'il avait achetées dans l'après-midi, venait régulièrement à son aide en piochant dans le paquet. La soirée s'écoula ainsi.

Soudain Harry posa son livre sur ses genoux, regarda Ron, puis Hermione, et s'aperçut qu'il était heureux. Il avait des amis sur qui il pouvait compter, de quoi manger - enfin, plus pour longtemps, à en juger par la vitesse à laquelle Ron engloutissait ses confiseries - et un bon feu qui lui réchauffait les pieds. De quoi d'autre avait-il besoin ? Pas d'un Serpentard prétentieux, en tout cas.

Satisfait, il se replongea dans sa lecture, sous l'oeil un peu surpris de Ron.

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, Drago ne comprenait pas où le professeur Rogue avait voulu en venir. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'on ne gagnait rien à être noble ? Il avait effectivement eu l'intention de jouer loyalement, mais n'en avait pas eu le temps car le match avait vite été interrompu. Sauf si... 

Bien qu'il le respectât beaucoup, Drago se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise en présence du professeur Rogue. Il avait toujours eu l'impression que ce dernier pouvait lire dans les pensées. _Et si Rogue avait lu dans ma tête que j'ai demandé à l'équipe d'éviter les fautes directes ?_ C'était sûrement ça. Au moins était-il prévenu. Dorénavant, il devrait faire attention à ce qu'il pensait quand Rogue serait dans les parages. Cela promettait de ne pas être facile. _Comme si je n'avais pas assez de soucis comme ça_, soupira-t-il. Et si Rogue découvrait qu'il pensait souvent à Potter ? _Ce serait pire que tout_.

Finalement, il réussit à se persuader que Rogue avait sûrement autre chose à faire que passer son temps à pénétrer ses pensées. Il ne risquait pas grand-chose.

Drago avait plus urgent à régler ; il voulait tirer au clair cette histoire de rendez-vous manqué. Soit Potter lui pardonnerait, soit il n'en ferait rien, mais au moins il serait fixé et tout le monde saurait à quoi s'en tenir.

À minuit il s'habilla, attrapa sa Main de la Gloire et s'éclipsa du dortoir, puis de la salle commune, où quelques septième année veillaient encore. S'arrêtant à chaque tournant de couloir, à chaque palier d'escalier, pour vérifier que la voie était libre, il parvint enfin devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Celle-ci était profondément endormie.

"_Poussière d'étoile_", chuchota Drago, d'une voix néanmoins assez forte pour qu'elle l'entende dans son sommeil.

À sa grande surprise - jusqu'au dernier moment il avait cru que le mot de passe ne serait plus valable - le tableau pivota pour le laisser entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Par chance, celle-ci était vide. _Je suis certainement le premier Serpentard à pénétrer ici_, songea-t-il non sans une certaine fierté. Il entra et jeta un oeil circulaire autour de lui. La pièce était moins vaste que le cachot des Serpentard, mais beaucoup plus haute de plafond. Les fauteuils lui paraissaient plus confortables et les personnages représentés sur les tableaux moins malveillants, mais peut-être n'était-ce dû qu'au manque d'éclairage. Il avisa en face de lui deux portes : probablement une pour les filles et une pour les garçons. Si ce qu'il avait lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ s'avérait exact, il n'avait pas intérêt à se tromper d'escalier.

Il ouvrit au hasard la porte de gauche ; si son expédition tournait mal, il pouvait toujours s'enfuir à toutes jambes - en espérant que le tableau ne se bloque pas automatiquement. Avec une profonde inspiration il posa le pied sur la première marche et attendit. Aucune alarme ne retentit. Il monta prudemment quelques marches. Toujours rien. Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement et entreprit de trouver le bon dortoir. Il semblait que les Gryffondor étaient plus organisés que les Serpentard : sur chaque porte de chambre était accroché un petit écriteau annonçant l'année d'études des occupants. Enfin Drago atteignit la porte des "sixième année". Il l'ouvrit tout doucement et, le coeur battant à tout rompre - l'excitation ou la peur d'être découvert ? Il ne savait pas - entra dans la pièce.

Pour trouver le bon lit parmi les cinq, il commença par s'approcher de celui installé près de la fenêtre, et put contempler le visage joufflu de Londubat, qui dormait la bouche grande ouverte. Deux des autres lits avaient les rideaux tirés. Il décida de vérifier d'abord les autres. Le premier était occupé par Dean Thomas, qui prenait apparemment plaisir à dormir sous un poster représentant une équipe beaucoup trop nombreuse pour jouer au Quidditch ; mais Drago sentit que la chance était avec lui quand il découvrit le visage serein de Potter endormi dans le troisième lit. Il supposa que le lit voisin était celui de Weasley, mais résista à l'envie de lui jeter un sort.

_Et maintenant ? _

Que devait-il faire ? Il ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question. Hésitant à réveiller Potter, Drago resta le regarder pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Soudain du bruit se fit entendre dans le lit d'à côté, et une main, de l'intérieur, ouvrit les rideaux. La tête de Weasley apparut ; il resta un instant interdit puis hurla :

"Aaah !"

Drago jeta des regards désespérés autour de lui et se jeta finalement sous le lit de Potter.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et grogna :

"Quoi ?"

"Malefoy !" lança Ron.

"Hein ?"

"Malefoy était debout au pied de ton lit !" répéta Ron en sautant à bas du sien. "Il s'est caché dessous !"

"C'est vrai ?" s'exclama Neville, apeuré.

Harry se pencha d'un côté de son lit pour regarder en dessous ; tout ce qu'il vit, c'est la tête ahurie et floue de Ron, de l'autre côté.

"Il était là ! Je te le jure, Harry ! Il était là !"

"Mais oui Ron, mais oui", ricana Seamus. "Tu as pris tes gouttes ce matin ?"

Ron lui jeta un regard furieux et se retourna vers Harry.

"Je voulais prendre un verre d'eau et je l'ai vu ! Je te le jure !"

"Mais il n'est pas là", constata Harry, déboussolé.

Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Il mit ses lunettes et regarda à nouveau sous son lit.

"Tu as dû rêver, Ron."

"Tu crois ça ? Souviens-toi de Sirius !"

"Mais tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne sous mon lit."

"Voilà ce que c'est, de se goinfrer de Chocoballes avant d'aller se coucher !" lança Dean d'une voix moqueuse bien qu'endormie. "Comment aurait-il pu entrer ici ? Tu as eu une hallucination."

Tout à coup, Ron ne semblait plus si sûr de lui.

"Peut-être, oui..." bafouilla-t-il, désorienté.

Il avala son verre d'un trait et remonta dans son lit, puis il tira les rideaux et bientôt un léger ronflement fit savoir qu'il s'était rendormi.

Cinq minutes plus tard tout le monde dormait également, quand Harry sentit que quelqu'un lui tapait doucement sur l'épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux et eut un choc en voyant la tête de Malefoy au même niveau que la sienne. Malefoy lui mit la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

Harry la retira d'un geste brusque et lança aussi bas que possible :

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je voulais te voir", expliqua Drago.

"Moi aussi je voulais te voir, mais cet après-midi, et tu n'es pas venu."

"Je sais", fit Drago d'un ton penaud. "On peut discuter ?" demanda-t-il en s'extirpant tant bien que mal d'en dessous du lit de Harry.

Harry mit à nouveau ses lunettes et se leva. Tout doucement, il ouvrit la porte et descendit dans la salle commune, suivit de Drago. Tous deux s'installèrent près de la cheminée. Harry pointa sa baguette sur la cheminée et des flammes commencèrent à lécher les pierres brutes de l'âtre.

"Je ne te cache pas que je suis surpris de te voir au milieu de la nuit, et ici en plus - attends une minute, comment tu as fait pour entrer ?"

Drago essaya d'inventer une explication à propos d'un Gryffondor qui aurait imprudemment dit le mot de passe à un ami dans la Grande Salle, mais devant l'air peu convaincu de Harry, dut se résoudre à lui avouer la vérité.

Harry se força à conserver un visage impassible, mais il souriait en lui-même. Ce que Malefoy avait fait était étonnant.

"Et comment ça se fait que je ne t'aie pas vu sous mon lit ? Le pauvre Ron doit croire qu'il perd la tête."

"J'ai vu ça qui dépassait de ta malle", expliqua Drago en montrant une cape d'invisibilité roulée en boule dans sa main. "J'ai tout de suite compris ce que c'était, alors je me suis enveloppé dedans. Tiens", ajouta-t-il en la lui rendant. "Je ne savais pas que tu en avais une. Elle est vraiment... très jolie."

Harry fut étonné de constater que l'idée de Malefoy utilisant la cape de son père ne le dérangeait pas.

"Il fallait que je te voie", continua Drago d'un ton plaintif, "parce que je ne suis pas venu à la Tête de Sanglier."

"J'ai remarqué", fit Harry d'un ton qu'il espérait dur.

Il n'était plus du tout en colère contre Malefoy, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il le sache.

"J'aurais dû venir."

"Je ne te le fais pas dire."

"J'y suis allé, d'ailleurs. Mais tu étais déjà parti."

Le coeur de Harry fit un bond. Ainsi, il était quand même venu...

"Alors vas-y", lâcha Drago. "Dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire. On n'a qu'à faire comme si on était à la Tête de Sanglier."

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être agacé par cette attitude d'enfant gâté.

"Tu me poses un lapin et ensuite tu penses qu'il suffit de venir me réveiller au milieu de la nuit pour faire comme si de rien n'était ?" lança-t-il d'un ton plus amer qu'il n'avait voulu.

Drago soupira. Mais il savait que Potter avait raison.

"Bon", commença-t-il. "Je... je te demande pardon."

Harry comprit que c'était la première fois que Malefoy faisait des excuses à quelqu'un. Il devait avoir vraiment envie de l'écouter. Mais à ce moment la porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvrit en grinçant et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Malefoy dut se cacher. Il se jeta derrière un canapé et Harry lui lança prestement la cape d'invisibilité avant de se retourner pour faire face à la nouvelle arrivante. C'était Parvati.

"Toi non plus, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?" dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

"Euh... non", répondit Harry.

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"Tu sais Harry... Je suis désolée de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. J'étais aveuglée par la jalousie. Je croyais vraiment que tu m'avais quittée pour cette blonde..."

"Quelle blonde ?" s'étonna Harry.

"Tu sais, celle que j'ai vue avec toi dans la Salle des Trophées, celle dont j'ai parlé à Rita Skeeter."

"Ah ! oui", fit Harry en espérant que Malefoy n'étaitpas en train d'écouter.

"Je regrette vraiment", ajouta Parvati. "Tu me pardonnes ?"

"Bien sûr", fit Harry. "C'est du passé."

Parvati lui adressa un grand sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Tu es toujours si gentil", murmura-t-elle.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et Harry, un peu gêné, annonça qu'il allait se coucher, en espérant qu'elle ferait de même.

"Bonne idée", acquiesça-t-elle en bâillant. "Moi aussi j'y retourne."

Harry fit semblant de remonter dans son dortoir, et lorsqu'il eut entendu la porte de l'escalier des filles se refermer il retourna près du feu.

"Tu peux te montrer, Malefoy", lança-t-il.

La tête de Malefoy apparut derrière le canapé, et d'après l'expression hébétée de son visage Harry sut que l'association « blonde » et « Salle des Trophées » lui avait fait comprendre quelque chose.

"Ne me dis pas..." commença Drago. "Ne me dis pas que « la belle blonde », c'était moi ?"

Devant son air atterré Harry ne put qu'éclater de rire.

Drago resta sans voix pendant un moment, puis il sembla trouver l'idée amusante et se joignit à Harry.

Quand enfin ils se calmèrent Drago demanda :

"C'est quoi, « tout ce qu'elle t'a fait subir » ? Ben oui, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter", ajouta-t-il d'un ton d'excuse.

Harry se lança alors dans le récit des mauvaises blagues de Parvati, de la chute dans le lac jusqu'à l'article de Rita Skeeter.

"J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'étais mieux débrouillé que moi, quand tu as quitté Pansy", conclut-il.

"Oui, mais c'est grâce à elle."

Drago à son tour raconta ce que Pansy avait fait avec ses chaussettes, qu'il qualifia de « maléfiques », et il ne quitta la tour des Gryffondor que quand les deux garçons comprirent qu'il était impossible d'avoir une conversation dans cette salle commune, même au milieu de la nuit - Neville, somnambule à ses heures, venait de faire sa troisième irruption depuis Parvati.

"Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, en fin de compte, à la Tête de Sanglier ?" demanda Drago en partant.

"Oh, rien", répondit Harry d'un ton nonchalant. "Ce n'est plus important maintenant."

Drago comprit et, avec un sourire, disparut par le trou dissimulé par la Grosse Dame.

En se recouchant, chacun d'eux songea combien il allait être pénible, le samedi suivant au match, de devoir l'emporter contre un ami.


	26. Echec et match

Salut à tous ! Désolée je n'ai pas le temps de répondre individuellement aux reviews, mais je vous remercie tous beaucoup !

Ca fait très longtemps que j'ai posté la dernière fois, alors j'espère que vous n'avez pas tout oublié... lol

Donc dans le dernier chapitre Drago a rendu une petite visite à Harry...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Échec et match**

Harry se réveilla d'excellente humeur, une humeur comme il n'en avait pas connue depuis longtemps. Cela n'échappa pas à Hermione qui lui demanda ce qui se passait.

- Rien de spécial, mentit-il. Mais c'est une belle journée aujourd'hui.

- En tout cas je suis heureuse de te voir comme ça, dit Hermione en lui tapotant l'épaule d'un geste amical.

- Merci Hermione. On va prendre le petit-déjeuner ?

Harry n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point la Grosse Dame avait une jolie robe, et combien les pierres brutes donnaient un air accueillant aux couloirs de l'école. Le temps que Ron, Hermione et lui arrivent à la Grande Salle, il avait complimenté sept tableaux et souhaité une bonne journée à trois armures, ainsi qu'à Rusard.

- Écoute, Harry, intervint Ron. Moi aussi je suis content que tu sois de bonne humeur, mais là tu commences à m'inquiéter.

- Mais non, répliqua Harry d'un ton léger.

Mais à vrai dire, lui aussi se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'était pas spécialement taciturne d'ordinaire, mais il n'avait pas non plus l'habitude d'être aussi exubérant et jovial. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Quoi que ce soit, c'était tout de même agréable.

- Que diriez-vous d'un petit entraînement avant le déjeuner ? proposa-t-il.

Ses amis approuvèrent avec enthousiasme, et quand toute l'équipe fut mise au courant tous trois se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch.

- Hé regardez ! s'exclama soudain Ron.

Dumbledore était penché dans un massif de fleurs. Il se releva, hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et nota quelque chose sur un parchemin. Apercevant les trois Gryffondor, il se dirigea vers eux et lança gaiement :

- Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh, oui, absolument, fit Hermione, un peu hésitante.

- Décidément, tout le monde est heureux aujourd'hui, remarqua Ron, surpris, tandis que le directeur s'éloignait d'un pas guilleret.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir, fit Harry d'un ton joyeux.

- Oh si, assura Ron. Mais je me demande bien ce qu'il faisait dans ce massif de fleurs.

- On n'a qu'à aller voir, suggéra Harry.

- Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Hermione d'un petite voix. Après tout, il avait sûrement ses raisons, et nous...

- Allez Hermione, détends-toi c'est dimanche ! s'exclama Ron. Et puis s'il avait voulu nous cacher quelque chose, il ne nous aurait pas salués !

Hermione sembla convaincue et leur emboîta le pas.

Ils vérifièrent que Dumbledore n'était plus dans les parages avant de se pencher sur les fleurs. Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien.

- Vraiment, c'est étrange, fit Hermione. Il avait pourtant l'air content.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? interrogea Neville qui venait de les rejoindre.

- On a vu Dumbledore faire quelque chose avec ces fleurs, mais on ne sait pas quoi.

- Il a peut-être réussi à créer une nouvelle sorte de plante que le professeur Chourave va nous faire étudier ! s'exclama Neville, les yeux brillants.

- Ah, euh, oui, ce serait super, acquiesça Ron d'un ton incertain en roulant des yeux à l'intention de Harry et Hermione, qui éclatèrent de rire.

Le reste de l'équipe les rejoignit et tout le monde se mit en route, pour de bon cette fois, vers le stade.

La bonne humeur de Harry était communicative et l'entraînement se déroula parfaitement ; quand leur estomac rappela les joueurs à l'ordre, tous étaient convaincus que la victoire leur appartenait.

* * *

Drago s'éveilla à onze heures et resta écouter les oiseaux posés sur le bord de la fenêtre enchantée qui égayait leur dortoir depuis peu. Cette fenêtre était une idée de lui, et à vrai dire elle ne semblait enchanter que lui, car ses compagnons de chambrée avaient eu l'air de sérieusement s'en faire pour sa santé mentale quand il leur avait parlé de ce projet. Mais comme c'était toujours lui qui avait le dernier mot, la fenêtre était bel et bien là et il en était très content. D'ailleurs, même si Nott avait été le premier à critiquer cette fenêtre – « Quelle idée ! Une fenêtre dans une pièce souterraine ! »-, Drago l'avait surpris quelques jours auparavant en train de discuter avec ces mêmes oiseaux. 

Il s'étira paresseusement et sortit de son lit. Après s'être habillé il se rendit dans la salle commune et avisa Pansy qui faisait une démonstration de tricot à sa grande amie Milicent Bulstrode.

- Salut Pansy, lança-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Celle-ci fut si surprise qu'elle en lâcha ses aiguilles à tricoter ; Milicent s'éclipsa si discrètement que ni Drago ni Pansy ne le remarqua - plus tard Drago se demanda comment cela avait été possible, étant donné le gabarit de la gaillarde - et Pansy se mit à contempler Drago de ses petits yeux enamourés.

- Pansy, commença-t-il solennellement, je crois que nous devons mettre de côté nos petits différends. Tu as commis des erreurs, et moi aussi, je le reconnais, mais personne n'est parfait, et je pense que nous devrions repartir à zéro.

Mais en voyant les yeux de la jeune fille se mettre à briller d'une lueur d'espoir il tempéra quelque peu son discours et ajouta :

- Attention, cela ne veut pas dire que nous allons nous remettre ensemble, mais on peut au moins recommencer à discuter, comme avant.

Pansy parut un peu déçue mais elle se reprit et adressa un large sourire à Drago. Elle n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot, sans doute à cause du choc.

- Toujours amis ? fit Drago.

- Toujours, répondit Pansy en accrochant son petit doigt à celui de Drago.

Ce signe du petit doigt était un signe secret propre aux Serpentard. Du moins c'est ce que croyait la plupart des Serpentard ; un jour Drago avait surpris des Poufsouffle à faire le même geste, mais il n'en avait rien dit à ses camarades pour ne pas leur faire de peine.

Drago quitta le cachot sans trop savoir pourquoi il avait voulu se réconcilier avec Pansy. C'était sans doute une conséquence de sa bonne humeur. Cela passait encore, mais il ne fallait pas que sa joie lui fasse faire n'importe quoi ; aussi la Serdaigle qui lui demanda où se trouvait le bureau de Rogue ne reçut-elle qu'un regard mauvais en guise de réponse.

Il sortit dans le parc et regretta de ne pas avoir emporté sa cape. Des silhouettes rouge et or volaient au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch ; pendant un instant il eut envie d'aller voir Potter, mais il se raisonna : ses amis lui demanderaient sûrement des comptes, et il ne voulait pas lui attirer d'ennuis. Lui-même n'aurait apprécié que modérément que Potter lui dise bonjour devant une bande de Serpentard.

Il décida d'aller rendre une petite visite à Arnold, à la place. En tournant les talons il aperçut Dumbledore et ce balourd d'Hagrid qui discutaient avec animation près d'une haie d'acacias. Peut-être que le garde-chasse les avait mal arrosés et allait être renvoyé, espéra Drago avant d'entrer dans le hall de l'école.

Au déjeuner il se plaça de manière à pouvoir voir la table des Gryffondor ; Potter était en tenue de Quidditch et il semblait plus heureux que jamais. Drago se sentit empli de fierté quand il se dit que c'était grâce à lui. Et en effet, à cet instant Potter croisa son regard et lui adressa un léger signe de tête accompagné de l'ombre d'un sourire. C'était bon de sentir que quelqu'un était heureux de le voir : à part avec sa mère et Pansy, cela ne lui était pas arrivé souvent dans sa vie ; même Crabbe et Goyle semblait considérer sa présence à leur côté comme acquise, et il ne montraient jamais qu'ils étaient heureux d'être ses amis. Mais Drago ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir : c'étaient des Serpentard, ils n'étaient donc pas voués au sentimentalisme. D'ailleurs, même lui n'aurait jamais cru qu'il penserait de telles choses un jour. _Mais il faut croire que les gens changent_, songea-t-il avec philosophie.

Il passa la semaine suivante sur un petit nuage ; les seules choses dont il devait se préoccuper, c'était le match de Quidditch qui approchait, et le fait de ne devoir penser qu'aux potions pendant les cours de Rogue, au cas où il prendrait l'envie à celui-ci d'aller faire un petit tour dans sa tête. C'était comme si l'heure qu'il avait passée avec Potter au milieu de la nuit avait effacé toutes ses préoccupations. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, et il savait de quoi il parlait.

* * *

Harry avait l'estomac noué, comme avant tous les matchs de Quidditch, mais cette fois c'était encore pire. Il fut incapable d'avaler le moindre bout de pain, et d'après les coups d'oeil qu'il jetait fréquemment à la table des Serpentard il en allait de même pour Malefoy. La discussion qu'ils avaient eue la semaine précédente avait ensoleillé toute sa semaine, mais il devait à présent faire fi de ses sentiments et se concentrer uniquement sur la rencontre à venir. Il ne savait pas si Malefoy était vraiment amoureux de lui, mais il savait en revanche que cela avait été très agréable de parler avec lui. 

Il essaya d'attirer l'attention de Malefoy mais Ron lui demanda aussitôt pourquoi il s'agitait autant.

- J'ai cru voir une araignée, inventa Harry.

Ron devint tout blanc et s'immobilisa.

- Où ça ? Où ça ? demanda-t-il en bougeant à peine les lèvres, comme s'il eût craint que l'insecte n'entre dans sa bouche.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est partie, le rassura Harry.

Mais Malefoy semblait complètement ailleurs, et Harry renonça à essayer de lui faire signe. Il quitta la table en même temps que son équipe, en essayant d'ignorer les regards haineux que les Serpentard leur lancèrent quand ils longèrent leur table.

Dans les vestiaires, Harry fit un bref discours d'encouragement, et conseilla simplement à ses joueurs de faire de leur mieux.

Il avait hâte de voir Malefoy, mais en même temps il avait le trac. Malefoy avait tellement de prestance dans sa tenue vert et argent, et il volait sur un Nimbus 2002 ; à côté de lui, petit et malingre, Harry ne faisait pas le poids. Avec inquiétude, il se demanda un bref instant si à cause de ça les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle, qui soutenaient habituellement les Gryffondor, n'allaient pas subitement retourner leur veste. Puis il se trouva ridicule de penser une telle chose, et se répéta la seule chose dont il était sûr : c'était la meilleure équipe qui gagnerait. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers ses coéquipiers, et pénétra dans le stade sous les acclamations de la foule. Les Serpentard les attendaient déjà au milieu du terrain. Quand Madame Bibine intima aux deux capitaines de se serrer la main, Harry serra la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'aperçut que Malefoy fournissait le même effort ; mais il lui sembla tout de même que le Serpentard lui avait fait un imperceptible clin d'oeil.

Au coup de sifflet les quatorze joueurs s'envolèrent et Justin Finch-Fletchley, qui n'avait manifestement pas subi le même sort que Luna Lovegood, se mit à commenter l'action.

- Nott s'empare du Souafle et fonce vers les buts adverses - c'est incroyable, il arrive à slalomer entre les Gryffondor, il est seul devant Weasley - il marque ! C'est incroyable ! Le but le plus rapide de l'histoire de Poudlard !

Harry fit signe à ses joueurs désemparés de se ressaisir. Ils avaient travaillé de nombreuses tactiques pour bloquer les Serpentard dans leur moitié de terrain et savaient donc ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

- Ce n'est pas grave, lança-t-il à chacun de ses coéquipiers en passant près d'eux. Allez, on y va !

Il monta de quelques mètres afin de surveiller le jeu de dessus ; le Vif n'était nulle part en vue. Du coin de l'oeil il aperçut Malefoy qui, comme lui, essayait de localiser la petite balle dorée. Malefoy leva les yeux vers lui et Harry voulut lui adresser un sourire, mais ses mâchoires étaient trop crispées : il ne parvint qu'à faire une espèce de grimace qui, espérait-il, n'était pas trop effrayante.

Le match tourna vite à l'avantage des Serpentard. Pour chaque but marqué par les Gryffondor, les Serpentard en marquaient trois.

Harry vola jusqu'à Ron pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

- Tout va bien, répondit Ron d'un air navré. Seulement, je n'arrive pas à arrêter leurs tirs.

- Il ne faut pas avoir peur, Ron, dit Harry d'un ton apaisant.

- Je n'ai pas peur ! s'indigna le gardien.

Mais il était blanc comme un linge et quand Zabini s'approcha à ce moment-là il se mit à gémir :

- Ohnonohnonohnon...

Se désolant de voir Ron dans cet état, Harry se dirigea vers ses autres joueurs pour voir comment ils allaient. Quand ils avaient le Souafle en main - même si cela n'arrivait pas souvent -, Hermione, Ginny et Colin se débrouillaient la plupart du temps pour marquer, mais en revanche ils étaient trop frêles pour empêcher les adversaires d'atteindre les buts de Ron. Quant à Neville et Andrew, leurs coups de batte étaient toujours puissants et justifiés, mais les Serpentard volaient trop vite et les Cognards les touchaient rarement.

Harry remarqua cependant que le jeu des Serpentard était beaucoup moins violent que d'ordinaire ; et ils n'avaient jusqu'à présent commis aucune faute. Peut-être Malefoy avait-il donné des directives ? Ou peut-être pas, finalement : c'était tout de même un Serpentard, il ne fallait pas trop en attendre de lui.

Se concentrant à nouveau sur le jeu, Harry poussa un grognement de désespoir lorsque Sarah Rowen marqua son sixième but, portant le score total des Serpentard à cent dix, alors que les Gryffondor n'avaient que cinquante points.

Le match tournait au désastre. Jamais Harry n'avait été témoin d'une telle débâcle depuis qu'il jouait au Quidditch. Aussitôt, il se demanda si ce n'était pas de sa faute : il était peut-être un mauvais capitaine ?

Au lieu de se lamenter sur son sort, il demanda un temps mort et retrouva ses joueurs pour leur prodiguer quelques conseils.

- Rowen ne passe jamais le Souafle à Nott, alors quand c'est elle qui l'a, Ginny et Colin vous foncez sur elle tandis que Hermione va marquer Zabini, d'accord ? Neville et Andrew, c'est bien, mais essayez de frapper un peu moins précipitamment les Cognards ; ou alors anticipez les mouvements des adversaires et visez là où ils se trouveront une seconde plus tard, compris ? Et toi Ron - Harry posa une main consolatrice sur l'épaule de son ami - anticipe, toi aussi, cela marchera peut-être.

Tous approuvèrent avec de vigoureux hochements de tête et s'envolèrent sous les sifflets des Serpentard et les encouragements des Gryffondor dans les tribunes.

Harry passa tout près de Malefoy pour aller reprendre sa place au-dessus du terrain, et ne put ignorer la béatitude qu'exprimait le visage du Serpentard. Harry se sentit troublé ; il n'avait jamais - ou rarement - vu Malefoy sincèrement heureux. Un instant, il se demanda s'il ne devait pas se réjouir de la victoire éventuelle des Serpentard. Quand Malefoy remarqua que Harry l'avait vu il essaya de contenir sa joie, ce qui confirma à Harry qu'il n'était pas l'être insensible que tout le monde croyait.

Mais, cela ne constituant pas une raison suffisante pour le laisser gagner, Harry espérait de tout coeur que son équipe allait remonter la pente. Il n'avait toujours pas aperçu le Vif d'or, et commençait à s'en inquiéter : espérant que Madame Bibine n'avait pas oublié de le relâcher, il se mit à tourner vaguement au-dessus des buts de Ron, lançant de temps à temps des encouragements au pauvre gardien. Cela semblait fonctionner, car Ron parvint à arrêter un tir de Zabini et un autre de Nott, tandis que Hermione et Colin marquaient chacun un but à tour de rôle. Mais l'écart était toujours très important, et Harry comprit que, plus qu'attraper le Vif d'or, il devait surtout pour l'instant empêcher Malefoy de le faire avant que les Gryffondor aient remonté au score. Mais la balle dorée restait invisible.

Malheureusement le sursaut des Gryffondor ne dura pas bien longtemps et quand les Serpentard menèrent deux cents vingt à soixante-dix Harry se mit en quête approfondie du Vif d'or afin de mettre fin à cette déconfiture. S'il parvenait à l'attraper avant que les Serpentard ne marquent à nouveau, il y aurait égalité et Madame Bibine annoncerait les tirs au but : tout n'était pas encore perdu. Mais encore fallait-il attraper le Vif.

* * *

Drago observait d'un air amusé le dépit des Gryffondor ; ça leur faisait du bien, à ces prétentieux, d'être un peu malmenés : _on dirait que gagner contre les Poufsouffle ne fait pas de vous des dieux du Quidditch_, songea-t-il avec satisfaction. Ce qui le contrariait néanmoins, c'était que si Gryffondor perdait, Potter perdrait ; et il ne voulait pas le voir déçu. Mais bon, il fallait bien un perdant, et Potter était un garçon raisonnable : il ne lui en voudrait probablement pas. 

Par contre, il devait absolument attraper le Vif maintenant, car si par un extraordinaire coup de chance - ou de vent - les Gryffondor marquaient un nouveau but, et que Potter se saisissait du Vif à cet instant, les Serpentard pourraient dire adieu à la victoire.

En passant devant la tribune vert et argent - il adorait provoquer les cris enthousiastes de la foule - il aperçut le professeur Rogue, dont le visage arborait le début d'un sourire – ce qui trahissait le comble du ravissement chez lui. Content de voir que Rogue ne paraissait plus en colère contre lui, Drago piqua vers le sol pour vérifier que le Vif n'était pas quelque part au ras de l'herbe ; Potter sembla croire qu'il avait repéré l'objet de leur convoitise commune et le rejoignit un instant plus tard. Mais il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il n'en était rien et remonta en flèche, avant que Drago n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Mais de toute manière, qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Il ne voulait surtout pas que Potter croie qu'il le narguait.

À ce moment il vit Potter opérer un spectaculaire demi-tour : il avait vu le Vif d'or. Drago leva les yeux et à son tour aperçut le Vif qui voletait innocemment près de la tribune des Serdaigle. Évaluant rapidement la distance, il comprit que grâce à la puissance de son balai il arriverait avant Potter de l'autre côté du terrain. Il s'élança à pleine vitesse, mais un rugissement en provenance des gradins occupés par les Gryffondor lui fit redoubler d'ardeur - un bref coup d'oeil à droite lui apprit que Granger avait marqué un nouveau but : si Potter attrapait le Vif les Gryffondor l'emporteraient. Mais quand il tourna à nouveau la tête il constata avec horreur que le Vif avait disparu. Heureusement, Potter avait également été déconcentré par le but et l'avait lui aussi perdu de vue. Impuissant, Drago regarda Sarah s'emparer du Souafle et zigzaguer en direction des buts de Weasley. _Elle vole vraiment bien_, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Son attention fut alors détournée par un mouvement juste sous lui : Potter avait à nouveau trouvé le Vif et fonçait. Désemparé, Drago se rendit compte qu'il était trop tard pour lui ; il n'arriverait jamais à temps. Sa seule chance, c'était si...

- Ouiiii ! Bien joué !

Sarah venait de marquer, et une seconde plus tard la foule commença à hurler d'excitation : Potter avait attrapé le Vif d'or.


	27. Le capitaine en perdition

**ANNONCE POUR CEUX QUI ONT LU LE TOME 6 - Si ce n'est pas votre cas, allez tout de suiteau deuxième paragraphe(lol, j'ai l'impression d'écrire un "livre dont vous êtes le héros") et ne vous inquiétez pas, aucun spoiler ici. Pas de ça chez nous. Non mais.**

Désormais, de temps à autre vous remarquerez peut-être certains détails dans cette fic qui vous rappelleront le tome 6 ; ce n'est que le fruit du hasard (et peut-être d'une connexion que je n'avais pas encore remarquée entre le cerveau de l'honorable JKR et le mien... lol). En effet, tous les chapitres jusqu'au 37 ont été écrits avant la sortie du livre tant attendu ; je n'ai rien pompé sur JK - bon, à part l'idée générale, Harry et tout ça... ;-)

Voilà, je voulais juste qu'entre nous soit dit :-)

* * *

Aujourd'hui il a fait très beau alors je vous poste deux chapitres. J'espère que vous avez cinq minutes. En plus, c'est sûrement l'anniversaire de l'un d'entre vous, alors joyeux anniversaire, Toi !

* * *

Enfin, réponse aux reviews : 

Un grand merci à **Amy Keira**, qui n'oublie jamais de me laisser une p'tite review ! **la-shinegami**, bon j'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long, mais en tout cas entre les chapitres 27 et 28 tu n'auras rien oublié, normalement, à moins que tu sois atteinte d'une forme d'Alzheimer particulièrement rapide. Mais en fait, là, il y a égalité, donc rien n'est perdu ! (en lisant entre les lignes, j'ai compris que tu supportais les Gryffondor). **slydawn** et **just lulu**, bravo, il y a des tirs au but... Je ne savais pas non plus si ça existait, alors j'ai fait comme si ! Merci pour votre review. **CelebrianAngel**, ma seule lectrice anglophone, bienvenue, et j'espère que tu continues à lire ! **Emy Black**, merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de t'avoir réconciliée avec le genre ! Mais ne me dis pas que tu as passé cinq heures devant ton ordi à lire ma fic ? Ca n'en vaut pas la peine, quand même, fais des pauses de temps en temps ! lol Enfin, **Vert Emeraude**, une fois de plus je vais te demander d'attendre encore un peu... Un tout petit peu... ;-) Mais merci pour ta review !

Allez, bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Le capitaine en perdition**

Harry atterrit en catastrophe - il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était si proche du sol - et fut aussitôt rejoint par ses coéquipiers qui poussaient des cris de joie. Du coin de l'oeil il vit Sarah Rowen se faire chaleureusement féliciter par son capitaine pour avoir permis l'égalité.

- Bon, on a encore une chance, résuma-t-il, hors d'haleine. Alors nous comptons sur vous, les Poursuiveurs. Vous aurez droit à deux tirs chacun.

Madame Bibine s'approcha et leur annonça qu'ils avaient droit à un peu de repos avant d'entamer la séance de penalties qui permettrait de départager les deux équipes. Ron, lui, était effondré.

- Je suis désolé, Harry...

- Ce n'est pas grave, on peut encore gagner.

- Non, je veux dire que je suis désolé parce qu'on va perdre. Je n'arriverai jamais à arrêter six tirs de Serpentard.

- Personne ne te demande d'en arrêter six, Ron, fit Ginny d'un ton excédé. Il suffit que tu en arrêtes un de plus que Baddock.

Cette nouvelle vision des choses parut ragaillardir sensiblement le gardien.

Toute l'équipe retourna dans les vestiaires pour se désaltérer, et personne ne parla durant les dix minutes que dura la pause. Quand il fut temps de retourner sur le terrain, Ron semblait plus abattu que jamais, malgré les encouragements de ses camarades, et à en juger par son visage délicatement teinté de vert, serait allé prendre plus volontiers le thé avec Rogue que sa place devant les buts.

Tous les joueurs à part les deux gardiens s'envolèrent vers le milieu du terrain. Zabini fut le premier à tirer. Il s'élança vers la surface de but et marqua. Ron n'avait même pas bougé ; il paraissait tétanisé. Ensuite ce fut le tour de Ginny. Elle fit quelques assouplissements de bras tandis que Malcolm Baddock se plaçait à son tour devant les cercles d'or.

Elle aussi marqua.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux vers les tribunes, où il aperçut le professeur Bondupois qui hochait la tête d'un air satisfait.

Sarah Rowen tira et cette fois Ron réussit presque à toucher le Souafle, qui passa quand même dans un des cerceaux. Hermione fonça sans hésiter et marqua également.

La foule trépignait d'excitation. Nott saisit attrapa d'un air dédaigneux le Souafle que Baddock venait de lui envoyer et attendit à peine que Ron soit prêt pour s'élancer vers lui. Cette fois Ron plongea vers la droite, alors que s'il n'avait pas bougé il aurait probablement arrêté la balle car Nott avait visé le cercle du milieu. Les Serpentard éclatèrent d'un rire supérieur, mais Harry ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Malefoy de s'esclaffer avec ses coéquipiers : si Ron n'avait pas été son meilleur ami, lui-même se serait moqué de lui.

Colin Crivey tira à son tour mais cette fois Baddock réussit à bloquer le Souafle. Harry vit du coin de l'oeil Ginny s'affaisser sur son balai, et derrière lui, Neville émit un gargouillement indéfinissable. Pour gagner, il fallait que Ron arrête au moins deux tirs. Autant dire...

- Mission impossible.

Ginny avait terminé sa pensée. Zabini tira à nouveau, et marqua, à nouveau, tout comme Ginny. Mais avant que Sarah Rowen ne s'empare du Souafle, Harry eut une idée et fila vers Ron. Il lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille et retourna à sa place.

Sarah, un peu intriguée, lança le Souafle de toutes ses forces mais Ron, comme mû par une intuition, se jeta du bon côté et reçut la balle dans les mains. La tribune des Gryffondor explosa en rugissements de joie. Sarah donna un coup de poing au manche de son balai.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Hermione avec excitation.

- C'est un secret, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

- En tout cas ça marche !

- Ne nous réjouissons pas trop tôt, on est encore à égalité. Fais de ton mieux.

Hermione acquiesça et fonça vers Baddock ; une feinte envoya le gros Serpentard vers la gauche tandis qu'Hermione lançait le Souafle vers la droite. Elle marqua et effectua une petite pirouette alors que Nott se mettait en position. Il inspira profondément et se précipita vers les buts ; mais Ron n'avait pas l'air impressionné et il déjoua la ruse de Nott - celui-ci avait cru malin d'utiliser la même feinte qu'Hermione.

Les Gryffondor, à la fois dans les tribunes et sur le terrain, ne se tenaient plus de joie. Harry restait calme mais son poing le trahit en se serrant un peu plus fort. Il regarda en direction de Malefoy ; celui-ci était blanc comme un linge et ne semblait pas pouvoir en croire ses yeux.

- Allez Colin, encouragèrent chaleureusement Hermione et Ginny.

Neville, lui, paraissait incapable de faire un geste. Il restait prostré sur son balai, comme choqué.

Colin serra les dents, banda ses faibles muscles et poussa un cri - pour une raison qui échappa à tout le monde, puisque ce couinement ne risquait pas d'effrayer le gardien Serpentard - en lançant le Souafle.

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'incroyable. Malcolm Baddock explosa d'un rire tonitruant en entendant le cri de Colin, et il commit l'erreur suprême pour un gardien : il ferma les yeux. Il se ressaisit pourtant assez vite, mais trop tard, et il ne put qu'assister au spectacle du Souafle traversant proprement le cercle central.

Baddock poussa une plainte déchirante, tel un boeuf hurlant à la lune, et Sarah Rowen, oubliant toute retenue, fondit sur lui en hurlant des insanités.

- Mademoiselle Rowen, s'il vous plaît, lança le professeur McGonagall depuis la tribune officielle - Justin Finch-Fletchley n'était pas en mesure d'intervenir car il sautait sur place à pieds joints en agitant son chapeau en l'air.

Harry aperçut Malefoy qui atterrissait dignement pour retourner dans les vestiaires. Il eut brusquement envie d'aller le voir pour le consoler, mais eut le sentiment que cela serait malvenu ; ses coéquipiers pourraient mal le prendre.

- Je crois que ton cri n'a pas eu l'effet escompté, Colin, dit Ginny en riant, mais ça a été efficace.

Colin, aux anges, ne cessait de crier :

- Haha ! On les a eus ces sacrés Serpentard !

Neville, de son côté, semblait incapable de dire autre chose que :

- On a gagné ? On a vraiment gagné ?

Toute l'équipe atterrit pour se faire congratuler par les Gryffondor qui avaient envahi le terrain, et tandis que Ginny tentait de convaincre Neville qu'ils avaient vraiment gagné, Ron s'approcha de Harry :

- Ce n'est pas vrai, ce que tu m'as dit, hein ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

- Mais non, rassure-toi, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

- En tout cas Ron, intervint Hermione, si tu n'avais pas arrêté les deux derniers tirs je te jure que j'aurais demandé à Harry d'engager Touffu à ta place.

Ron parut déconcerté pendant un instant, puis il se joignit à l'éclat de rire général et toute l'équipe se rendit dans les vestiaires.

- Harry, est-ce que tu as parlé à Luna, pour les muffins ? lui demanda Neville, l'air soucieux, avant le dîner.

- Euh non, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion - à vrai dire, il avait complètement oublié - mais je vais le faire dès que possible.

En voyant le sourire reconnaissant de Neville, Harry se sentit terriblement honteux et se promit d'aller voir Luna le soir même.

Au dîner, la tablée des Gryffondor faisait plus de bruit que toutes les autres réunis. À les voir ainsi, on aurait cru qu'ils venaient de gagner la finale.

- Vous avez vu la tête de Nott quand j'ai arrêté son deuxième tir ? lança Ron à la cantonade.

Il avait retrouvé tout son entrain.

- J'aurais payé cher pour pouvoir prendre une photo ! ajouta-t-il, une pointe de regret dans la voix.

- Moi j'en ai une, de photo ! intervint le petit Dennis Crivey. Colin m'avait prêté son appareil.

Colin acquiesça vivement et annonça qu'il irait développer les photos le lendemain matin.

- Parfait, dit Ron avec un sourire. Je l'accrocherai au-dessus de mon lit !

- Au fait Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu dire à Ron pour qu'il soit si efficace sur la fin du match ? demanda Seamus, assis quelques places plus loin.

- Motus et bouche cousue, fit Harry avec un clin d'oeil entendu à l'intention de Ron.

- Quoi que ce soit, garde-le en réserve pour le prochain match, ça pourrait resservir ! l'enjoignit Lavande Brown, qui venait apparemment de pardonner enfin à Harry le chagrin de Parvati.

- Ha ha, très drôle, lança Ron qui se rembrunit aussitôt.

- Ce qui est amusant avec Ron, souffla Hermione à l'oreille de Harry, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'il arrête un tir il considère ça comme un exploit, alors que c'est tout à fait normal pour un gardien.

Harry étouffa un rire et jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron, qui n'avait heureusement pas entendu.

Il semblait à Harry que le dîner était encore meilleur que d'habitude, mais sa joie fut quelque peu ternie par la vue de Malefoy, à quelques mètres de là, qui remuait d'un air morose sa fourchette dans son assiette, sans rien avaler. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir désolé pour lui. Cependant, Hagrid arriva sur ces entrefaites et s'arrêta un instant à la table des Gryffondor pour féliciter toute l'équipe :

- Magnifique match, les enfants. Colin, il faudra que tu me montres comment on pousse ton cri bestial, je vais en avoir besoin pour mater les Quintapeds que je viens de recevoir.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, à l'exception d'Hermione qui avait blêmi à la mention des « Quintapeds ».

- Je plaisante, Hermione, s'empressa d'ajouter Hagrid.

Il s'éloigna prestement vers la table des professeurs, où il prit place entre une McGonagall plus joviale que de coutume et un Rogue à l'air aussi pincé que d'ordinaire. Hagrid se tourna vers ce dernier et lui dit quelque chose qui avait manifestement vocation à le dérider, mais il n'obtint pas de résultat et se rabattit sur le professeur McGonagall qui semblait plus encline à engager la conversation.

Après avoir dit à Ron et Hermione de ne pas l'attendre pour monter, à la fin du dîner, Harry intercepta Luna près de la table des Serdaigle. Il préféra attendre que la Grande Salle se vide avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet - inutile de mettre tout le monde au courant, ce qu'avait fait Luna n'était probablement pas autorisé par le règlement de l'école.

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux arrêter les expériences sur Neville, dit-il aimablement.

Luna leva vers lui ses grands yeux étonnés.

- Ah bon ? Je crois pourtant que j'ai trouvé le bon mélange et dans deux jours il...

- Non non, ce n'est pas la peine, coupa Harry avec un sourire contrit. Mais c'est très gentil à toi d'avoir essayé de l'aider.

- Oui, fit simplement Luna, de son habituel ton rêveur.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner de son pas glissant puis réalisa qu'il était tout seul dans la Grande Salle et emboîta le pas à la jeune fille. Mais à peine venait-il de passer la porte qu'on l'attrapa par la manche gauche.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama Harry, le coeur battant.

- Est-ce que je peux monter dans ta salle commune ce soir ? demanda Malefoy dans un souffle.

- Ah, je crois que ça ne va pas être possible, tu sais, ils veulent faire une petite fête pour la vic- enfin, pour le match et... Et si tes joueurs réfléchissaient avec leur cerveau plutôt qu'avec leurs pieds vous auriez peut-être eu une chance de gagner !

Malefoy haussa un sourcil et jeta un oeil par-dessus son épaule. Rogue, sur la dernière marche du grand escalier de marbre, les dévisageait d'un air soupçonneux.

- Tu parles, on se retrouvera en finale et là on verra bien quelle équipe est la meilleure ! lança Malefoy d'un ton si hargneux que Harry faillit y croire.

Il lâcha la manche de Harry, qu'il tenait toujours serrée dans sa main, et fit volte-face pour se diriger vers le sous-sol. Mais Rogue, tout en jetant un regard méprisant au Gryffondor, l'interpella :

- Je voudrais vous voir dans mon bureau, Monsieur Malefoy, dit-il d'un ton doucereux qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de plaindre Malefoy. À en croire l'expression de Rogue, ce dernier n'avait pas apprécié de perdre le match, et le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard allait passer un mauvais moment ; Harry n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Mais il n'allait quand même pas s'excuser d'avoir gagné...

* * *

Drago se demandait si c'était à cause de la défaite que Rogue l'avait convoqué, ou parce qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose durant le match. Il le suivit dans le bureau aux murs couverts par endroits de mousse verdâtre et aux étagères croulant sous les bocaux en verre, en réfléchissant à toute vitesse à diverses réponses qui pourraient éventuellement le tirer d'embarras. Le professeur lui intima l'ordre de s'asseoir et, pour la toute première fois, Drago eut le sentiment d'être un élève ordinaire. Il avait toujours été le préféré de Rogue, mais ce qu'il éprouvait en ce moment, c'était ce que devait éprouver n'importe quel autre élève qui se retrouvait à la merci du maître des potions. 

Il s'efforça néanmoins de n'en rien laisser paraître et s'assit aussi droit que possible sur l'austère chaise qui faisait face au bureau. Il faisait horriblement froid dans la pièce, mais Drago n'osa pas demander à Rogue d'allumer un feu.

- Monsieur Malefoy, commença Rogue d'une voix si basse que Drago n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Monsieur Malefoy, j'imagine que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir.

- Parce que nous avons perdu le match, hasarda Drago.

- En partie, mais à vrai dire autre chose me préoccupe. Vous me décevez beaucoup, Monsieur Malefoy.

- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas assez travaillé les penalties avec Baddock, mais...

- Taisez-vous, le coupa Rogue d'un ton si calme que c'en était effrayant.

Drago n'aurait pas été plus mal à l'aise si le professeur s'était mis à hurler. Jamais Rogue ne lui avait parlé avec autant de dureté dans la voix.

- Pourquoi avez-vous laissé les Gryffondor gagner le match ?

- Comment ? fit Drago d'un air surpris.

- Ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi, Malefoy. Je vous ai vu.

Drago ne répondit rien.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous avez fait cela, et à vrai dire ça ne m'intéresse pas tellement, continua Rogue. Mais je me demande si vous méritez de rester à votre poste. Un capitaine qui trahit son équipe, cela fait... mauvais genre.

Rogue attendait manifestement de le voir se jeter à ses genoux, le supplier de lui laisser le poste de capitaine, mais Drago se contenta de serrer les dents en attendant que tombe la décision, espérant que ses yeux brillants ne le trahiraient pas.

- Bien que cela ne soit pas dans mes habitudes, je vais vous donner une seconde chance. Je vous laisse imaginer ce qui vous arrivera en cas de nouvel échec.

Drago se contenta d'incliner rapidement la tête pour le remercier. Il se leva et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, la main sur la poignée de la porte, Rogue lui lança :

- À propos, si c'est pour _quelqu'un_ en particulier que vous avez agi de la sorte, je ne peux que vous conseiller de vous méfier. Il arrive assez souvent que l'on ne soit pas récompensé à la hauteur de ses sacrifices.

Le professeur avait prononcé cette dernière phrase les yeux perdus dans le vague, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage, et Drago n'était pas certain que Rogue ait vraiment voulu la dire à haute voix.

Il referma doucement la porte et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers sa salle commune.

* * *

Il semblait que Rogue n'avait pas digéré la défaite de Serpentard. Le cours de potions des Gryffondor, le lundi après-midi, se passa on ne peut plus mal, et Ron écopa d'une retenue pour avoir poussé un juron lorsque Seamus l'avait éclaboussé en laissant tomber des racines de mandragore dans son chaudron. 

- Étiqueter tous ses bocaux d'ingrédients puants ! fulminait-il en sortant du cachot, écoeuré. Et puis quoi encore ? Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire de ma soirée !

Harry compatissait, mais d'un autre côté il était soulagé que pour une fois la fureur de Rogue se soit déversée sur quelqu'un d'autre. Il essaya tant bien que mal de remonter le moral de son ami en lui proposant une partie d'échecs, tandis qu'Hermione se rendait à son cours d'arithmancie, mais en vain.

- Je crois que je vais plutôt commencer tout de suite mes devoirs, puisque je ne pourrai pas les faire après le dîner, répondit Ron d'un ton amer.

Harry décida d'en faire autant et c'est ainsi que pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année scolaire, ils prirent de l'avance dans leur travail.

Après le dîner les trois amis se séparèrent dans le hall et Ron, sans cesser de maugréer, se dirigea vers les cachots pendant que Harry et Hermione remontaient dans leur tour.

- Pauvre Ron, soupira Hermione.

- Oui, acquiesça Harry, c'est pas de chance. Comment s'est passé le cours d'arithmancie ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, surprise, et eut un petit sourire.

- Très bien, répondit-elle. Comment se fait-il que tu t'intéresses à l'arithmancie, tout à coup ?

- Comme ça, bredouilla Harry, je voulais savoir, c'est tout.

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air pensif et se frappa le front du plat de la main.

- McGonagall veut me voir dans son bureau ! J'avais complètement oublié ! À tout à l'heure, lança-t-elle joyeusement en quittant Harry.

Harry remonta donc seul à la salle commune, où il se retrouva désoeuvré. Décidant de faire un peu de ménage dans le dortoir, il retrouva sa cape d'invisibilité roulée en boule au pied de son lit. Il l'étala sur son lit pour lui rendre un aspect à peu près présentable, un peu honteux de prendre si peu soin de l'héritage de son père, et entreprit de la lisser, quand il se rendit compte que quelque chose avait changé. Il se pencha un peu plus, et s'aperçut que sa cape n'avait pas la même odeur que d'habitude ; elle dégageait un parfum subtil. D'abord déconcerté, il se souvint que Malefoy l'avait enfilée le fameux soir où il lui avait rendu visite ; elle avait dû garder son odeur. Eh bien, elle sentait très bon. Légèrement troublé, Harry se hâta de la replier proprement et de ranger les quelques autres vêtements qui traînaient avant de redescendre dans la salle commune pour se changer les idées.

Il s'assit dans un confortable fauteuil et se mit à contempler les flammes dans l'âtre. Mais il était mal à l'aise. La salle commune avait beau être pleine de monde, il manquait quelque chose. Il avait le sentiment d'être seul. Chacun était occupé à quelque chose, et personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il aurait aimé que Ron ou Hermione soit là. Ou même... Malefoy.

Il sourit en pensant à ce que provoquerait chez les Gryffondor une irruption soudaine de Malefoy dans leur tour. _S'ils savaient comment il est vraiment..._

Ne voulant pas se laisser aller à la mélancolie ou à un sentimentalisme révoltant, il prit son mal en patience et attendit le retour d'Hermione en lisant le numéro de _Balai-Magazine _qu'Hedwige lui avait apporté le matin même - il s'y était abonné pour lui donner plus de travail.

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une interview de Barthélémy Leguidon - un des poursuiveurs des Tapesouafles de Quiberon, qui assurait que rien ne valait une bonne vieille Étoile Filante pour réussir la fameuse feinte de Porskoff - avec l'impression d'étouffer. Il voulait sortir de cette salle encombrée, quitter ces gens qui riaient trop fort. Un coup d'oeil rapide à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était vingt-deux heures : trop tard pour aller se promener en paix, l'heure du couvre-feu était déjà passée et Rusard devait arpenter les couloirs en quête d'un élève à réprimander. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches menant à son dortoir et attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité ; avec elle, il serait tranquille.

Il quitta la salle commune sans que personne ne semble s'en apercevoir et une fois dehors, réfléchit quelques instants, à l'issue desquels il décida d'aller donner un coup de main à Ron, afin que la retenue se termine plus tôt. Puis il réalisa que Ron se trouvait dans un cachot voisin de la salle commune des Serpentard, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Était-il possible qu'il ait inconsciemment eu envie de croiser Malefoy "par hasard" ? Après tout, il aurait aussi bien pu décider de partir à la recherche d'Hermione, mais il avait choisi les cachots comme destination...

Sous la cape, l'odeur du parfum de Malefoy était plus entêtante que jamais, et il sembla à Harry qu'elle brouillait ses pensées. Tout en descendant, il essayait de réfléchir à une excuse valable au cas où il tomberait effectivement sur le Serpentard. Pas question de lui faire croire qu'il mourait d'envie de le voir...

Mais il n'en eut pas besoin, et s'il s'était senti déprimé, plus tôt, dans la tour des Gryffondor, la tête que fit Ron en le voyant apparaître soudainement à ses côtés fit immédiatement revenir sa bonne humeur.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! grommela Ron, faussement en colère.

- Je suis venu t'aider, expliqua Harry, hilare.

Et le sourire radieux qu'eut Ron le fit se sentir honteux ; pourquoi cherchait-il à se trouver un autre ami en la personne de Malefoy ? Ron lui suffisait.

Il eut la réponse une demi-heure plus tard.

Harry et Ron étaient occupés à écrire avec application sur les bocaux en verre des noms aussi saugrenus que « Feuillée losange », « Champigne de la bourrique » ou encore « Myrrhe campanule », évitant d'imaginer à quoi pouvaient servir la plupart des ingrédients que Rogue avait laissé le soin à Ron d'étiqueter, et riant à gorge déployée, quand un raclement de gorge en provenance du couloir les fit sursauter. Craignant que ce ne fût Rogue, Harry se jeta désespérément sur sa cape d'invisibilité et chercha un abri. Mais dès que l'intrus se mit à parler, il sut qui c'était.

- Aussi agréable que soit le son de ta voix, Weasley, je me vois obligé de te demander te la fermer, lança Malefoy d'un ton sec.

Harry sortit de sa cachette et Malefoy sursauta imperceptiblement.

- Oh. Euh... Potter est là aussi, fit-il après s'être ressaisi. Comment ai-je pu penser que le fidèle Weasley était capable de faire un pas sans son maître ?

Le coeur de Harry battait à tout rompre. Il était content de voir Malefoy, et émoustillé à l'idée de devoir faire semblant d'être désagréable envers lui pour que Ron ne se doute de rien. Il était incapable de se l'expliquer, mais le fait de cacher quelque chose à son meilleur ami l'exaltait.

- Tu veux nous faire plaisir, Malefoy ? lâcha-t-il en essayant de rendre son ton méprisant. Va donc voir si Rogue n'a pas un poison quelconque à te faire avaler, pour rendre service à l'école.

- J'imagine que tu te doutes de la réponse, répliqua Malefoy en lui jetant un regard noir, mais je n'ai aucune envie de te faire plaisir. Et d'ailleurs, que dirait Rogue s'il savait que Weasley a besoin de l'aide de son pote Potter pour étiqueter trois malheureux bocaux ?

Il secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur et s'en alla.

- Tu crois qu'il va aller voir Rogue ? demanda Ron, l'air inquiet.

- Non, répondit fermement Harry en se remettant à l'oeuvre. Allez, au travail, et on pourra aller se coucher.

Une heure plus tard ils retrouvèrent Hermione qui les attendait dans la salle commune, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que McGonagall te voulait ? demanda Harry.

- Oh, rien de spécial, répondit Hermione en faisant un geste vague de la main.

Harry comprit à sa mine réjouie qu'Hermione leur cachait quelque chose, mais il savait par expérience que si Hermione avait décidé de ne rien dire, il ne pourrait pas lui faire vendre la mèche. Aussi, il n'insista pas et monta se coucher.


	28. La chasse aux oeufs

J'espère que vous n'en avez pas marre...

* * *

**La chasse aux oeufs**

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula sans que Harry et Malefoy n'échangent plus que des petits sourires furtifs pendant les cours. Harry ne savait toujours pas si Malefoy était réellement amoureux de lui, et ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'osait pas non plus se servir de sa Bouldenert car il redoutait sa réponse, quelle qu'elle fût.

Le dimanche matin, une semaine avant la fin du trimestre, il s'éveilla d'humeur inhabituellement facétieuse et décida d'aller envoyer une lettre aux Dursley pour leur souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes de Pâques, puisqu'une fois encore il resterait à l'école - les Weasley ne pouvaient l'accueillir car ils allaient rendre visite à Charlie. Pouffant de rire en imaginant la tête de l'oncle Vernon quand Hedwige entrerait dans la maison, il griffonna quelques mots sur un parchemin dans la salle commune encore vide et se mit en route pour la volière. Au moins Hedwige aurait-elle un peu de travail.

Il eut la surprise de trouver la porte de la volière légèrement entrouverte. Au moment de la pousser il s'aperçut qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce, et il ne lui fallut guère plus d'une seconde pour reconnaître une voix qu'il détestait encore l'année précédente.

Malefoy, le dos tourné à Harry, était penché sur un des hiboux et lui parlait doucement.

- Voilà, comme ça tu ne sentiras plus rien et dans quelques jours tu...

Harry toussota et Malefoy sursauta violemment avant de reposer l'oiseau sur son juchoir :

- Stupide volatile, ne t'avise plus jamais de faire ça ou je te plume !

- Ce n'est que moi, Malefoy, dit Harry, amusé mais un peu gêné.

Malefoy se retourna, comme pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de Harry, et eut un sourire contrit.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de jouer au dur devant moi, ajouta Harry.

Il lui sembla que le Serpentard rougissait légèrement.

Malefoy reprit le hibou dans ses mains et, avec des gestes infiniment doux, termina de panser la patte de l'oiseau. Quand il eut fini il le réinstalla avec délicatesse sur son perchoir et se tourna vers Harry, l'air confus.

- Il s'est fait mal à la patte, dit-il comme si une explication s'imposait.

Harry se contenta de sourire et appela Hedwige afin de lui confier la lettre pour les Dursley. Quand elle se fut envolée, il remarqua que Malefoy était toujours là.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aimais autant les animaux, lâcha Harry en essayant de pas avoir l'air sarcastique.

Malefoy parut sur le point de lancer une réplique indignée, mais il se ravisa et vint s'accouder à la même fenêtre que Harry.

- Ce sont les seuls êtres intelligents qui ne me détestent pas, dans cette école, fit-il d'un ton amer.

Harry eut un petit rire et répliqua :

- Dois-je comprendre que je ne suis pas intelligent ?

Cette fois, il en était sûr, le visage de Malefoy s'était empourpré.

Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel les deux garçons restèrent à regarder le parc de l'école dont la quiétude n'était troublée de temps à autre que par quelques envolées d'oiseaux ou par le claquement d'un tentacule à la surface du lac.

- Hedwige a été ma première amie, dit enfin Harry, plus pour lui-même que pour Malefoy. Je lui dois beaucoup. Chez les Dursley...

- Qui ça ? coupa Malefoy, intéressé.

- Mon oncle et ma tante. Chez eux, c'est Hedwige qui me permet de me rappeler que Poudlard existe vraiment, que ce n'est pas un rêve dont je risque de me réveiller à tout instant.

- À ce point là ? s'exclama Malefoy. Tu n'as aucun autre contact avec le monde de la sorcellerie, pendant les vacances ?

- Pratiquement aucun, soupira Harry. Ils rejettent en bloc tout ce qui est différent d'eux, sans chercher à comprendre.

- Je... j'ignorais tout ça, dit Malefoy, presque timidement.

Il leva vers Harry des yeux porteurs d'une telle intensité que Harry se sentit frissonner. Malefoy paraissait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais finalement il reporta son regard vers le lac où s'était aventuré un canard imprudent.

- Weasley et Granger ne viennent jamais te voir ? interrogea-t-il.

- Même s'ils venaient ils ne pourraient même pas mettre un pied dans l'allée. Ma tante en ferait une crise cardiaque, des sorciers chez elle ! Mais que diraient les voisins ?

Harry ponctua sa phrase d'un rire sans joie, puis ajouta, morose :

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, de vivre chez des gens qui ne veulent pas de toi.

- Si, je sais, répondit Malefoy d'une voix presque inaudible.

* * *

Le lendemain, en cours de potions, Rogue fit circuler un parchemin pour les élèves qui souhaitaient passer les vacances à l'école, et Drago s'y inscrivit immédiatement - il savait que Potter resterait également. À son grand soulagement Crabbe, Goyle, Nott et Sarah rentraient tous chez eux ; il serait tranquille pendant deux semaines. Lui qui avait toujours été le meneur de groupe chez les Serpentard, il sentait qu'il se plaisait de moins en moins avec ses camarades.

Une personne occupait toutes ses pensées, toutes sans exception, mais cette personne semblait le considérer comme un simple ami et à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en compagnie de ses collègues Serpentard, il aurait voulu être avec Potter. Il s'était senti si proche de lui dans la volière, la veille ; et il l'avait deviné si fragile, si vulnérable qu'il avait eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Or il n'avait jamais eu envie de prendre qui que ce soit dans ses bras auparavant. Il aurait peut-être l'occasion de lui parler pendant les vacances, en espérant qu'il pourrait l'approcher sans que Weasley crie à l'infamie.

Au cours du dîner de vendredi, Dumbledore se leva, l'air insupportablement jovial, et annonça :

- Mes enfants, nous avons une surprise pour vous. Cette année, pour Pâques, les professeurs et moi-même, avec l'aide de Miss Granger, avons décidé de vous faire partager une tradition moldue : celle des cloches de Pâques.

Il expliqua ensuite en quoi consistait cette coutume et les élèves dont les parents étaient sorciers, s'ils semblèrent un peu déconcertés sur le moment, ne tardèrent pas à se joindre aux hourras des enfants de Moldus.

Même la table des Serpentard paraissait relativement gaie : à partir du moment où il s'agissait de manger, le fait que des Moldus aient trempé dans cette affaire ne dérangeait plus personne, remarqua Drago.

- Je pensais que cette école avait touché le fond le jour où Hagrid a été nommé professeur, mais j'étais manifestement dans l'erreur, grommela-t-il suffisamment fort pour que Crabbe cesse de crier « Vive les cloches » de sa voix de baryton.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna ce dernier. Tu ne viendras pas ?

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça, répliqua sèchement Drago. Une idée de Granger, en plus. Si je veux manger du chocolat je vais en acheter chez Honeydukes, pas farfouiller dans la terre à la recherche de je-ne-sais quel oeuf qu'une cloche douteuse aura laissé tomber.

- Mais ça va être amusant ! insista Crabbe.

- Et gratuit ! renchérit Goyle.

- Tant mieux s'il ne vient pas, intervint Nott, ça en fera plus pour nous !

Crabbe et Goyle se rangèrent à son avis et Drago se dépêcha de terminer son gâteau de riz pour aller se coucher.

- Toi non plus tu n'es pas parti à la chasse aux oeufs ? lança joyeusement Pansy - avec tout de même un soupçon de mépris dans la voix - en entrant dans la salle commune le lendemain après-midi.

Drago cacha précipitamment _Harry Potter ou le mythe du survivant_ - il aurait dû le lire beaucoup plus tôt, il aurait eu l'air moins stupide dans la volière - sous une pile de parchemins et attrapa le premier magazine qui traînait. Manque de chance, il s'agissait de _Beauté Ensorcelée_, ce qui fit s'exclamer Pansy :

- Oh ! Tu es si chou ! Tu essaies de mieux comprendre les femmes !

- Pardon ?

- Tu lis des magazines féminins pour mieux saisir ce qui se passe dans notre tête ! expliqua Pansy avec ravissement.

- Oh, tu sais, je lis ce que je trouve, mentit Drago, un peu embarrassé.

- C'est ce que j'ai toujours aimé chez toi, susurra la jeune fille en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Tu as une telle soif de savoir...

- Hé oui, fit Drago avec un ricanement gêné en bondissant sur ses pieds. Eh bien, je crois que je vais y aller, maintenant...

- Où ça ?

- Loin de toi, ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre.

Pansy éclata d'un rire hystérique qui le convainquit qu'il avait raison de prendre la fuite.

- Et tu es toujours si drôle ! entendit-il avant que la porte ne se referme.

_Et maintenant ?_ Il ne savait pas où aller. Chassé de sa propre salle commune par une désaxée qui le trouvait « chou » - lui, Drago Malefoy -, il n'avait pas envie de se réfugier à la bibliothèque, même si Madame Pince semblait apprécier ses visites.

Tout en réfléchissant il remonta dans le hall, et des cris joyeux attirèrent son attention. Le soleil inondait le sol du hall, l'invitant à sortir. Après tout, il pouvait bien aller dans le parc avec les autres. Conforté dans sa décision par un proverbe que son grand-oncle Barberus Malefoy invoquait souvent pour excuser un comportement inconstant (« Il n'y a que les Moldus qui ne changent jamais d'avis »), il sortit sur le perron. À perte de vue s'étendaient des têtes d'élèves, dépassant ici d'un arbuste, là d'une haie, et toutes semblaient bien s'amuser. _De toute manière, je n'ai pas changé d'avis puisque je ne m'abaisserai pas à chercher ces œufs_, se rassura Drago. _Je vais simplement me servir dans ce que Crabbe aura déjà ramassé_.

Il entreprit de faire le tour du parc pour trouver ses camarades, mais ce fut moins facile que ce qu'il avait cru. Jamais il n'avait remarqué qu'il y avait autant d'élèves à Poudlard. Soudain, alors qu'il s'était éloigné de l'agitation, il aperçut Potter un peu à l'écart des autres qui examinait avec intérêt un massif de bégonias.

S'approchant subrepticement, il vérifia que personne ne regardait dans leur direction, et bondit sous le nez du Gryffondor.

Harry faillit en tomber à la renverse.

- Tu essaies de me mettre hors course pour gagner la coupe de Quidditch ? réussit-il à articuler après avoir repris ses esprits, une main posée à l'endroit du cœur.

Drago partit d'un petit rire joyeux, mais la plaisanterie de Potter lui avait rappelé son entrevue avec Rogue. N'en laissant rien paraître, il se pencha nonchalamment vers Potter pour regarder dans son petit panier, identique à celui des autres.

- Bonne pêche, remarqua-t-il. Tu m'en donnes un ?

- Sers-toi, répondit Harry sans hésiter. Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu dangereux ? ajouta-t-il en jetant des coups d'oeil inquiets autour d'eux.

- Tu me manquais, lâcha négligemment Drago.

Harry blêmit, et Drago s'empressa de le tranquilliser :

- Hé, je plaisantais ! Tu me prends pour une fillette ?

Mais cette fois ce fut à son tour de devenir tout blanc.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Harry, une lueur de réelle inquiétude dans les yeux - ce qui aurait ravi Drago s'il n'avait été aussi occupé à recracher l'oeuf dans lequel il venait de mordre à pleines dents.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? coassa-t-il.

- Ah oui, Dumbledore nous a prévenus qu'il avait fait faire les oeufs en chocolat spécialement par Bertie Crochue.

- Tu as fait exprès de m'en donner un au lait caillé ? On dirait que la coupe t'intéresse, toi aussi !

Harry éclata d'un rire franc et lui en tendit un à l'emballage vert.

- Fraise, annonça Drago. Où est Weasley ?

- Je ne sais pas, on s'est séparés pour avoir une récolte plus fructueuse. Hermione ne participe pas, elle doit être en train de travailler. Elle aura aussi une chasse aux œufs chez ses parents, alors ça l'intéresse moins.

- Cette chasse aux oeufs, c'est une idée d'elle, non ?

- Non, de Dumbledore. Elle a juste aidé pour les détails pratiques. Et elle a bien gardé le secret.

Tout en discutant, les deux garçons s'étaient rapprochés de la Forêt Interdite, dont ils se trouvaient à présent à la lisière.

- On devrait peut-être retourner plus près des autres, suggéra Drago, mal à l'aise.

Harry sourit en se remémorant la retenue qui leur avait valu une promenade dans cette forêt, en première année, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

En voyant ses fossettes se creuser sur les joues de Potter, Drago eut envie – de manière aussi soudaine qu'inexplicable - de faire quelque chose d'extravagant.

- Je reviens, annonça-t-il avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif.

Harry, souriant toujours béatement, continua à ramasser les oeufs en chocolat qui semblaient pousser à même le sol - il soupçonnait un sortilège de Dumbledore - en se disant que vraiment, il était agréable de discuter avec Malefoy. C'était comme si, dès que Malefoy s'approchait, tous ses soucis s'envolaient en fumée.

Ledit Malefoy réapparut cinq minutes plus tard, une main cachée derrière son dos.

- C'est pour toi, annonça-t-il en lui tendant d'un geste théâtral un gros bouquet de fleurs. Il paraît que ce sont tes préférées.

Il s'en souvenait parfaitement : « Ayant passé une grande partie de sa misérable enfance à tailler les rosiers et les massifs d'hortensias de sa mégère de tante, Harry Potter a pris ces fleurs en grippe ... Cependant, si vous voulez conquérir son coeur, avec des jonquilles, ses préférées, vous êtes sûrs de parvenir à vos fins » avait écrit Rita Skeeter.

- Ah bon ? fit Harry, étonné d'apprendre qu'il avait une passion pour les jonquilles. Eh bien... merci, ajouta-t-il en prenant le bouquet odorant.

Puis, sans prévenir, il éclata de rire.

Drago se demanda un instant s'il ne s'était pas rendu trop ridicule, mais Harry le rassura.

- Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment très gentil, assura-t-il en essuyant les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. C'est juste que... c'est bizarre, non ? Tu es probablement la seule personne au monde à offrir des fleurs à un garçon.

Drago essaya de se mettre à la place d'un spectateur étranger à la scène, et dut convenir que c'était bel et bien étrange. Mais pour une fois, il s'était laissé aller à agir spontanément, et le résultat n'avait pas été décourageant, loin de là.

- Je vais rentrer, annonça-t-il néanmoins. Tu me donnes un autre oeuf ?

Peut-être était-ce un effet de son imagination, mais il lui sembla que Potter avait l'air déçu qu'il s'en aille.

- Je reste ici pour les vacances, moi aussi. On se verra peut-être ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- Bien sûr, répondit immédiatement Harry.

Tout en regardant s'éloigner la silhouette fine et droite de Malefoy jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu, Harry, un panier plein d'oeufs en chocolat dans une main et un bouquet de jonquilles dans l'autre, réalisa qu'il avait décidément beaucoup à apprendre de ce garçon aussi étonnant qu'imprévisible.


	29. La fuite

**Amy Keira :** lol oui l'histoire ne devait pas être très claire, avec les chapitres inversés ! Cette fois-ci je n'en poste qu'un alors ça devrait aller... ;-)

**Vert Emeraude : **Drago est un romantique qui s'ignore... lol

**la-shinegami : **allez voilà la suite ! Choisis bien la musique qui va avec ou tu pourrais le regretter ! ;-)

**Llily.B : **oui je sais que Drago fait pitié, mais ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais eu envie de faire un truc complètement débile pour quelqu'un ! Merci pour toutes les reviews, et j'espère que tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions...

**emy black : **merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Contrairement à Llily. B je crois que tes questions resteront sans réponse, mais tu peux me soumettre quelques idées ! lol

**baby marie : **merci bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas ça approche... ça approche... ;-)

**Micy : **je te l'ai déjà dit, mais merci ! lol

**Yshtia : **oui c'est vrai que je ne donne pas dans les relations sexuelles débridées, mais j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même. Merci, en tout cas !

Bon ce chapitre est je crois mon préféré. On n'a peut-être pas les mêmes goûts mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez !

**

* * *

**

**La fuite**

Ce qui frappa Harry quand il s'éveilla le premier jour des vacances, c'est le silence inhabituel qui régnait dans la tour des Gryffondor, silence qui n'était troublé que par les ronflements réguliers de Ron, à sa gauche.

Il se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre. Le parc était encore endormi, mais de la fumée s'échappait déjà en volutes paresseuses de la cheminée de Hagrid. La porte de sa cabane s'ouvrit soudain et le garde-chasse en sortit. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air que Harry trouva suspicieux – mais il était trop loin pour en être certain. Puis Hagrid s'éloigna vers la Forêt Interdite.

Espérant intérieurement que Hagrid n'avait pas mis sur pied quelque nouvelle étude d'un animal plus dangereux qu'intéressant, Harry descendit dans la salle commune attendre que Ron se réveille.

Alors qu'ils se rendaient dans la Grande Salle, les deux amis croisèrent le professeur Rogue qui traversait le hall à grandes enjambées et dont l'humeur semblait encore plus sombre que d'ordinaire. Celui-ci leur jeta un regard méprisant, mais il parut se souvenir de quelque chose et se dirigea vers eux, le pas vif et l'air menaçant.

- Si j'étais vous je cesserais tout de suite d'arborer ce sourire suffisant. Vous n'auriez jamais gagné le match si nous ne l'avions pas décidé.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna vers les cachots.

Ébahi, Ron se tourna vers Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Ça fait plus de deux semaines qu'il a eu lieu, le match ! Pourquoi il dit ça ?

- Il n'a pas dû s'en remettre, suggéra Harry en haussant les épaules.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne cherchait plus à comprendre ce qui poussait Rogue à le martyriser.

- Alors tu penses qu'il mentait ? insista Ron. Quand il a dit que les Serpentard nous avaient laissés gagner ?

- Bien sûr, assura Harry.

Mais il se promit d'en toucher un mot à Malefoy.

* * *

- Dragooo !

Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Il se laissa tomber à bas de son lit et se dirigea à tâtons vers la porte de son dortoir.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

- Tu viens petit-déjeuner ? lança la voix stridente qui l'avait si brusquement tiré des bras de Morphée.

- Mais qui me parle ? grommela-t-il.

Il reconnut alors le rire de hyène qui accueillit sa réponse, mais au lieu de se jeter par la fenêtre pour lui échapper, il marmonna :

- J'arrive.

_Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? _Il avait pourtant cru qu'il était le seul Serpentard à demeurer à l'école pendant les vacances de Pâques.

- J'ai appris que tu restais, et comme tous les autres partaient j'ai décidé de te tenir compagnie, expliqua-t-elle quand il lui posa la question entre deux gorgées de thé, un peu plus tard. C'est formidable, deux semaines tous seuls !

- Formidable, oui, acquiesça-t-il d'un ton qui suggérait qu'il aurait été plus agréable de s'enfoncer des écailles de Vert Gallois dans les yeux.

À voir son expression lugubre, il aurait été clair pour tout un chacun que Drago pensait l'exact contraire de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais Pansy était apparemment hermétique à l'ironie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, ce matin ? continua-t-elle joyeusement.

- Sauter de la tour d'Astronomie ? proposa Drago.

- Pardon ?

- Rien.

- On dirait que personne n'a voulu rester à l'école, regarde, les autres tables sont presque vides, fit remarquer Pansy.

Machinalement, Drago jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor, mais il n'y trouva pas celui qu'il aurait aimé voir. Pansy se leva d'un bond et lança joyeusement :

- Tu as fini ? Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

Drago la suivit jusqu'à leur cachot, où elle insista pour qu'il s'asseye près de la cheminée.

- Je reviens dans un instant, assura-t-elle avant de s'échapper vers son dortoir.

Perplexe, Drago attendit dix minutes en se demandant ce que Pansy pouvait bien avoir à lui montrer.

Mais s'il l'avait su, il aurait filé comme le vent avant même qu'elle ne soit revenue dans la salle commune. Quand Pansy réapparut, elle était affublée d'une robe violette ridiculement courte et profondément décolletée. Dragon bondit hors de son fauteuil et put se rendre compte qu'elle était chaussée de mules à plumes assorties.

- Elle te plaît, Drago ? minauda-t-elle.

- Mais… Pansy…, bredouilla Drago, affolé. Je… enfin… mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Il n'avait cessé de reculer en parlant et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il se retrouva dos au mur.

- J'ai acheté cet ensemble pour toi, Drago. Pour te faire plaisir, ajouta Pansy d'une voix qu'elle imaginait sûrement langoureuse mais qui était en réalité plutôt effrayante.

- Ah.

Drago déglutit avec peine.

- Je croyais qu'on en avait déjà discuté… On est amis, voilà tout…

- Allons, Drago, nous savons tous les deux que ce qu'il y a entre nous est plus fort qu'une simple amitié.

- Ah bon ? fit Drago, essayant de gagner du temps pour trouver un moyen d'échapper à cette furie.

- Absolument.

Pansy avait les yeux anormalement brillants, comme si quelques gouttes de Whisky Pur Feu n'étaient pas étrangères à ce comportement pour le moins déroutant.

Drago se jeta sur la porte et prit ses jambes à son cou. Arrivé au pied des escaliers il s'arrêta un instant, pour vérifier que Pansy ne le suivait pas, mais il l'entendit alors hurler son nom et un grondement caractéristique lui apprit qu'elle s'était lancée à sa poursuite.

Drago monta quatre à quatre les marches, et se mit à regarder à droite et à gauche, désespéré. Où se cacher ? _Dans les étages_. Il avait appris à s'y repérer, depuis le début de l'année, mais Pansy s'y perdrait sûrement. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ses fréquents voyages jusqu'à la bibliothèque l'aideraient un jour à échapper à une fille en robe provocante qui lui courait après. En fait, il n'aurait même jamais cru être un jour poursuivi par une fille en robe provocante. S'il n'avait pas été aussi paniqué, il se serait sûrement amusé de la situation ; mais pour le moment, il y avait plus urgent.

Mais il avait beau courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, Pansy semblait infatigable et lui collait toujours au train.

Au détour d'un couloir il aperçut une silhouette, quelques mètres plus loin, qui attendait visiblement quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux ; c'était Potter. _Quelle coïncidence. C'est à croire que quelqu'un fait tout pour qu'on se rencontre tout le temps._

Il s'arrêta à la hauteur du jeune garçon et profita de ces quelques instants de répit pour reprendre son souffle, plié en deux, les mains sur les genoux.

- Tout va comme tu veux, Potter ?

- Euh, oui, mais manifestement ce n'est pas le cas pour toi, répondit Potter, étonné.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et, ne voyant nulle part Pansy, expliqua brièvement, hors d'haleine :

- C'est Pansy… elle me court après.

Une lueur amusée se mit à danser dans les yeux de Potter. Bon sang, Drago n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ces yeux étaient fascinants…

- Tiens, Malefoy, puisque tu es…

C'est à ce moment qu'un bruit de cavalcade résonna dans le couloir.

- Viens ! lança Drago en attrapant la main de Potter.

- Mais… ? fit celui-ci, abasourdi.

Mais il se laissa entraîner, et assurément ils devaient offrir un bien curieux spectacle, à cavaler dans les couloirs en jetant des coups d'œil angoissés par-dessus leur épaule. Enfin, Potter s'exclama :

- Attends !

Drago s'arrêta, et Potter souleva une tapisserie qui dissimulait une porte. Il la tint ouverte pour que Drago s'engouffre dans la pièce, et le suivit à l'intérieur.

Harry baissa les yeux vers sa main, que tenait toujours celle de Malefoy. Curieusement, il n'en ressentait pas tellement de gêne. C'était même plutôt agréable. Mais Malefoy se méprit et la lâcha en marmonnant :

- Oh. Pardon.

- Non… commença Harry.

Inexplicablement, il aurait voulu garder la main de Malefoy un peu plus longtemps dans la sienne ; mais il n'allait pas la reprendre maintenant, ce serait ridicule. Il essaya d'avoir l'air dégagé et demanda :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que Pansy te voulait ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Malefoy, l'air sincèrement déboussolé. Elle m'a dit de l'attendre, et elle est réapparue dans cette… robe… Et elle m'a dit qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre nous…

À ces mots Harry éprouva un petit pincement au cœur, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

- … et quand je me suis enfui, elle m'a suivi, termina Malefoy.

Devant l'expression effarée de Malefoy, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Si tu voyais ta tête ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

Malefoy grogna pour la forme, mais Harry sentit bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment vexé. Comme mue par une volonté propre, sa main s'avança alors en direction du visage du Serpentard pour essuyer délicatement le dessus de sa lèvre supérieure.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire Harry s'exclama, horrifié :

- Pardon ! Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Tu avais de la transpiration…

Malefoy se contenta de le regarder en souriant.

- Tu es vraiment un drôle de type, Potter, dit-il enfin.

Le visage de Harry s'empourpra, ce qui poussa Malefoy à lui donner une bourrade amicale.

- Allons, ne rougis pas comme une jeune fille, ce n'était pas vraiment un compliment, tu sais.

Mais son ton démentait ses paroles, et Harry eut une soudaine bouffée de chaleur.

- Au fait, fit-il pour changer de sujet, Rogue m'a dit quelque chose de très bizarre, tout à l'heure. Il a dit que vous aviez fait exprès de perdre le match. C'est simplement parce qu'il est déçu, hein ?

- Euh, oui, sans doute, acquiesça Malefoy sans grande conviction, le regard fuyant.

- Est-ce que tu me cacherais quelque chose, Malefoy ? demanda Harry, soudain suspicieux.

L'atmosphère venait de se refroidir.

Malefoy poussa un profond soupir. Il sembla considérer un instant la question, puis se mit à faire les cent pas.

- J'ai truqué les penalties.

- Quoi ? s'écria Harry.

- J'ai lancé un _Tarantallegra_ à Baddock pour qu'il laisse passer le souafle de Crivey.

Harry était bouche bée.

- Mais pourquoi ? réussit-il à articuler après un moment.

- Nous on doit encore jouer contre les Poufsouffle, et je sais qu'on va gagner. Mais vous, il vous reste un match contre Serdaigle, et ils pourraient très bien vous battre. Or, si je vous laissais gagner contre nous, on était sûrs de se retrouver en finale, toi et moi.

Harry, bouche bée, réfléchit quelques secondes à ce que Malefoy venait de lui révéler, puis il laissa éclater sa fureur.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu crois qu'on n'est pas assez bons pour battre Serdaigle ? Tu as eu pitié de nous, c'est ça ?

L'arrogance de Malefoy dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il n'arrivait plus à prononcer une phrase. Les mots venaient en désordre dans sa tête, et pour évacuer sa colère il donna un coup de pied dans le mur.

Malefoy croisa les bras et attendit patiemment. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ajouta :

- J'ai failli ne pas avoir besoin d'ensorceler Baddock. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Weasley pour qu'il soit si efficace sur la fin ?

Harry lui lança un regard torve.

- Je lui ai dit que toi et moi, nous étions devenus amis, et que je voulais que ton équipe gagne pour ne pas te faire de peine.

Malefoy hocha pensivement la tête.

- Bien joué, dit-il.

- C'était un mensonge, bien sûr, ajouta amèrement Harry, car nous ne sommes pas amis. Les amis se font confiance, ils ne cherchent pas à saboter le travail des autres.

Cette fois ce fut à Malefoy d'exploser.

- Oh, mais arrête ton numéro ! Si tu cessais un peu de ne penser qu'à toi, toujours à toi, tu comprendrais !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à comprendre ? cria Harry. Que tu ne me crois pas capable de battre les Serdaigle et que tu as voulu me donner un petit coup de pouce parce que tu doutes de moi ?

- Tu comprendrais ce que ça représente pour moi ! hurla Malefoy encore plus fort.

Harry se figea subitement. Malefoy reprit d'une voix un peu plus douce, bien que ses yeux étincelassent toujours de colère :

- Tu sais très bien ce que le Quidditch représente à mes yeux. Enfin non, tu ne le savais peut-être pas, puisqu'on ne se parlait pas beaucoup, avant… mais c'est vraiment la seule chose qui me permet de tenir le coup jusqu'à la fin de la septième année, je te le jure. Maintenant tu le sais, continua-t-il après quelques secondes, alors réfléchis un peu. Je t'ai donné la victoire. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais une fois encore ne parvint pas à trouver les mots justes. Il leva la tête et rencontra les yeux de Drago ; ceux-ci étaient étrangement brillants.

Malefoy haussa les épaules d'un air maussade et détourna le regard. Harry s'approcha de lui et, presque violemment, se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras l'espace d'une seconde.

Quand il le lâcha, il avait l'air encore plus surpris que Malefoy.

- Bon, eh bien, je crois que je vais y aller, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Ron doit se demander où je suis passé.

Drago le regarda s'en aller sans faire un geste pour le retenir. Il aurait bien voulu, mais il sentait que Potter était perturbé.

Tout d'abord il n'avait pas pu en croire ses oreilles ; il n'avait pas du tout prévu de vider son sac de cette manière. Mais finalement la réaction de Potter avait été plutôt positive.

D'un autre côté, il venait de lui révéler sa faiblesse. Vaguement inquiet, il espéra que cela ne lui jouerait pas de tour.

Mais il avait d'autres préoccupations : il n'allait quand même pas passer la journée dans ce débarras. Mais dehors, il risquait de tomber sur Pansy. Il ouvrit la porte avec précaution, passa la tête par l'entrebâillement : la voie était libre.

Il eut alors l'idée d'aller voler un peu au terrain de Quidditch. Ça le détendrait, et Pansy ne traînait jamais dans ce coin-là.

* * *

Harry ne trouva pas Ron. Il retourna aux toilettes dans lesquelles il l'avait laissé, mais il eut beau crier son nom à tue-tête dans le couloir, retourner deux fois à la salle commune, personne ne l'avait vu. Aussi décida-t-il de rendre une petite visite à Hagrid.

Il était presque arrivé à la cabane quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, et une créature de trente centimètres de haut, velue au possible, en sortit en bondissant. Harry se figea sur place. Il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais rien de ce qui avait plus de poils que lui et qui sortait de la cabane de Hagrid ne lui inspirerait jamais confiance.

La créature tourna sa grosse tête grise vers lui et s'élança dans sa direction. Hagrid sortit à son tour et hurla :

- Attention ! Ne le laisse pas atteindre ton ombre !

Harry se mit à courir. Il ne regardait pas où il allait et se retrouva soudain au beau milieu du terrain de Quidditch désert. En guise d'abri, il n'aurait pas pu trouver moins sûr. Il s'arrêta et réfléchit à toute vitesse, en prenant tout de même le temps de maudire Hagrid au passage ; avisant une porte en face de lui, il se précipita dessus.

Il s'adossa à la porte pour reprendre son souffle, et malgré ses yeux fermés sentit qu'il n'était pas seul.

- Décidément, on ne se quitte plus, lança une voix amusée.

Malefoy se tenait devant lui, torse nu, une serviette à la main. Son balai était posé sur un banc.

- Oh, p-pardon ! s'exclama Harry, horrifié. Désolé ! ajouta-t-il avant de ressortir en tout hâte du vestiaire des Serpentard.

Mais, avisant la bête qui galopait vers lui, il comprit qu'il aurait mieux fait d'y rester ; quitte à choisir entre deux créatures sans vêtements, au moins Malefoy n'aurait pas essayé d'attenter à sa vie. Il courut vers les vestiaires voisins des Gryffondor, où il demeura jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Hagrid lancer à la cantonade :

- C'est bon, Harry ! Le danger est écarté !

Quelques minutes plus tard il risqua un œil hors de sa cachette. Son cœur battait la chamade, mais ce n'était pas qu'à cause de la course-poursuite.

Troublé, essayant de ne pas penser au torse finement dessiné de Malefoy, il se mit en route vers le château. Tout à coup, il n'avait plus tellement envie d'aller voir Hagrid.

Il allait plutôt retourner dans la tour de Gryffondor, et lire _L'Amour pour les sorcières débutantes_. Ou se plonger la tête dans un seau d'eau froide.

* * *

Drago prit une longue douche chaude et se rhabilla sans se presser. Ces vacances démarraient sur les chapeaux de roue. Peut-être pourrait-il proposer à Potter d'aller se balader à Pré-au-lard, un de ces jours ? En tout cas, quoi qu'ils fassent, il voulait profiter de ces deux semaines pour se rapprocher de lui.

Mais à peine eut-il mis un pied sur le terrain qu'un hibou se précipita vers lui. Il lui lâcha une lettre sur la tête et s'éloigna à tire d'ailes.

Drago avait reconnu l'oiseau, mais il retourna machinalement l'enveloppe pour y découvrir le sceau des Malefoy.

_Fils,_

_Nous avons été très étonnés que tu ne désires pas revenir à la maison pour les vacances. Inutile de te préciser que ta mère est effondrée. Aussi te demanderai-je de bien vouloir rentrer. Nous te voyons assez peu comme cela durant l'année, le moins que tu puisses faire est de rentrer quand tu en as l'occasion._

_De plus, certains faits étranges m'ont été rapportés, et je souhaiterais avoir une conversation avec toi._

_Tu prendras le Magicobus demain. Nous t'attendons pour le déjeuner._

_L. Malefoy_

- Aïe, dit tout haut Drago. Des ennuis en perspectives.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi son père voulait le voir, mais le ton de la lettre n'augurait rien de bon – non pas qu'il ait jamais été très affectueux dans leurs relations, épistolaires comme physiques – mais ce courrier en particulier paraissait encore plus sec que d'habitude.

Après tout, il serait aussi bien chez lui ; il échapperait à Pansy, et laisserait à Potter le temps de réfléchir.

Il fourra la lettre dans sa poche et alla préparer son sac.

Dans ce chapitre se trouve une phrase montrant que l'honorable Sevy Rogue est bien un Serpentard. Saurez-vous la retrouver ?


	30. Deuxième chance

**Pour ceux qui avaient cherché la phrase montrant que Rogue était bel et bien un Serpentard (si on en avait déjà douté lol), c'était :**

**"A votre place je cesserais d'arborer ce sourire suffisant", un truc comme ça. Tous ces 's', ça fait froid dans le dos... ;-)**

**Vert Emeraude : **Pré-au-lard ce ne sera pas pour cette fois, mais qui sait ? Tout espoir n'est pas perdu ! Ce Lucius, toujours là pour tout gâcher... Pour les chapitres, à vrai dire je n'en sais rien ;-)

**Lliby.B : **Alors, que je t'explique... Harry a fait croire à Ron (en fait c'était vrai) qu'il était ami avec Malefoy désormais et qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine en le battant au Quidditch. Evidemment Ron a été pris de panique à cette pensée ô combien horrible (Harry ami avec Malefoy), et il s'est démené pour ne pas que Malefoy gagne le match. Euh... maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très pertinent... Mais chut, personne n'a rien remarqué ! lol

**Yshtia: **Pansy a plus d'un tour dans son sac pour essayer de récupérer Dra**c**o lol. Quelle petite coquine !

**la-shinegami : **Merci beaucoup, et c'est dommage pour la musique, mais bon ça ne marche pas à tous les coups...

**Amy Keira : **Beaucoup d'action, en effet... On se serait cru dans Misison : impossible, hein ? lol Avec Harry en Tom Cruise et Drago en Brad Pitt (à cause des cheveux blonds) !

**slydawn : **Tu as presque trouvé, mais merci d'avoir participé ! ;-) Et merci pour ta review.

**emy black : **Ta review m'a fait mourir de rire (au sens figuré sinon je ne serais pas là en train d'écrire ça... ou alors mon fantôme... bon bref) et même quand je la rerererererelis je rigole encore, c'est dingue ! "tiens d'ailleurs, moi je lance le pari que c'est sûrement harry qui va embrasser drago en premier, parce que même si drago se lache beaucoup plus au niveau des confessions, harry est quand même le plus impulsif sur le plan physique... ah ces gryffondors! bave"... P't'et' ben qu'oui, p't'et' ben qu'non... ;-)

**adoreahrrypotter : **Merci, mais c'est pas la peine d'exagérer lol. Y a des tas de fics mieux que la mienne, dans le coin, mais bon, merci ! ;-)

**Allez, au boulot ! Ce chapitre pourrait très bien être LE chapitre, qui sait ? Qui saura, qui saura, qui saura... ? Ceux qui liront. M'enfinn ne vous faites pas de film, quand même. Enfin si, faites-vous en un, ça palliera au manque de sexe qu'il y a dans cette histoire ;-)**

**

* * *

**

**Deuxième chance**

Deux semaines plus tard, Harry fut soulagé de voir que Malefoy avait réapparu.

À force de voir Pansy Parkinson manger seule à la table des Serpentard, il en avait conclu que Malefoy avait changé d'avis et était rentré chez lui – d'ailleurs, il espérait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Mais certains soirs, lorsque l'heure tardive lui brouillait les idées, il lui arrivait de se demander si Parkinson ne l'avait pas assassiné avant de cacher son corps quelque part où on ne le retrouverait jamais.

Cependant, ce Malefoy-là, qui dînait avec ses camarades en cette veille de reprise des cours, avait quelque chose de différent.

Harry essaya autant que possible de l'étudier au cours du repas, pour découvrir ce qui avait changé mais Hermione semblait intarissable à propos de ses vacances au ski, et il devait au moins faire semblant de l'écouter.

En arrivant au dessert, il avait quand même trouvé quelque chose : Malefoy avait l'air éteint.

Il dit à Hermione et Ron de partir devant, et essaya de faire discrètement signe à Malefoy. Celui-ci comprit et s'attarda à sa table pendant que les autres Serpentard s'en allaient. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall désert.

- Ça va ? demanda Harry, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Ça va, répondit Malefoy avec un petit sourire.

- On va se promener dans le parc ?

Malefoy hocha la tête et tous deux sortirent. Harry n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il avait proposé cela. Ils marchèrent longtemps côte à côte au bord du lac, sans rien dire, tandis que la nuit tombait. Enfin, Malefoy rompit le silence.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je ne suis pas resté pour les vacances, finalement.

- Oui, je sais. Comment va ton père ?

- Drago se tourna vers lui, surpris.

- Je plaisantais, précisa Harry, mais il ne parvint même pas à arracher un sourire au Serpentard.

- C'est lui qui a voulu que je rentre chez moi, fit Malefoy d'une voix sépulcrale. Tu sais Harry – euh, Potter, je veux dire…

Le Gryffondor eut un petit sourire. Ça ne faisait pas aussi bizarre qu'il l'aurait cru.

Malefoy, regardant toujours ses pieds, continua :

- Quand je t'ai dit que c'était le Quidditch qui m'aidait à tenir le coup, tu te souviens ? Eh bien, ce n'est pas vrai.

Harry resta silencieux. Il ne voyait pas très bien où Malefoy voulait en venir.

- En réalité…, reprit ce dernier, depuis un certain temps, il y a autre chose. Depuis un certain temps, ce qui me donne envie de me lever le matin, c'est toi.

Harry s'arrêta net, tandis que Malefoy s'abîmait dans la contemplation d'un caillou.

Harry réfléchissait de toutes ses forces. Qu'était-il censé dire ? Y avait-il quelque chose à dire, d'ailleurs ? Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir lu quoi que ce soit dans _L'Amour pour les sorcières débutantes _à propos de ce genre de situation.

Mais à ce moment Malefoy releva la tête pour le regarder et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

Attiré comme un aimant par ces prunelles désemparées, ému de le voir si fragile, Harry se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

Il avait eu l'intention de ne lui donner qu'un baiser sur la joue, mais au dernier moment il avait de lui-même dévié sa trajectoire, et sa bouche s'était plantée au coin des lèvres du Serpentard.

Malefoy sursauta et recula vivement. Harry, décontenancé, se mit à balbutier :

- Pardon, je… je croyais…

Il savait gré à la nuit d'être complètement tombée, car il venait de rougir violemment. Une demi-seconde plus tard, il s'enfuyait à grandes enjambées vers le château.

* * *

Désorienté, Drago combattit de toutes ses forces l'envie d'aller rejoindre le calmar géant au fond du lac, et se laissa tomber sur un rocher, la tête entre les mains. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Depuis le temps qu'il attendait que ça arrive, pourquoi avait-il réagi de la sorte ? Furieux contre lui-même, Drago se mit à son tour à courir vers le château.

Il devait essayer de réparer le mal qu'il avait fait. Il n'allait pas laisser son père gouverner sa vie.

Arrivant en trombe dans la salle commune, il fonça chercher de la poudre de Cheminette dans son dortoir. Sarah, le voyant revenir telle une furie, essaya de l'apaiser en lui attrapant doucement le bras, mais il la repoussa violemment. Il s'approcha de la cheminée où brûlait un grand feu, et jeta une pincée de poudre dans l'âtre. Quand les flammes eurent pris une belle teinte émeraude qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler quelque chose, il avança la tête dans la cheminée et lança :

- Salle commune de Gryffondor !

Plusieurs exclamations étouffées retentirent derrière lui, mais il n'en avait cure. Et ce n'était rien comparé aux têtes des élèves de Gryffondor qui le virent soudain apparaître dans leur cheminée. Une première année en tomba même de son fauteuil.

- Toi ! aboya Malefoy à l'intention d'un gros garçon blond. Va chercher Potter !

Le garçon resta un instant désarçonné, puis il se leva d'un bond et disparut vers le fond de la pièce. Tout en jetant un regard noir aux jeunes Gryffondor qui le dévisageaient comme une bête curieuse, Drago espérait que Potter accepterait de venir le voir. Il aperçut, assise à une table au fond de la salle, Granger. Elle essayait de retenir Weasley qui, manifestement, voulait se précipiter vers la cheminée avec des intentions visiblement plus mauvaises qu'amicales.

Heureusement Potter arriva sur ces entrefaites, et s'accroupit devant l'âtre. Sa mine penaude radoucit aussitôt Drago, dont la voix baissa d'un ton.

- Il faut que je te voie.

Mais Potter ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il jeta un oeil par-dessus son épaule et aperçut tous les élèves présents dans la salle commune qui le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, et lança d'une voix forte :

- Tu crois qu'il te suffit de me convoquer pour que j'accoure sur le champ ?

Un grondement approbateur s'éleva dans son dos. Il devait sauver les apparences.

Il se pencha un peu plus et chuchota :

- Je suis sérieux.

- S'il te plaît.

Potter soupira profondément, et Drago sut qu'il avait gagné.

- Rendez-vous devant la bibliothèque, articula-t-il pour que Potter soit seul à comprendre.

Drago sauta sur ses pieds et sortit en courant du cachot, sous les murmures interrogateurs des Serpentard. Il grimpa tous les escaliers quatre à quatre et ne ralentit le pas que lorsqu'il atteignit le dernier virage avant de retrouver Potter. Ce dernier était sûrement déjà là.

En effet, il était adossé contre le mur et regardait ses pieds. Quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir plus avant, Drago s'avança rapidement vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Potter poussa une exclamation étouffée mais s'abandonna bientôt dans ses bras.

Drago recula soudain et chuchota, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux :

- Surprise, Potter.

Puis il se mit à couvrir chaque parcelle de peau nue du Gryffondor de baisers enfiévrés.

Harry se demanda un instant ce qui se passait, mais réalisa aussitôt qu'il s'en fichait. C'était si agréable qu'il aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Il attira la tête de Malefoy vers lui et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- J'adore les surprises.

Il chercha la bouche du Serpentard et l'embrassa à son tour.

Aucun d'eux ne savait combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi dans le noir, collés l'un à l'autre, la respiration saccadée. Ils ne semblaient pas pouvoir se rassasier l'un de l'autre.

Mais ils finirent par se séparer, le souffle court, et s'assirent à même le sol.

- Quand tu donnes rendez-vous à quelqu'un, ce n'est pas pour discuter, remarqua Harry avec un sourire.

- On a assez discuté comme ça, tu ne crois pas ? répliqua Malefoy sur le même ton.

Il attrapa la main de Harry et commença à y faire courir ses doigts.

- Ça chatouille, protesta mollement le Gryffondor.

- Po-Harry, commença Malefoy. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

Harry se sentit à nouveau rougir, au souvenir du repli ridicule qu'il avait opéré plus tôt dans la soirée.

- Pour une fois que je prenais une initiative, dit-il avec une moue contrite. Ça m'apprendra.

- J'espère que ça ne t'a pas refroidi définitivement, répliqua Malefoy. La prochaine fois que tu en prends une, je te promets de ne pas réagir aussi stupidement.

- Drago.

Le nom résonna dans le couloir vide, bien que Harry n'ait pas parlé très fort.

- Oui ?

- Rien. je voulais juste voir ce que ça faisait de t'appeler par ton prénom.

- Et alors ?

- Ton prénom ondule.

- C'est aussi ce que je me suis toujours dit, fit Drago nonchalamment.

- Qu'est-ce que ton père voulait te dire ? demanda brusquement Harry.

Il sentit la pression autour de sa main se relâcher.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondit simplement Drago, sans dureté. Pas aujourd'hui.

- D'accord.

Drago leva vers lui sa main, qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne, et y appliqua doucement ses lèvres, comme pour le remercier.

- Tu sais Drago... Ça ne me fait même pas bizarre d'être là avec toi.

- Moi non plus. Il faudrait demander à Trelawney si elle avait vu ça dans sa boule de cristal. Comme ça on saurait si c'était écrit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago étouffa un bâillement et se leva à contrecoeur, lâchant la main de Harry.

- Il faut être en forme pour demain.

Il raccompagna Harry jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame. En le quittant il déposa un rapide baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

- Tu as un goût sucré, dit-il avec un sourire.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette gracile ait disparu dans un tournant, et à chaque pas que faisait Drago il avait l'impression que son coeur se déchirait un peu plus. Il avait envie de hurler.

C'était peut-être ça, l'amour.

Il se composa un masque de colère, pour que personne ne puisse soupçonner la nature de l'entrevue qu'il venait d'avoir avec le pire des Serpentard, et entra dans la salle commune.

Ron se jeta sur lui et lui demanda d'un ton inquiet :

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

- Tu te rappelles ce que Rogue nous a dit à propos du match ? Eh bien, Malefoy voulait mettre les choses au clair. Ils n'ont pas fait exprès de perdre.

- Tu veux dire que Malefoy a reconnu avoir _vraiment_ perdu ? Il n'a pas essayé de te faire croire qu'il nous avait donné la victoire ? C'est pour te dire _ça _qu'il voulait te voir ?

Harry réfléchit un instant ; ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas très cohérent, en fin de compte.

- Tu sais, Malefoy est un type bizarre, dit-il enfin.

- S'il n'était que bizarre, ça irait, marmonna Ron tandis qu'Hermione s'approchait à son tour de Harry.

- Tu es tout débraillé, dit-elle en rajustant la chemise du garçon. Vous ne vous êtes pas battus, au moins ? ajouta-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

- Mais non, se défendit Harry. Enfin, on est quand même des gens raisonnables, on n'a pas besoin de parler tout le temps avec nos poings.

Ron émit un gargouillement et Hermione sourit :

- Bien sûr. Excuse-moi.

- Où sont tous les autres ? demanda Harry.

- Au lit, il est onze heures, lança Ron. D'ailleurs on commençait à se faire du souci pour toi, mais Hermione n'a pas voulu que je parte à ta recherche.

Et les trois amis montèrent se coucher, l'un d'eux plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été en seize ans d'existence.


	31. Flaquemare contre Wimbourne

J'ai un peu la flemme de répondre aux reviews (pas que j'en aie beaucoup, mais bon... lol) mais j'adresse un grand merci à **Lliy.B**, **emy black** (jadore toujours autant tes questions existentielles :-D), **la-shinegami**, **Micy**, **Amy Keira** (maintenant que j'y pense, un rapport avec Keira Knightley ?) et **lapin bleu sans pattes** (mince, je n'aurais dû rien dire, maintenant tu sais que Harry et Drago vont tomber fous amoureux dans le 6 ! ptdr) qui ont prisle tempsde me laisser un petit mot alors que je ne prends pas la peine de leur répondre... Désolée...

* * *

**Flaquemare et Wimbourne**

Drago regrettait de ne pas avoir davantage de cours communs avec les Gryffondor. Il ne voyait Harry que trois heures par semaine, et il pouvait à peine lui parler. Quant à le voir en-dehors des heures de cours, c'était quasiment impossible ; il était toujours accompagné de ses deux fidèles amis, qui ne semblaient pas avoir de vie personnelle. Heureusement, Harry ne ménageait pas ses efforts, et faisait de son mieux pour échapper à leur vigilance. Mais ce n'était pas toujours suffisant, et Drago pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les moments qu'ils avaient pu passer ensemble, seul à seul, en l'espace de deux semaines.

Dumbledore, qui semblait prendre grand plaisir à organiser moult activités extrascolaires pour ses étudiants, avait invité le club de Flaquemare et les Frelons de Wimbourne à venir à l'école pour un match de démonstration. Drago avait essayé de convaincre Harry de profiter de ce moment où le château serait désert pour l'y retrouver, mais Harry avait refusé en expliquant que c'était leur devoir de capitaine d'équipe d'assister à ce match. Drago avait finalement reconnu qu'il avait raison ; de plus, la rencontre promettait d'être fort intéressante.

Aussi se trouvait-il dans la tribune, en ce samedi, assis à côté de Pansy. La jeune fille lui avait fait de plates excuses lorsqu'il était revenu à la salle commune après son rendez-vous avec Potter, la veille de la rentrée, et Drago, tout à son bonheur, les avait acceptées. Harry avait décidément un effet bénéfique sur lui ; il se sentait plus indulgent. Il avait rarement accordé une seconde chance à quelqu'un, et pourtant c'était la troisième pour Pansy.

Madame Bibine, qui avait qualifié « d'immense honneur » d'officier en tant qu'arbitre, siffla, et le match commença. Drago faisait de son mieux pour le suivre mais savoir que Harry était là, en face de lui, à portée de Multiplettes, le déconcentrait.

Harry jetait de temps en temps de rapides coups d'oeil dans sa direction, et il finit par remarquer que les Multiplettes de Drago ne suivaient pas les joueurs. Il leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire, comme pour dire « Tu n'es vraiment pas sérieux », et articula : « Devant la bibliothèque ».

La bibliothèque était devenue leur principal lieu de rencontre, dans la journée, car leur présence là-bas ne pouvait être considérée comme étonnante. Il fallait juste qu'ils veillent à ne pas rester trop longtemps ensemble, et si quelqu'un passait à côté d'eux ils devaient échanger quelques paroles venimeuses, et jusqu'à présent personne n'avait, semblait-il, remarqué leur manège - à part peut-être Madame Pince, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ensuite, s'ils en avaient l'occasion, ils se rendaient dans la pièce dissimulée par une tapisserie où ils s'étaient cachés de Pansy, qu'ils appelaient entre eux « la pièce secrète ».

Drago hocha la tête et Harry lui adressa un clin d'oeil discret. Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, Drago reporta toute son attention sur le match. Il profita d'un temps mort pour demander à Nott :

- Tu ne trouves pas bizarre que Dumbledore organise toutes ces choses, cette année ? D'abord la chasse aux oeufs, maintenant ça...

- Oh, le bruit court que Bondupois lui a dit un jour qu'il ne se passait pas un mois sans qu'un événement ait lieu à Fairsalem, et Dumbledore aurait été piqué au vif, répondit Nott d'un ton désinvolte. Il essaie de lui montrer qu'ici aussi, on sait s'amuser, ajouta-t-il en se penchant pour mieux apercevoir Clara Goodwin, une poursuiveuse de Wimbourne.

Drago n'était pas convaincu par cette explication, car cela ressemblait très peu à Dumbledore de vouloir prouver à tout prix qu'il était le meilleur. Mais de toute manière, ce n'était pas important. Ce qui l'était, c'était que la cohue à la fin du match lui permettrait de s'éclipser discrètement pour rejoindre Harry.

- Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, tu as du courrier, fit brusquement Nott. Le hibou t'attendait devant la salle commune mais tu étais déjà parti, alors j'ai pris la lettre. Pas très futé, ce hibou.

Drago fourra l'enveloppe dans sa poche et essaya de distinguer la marque gravée sur les balais des joueurs.

- Tu te rends compte que la plupart de ces joueurs ont étudié ici ? continua Nott en embrassant d'un geste du bras les douze silhouettes qui écoutaient leurs capitaines respectifs. Il y a forcément au moins une personne dans cette école qui deviendra un jour célèbre, et on pourra dire qu'on l'a connue.

- Eh bien, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais si Londubat devient célèbre, même sous la torture je n'avouerai pas que je suis allé à l'école avec lui.

- De toute manière il y a déjà Potter pour faire la célébrité de service, fit Nott.

Drago ne releva pas son ton méprisant, mais s'imagina un instant la réaction des lectrices de _Sorcière-Hebdo_ si elles apprenaient ce qu'il faisait avec le beau Harry Potter. Des milliers de filles rêvaient d'être à sa place, en fin de compte, mais sans le savoir.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Nott.

- Rien, répondit Drago en essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son sourire. Je me disais que Dumbledore était peut-être amoureux de Bondupois.

* * *

Lorsque le club de Flaquemare eut remporté la victoire - deux cents quinze à cent quatre-vingt - tous les élèves de Poudlard se ruèrent comme un seul homme sur le terrain pour aller chercher qui un autographe, qui un morceau de robe ou un poil de balai. Harry vit Olivier Dubois lui faire un signe de la main avant d'être assailli par une nuée de jeunes filles, dont Cho Chang.

Il avait prévu de quitter le terrain aussitôt après le match mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remonter vers le château il se cogna à Hagrid.

- Eh bien Harry, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu en-dehors des cours, fit le géant.

- Excusez-moi, Hagrid, mais la dernière fois que j'ai voulu vous rendre visite je n'ai même pas pu mettre un pied chez vous.

- Oh, c'est vrai, s'exclama le garde-chasse. Excuse-moi pour ce Povrebine. Je l'avais recueilli le matin même, il semblait désespéré. Il doit s'ennuyer de son pays, d'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'il faisait là.

Non pas qu'Harry n'était pas passionné par la raison qui avait poussé ce Povrebine à s'exiler, mais il commençait à s'impatienter. Ne voulant pas paraître impoli, cependant, il resta écouter Hagrid mais Hermione en profita pour le rejoindre.

- Je me demandais où tu étais passé, Harry. Oh bonjour Hagrid ! Ron est encore là-bas, je crois qu'il essaye d'aborder l'attrapeuse de Flaquemare...

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Comment allait-il s'échapper pour rejoindre Drago ?

- Tu n'avais pas envie d'aller voir les joueurs, Harry ? demanda aimablement Hermione.

- Non, mais vas-y si tu veux.

- Sans façon. J'apprécie plus le Quidditch depuis que j'y joue, mais pas à ce point.

- Tu as remarqué le nombre de fois où Flaquemare a utilisé l'attaque en faucon ? Wimbourne aurait dû s'y attendre, au bout d'un moment... Par contre quand ils essayaient de faire la même chose, ça se transformait en Tassebut...

- Harry, j'avais oublié, je dois demander quelque chose à Hagrid pour son prochain cours ! s'exclama Hermione.

Et elle s'élança à la suite du géant, qui venait de les quitter.

Harry sourit et se remit en route. Son plan avait marché à la perfection. A présent, il devait se dépêcher pour ne pas être à nouveau alpagué par quelqu'un.

- Monsieur Potter !

C'était le professeur Bondupois, aussi ne pouvait-il pas faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Il se retourna à contrecoeur.

- Je pensais que vous iriez voir les joueurs, comme les autres. Le match ne vous a pas plu ?

- Oh si, mais de toute manière ils restent dîner ici, non ? Je pourrai toujours les voir plus tard.

- Je crois savoir que vous êtes ami avec Dubois ?

- J'ai joué dans son équipe. C'était un très bon capitaine.

- Et un remarquable gardien, ajouta Bondupois. Vous aimez beaucoup le Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ?

- Beaucoup, oui, acquiesça Harry, vaguement mal à l'aise.

Le regard du professeur Bondupois était perçant ; il avait l'impression qu'elle essayait de lire dans ses pensées.

- Savez-vous que la prochaine Coupe du Monde sera organisée par les Etats-Unis ?

- Je l'ignorais. J'ai assisté à la finale quand elle a eu lieu en Angleterre, il y a deux ans. C'était grandiose.

Bondupois sourit à la vue de ses yeux brillants de joie à ce souvenir, et dit :

- Je crois que nos chemins se séparent ici. A bientôt.

Ils étaient arrivés dans le hall, et tandis que Bondupois disparaissait à droite de l'escalier, Harry fonça à la bibliothèque.

Il y retrouva Drago qui faisait les cent pas.

- Je me demandais ce que tu faisais ! s'exclama ce dernier. Je croyais...

Harry le fit taire d'un petit baiser. Il n'avait plus peur de prendre des initiatives, à présent, à la plus grande joie du Serpentard. C'était une des grandes différences entre sa relation avec Drago et celle avec Parvati : avec Drago, aussi étonnant que ce fût, il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise.

- Allons dans la pièce secrète, tu veux ? proposa Drago.

Les couloirs étaient complètement déserts ; ils n'eurent pas à se cacher une seule fois et purent même se tenir la main jusqu'à destination. Quand il tenait dans la sienne la main douce et puissante de Drago, Harry se sentait invincible ; et il lui arrivait de se sentir triste de ne pas pouvoir le faire en public. De temps à autre il la serrait un peu plus fort, et Drago lui répondait de la même manière. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler ; ils étaient bien.

Drago s'apprêtait à soulever la tapisserie pour révéler la porte de la pièce secrète quand Harry se retourna brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Drago.

- J'ai entendu du bruit...

- Tu as dû rêver, fit Drago d'un ton léger. Il n'y a que nous, ici.

En effet, le couloir était vide.

- Ou alors c'est Peeves qui a cassé quelque chose plus loin, ajouta-t-il après réflexion, voyant l'air soucieux de Harry.

Il entraîna Harry à sa suite dans la salle, et quand il se mit à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, ce dernier oublia tous les bruits du monde.

* * *

En retournant à sa salle commune, Drago tomba sur Brittany Philips, l'attrapeuse du Club de Flaquemare, qui avait apparemment réussi à échapper à la foule dont on entendait encore la clameur lointaine par la porte ouverte.

- Félicitations pour votre passe de Plumpton, la félicita-t-il sincèrement. J'avoue que j'ai été très impressionné.

- Merci, c'est gentil, répondit-elle d'un ton mécanique en sortant une plume de sa poche.

- Oh non, je ne veux pas d'autographe, fit aussitôt Drago.

- Ah bon, dit Brittany Philips, ne sachant manifestement pas si elle devait être soulagée ou vexée.

Drago tenta de modérer ses paroles.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les autographes ne servent à rien. Vous en signez à la chaîne, sans y penser. Je préfère nettement discuter cinq minutes avec vous, c'est plus... personnel. Enfin, si vous en avez le temps. Je rencontre rarement des joueurs professionnels.

Le visage de l'attrapeuse s'éclaira.

- J'avoue que je commençais à avoir mal au bras. Est-ce que tu joues au Quidditch ?

- Oui, je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, se rengorgea Drago.

- Serpentard ? J'y étais. Est-ce qu'ils sont toujours aussi... Serpentard ?

- Toujours, fit Drago.

Brittany pouffa.

- Je ne devrais pas critiquer ma propre maison...

- Moi non plus, acquiesça Drago avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Ils parlèrent encore cinq minutes, à l'issue desquelles Drago conseilla à l'attrapeuse la salle de bains des préfets au cinquième étage. Puis il retourna dans son cachot, un peu étonné d'avoir eu une discussion avec une célèbre joueuse de Quidditch sans même s'offusquer du fait qu'elle l'ait tutoyé, ni penser à placer dans la conversation à quel point il était lui-même doué.

* * *

Comme convenu, Harry retrouva Drago au bord du lac à huit heures, le lendemain matin. Quand il arriva Drago, les paupières closes et le visage offert aux premiers rayons du soleil, était assis contre un hêtre, de manière à être invisible depuis les fenêtres du château. Harry s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et arrêta son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du Serpentard, qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

- Hé ! s'exclama Harry. Tu as les yeux couleur d'orage.

- Comme mon tempérament, sourit Drago.

- Tu parles, c'est un genre que tu te donnes. En réalité tu es doux comme un agneau.

- Tu crois ça, Potter ?

- J'en suis certain. Je t'ai percé à jour.

Harry lui embrassa le bout du nez et s'allongea dans la rosée pour poser sa tête sur la cuisse de Drago.

- Si j'avais su qu'être avec toi signifiait devoir se lever aux aurores pour se voir, j'aurais réfléchi à deux fois.

Les oiseaux chantaient gaiement et les feuilles des arbres bruissaient dans la brise fraîche d'avril. Quelque part dans la Forêt Interdite un loup poussa un hurlement, suivi par le grondement sourd de nombreux sabots sur la terre meuble.

- Je crois que c'est vrai, dit Drago au bout d'un certain temps en baissant les yeux vers la tête de Harry que sa respiration tranquille berçait.

- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? demanda Harry en se redressant.

- Tu es le seul à me connaître vraiment.

Harry, songeur, finit par acquiescer. Il sentait que Drago était ému.

- Ce qui m'ennuie, continua ce dernier d'un ton plus léger, c'est que maintenant que tu as découvert ma véritable personnalité, je vais devoir te tuer.

- Tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux.

Une demi-heure plus tard les deux garçons se rendirent de concert à la Grande Salle, en prenant soin d'avoir l'air irrité de commencer la journée par une si mauvaise rencontre.

Pendant le déjeuner Dumbledore se leva pour faire une nouvelle annonce :

- Le professeur Bondupois désire voir les capitaines des quatre équipes de Quidditch dans son bureau sitôt qu'ils auront fini de manger.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien vouloir ? demanda Ron bien que Harry n'en eût aucune idée.

- Peut-être qu'elle veut des leçons, hasarda Dean Thomas.

- Ou elle veut vérifier que vos balais ne sont pas truqués, renchérit Seamus.

- Ça c'est le travail de Madame Bibine, objecta Hermione.

Harry avait l'impression que ce n'était pas sans rapport avec leur discussion de la veille, mais le meilleur moyen de savoir ce qu'elle voulait était de faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

En quittant la salle il vit Drago rire avec Théodore Nott, et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir abandonné. Il se raisonna aussitôt en se disant qu'il ne devait pas être possessif et, saluant ses amis, se mit en route d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de Bondupois.


	32. Surprises

Waouh pardonnez-moi pour le retard, mais le temps passe et on ne s'en rend pas compte ! Merci pour vos reviews, en tout cas, ça fait chaund n'au coeur :-D

**Vert emeraude : **Je parie que tu avais abandonné tout espoir de les voir ensemble un jour ? lol

**la-shinegami : **Ben j'espère que ta petit idée est fausse, sinon ça voudrait dire que mon histoire est trop prévisible ! ;-)

**lapin bleu sans patte : **LOL ! Et moi qui pensais avoir un résumé intrigant qui donnait envie de lire, j'en suis pour mes frais ! J'en ai fait un autre pour assurer l'intérim en attendant que tu m'en concoctes un super ! ;-)

**Micy : **Tu poses un peu trop de questions à mon goût ! lol Attends un peu...

**Just Lulu : **Toi aussi tu commençais à désespérer ? Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre !

**adoreahrrypotter : **Grand merci !

**Amy Keira : **J'aime bien Keira Knightley comme actrice... Et j'aime bien les Keira qui lisent ma fic ! lol

**Melkor-the-Morgoth :** Hé ben voilà autre chose ! Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ou JKR va te tomber dessus à bras raccourcis ! En tout cas c'est vraiment très gentil, mais n'exagérons rien ;-) et puis j'aurais bien aimé respecter un peu plus les caractères, j etrouve que Drago est un peu trop gentil... Mais merci beaucoup, c'est des trucs comme ça qui illuminent une journée !

**Encore une fois merci, et amusez-vous bien !

* * *

**

**Surprises**

Drago et Harry s'arrangèrent pour quitter le bureau de Bondupois après les capitaines de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Drago referma la porte du bureau et se retourna vers Harry, les yeux brillants.

- Je suis content, dit enfin Harry. Je n'ai pas souvent eu l'occasion de voir ce beau sourire, ajouta-t-il en passant délicatement un doigt sur les lèvres du Serpentard.

Drago lui mit un bras autour de la taille et l'entraîna plus loin. Harry se laissa faire ; à chaque fois que Drago le touchait il se mettait bizarrement à frissonner, alors que c'était une douce chaleur qui envahissait son corps.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un tournant du couloir et Drago allait enfouir son visage dans le cou de Harry lorsque ce dernier le repoussa brusquement.

- Il y a quelqu'un, dit-il dans un souffle.

- Tu es sûr ? Je n'ai rien entendu.

Ils regardèrent avec inquiétude tout autour d'eux mais ne virent personne.

- Tu as vraiment entendu quelque chose ou c'était juste pour m'empêcher de faire ça… ? demanda Drago d'un ton boudeur avant d'embrasser Harry dans le cou.

Harry le repoussa à nouveau, doucement mais fermement.

- Crois-moi, j'ai vraiment entendu quelque chose.

- D'accord, soupira Drago en reculant. S'il y a quelqu'un en qui je dois avoir confiance, j'imagine que c'est toi. En plus, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger sur le sens de cette réflexion car Drago ajouta d'un ton morne :

- Il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare ici, si quelqu'un nous espionne.

Il commença à s'éloigner mais Harry le rattrapa et fourra sa main dans la sienne.

- J'ai dû me tromper, dit-il. Tu as raison, il n'y a personne.

Mais à ce moment des éclats de rires se firent entendre non loin d'eux. Harry poussa Drago vers la porte la plus proche.

À peine l'eût-il refermée qu'un gloussement lui fit comprendre, sans avoir besoin de se retourner, où ils étaient arrivés.

- Harry ! Je suis contente de te voir !

- Salut, Mimi.

- Tu as amené un visiteur ? Pourquoi tu le tiens par la main ? demanda Mimi d'un ton accusateur.

Sans y penser, Harry lâcha la main de Drago, qui regardait Mimi, puis Harry, puis à nouveau Mimi, éberlué.

- Ne dis à personne que tu nous as vus, d'accord ? souffla Harry à Mimi.

- J'adore les secrets ! s'exclama Mimi en battant des mains.

Quand il fut sûr que le groupe d'élèves avait dépassé la porte Harry se hâta d'entraîner Drago hors des toilettes.

- Tu as fait connaissance avec Mimi Geignarde, dit-il simplement.

- J'ignorais que tu étais ami avec tous les fantômes de l'école, fit Drago, sarcastique. Une ancienne petite amie ?

- Je crois qu'elle aurait bien voulu, pouffa Harry. Mais c'est une longue histoire.

- J'espère que tu me la raconteras un jour.

- Peut-être, si tu le mérites. Mais pour l'instant, je dois aller retrouver mon équipe. J'ai hâte de leur annoncer la nouvelle !

- Quand est-ce qu'on pourra se revoir ? demanda avidement Drago.

- Demain je ne commence qu'à dix heures. Toi aussi, non ?

- Oui. Tu vas réussir à échapper à tes Cerbère ?

- Arrête. Ce sont mes amis.

- C'est bien ce qui m'ennuie, fit Drago avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

Harry l'embrassa rapidement et lui souhaita de faire de beaux rêves, puis ils se séparèrent et retournèrent chacun dans leur salle commune, où ils avaient une importante annonce à faire à leurs joueurs.

* * *

- Et si je vous disais que j'ai été très fier de vous durant le dernier match et que je vous emmène aux États-Unis pour vous féliciter d'être une si bonne équipe ?

L'équipe de Quidditch était affalée sur les fauteuils de la salle commune et Drago, debout au milieu d'eux,s'appuyait d'un air nonchalant au manteau de la cheminée.

Sarah haussa un sourcil moqueur et lâcha :

- Très drôle.

- D'autant que tu aurais _réellement_ pu être fier de nous, renchérit Nott d'un ton venimeux, si Baddock n'avait pas été aussi mauvais.

Drago soupira ; la rancune dont faisait preuve la plupart des Serpentard l'exaspérait. De plus, il savait que Baddock n'avait rien à se reprocher.

- Il faudrait peut-être passer à autre chose, tu ne crois pas ? lança-t-il sèchement. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous n'avez rien prévu vers la fin du mois de mai...

Il fit mine de n'avoir rien à ajouter, en attendant que les autres se pressent autour de lui pour lui demander plus d'informations.

Effectivement, il avait éveillé la curiosité de ses camarades, qui commencèrent à parler tous en même temps.

- Tu étais sérieux ?

- Aux États-Unis ?

- C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Mais comment ?

- C'est où, les États-Unis ?

Drago reposa le magazine qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir et sa première réponse fut pour Goyle :

- C'est le gros pays à gauche de la carte.

Goyle hocha la tête d'un air entendu mais Drago n'était pas dupe : Goyle devait se demander de quelle carte il parlait.

Alors il se tourna vers les autres et se mit à leur raconter toute l'histoire.

- Les États-Unis sont chargés d'organiser la Coupe du Monde qui aura lieu dans deux ans, expliqua-t-il. Comme le professeur Bondupois venait enseigner ici cette année, le ministère américain lui a confié la tâche de coordonner les équipes européennes. Et comme elle nous l'a dit, elle a trouvé le niveau tellement bon à Poudlard qu'elle a décidé d'emmener les quatre équipes visiter le site où se déroulera la finale, à Cincinnati.

- C'est bizarre qu'elle ait accepté, objecta Sarah, puisque c'est son ancêtre qui a inventé le Quodpot, le concurrent direct du Quidditch.

Puis, voyant que tous les autres la regardaient avec des yeux ronds, elle ajouta précipitamment :

- Oubliez ça. Alors, c'est super, on va aller en Amérique !

* * *

À voir le visage inhabituellement avenant des Serpentard le lendemain matin, Harry comprit que Drago avait remporté le même succès que lui en transmettant l'invitation de Bondupois à son équipe.

Par-dessus son verre de lait, il avait les yeux fixés sur Drago pour essayer de capter son attention. Enfin, ce dernier le remarqua et fit un signe de tête vers le plafond pour lui signifier qu'ils pouvaient se retrouver devant leur salle secrète après le petit-déjeuner. Harry acquiesça discrètement et Drago lui adressa un clin d'oeil avant d'attraper nonchalamment - mais néanmoins avec beaucoup d'adresse - une lettre qu'une chouette venait de lâcher.

Harry se tourna vers Ron et lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire avant que les cours ne commencent.

- Hermione a promis de m'aider à rédiger la dissertation pour McGonagall. Tu as déjà fait la tienne ?

- Euh, oui. De toute manière je dois voir Bondupois pour les détails du voyage, inventa Harry.

Il lui tardait de retrouver Drago, et il était soulagé de ne pas avoir besoin de fausser compagnie à ses amis une nouvelle fois.

Il accompagna Ron et Hermione à la bibliothèque pour s'assurer qu'ils ne changeraient pas d'avis, puis se mit en route vers la salle secrète.

Drago n'était pas encore arrivé. Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre ; celle-ci avait vue sur l'arrière du parc, où se trouvait un petit cimetière. Le champ de vision n'était limité que par des collines rebondies, plusieurs kilomètres plus loin. Cà et là, un petit chemin serpentait parmi les bosquets et des troupeaux de moutons formaient des taches blanches sur le vert de l'herbe épaisse.

Tout en regardant le paysage, Harry réfléchissait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé son autre en Malefoy. En y repensant, il était stupide de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. Ils étaient tellement différents qu'ils étaient forcément complémentaires. Et ils se détestaient alors, car ils n'avaient rien compris.

- Vois-tu Harry, la haine qui est complètement vaincue par l'amour devient de l'amour ; et cet amour est plus grand que s'il n'avait pas été précédé par la haine(1), lui avait dit un jour Bill Weasley .

Harry ne se rappelait pas à quelle occasion Bill lui avait dit cela, mais il se souvenait d'avoir trouvé ce point de vue particulièrement absurde ; mais à présent il comprenait ce que Bill avait voulu dire. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il attendait Drago Malefoy dans ce petit débarras glacial un lundi matin.

Il regarda sa montre et eut la surprise de constater qu'il était huit heures et demie. _Il a dû avoir un empêchement_.

Cependant, à neuf heures et quart il se rendit à l'évidence. Drago ne viendrait pas. Déçu et vaguement inquiet, il se demandait quand il pourrait approcher Drago afin d'avoir une explication. Il essayerait lui faire signe pendant le déjeuner.

Mais le Serpentard ne se montra pas à midi.

Le soir Harry alla chercher Hermione à la fin de son cours d'arithmancie, mais elle sortit la première, avec un groupe d'autres filles, et il ne trouva pas d'excuse pour regarder dans la salle si Drago était là.

Dans la salle commune, Harry se rongeait les ongles. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser Drago à disparaître toute la journée ? Il mourait d'envie d'utiliser de la Poudre de Cheminette pour en avoir le coeur net, mais ce n'était pas prudent. Hermione se doutait déjà qu'il y avait anguille sous roche - mais probablement pas que l'anguille en question avait des cheveux blonds et une cravate vert et argent - et les Serpentard le lyncheraient sûrement si sa tête apparaissait au beau milieu de leur cheminée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry, ta petite amie t'a posé un lapin et tu te fais du souci ? lança Ron en vérifiant que son dessin de Bandimon possédait le nombre de pattes requis.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment.

- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer... Tu serais au courant si...

Ron, qui n'avait pas remarqué son trouble, le rassura :

- Je blaguais.

Harry le savait, mais la question de Ron avait soulevé un autre problème : il avait parlé de _petite amie_. Était-il incapable de concevoir que ce puisse être _un_ petit ami ? Harry, lui, ne s'était jamais posé la question. Que Drago soit un garçon ne l'avait pas gêné outre mesure. Mais il savait néanmoins que l'homosexualité n'était pas bien acceptée par tout le monde.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça te ferait si la petite amie était en fait un garçon ? demanda-t-il prudemment en s'arrangeant pour ne pas avoir l'air trop concerné.

Ron, surpris, releva brusquement la tête et réfléchit un instant. Puis il dit simplement :

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu sais. Ça me serait complètement égal.

Harry soupira - intérieurement - de soulagement. C'était déjà ça de moins. Par contre, lui annoncer que l'élu de son coeur était l'ignoble, l'infect, l'infâme, l'abominable Drago Malefoy, ce serait une autre paire de manches.

- Je serais simplement jaloux que tu aies choisi un autre garçon que moi, ajouta Ron avec un petit rire.

Harry avait beau faire, jamais il ne trouvait de moment propice pour parler à Drago. Il ne parvint pas à l'approcher pendant le cours de sortilèges, ni même en potions le jeudi matin. De son côté, Drago semblait l'ignorer. Il refusait obstinément de le regarder, et lors des repas il s'asseyait toujours dos à la table des Gryffondor.

Harry était déconcerté. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Ses pires craintes furent confirmées le lendemain matin, à la fin du cours de Flitwick. Drago fit signe à Harry de le suivre et celui-ci, s'assurant que Ron et Hermione étaient loin devant, le suivit jusqu'à un couloir dont l'entrée était dissimulée derrière une armure qui fredonnait doucement.

Harry fit un geste vers la joue de Drago mais celui-ci le repoussa.

- Il faut qu'on parle, Potter, dit-il sèchement.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et lança :

- C'est fini.

- Hein ?

- Toi et moi, c'est fini.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non.

Les murs se mirent à tourner autour de Harry.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne t'aime pas, Potter. En fait je ne t'ai jamais aimé.

Sur ce, Drago tourna les talons et disparut de l'autre côté de l'armure.

Quand les murs se furent stabilisés, Harry s'y appuya pour encaisser le choc. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Drago paraissait si sincère quand ils étaient ensemble, ce n'était pas possible...

Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence quand Drago ne revint pas : ce n'était pas une plaisanterie.

* * *

(1) L'heure est venue de rendre à César ce qui n'est pas aux autres : en réalité cette phrase n'est pas de Bill (mais j'aime bien le faire passer pour quelqu'un qui dit de belles phrases, y a pas de raison que Dumbledore en ait l'apanage) ni même de moi (qui l'eût cru ?) mais de Spinoza (in _L'Ethique démontrée par la géométrie_, pour ceux que ça intéresse). 


	33. La lettre

**Hahahahahahahahaha on dirait que les viles actions de Drago vous ont fait sortir de votre léthargie et ont réveillé en vous le dormeur indigné qui sommeillait... lol**

**Llily.B : **raaah je ne sais jamais où mettre le point dans ton pseudo ! Eh oui, 30 chapitres pour se mettre ensemble et 1 seul pour tout briser, c'est triste ! Continueà théoriser, chadore !

**just-lulu : **oui je pense que j'aurais été parfaitechez nos amis les Serpentard... je suis assez fourbe pour ça. Héhéhéhéhéhé.

**dragopotter : **eh bien merci ! lol

**Flory Wess : **si tu zigouilles ce cher Drago, là on est sûrs qu'il n'y a plus d'histoire du tout ! mdr Et pour les souhaits que tu as exprimés... Hahahahahaha.

**la-shinegami : **mais s'il n'y a pas de rebondissement, l'histoire n'est pas intéressante, non plus ! lol

**el mistero de lamor : **quel sympathique pseudo... lol Merci pour tes encouragements !

**slydawn : **effectivement il s'est passé quelque chose... Mais quoi ? Lis vite la suite pour le découvrir !

**laurine : **ah pour le moment tu es la seule à ne pas me jeter de cailloux ! Merci de ton soutien, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a des gens qui croient enmoi :-D

**Yshtia : **là ou je suis encore plus sadique c'est que les chapitres suivants sont écrits depuis belle lurette... lol Mais je suis obligée d'en garder en réserve parce que parfois - comme en ce moment - c'est le trou noir... et ma réserve s'amenuise...

**missfouinette : **quelle subtilité... Moi qui espérais prendre tout le monde par surprise, c'est raté ! Bon... tant pis. ;-)

**zaika : **pas de panique ! Pas de panique ! ;-)

**Micy : **mais dis donc, pourquoi penses-tu que Bill ne soit pas capable de sortir de belles phrases ? Il n'est pas idiot, quand même. Je suis choquée ! Mais merci quand même pour ta review !

**lapin bleu sans patte : **pinaize toi aussi tu as compris toute la finesse de Drago... Malédiction, je crois que je vais arrêter d'écrire, tout simplement, tant pis...

**Janira : **ça ne saurait tarder, mon enfant :-) Merci pour ta gentille review !

**Melkor-the-Morgoth : **ach, désolée d'avoir brouillé ta lecture du tome 5... Mais merci de comprendre qu'il fallait bien que quelque chose se passe, c'était trop beau pour durer... Comme dirait Joe "On s'est aimé, n'en parlons plus, et la vie continue" lol. Je t'ai fait peur ? Ils vont se remettre ensemble... peut-être... Merci !

**Un grand merci à tous, et bonne lecture ! Je raconterais bien une petite blague pour détendre l'atmosphère mais il n'y en a aucune qui me vient à l'esprit, là tout de suite... **

**J'espère simplement que les rentrées se sont bien passées et que tout va toujours bien pour ceux qui n'étaient pas en vacances durant ces quelques merveilleux mois ;-)**

**PS : quelqu'un a des nouvelles de CelebrianAngel ?

* * *

**

**La lettre**

Les jours qui suivirent, Harry eut l'impression qu'une nappe de brouillard l'enveloppait. Il flottait, il n'était pas vraiment là. Ron et Hermione s'inquiétaient visiblement pour lui, mais il ne pouvait rien leur dire.

La vie à Poudlard lui semblait avoir perdu toute sa saveur. Il avait tout le temps froid, et l'impression que son coeur risquait à tout moment de jaillir hors de sa poitrine pour se fracasser au sol. Il ne connaissait de répit que la nuit et se levait à regret quand le jour venait.

Voir Drago tous les jours n'arrangeait rien.

La douleur devint si insupportable que Harry décida, un soir, de s'en ouvrir à Hermione. Ils étaient tous les deux assis à une table à l'écart des autres dans la salle commune. Prenant son courage à deux mains pour l'interrompre dans la lecture d'une _Etude comparée des rites de sacralisation magique_, Harry se racla la gorge.

- Hermione ? Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

Hermione posa son livre en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Enfin ! Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider à me dire ce qui n'allait pas.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

- Ces trois dernières semaines, je sortais avec quelqu'un. Tu le savais ? ajouta-t-il en voyant Hermione hocher la tête comme si cela allait de soi.

- Je m'en doutais. Et que s'est-il passé ?

Harry lui était reconnaissant de ne pas lui avoir demandé qui c'était, car si elle l'avait fait il n'aurait pas été capable de lui refuser la réponse ; elle était sa meilleure amie.

- Il m'a laissé tomber sans aucune explication, murmura Harry, la gorge serrée.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- _Il _?

- C'est un problème ? fit Harry d'un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

- Non, pas du tout... c'est juste que... je ne m'y attendais pas... avec Parvati..., répondit Hermione qui était tout de même visiblement troublée. Et sans aucune explication, vraiment ? reprit-elle après un instant.

- Aucune.

- Tu as essayé d'en obtenir par la suite ?

- Evidemment, lâcha Harry d'un ton morne. Mais je n'ai même pas réussi à l'approcher.

Hermione garda le silence, plongée en pleine réflexion. Enfin, elle dit :

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je ne suis pas spécialiste des chagrins d'amours, tu sais. Je pense qu'il n'y a que le temps qui arrangera tout.

Harry poussa un soupir de désespoir. S'il avait cru qu'Hermione lui serait d'une aide quelconque, il s'était lourdement trompé.

- Mais je crois que quand on en parle ça fait moins mal, ajouta Hermione avec un sourire encourageant.

Alors Harry lui raconta son manque, sa douleur, son désintérêt pour tout, son impression d'être vide alors qu'il sentait son coeur battre, son impression d'être seul alors qu'il y avait du monde partout ; il parla et parla ; il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais parlé aussi longtemps de toute sa vie. Quand enfin il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et murmura :

- Oh Harry, je suis tellement désolée pour toi...

Harry se demanda quand et comment il lui annoncerait qu'ils étaient en train de parler de Drago Malefoy.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans rien ajouter jusqu'à ce que Ron s'approche d'eux.

- Haha, j'ai encore battu Neville aux échecs. Le pauvre garçon est vraiment mauvais, il perdrait même contre le Choixpeau magique !

A partir de ce soir-là, Hermione fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour distraire Harry. A chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à lui, c'était pour lui proposer une activité susceptible de lui changer les idées. Le lendemain après-midi, elle lui demanda de l'accompagner à la bibliothèque. Harry lui était obligé de s'occuper autant de lui, et il n'osa pas refuser.

- Vas-y toujours, je vais prendre mes affaires.

Il monta chercher quelques livres dans son dortoir, et juste avant de repartir il avisa son manuel de Quidditch sur sa table de chevet. Il l'emporta également ; avec un peu de chance, il pourrait le lire en le cachant dans un gros livre, de manière qu'Hermione le croie en train d'étudier.

Une fois à la bibliothèque, il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire pour essayer de trouver où Hermione s'était installée. Il ne la trouva pas, mais il reconnut à la place une silhouette familière, plongée dans un vieux grimoire.

Harry avait d'abord décidé d'ignorer Malefoy, mais au dernier moment ses pieds semblèrent changer d'avis et il se retrouva debout devant le Serpentard. Il jeta violemment ses livres sur la table et s'assit en face de lui. La respiration accélérée, il sentait la colère accumulée depuis une semaine remonter à la surface en un seul bloc.

- Alors ? Tu vas me le dire, maintenant ? lança-t-il aussi fort qu'il le put dans la mesure où ils se trouvaient dans une bibliothèque.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à te dire ? lâcha Malefoy avec mépris.

- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tomber sans raison ? cria presque Harry.

- Il y a une raison, répondit laconiquement le Serpentard. Et je te l'ai déjà donnée.

Harry se leva brusquement et attrapa le Serpentard par le col de la chemise, de l'autre côté de la table.

- Tu n'es qu'un... un...

Comprenant que s'il ne lâchait pas Malefoy sur le champ il allait finir par le frapper, il ne termina pas sa phrase et rassembla ses livres éparpillés. Avec un dernier regard méprisant il tourna les talons pour rejoindre Hermione, s'il parvenait à la trouver, s'efforçant d'ignorer les Poufsouffle ahuris à la table voisine.

* * *

Drago le regarda s'éloigner tout en espérant que les deuxième année qui le dévisageaient n'avaient pas entendu le début de leur conversation. Réfrénant une pulsion, qui l'aurait sans aucun doute conduit à en stupéfixier quelques-uns, il tenta de se concentrer sur sa lecture.

_Les champignons constituent, avec les algues et le lichen, le groupe des thallophytes. A la différence des autres plantes à cicatrice _- mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? - _des autres plantes à _thalle_, ils sont inaptes à la photosynthèse, car déPotter de _- ce n'est pas sérieux, ressaisis-toi - _dé_pourvus_ de pigment assimilateur..._

Drago ferma les yeux, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Mais les Poufsouffle d'à côté n'avaient apparemment pas repris les leur, car ils le fixaient toujours.

- Vous saviez que les champignons appartenaient au groupe des thallophytes ? lança-t-il d'un ton affable que démentait son sourire mauvais.

Enfin, ils semblèrent réagir et se remirent à leurs devoirs. Mais Drago n'y parvenait pas. L'irruption de Potter l'avait complètement déconcentré.

Il avait vu cette lueur dans ses yeux, cette envie de lui faire mal. D'un côté, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir ; avec tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir depuis leur première année, il était normal qu'un jour Potter ait envie de se défouler sur lui - il n'allait pas passer l'éponge juste parce qu'ils avaient échangé deux ou trois baisers. Si l'on ajoutait à cela la manière fort peu cavalière dont il avait rompu, songea Drago, la réaction du Gryffondor était parfaitement compréhensible. _En tout cas, le voyage avec Bondupois promet d'être gai_, soupira-t-il.

Puisque _Mille herbes et champignons magiques _ne parvenait pas à retenir son attention, il décida de se tourner vers une lecture plus agréable ; il lui semblait qu'il avait apporté ce qu'il fallait.

Alors qu'il fouillait dans ses livres, Nott arriva et s'affala sur la chaise voisine.

- Devine ? lança-t-il, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Bien que cela n'intéressât pas le moins du monde Drago, Nott avait l'air d'attendre un peu de coopération de sa part ; aussi se força-t-il à répondre un « Quoi ? » assorti d'un léger mouvement de sourcil.

- Sarah et moi, on a remis ça.

Drago s'imagina un instant ce que serait sa vie si Sarah, à une époque, n'avait pas comme une idiote joué à le fuir.

- Super, lâcha-t-il sans grand enthousiasme.

- Tu ne veux pas aller faire un tour dehors ? Il fait beau, pour une fois.

* * *

- Comment ça va ? demanda Hermione lorsque Harry la trouva enfin, assise à une table reculée tout au fond de la bibliothèque. Tu as l'air très agité.

- Je viens d'avoir un semblant de conversation avec... tu sais qui.

- Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? plaisanta Hermione. J'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère, s'excusa-t-elle après le regard noir de Harry.

- Laisse ça à Ron, répliqua sèchement Harry.

Hermione eut l'air un peu froissé, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Excuse-moi, dit enfin Harry. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs.

- Ca me fait vraiment de la peine de te voir dans cet état.

- Tu as une idée de ce que je dois faire ? demanda misérablement Harry.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, les conseilleurs ne sont pas les payeurs.

- Oui, mais en général tes conseils sont excellents - la jeune fille rosit - alors tu peux toujours essayer, l'encouragea Harry.

- Eh bien... À mon avis tu ne seras pas en paix tant que tu ne sauras pas exactement ce que - hum - "l'autre personne" te reproche. À ta place, j'irais voir Mal- _tu sais qui_ et je le forcerais à tout avouer.

Hermione avait subitement rougi et Harry lui demanda de répéter.

- Il faut le forcer à te dire pour quelle raison il a rompu, répéta Hermione en évitant son regard.

- Non, avant. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Oh, tant pis ! s'exclama Hermione pour elle-même. Je sais que c'est - elle grimaça - Malefoy.

Harry était estomaqué. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa bouche.

- Mais ? Comment ? Quand ?

- Oh, juste depuis hier soir, après que tu m'aies fait ta... révélation. Ça n'a pas été difficile, tu sais. Un garçon qui n'est pas à Gryffondor et qui suit les cours d'arithmancie - oui, j'avais compris que ce n'était pas pour mes beaux yeux que tu étais venu m'attendre devant la salle la semaine dernière. Tu n'étais peut-être pas au courant, maisen sixième année,il n'y aque trois garçons en arithmancie - Pansy a abandonné peu après la rentrée. Et j'ai supposé - à raison, j'espère - que tu ne pouvais pas être amoureux de Crabbe ou de Goyle.

- Et... ça ne te fait rien ?

Hermione soupira profondément, comme si ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire lui coûtait beaucoup.

- Je t'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir après cette découverte mais... Ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que tu sois heureux. Et si c'est - elle grimaça à nouveau - Malefoy qui te rend heureux, je n'ai rien à dire.

- En l'occurrence, il me rend plutôt malheureux ces temps-ci.

Harry posa son menton sur ses mains d'un geste las et réfléchit pendant qu'Hermione le regardait avec un sourire triste. Enfin, il demanda :

- Tu n'as rien dit à Ron ?

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il nous quitte prématurément. Et c'est à toi de le lui dire, si tu le souhaites, bien sûr.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne réagisse pas aussi bien que toi.

- Oh tu sais, je ne réagis pas si bien que ça. Il n'est pas question que tu me forces à devenir moi aussi amie avec Malefoy une fois que vous aurez renoué les liens.

- Je comprends. Enfin, je crois que tu n'auras jamais l'occasion de refuser son amitié car c'est mal parti pour qu'on se réconcilie un jour. Mais tu sais, il n'est pas tout à fait comme il veut bien le faire croire, ajouta Harry par souci d'honnêteté.

- Je n'en doute pas, puisque tu l'aimes. Mais je pense que lui parler aimablement serait au-dessus de mes forces, ajouta-t-elle comme pour mettre fin à la discussion.

Harry résolut alors de se lancer dans un schéma légendé du sortilège _Colorum _pour Flitwick. Quand il ne pensait pas à Drago, il ne se sentait pas si mal que ça ; et contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, penser à ses devoirs l'empêchait de penser à Drago.

Son après-midi de labeur acharné eut pour conséquence un désoeuvrement complet après le dîner. Comme il ne lui arrivait pas souvent de n'avoir rien à faire, il essaya pendant une demi-heure de profiter de ce temps libre de toute préoccupation d'ordre scolaire, mais bientôt le motif du tapis usé n'avait plus de secret pour lui et il s'ennuyait à nouveau. Il se tourna alors vers Ron et Neville - Ron semblait faire une affaire personnelle de l'éducation de Neville en ce qui concernait les échecs version sorcier - mais leur partie était loin d'être passionnante. Hermione discutait avec Ginny ; Dean se disputait avec Seamus à propos de football ; Lavande et Parvati essayaient de créer une crème de jour à grand renfort de feuilles de sauge et de coups de baguette ; tout le monde semblait fort occupé et Harry s'ennuyait. Alors il décida de faire ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il voulait s'évader un peu : se plonger dans son _Manuel du bon capitaine de Quidditch_. À son grand émerveillement, il avait beau le lire et le relire, le livre semblait n'avoir pas de fin : il y découvrait toujours de nouveaux chapitres qui apparaissaient de nulle part. C'était l'un des nombreux avantages du monde sorcier : les livres intéressants semblaient vivre d'eux-mêmes et refuser de se laisser finir. Malheureusement, les ouvrages ennuyeux à mourir ne paraissaient pas dotés de la faculté de raccourcir, au grand dam de Harry et Ron qui gardaient un douloureux souvenir des longues soirées passées à lire en entierdifférents livres d'histoire que le professeur Binns leur conseillait.

Harry s'allongea avec délices sur son lit et respira la bonne odeur de son manuel. Le Quidditch ne le trahirait jamais, lui. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'aperçut que son marque-page avait disparu. Il ouvrit le livre au hasard et découvrit un parchemin plié en deux, coincé entre deux pages du chapitre huit (_Maîtriser la Tremblante de Woollongong en un instant_). Un peu étonné, Harry hésita à déplier la feuille. Elle ne lui était peut-être pas destinée. Puis il se rappela qu'il s'agissait de son livre, et que tout ce qui se trouvait dedans était forcément pour lui, bien qu'il ne comprît pas qui aurait eu intérêt à cacher quelque chose dans son _Manuel du bon capitaine de Quidditch_.

Il tourna et retourna le parchemin dans tous les sens pour essayer de découvrir un indice quant à sa provenance, mais il ne trouva rien. Alors il le déplia et la première ligne l'informa que finalement, il n'était pas le destinataire du message.

_Drago,_

_Je me suis laissé dire que tu n'as tenu aucun compte de mes instances et que tu n'as pas mis fin à la mascarade que l'on sait._

_Si tu ne fais pas ce que je t'ai demandé, un déplorable accident pourrait arriver à Potter. En d'autres termes, il se pourrait bien que je réussisse là où le Seigneur des Ténèbres a échoué._

_Il va de soi que ta mère n'est pas au courant, aussi je te saurai gré de faire en sorte qu'elle n'entende jamais parler de cette erreur de conduite._

_Cordialement,_

_Ton père_


	34. Rencontre au sommet

**just-lulu : **Ne fais pas ton infarctus maintenant ou tu ne sauras jamais comment toute cette histoire finit ! Allons, un peu de nerf ! mdr

**Llily.B : **Oui c'est bien aux USA ! Moi non plus j'aime pas tellement le Quidditch, mais j'essaye de coller à peu près à ce que fait JKR... alors il faut bien un peu de Quidditch... Et puis c'est une explication pour les mystères autour de Bondupois au début, tu te souviens ? (Non ? tant pis :-p) Parce que à cette époque-là je ne savais pas du tout où j'allais ! ptdr

**Flory Wess : **Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, vile curieuse! Et je crois que Lucius n'a pas fini de t'énerver... peut-être pas dans un futur proche, mais... Hahahahaha bis.

**la-shinegami : **J'aime ton scénario ! Tout en finesse ! La prochaine fois que j'ai une panne je t'appelle :-D

**lapin bleu sans patte : **Oui tu anticipes un peu trop... Mais bon, au moins ça veut dire que ça t'intéresse ! Enfin, voilà au moins quelques réponses, dans ce chapitre ;-)

**Yshtia : **Faut reconnaître que Lulu n'attire pas la sympathie dans les livres. Quoique, Drago non plus, en fin de compte ! lol Eh oui Lucius est méchant, et si on le secoue c'est encore pire... mdr

**Micy : **L'espoir fait vivre... Qui sait ? ;-)

**Maael : **Merci beaucoup ! Mais ne va pas t'abîmer la vue à cause de cette fic, quand même ! j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes epsérances.

**Laurine : **Tu as saisi en gros l'histoire... Mais si j'écrivais ça comme ça je me ferais jeter des cailloux ! (Non pas que ce soit mal écrit, mais bon on a quand même attendu 30 chapitres pour les voir ensemble lol)

**Koneko-chan 999** : Mille mercis ! De l'enthousiasme comme celui-là ça me met vachement de pression, quand même, tu ne te rends pas compte ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant :-D Et si c'est pas le cas... Ben je te donnerai mon adresse et pourras venir avec des amis très musclés pour me casser la figure, promis ! lol

**vert emeraude : **Tu sais comme moi que Harry est un homme d'action, hein ? Il ne va pas se laisser faire, aie confianssssssse...

**adoreahrrypottter** : Si ton hypothèse est bonne ? L'avenir te le dira ! lol merci pour ta review.

**emy black : **Je crois que tu finiras par avoir raison de moi, tes reviews vont me faire mourir de rire ! T'inquiète pas si tu ne me laisses pas de review à chaque fois, je ne suis pas énervée avec ça, c'est juste qu'elles me font bien rigoler. LOL l'an dernier j'avais un assistant irlandais prénommé Diarmuid... Très charmant... Quoi qu'il en soit, mission accomplie. Il fera une petite apparition- courte, mais une apparition quand même ! Des milliards de P-B pour toi aussi, parce que els fleurs ça est périssable ;-)

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (si vous aimez les tucs gnangnan, désolée mais y a des fois où on est obligé... ;-) Sinon, ben pas de panique ça ne durera pas !)**

**Allez, bonne lecture (je trouve que ce chapitre n'est pas formidable mais fait bien passer par là - promis je poste le prochain dans pas longtemps). Courage ! (pour le coup, c'est là que je devrais raconter une petite blague).**

* * *

**Rencontre au sommet**

- Tu sais Drago, tu peux me parler, si tu veux.

- Je sais Pansy, merci.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne levait pas les yeux de son journal, Pansy insista.

- Je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette.

- Mais si je t'assure, tout va bien, soupira Drago.

- Ah ! déclara Pansy d'un ton triomphal. Si tu dis que tout va bien, c'est qu'il y a un problème !

- Donc d'après toi, je ne vais bien que tant que je me plains ? fit Drago en la regardant par-dessus la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

- Tu peux tromper les autres, mais moi je sais quand quelque chose cloche.

- Écoute, c'est très gentil de te préoccuper de mon sort, mais si je te dis que je vais bien, c'est que je vais bien, point. Maintenant, laisse-moi lire.

- Comme tu veux. Mais tu devrais manger un peu. Tiens, prends un bout de toast.

Drago repoussa violemment la main de Pansy.

- Laisse-moi, d'accord ? dit-il plus fort. Et toi, arrête de me regarder comme ça ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Sarah.

Cette dernière haussa les sourcils mais ne se départit pas de son sourire narquois.

- Il est irritable, le petit Drago ! lança-t-elle. Il a un problème ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes, bon sang ?

- Pansy a raison, c'est tout. Si tu ne veux rien dire, libre à toi ! fit Sarah. D'ailleurs, dit-elle en se tournant vers Pansy, il ne s'est peut-être pas rendu compte qu'il n'allait pas bien.

- Merci de m'en avoir fait prendre conscience, coupa Drago en se levant. Mais j'allais très bien jusqu'à ce que l'on m'empêche de lire mon journal en paix.

Il jeta le journal en question sur la table et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées.

* * *

La veille, Harry avait eu toutes les peines du monde à s'endormir ; mais quand l'heure était venue de se lever, il était excité comme une puce et très en forme. Il avait hâte de confronter Drago à cette lettre, et il ne tenait pas en place sur son banc. Soudain, il vit Drago se lever et quitter vivement la Grande Salle. 

- J'y vais, chuchota-t-il à l'attention d'Hermione.

Celle-ci, les lèvres pincées, hocha la tête.

Harry se glissa dans le hall à la suite de Drago et s'élança derrière lui dans les escaliers de marbre sans faire de bruit. La démarche du Serpentard était particulièrement raide, et une ou deux fois il donna un coup de pied dans une armure sans prêter attention à ses cris indignés. Harry se demandait combien de temps il devrait le suivre - il ne voulait pas lui courir après ou l'appeler, il voulait le surprendre - quand Drago disparut dans l'escalier menant à la tour d'astronomie.

Arrivé au pied de la tour, Harry laissa quelques minutes d'avance à Drago, puis s'engagea à son tour dans l'escalier.

Drago était appuyé contre la balustrade et regardait droit devant lui. Harry se racla la gorge, un peu embarrassé.

- Je vous ai dit de me ficher la paix, grogna Drago sans se retourner.

- Je voulais juste te rendre quelque chose, dit Harry.

Drago sursauta et pendant un instant Harry eut l'impression que ses yeux souriaient. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement et lui arracha la lettre des mains.

- Où as-tu eu ça ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Dans ton manuel de Quidditch. Je pensais que c'était le mien ; ils ont dû se mélanger à la bibliothèque quand j'ai… enfin, bref. Je te le rendrai.

- Tu peux le garder, lâcha Drago en se remettant à contempler la forêt interdite. Je garderai le tien.

- D'accord.

Un long moment s'écoula, puis Harry, voyant que Drago n'avait visiblement pas l'intention d'engager la conversation, demanda timidement :

- C'est à cause de cette lettre que tu as rompu ?

À ce moment Drago parut se rappeler l'existence de la lettre qu'il tenait toujours à la main. Il commença à froisser méthodiquement le parchemin, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la taille d'une bille.

- Oui. _Incendio_.

La boulette de papier s'enflamma et Drago la lâcha. Il regarda les cendres s'envoler au gré de la brise qui caressait le parc à cette heure matinale.

- Mais tu aurais pu me le dire... , insista Harry.

Mais il avait compris. Désormais il connaissait assez Drago pour savoir qu'il ne s'embarrassait jamais avec des explications. Ça lui ressemblait bien d'avoir simplement rompu sans plus de commentaires ; il n'avait sans doute même pas considéré l'utilité de mettre Harry au courant.

Le jeune homme avait les yeux fixés sur le lac, le regard aussi insondable que lorsqu'il se trouvait avec d'autres gens.

- Si tu croyais que je ne souffrirais pas, tu t'es trompé, dit Harry sans pouvoir empêcher une note accusatrice de s'insinuer dans sa voix.

Drago donna un coup de poing sur la balustrade.

- Tu t'imagines que moi, je n'ai pas souffert, peut-être ?

Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Harry, son ton n'était pas monocorde.

- Nom d'un troll, Harry... ! continua-t-il. Tu n'as rien compris à ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, ou quoi ? Tu crois que je faisais semblant ?

La gorge de Harry se serra quand il constata que Drago avait les yeux brillants.

- C'est exactement ce que je voulais éviter, continua le Serpentard d'un ton plaintif. Si j'ai été aussi blessant avec toi l'autre jour, c'était précisément pour ne pas que tu... que tu fasses _ça_. Tu étais censé me détester et m'oublier ensuite. Tu devrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre, ajouta-t-il après un instant.

Il s'essuya les yeux d'un geste rageur. Harry était stupéfait. Toute la complicité qui existait entre eux auparavant avait disparu, et il avait l'impression de ne pas réussir à communiquer avec Drago. Il aurait voulu crier des tas de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais cru vouloir crier un jour, mais il n'y parvint pas. À la place, il demanda calmement :

- Drago, si ton père n'était pas au courant, tu aimerais qu'on soit toujours ensemble ?

- Évidemment, répondit Drago sans le regarder. Mais puisqu'il sait tout... , ajouta-t-il, désabusé.

- On n'a qu'à faire comme s'il n'existait pas… parce que je veux être avec toi.

- Pas question, répliqua Drago. Je préfère te voir en vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que mort avec moi. Je dois aller en cours.

Il passa en trombe devant Harry et s'engouffra dans l'escalier. Harry demeura quelques instants pétrifié, puis il s'élança à sa suite. Le désespoir avait cédé la place à la colère. Il s'était mis à nu devant Drago, et tout ce que celui-ci trouvait à lui répondre, c'est qu'il devait aller en cours ?

Quand il arriva en bas de la tour d'astronomie, Drago était déjà loin dans le couloir.

- Je n'ai pas peur de ton père ! lança Harry en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa bouche. Et toi non plus tu ne devrais pas, à moins que je ne sois pas assez important pour que tu veuilles lui tenir tête…

Drago s'arrêta net et fit volte-face. Il revint vers Harry à pas pressé, l'air inquiet.

- Par pitié, tais-toi ! Tu ne veux pas faire une annonce dans la grande salle,aussi ?

- Je veux être avec toi.

Drago soupira profondément et, un long moment plus tard, il lui adressa un sourire triste et l'attira contre lui.

- D'accord. On va faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

Harry serrait Drago de toutes ses forces comme s'il eût craint que celui-ci ne disparaisse en fumée.

- On a l'air malin, tous les deux, se força à plaisanter Drago.

Harry sourit faiblement et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Drago. Sa gêne s'était envolée. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester ainsi, à respirer l'odeur de Drago et à le sentir lui communiquer sa chaleur, jusqu'à la fin des temps ; ou du moins jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas au loin les forcent à se séparer.

* * *

L'excuse que Harry avait inventée pour justifier son retard au cours de potions ne convainquit pas Rogue, et il hérita d'une retenue à effectuer le soir même. Mais rien n'aurait pu ternir son humeur, et c'est en sifflotant joyeusement qu'il se rendit à l'infirmerie sur le coup de sept heures. 

Le cœur gonflé à en exploser, il marchait d'un bon pas. Il était heureux, et soulagé aussi qu'à présent Hermione soit au courant de tout. Même si elle n'était pas particulièrement enthousiaste à propos de Drago, au moins Harry pourrait désormais discuter avec elle, et comme toujours elle pourrait lui être de bon conseil.

Cependant il était un peu anxieux : quelqu'un savait pour lui et Drago, et n'avait pas hésité à en informer Lucius Malefoy.

Mais, tout à sa joie, Harry balaya vite cette pensée ; il serait bien temps de s'en inquiéter demain.

L'infirmerie était déserte, à l'exception de Madame Pomfresh qui vaquait à ses occupations dans son bureau.

- Ah, Potter, lança-t-elle en l'apercevant. Même en pleine forme vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de venir faire un tour par ici, n'est-ce pas ? Le professeur Rogue m'a prévenue de votre retenue. Astiquer les montants de lits... Quelle idée, ajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête avant de se replonger dans sa pile de parchemins.

Il était évident que Rogue avait infligé à Harry la corvée la plus inutile qui soit pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas bon à grand-chose. Harry dénicha un chiffon et entreprit de faire briller les cuivres du lit le plus proche quand la porte claqua derrière lui. Relevant brusquement la tête, l'infirmière bougonna :

- Allons bon, je ne connaîtrai jamais de repos. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ?

- Rien du tout, répondit joyeusement Ron. Ça ne vous dérange pas si je reste aider Harry ?

- Si ça vous chante, répliqua Madame Pomfresh. Mais pas de bruit !

Elle ferma la porte de son bureau et Ron s'approcha de Harry.

- Un prêté pour un rendu, lança-t-il gaiement.

Il se saisit d'un vieux morceau de drap et se mit à frotter vigoureusement la tête du lit voisin.

- C'est vraiment idiot comme retenue, fit-il après deux secondes de frottement. Le vieux Rogue ne t'a pas loupé...

- Oh, ça aurait pu être pire, dit nonchalamment Harry.

Ron lâcha son chiffon et s'approcha de son ami pour le secouer comme un prunier.

- Qui êtes-vous ? lança-t-il. Qu'avez-vous fait de Harry ?

- Silence ! aboya la voix étouffée de l'infirmière.

Harry donna un coup de chiffon sur la tête hébétée de Ron.

- Allez, au travail, l'enjoignit-il. Plus vite on aura fini, mieux ce sera.

Mais Ron le fixait en plissant les yeux.

- Oh, j'ai l'impression que pendant qu'on subissait le cours de potions ce matin, toi tu avais mieux à faire, fit Ron d'un ton suspicieux en arborant néanmoins un grand sourire. Tu as été d'excellente humeur toute la journée. Avoue, ce n'est pas parce que tu étais malade que tu es arrivé en retard ?

- Mais si, je te l'ai dit, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi est-ce que je te mentirais ?

- C'est vrai que tu n'avais pas l'air très bien quand tu es arrivé, reconnut Ron après quelques secondes.

- Mais c'est passé très vite ensuite. Et d'ailleurs, c'est si rare que ça que je sois de bonne humeur ?

- Ces temps-ci oui, répondit Ron avec sérieux. Mais bon, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes, on a tous des passages à vide.

Comme épuisé par cette profonde réflexion il se laissa bruyamment tomber sur le lit autour duquel il s'était affairé un bref instant. Puis il se leva et se mit à examiner toutes les tables de nuit tandis que Harry se remettait au travail.

- Quand est-ce qu'on joue contre Serdaigle, au fait ? demanda Ron.

- Samedi prochain. J'essaierai de ne plus avoir de retenue d'ici là pour qu'on puisse s'entraîner tous les soirs, promit Harry. Si on gagne, la coupe est à nous.

Ron poussa un petit cri enthousiaste bien qu'étouffé pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de l'infirmière.

- Et on part aux États-Unis dimanche, ajouta-t-il. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y aller. C'est chouette de la part de Bondupois de nous avoir invités !

- C'est sûr, répondit Harry avec entrain.

Il se réjouissait d'avance de ces quelques jours de voyage durant lesquels il verrait tout le temps Drago. Mais penser à son éventuelle victoire sur Serdaigle l'attristait étrangement. Drago avait pris le risque, pour lui, de perdre la coupe. Une brusque bouffée de tendresse l'envahit et il se sentit soudain extrêmement ému, assis par terre dans cette infirmerie froide en compagnie de son meilleur ami.

- Hermione est très déçue de manquer les cours, continuait Ron. Mais elle a déjà prévu de demander des devoirs supplémentaires à tous les professeurs, ajouta-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus. Il repensait à la manière dont il s'était réconcilié avec Drago.

Le souvenir de ses gestes doux et de son sourire bienveillant l'emplissait de bonheur. Il s'était senti tellement mal les quelques jours où il avait été éloigné de Drago ; mais à présent il avait l'impression de revivre, l'impression que l'air dans ses poumons était plus pur que jamais et que le monde autour de lui n'avait jamais été aussi accueillant. Mais il fut brutalement interrompu par Ron qui s'exclama soudain :

- Beurk ! Les gens sont vraiment dégoûtants. Quelqu'un a oublié une part de tarte à la mélasse dans ce tiroir.


	35. En route pour le dixseptième Etat

**Bientôt la rentrée, non ? Pour nos amis aussi ! (belle introduction)**

**Saturne : **Tututut, même sous la torture je ne parlerai pas. Tu peux toujours essayer (la torture que je supporte le moins, c'est qu'on me force à manger du chocolat, n'hésite pas !)

**Llily.B : **Allons bon mais tout le monde essaie de découvrir qui est le vendeur qui a vendu H et D à L ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous laisser porter par l'histoire tel un navire voguant sur les flots, non ? Je déconne, ça fait plaisir ces petites théories... lol pour Bondupois, tu sais, au début on l'entendait parler plein de langues étrangères... C'était bizarre mais pas assez marquant, apparemment ! XD

**may-yam : **Hé t'as vu cette connexion des esprits, un peu ? Je poste pendant que tu lis ! Merci d'être passée ! (et restée !)

**Vert Emeraude : **Oui j'avais senti que tu t'énervais alors j'ai préféré les remettre ensemble... mdr

**la-shinegami : **Merci pour ta review. Et je peux t'avouer en totale exclu que Blaise n'a rien à voir dans ette sombre histoire avec Lucius ;-)

**lapin bleu sans patte : **Respirons un bon coup et calmons-nous, OK ? lol Si tu dézingues un de mes personnages maintenant, il n'y aura jamais de dénouement ! Et ça, ça serait dommage... Condamnée à lire ça pour l'éternité...

**Yshtia : **Malheureusement Lulu est comme les roquets, il ne lâche pas facilement sa prise soupir désabusé Mais bon... Merci pour ta review :-D

**laurine : **Merci c'est très gentil ! J'ai toujours peur de virer dans le Barbara Cartland, ça m'angoisse, tu peux pas savoir... lol

**Maael : **Merci bien ! Bon c'était peut-être un peu court, mais les plus courtes sont les meilleures, pas vrai ?

**naha : **Eh bien, félicitations ! lol Merci d'avoir eu le courage de tout lire ;-)

**Hawainne : **Ne t'inquiète pas, en général je finis ce que je commence, alors tu devrais connaître le fin mot de cette histoire un jour ou l'autre... Merci !

**Redblesskid : **Aaaaaaaaaah dommage que tu sois tombé(e) là par hasard, j'aurais préféré que ce soit quelqu'un qui te dise "Va lire là, ça déchire tout" mdr. Qu'à cela ne tienne, cimer Albert, comme on dit chez moi ;-)

**Pas beaucoup d'action, juste un interlude... l'élan avant de sauter... le hors d'oeuvre avant le plat... le fromage avant le dessert... le feu sous la glace... euh, je m'égare là ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**En route pour le dix-septième Etat**

Et entre Harry et Drago tout recommença comme avant, mis à part le fait qu'ils se voyaient encore moins souvent et qu'ils devaient être encore plus méfiants. Ils s'étaient longuement interrogés sur l'identité de la personne qui les espionnait mais n'étaient pas parvenus à découvrir de qui il s'agissait.

- Quelqu'un de Serpentard, certainement, avait dit Drago d'un air sombre. Je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait être en contact avec mon père.

- Ou alors un professeur ?

- Tu penses à Rogue ? Je ne sais pas... Il n'est peut-être pas parfait - à ces mots Harry avait émis un ricanement - mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit fourbe.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas qui aurait intérêt à raconter tout ça à ton père.

- Quelqu'un persuadé que je me corromps avec toi, et qui est déterminé à me sauver.

Avec un petit rire sans joie, Harry avait lancé :

- Ou Pansy. Après tout, si elle est au courant pour nous elle doit être jalouse.

- Peut-être, mais je pense que si elle était au courant elle n'aurait pas réussi à me le cacher. Elle n'est pas exactement ce qu'on pourrait appeler subtile. En tout cas ça ne peut être ni Crabbe ni Goyle. Si l'un d'eux nous espionnait on l'aurait repéré depuis longtemps.

- Sarah Rowen ? avait suggéré Harry.

- Elle n'est pas du genre à s'occuper des affaires des autres. Tout comme Nott, avait ajouté Drago avant que Harry ne puisse l'accuser à son tour. De manière générale, si ça ne les concerne pas directement, ça ne les intéresse pas.

Drago s'était néanmoins promis de garder un oeil sur Sarah, même si elle n'avait plus montré de signe d'intérêt envers lui depuis le fameux soir où il l'avait repoussée. Il avait appris à ses dépens qu'elle pouvait se révéler excellente comédienne. Cependant, il n'en avait pas soufflé un mot à Harry.

Ils s'étaient quittés en se promettant de réfléchir et de rester vigilants.

* * *

L'idée d'être sous surveillance agaçait Harry mais il prenait son mal en patience en pensant à l'excursion à Cincinnati. Là-bas, soit ils seraient tranquilles, soit le coupable serait du voyage et il leur serait plus facile de le confondre. En attendant, il devait se concentrer sur le match qui opposerait Gryffondor à Serdaigle.

L'équipe s'entraînait jour et nuit, au grand dam d'Hermione qui n'avait plus le temps de prendre de l'avance sur ses devoirs. Plusieurs fois elle implora Harry de lui laisser une soirée libre, mais il resta inflexible. Drago s'était donné tellement de mal pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux en finale : le moins qu'il pouvait faire c'était faire en sorte de gagner contre Serdaigle.

Et il réussit. Malgré ses craintes, le match ne fut qu'une formalité. Ils l'emportèrent par cent quatre-vingt à dix - la rencontre n'avait duré qu'une vingtaine de minutes. Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupçonner Drago de les avoir à nouveau "aidés" mais l'étonnement de ce dernier lorsque le match prit fin si rapidement le convainquit de son innocence.

Selon l'organisation de la Coupe de Quidditch à Poudlard, les Gryffondor étaient donc assurés de se retrouver en finale. Leur adversaire dépendrait de l'issue du match opposant Poufsouffle à Serpentard deux semaines plus tard.

Harry et ses coéquipiers furent portés en triomphe jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Harry essaya de trouver Drago dans la foule mais ne réussit pas à le localiser et dut se résigner à ne pas le voir de toute la soirée.

Il ne fit que l'apercevoir au petit-déjeuner le lendemain, mais plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'il se promenait en compagnie de Ron et Hermione au bord du lac, Drago fit son apparition, flanqué de Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle. Ron essaya de changer de direction pour les éviter, Hermione hésita en regardant Harry, mais avant qu'il ait pris une décision les Serpentard fondirent sur eux.

- Vous n'avez pas renoncé à venir en Amérique ? lança Drago, l'air mauvais, jouant son rôle à merveille.

- Eh non, Malefoy, fit Harry d'un ton sec.

- Dommage. Pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose de bien dans cette école, il faut que ce soit gâché par une bande de...

- Une bande de quoi ? explosa Ron.

- Rien, lâcha Malefoy.

Il fit un brusque signe de tête à ses acolytes et tous les quatre firent volte-face pour retourner au château.

- Tu parles, il ne savait pas quoi dire, bougonna Ron en les regardant s'éloigner.

- Laisse tomber, Ron, dit Harry. Tu ne vas pas les laisser gâcher notre voyage.

- Je le déteste, ajouta Ron entre ses dents.

Harry jeta un regard à Hermione qui lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

- Debout ! C'est l'heure !

- Encore cinq minutes, grommela Ron.

- Allez Ron, tu as oublié où on part aujourd'hui ?

Ron se leva d'un bond et entreprit de s'habiller tandis que Harry s'occupait de réveiller Neville.

Hermione et Ginny les attendaient déjà dans la salle commune. Andrew également, mais il s'était rendormi dans un des fauteuils. Colin arriva bon dernier, traînant derrière lui un sac plus gros que lui.

- Colin, tu sais qu'on ne part que pour deux jours ? lança Ginny, amusée.

- Le temps n'est pas sûr là-bas, répondit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Les quatre équipes, les yeux encore tout gonflés de sommeil, prirent leur petit-déjeuner à la même table, accompagnés du professeur Bondupois et de Dumbledore.

- Tu crois que Dumbledore vient avec nous ? demanda Hermione à mi-voix.

- Non, c'est Bondupois, fit Ron en haussant les épaules.

- Oui mais il doit y avoir quelqu'un d'autre. Selon la loi...

Ron poussa un profond soupir et fit mine de s'intéresser au faux ciel qui surplombait la salle. Le jour venait à peine de se lever

- Je me demande comment on va y aller, dit Andrew, tout excité, en criant pour couvrir le bruit que faisaient Crabbe et Goyle en mastiquant leurs oeufs brouillés.

- Peut-être dans des carrosses en forme de citrouille, proposa Neville d'un air rêveur.

- Hé ho Neville, on doit traverser l'océan, on ne peut pas y aller en carrosse ! se moqua Ron.

Quand tous les plats furent vides le professeur Bondupois demanda aux vingt-huit joueurs de se rassembler sur le porche.

Ils attendaient depuis cinq minutes quand elle les rejoignit, accompagnée de...

- Ah non ! s'exclama Ron avec colère.

Rogue eut un rictus mauvais et lâcha :

- Je suis heureux que ma présence soulève autant d'enthousiasme. Croyez bien que vous accompagner ne me remplit pas non plus de joie. Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Ron était écarlate. Il regrettait probablement de ne pas avoir parlé un peu moins fort.

Le professeur Bondupois scrutait le ciel. Enfin elle s'écria :

- Les voilà !

Ses paroles furent soulignées par l'arrivée de sept traîneaux tirés par des caribous. Les animaux atterrirent gracieusement et vinrent se ranger en file indienne devant les élèves médusés. A l'avant de chaque traîneau était assis un bonhomme d'apparence joviale, vêtu d'un habit rouge bordé de fourrure blanche.

Harry entendit Neville murmurer :

- Je n'étais pas si loin que ça...

- L'heure du départ a sonné ! s'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore derrière Colin, qui sursauta.

Le directeur s'approcha du professeur Bondupois.

- Prenez bien soin d'eux, Tabatha. Je n'aime rien moins qu'annoncer à des parents en larmes que j'ai égaré leur enfant.

Il échangea une poignée de mains chaleureuse avec Rogue et disparut à l'intérieur du château.

- Cinq personnes par chariote ! lança gaiement Bondupois. Mettez vos bagages et vos balais dans la dernière de la file et embarquez !

- On ne pouvait pas tout simplement utiliser un Portoloin ? fit une voix traînante.

- Allons, Mr Malefoy, c'est le mode de transport utilisé qui fait tout le charme d'un voyage ! répliqua Bondupois d'un ton guilleret mais sans appel.

- Celui-là, il n'est jamais content, siffla Colin.

Harry essaya de s'en amuser, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que c'était là encore l'une des nombreuses différences qui existaient entre Drago et lui. Lui était très content de monter dans un de ces drôles de traîneaux.

La bousculade près de la chariote qui transporterait les bagages le sépara de ses amis, mais il retrouva Hermione avant de grimper dans le traîneau le plus proche.

- Ben l'bonjour, fit le conducteur bedonnant en hochant la tête, faisant voltiger le pompon qui ornait son bonnet rouge. J'm'appelle Josef.

Harry et Hermione se présentèrent à leur tour. Harry fut soulagé que Josef ne fasse aucun commentaire, bien qu'il l'ait manifestement reconnu.

À peine étaient-ils assis qu'ils furent rejoints par Sommerby, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, et un Ackerley, le gardien de Serdaigle, que Josef accueillit également avec un grand sourire.

- Oh non..., marmonna Harry.

Rogue s'avançait à grandes enjambées vers leur chariote. Il adressa un bref signe de tête à Josef et s'assit en face de Harry, les lèvres pincées.

- Tu vois Ron ? demanda Hermione.

Harry se dévissa le cou jusqu'à trouver Ron... assis dans le même traîneau que Drago. Ron l'aperçut et se leva brusquement, l'air paniqué, mais à ce moment le conducteur de la première chariote donna le signal du départ et Ron fut projeté en arrière dans son siège quand son attelage s'éleva à son tour.

Hermione bouillait sur son siège mais attendit que Josef ait terminé ses manoeuvres de décollage pour commencer à le bombarder de questions.

- Comment s'appelle ce traîneau, Josef ? Une chariote ?

- Exact, ma p'tite dame.

- Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel auparavant.

- C'est-à-dire qu'on sort rarement, expliqua Josef. Not' boulot c'est d'balader les gens, mais en général not' seule sortie de l'année, c'est le vingt-quat' décembre qu'on la fait - sauf commande spéciale.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ? demanda Hermione, intéressée.

Harry vit Rogue lever les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, mais Harry était amusé de constater que son amie ne perdait jamais une occasion d'apprendre quelque chose.

- C't'à cause de la légende de la Sophine, répondit Josef, visiblement ravi de susciter autant d'intérêt. Ça s'est passé à l'époque où les Padres - c'est comme ça qu'on s'appelle - ne faisaient que conduire les chariotes. C'était comme qui dirait leur métier. Bref, c'était y a ben longtemps, en tout cas, j'pense même pas que le père du père de mon père était même né. Y avait une ben belle fille qui s'appelait la Sophine, et un des Padres qu'était amoureux d'elle. Il lui f'sait la cour, fallait voir ça ! Amoureux fou, qu'il en était, pour sûr ! Mais la Sophine avait un père qui était aussi méchant qu'elle était belle. Il aurait pas voulu du Padres pour gendre pour tout l'or du monde, alors il f'sait tout c'qu'il pouvait pour l'empêcher d'approcher sa fille. Toutes les nuits où le Padres prenait sa chariote pour monter jusqu'à la fenêtre de la Sophine, le père lui jetait des genres de boules de feu d'ssus. Ah ça ! Un magicien ben puissant... Mais un soir la Sophine mit quelque chose dans la verveine de son père pour qu'il s'endorme, alors le Padres réussit à l'emmener loin de chez elle, et ils vécurent heureux, à c'qui paraît, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent dévorer par le dragon qui habitait dans une grotte près de chez eux... Voui, c'est pas une histoire qui finit très bien... Bref, la nuit où ils ont pu s'enfuir c'était un vingt-quat' décembre, alors la légende dit que c'est le seul soir de l'année où les Padres peuvent sortir en toute tranquillité... Bien sûr c'est qu'une légende, passque vous voyez ben qu'moi et mes compagnons on est ben là, en pleine santé, mais bon, une légende ça s'respecte. C'est pour ça qu'en général la seule fois où on peut nous voir dans l'ciel, à promener des clients, c'est le vingt-quat' décembre. Les gens réservent plusieurs années à l'avance, v'savez, c'est très prisé comme genre de balade. Rares sont ceux qui savent qu'on peut en réalité faire ça toute l'année. M'enfin, voilà toute l'histoire...

Comme pour s'hydrater le gosier après avoir parlé pendant si longtemps, Josef tira une flasque argentée de sa poche et en but une longue gorgée sous le regard effaré de Rogue.

- V'z'en faites pas M'sieur, c'est qu'du jus de citrouille. J'bois pas, moi, à cause d'une sombre histoire qu'est arrivée à mon oncle... Elle finit pas bien, celle-là non plus...

- Je m'en doute, coupa Rogue qui ne désirait manifestement pas en savoir davantage.

Mais Josef avait trouvé un auditoire en Harry, Hermione, Sommerby et Ackerley, et il se lança dans un récit impliquant un tronc d'arbre, un dé à coudre et une casserole en cuivre.

- Comment se fait-il que vos caribous puissent voler ? demanda Hermione plus tard.

- Mystère et boule de gnome, fit Josef d'un air malicieux. Le truc magique dans la magie, c'est qu'on sait pas comment ça marche, pas vrai ?

- Mais que faites-vous le reste de l'année ? demanda Harry qui jubilait de voir Rogue s'agacer de plus en plus - mais il ne pouvait rien dire, car personne n'était en train d'enfreindre le règlement de l'école.

- On travaille, mon p'tit gars. Moi j'suis dresseur de dahus - j'ai remporté trois fois de suite le Chamois d'or au concours annuel. Padres, c'est comme qui dirait juste un passe-temps, maintenant. Mais v'savez c'que c'est, une tradition ça s'respecte, alors de temps en temps on renfile le costume et c'est r'parti comme en quarante.

- Justement, vous n'avez pas trop chaud avec cette grosse veste et ce bonnet ? s'enquit Sommerby. On est quand même en mai.

- Bah, v'savez, c'est mon uniforme. On m'demande pas mon avis, et pis un uniforme on s'pose pas d'question, on l'met. Et pis on s'habitue, v'z'inquiétez donc pas pour moi.

Le voyage se déroulait très agréablement. Josef raconta encore plusieurs légendes de son pays, comme celle d'une fée qui s'était un beau jour métamorphosée en corbeau, ou encore celle d'une petite fille qui avait été élevée par une poule.

Il semblait avoir pris Hermione en affection et la laissa tenir les rênes pendant quelques minutes. Rogue, qui était un peu pâle, ouvrit de grands yeux furieux mais ne dit rien. Harry avait l'impression que si le maître des potions ouvrait la bouche il en sortirait autre chose que des mots.

* * *

Le voyage se passait on ne peut plus mal. Drago se retournait sans cesse pour vérifier que son Nimbus 2002 était toujours en sécurité dans la chariote à bagages, juste derrière. Bondupois ne l'avait pas laissé le prendre avec lui et il enrageait.

En face de lui Weasley se retournait lui aussi environ toutes les deux minutes, mais pour regarder la chariote qui transportait Harry. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le départ et Drago en était plutôt satisfait.

- Hé derrière, v'z'allez arrêter d'gigoter comme ça ou on va s'renverser, lança pour la énième fois Olaf, leur conducteur.

Londubat, de son côté, était tout blanc. Il regardait droit devant lui et Drago se demanda plusieurs fois s'il n'avait pas fini par mourir de peur car on ne le voyait même pas cligner des yeux. Sarah soupirait profondément et à intervalles réguliers. Elle aussi n'appréciait que modérément la petite balade en chariote. D'ailleurs, même si elle n'en avait pas encore le droit, elle savait transplaner, avait-elle un jour confié à Drago, aussi le voyage devait être doublement ennuyeux pour elle.

- Ils auraient au moins pu nous laisser voler à côté de ces machins, dit-elle avec colère en prenant Drago et Nott à témoin. Vous vous rendez compte que notre vie est entre les pattes de ces stupides caribous ?

- Et entre les miennes aussi, rappela Olaf d'un ton bourru, alors 'feriez ben d'la fermer si vous voulez tous arriver vivants.

La menace refroidit les ardeurs de tous les occupants du traîneau et plus personne ne pipa mot jusqu'à ce que la voix magiquement amplifiée de Bondupois, quelques bonnes heures plus tard, lance gaiement :

- Attention, regardez tous en bas, nous y sommes presque !

Tout le monde à l'exception des Serpentard se mit à pousser des cris excités et des sifflements admiratifs.

Les rectangles colorés des champs de céréales, parsemés çà et là des taches plus sombres que formaient les forêts, s'étendaient à perte de vue des centaines de mètres plus bas. Mais bien qu'époustouflant, le spectacle de la nature n'était pas celui qui arrachait aux occupants des chariotes leurs hurlements de joie.

Au centre d'un immense lac traversé de part en part par une rivière argentée scintillant au soleil timide d'un début de journée, fourmillant de sorcières et sorciers en pleine effervescence, se dressait fièrement l'ébauche d'un stade de Quidditch.


	36. Avant première

**Tout d'abord, désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps ! **

**Ensuite... ben rien ;-)**

**Réponse aux reviews !**

**cuello : **Merci de ce commentaire aussi constructif :-D

**Llily.B :**Merci bien ! Bondupois est bien une madame, mais si je peux te faire un aveu, c'ets bel et bien un bonhomme qui a importé le Quidditch aux States ! (Si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Sinon, jette-toi sur _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ )

**lapin bleu sans patte : **Oui les pauvres... voyager avec des Serpentard ne doit pas être très agréable. Mais je vais éviter autant que possible de tuer les gens de JK, elle le fait tellement bien elle-même ! mdr Merci !

**la-shinegami : **Bon ben, voilà la suite... Avec presque un mois de décalage, mais bon... lol Merci pour ta review :-)

**fantasy112 : **Ravie que ça te plaise... Par contre si tu veux toujours me frapper, je t'informe (comme je l'ai déjà fait avant, vu que tu n'es pas la/e premier/e à vouloir le faire ;-) ) que j'ai des gardes du corps très costauds... Merci pour ta review !

**Melkor-the-morgoth : **Merci beaucoup, c'est super gentil ! Et bon courage pour tes études... je sais ce que c'est... soupir

**Swendaii : **Bon alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?Tu manges un brownie en lisant cette histoire et il ne te vient pas à l'idée de m'en donner un bout ? Grmmbll... Ca ira pour cette fois... mdr c'est vrai que Harry passe souvent pour un idiot dans les fics, et je dois avouer que même ici parfois il est un peu limite... mais bon, c'est Harry quoi ;-) Sinon, désolée que tu trouves mes chutes de mystères décevantes, (du moment que tu ne critiques pas ma chute de rein, hahahaha ! Bon j'arrête les blagues) moi je les trouvais très rusées ! lol J'espère que la suite te conviendra mieux. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de ta franchise ! Et pour les détails croustifondants,il n'y en aura pas, parce que je ne me sens pas du tout à l'aise avec ce genre d'écriture. Lire oui, mais écrire je crois que je n'y arriverais pas. Donc désolée, mais ils n'iront pas au numéro 10 ;-)

Pfiou, j'ai jamais fait une réponse aussi longue... Merci beaucoup pour ta review :-)

**Flory Wess : **T'inquiète pas pour les reviews, ça m'est égal d'en avoir beaucoup ou pas (ce qui m'intéresse plus, par contre, ce sont les "hits" ;-) !) Si tu te proposes pour buter Lucius, tu es la bienv... ah non, tu flinguerais mon histoire par la même occasion ! mdr Merci pour ta review !

**drago malefoy16 : **Merci, c'est très gentil :-)

**Amy Keira : **Merci ! C'est vrai que les personnes avec qui l'on voyage font toute la différence, en général... lol

* * *

Voilà donc arrivé le chapitre nouveau... J'espère que vous l'aimerez :-)

* * *

**Avant-première**

Piaffant d'impatience, les élèves sautèrent à bas des traîneaux dans l'herbe grasse de la clairière dans laquelle ils avaient atterri. Tout sourire devant tant d'enthousiasme, Bondupois dut réclamer plusieurs fois le silence avant de pouvoir se faire entendre.

- Laissez vos affaires ici, elles seront prises en charge. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, nous allons commencer tout de suite la visite.

Ces paroles furent accueillies par une salve d'applaudissements.

- Pour faciliter la tâche de nos guides, vous serez divisés en quatre groupes ; restez entre coéquipiers, ce sera plus simple. Severus, vous accompagnerez votre maison, je suppose ? Une dernière chose : je vous rappelle que vous bénéficiez d'une autorisation spéciale, aussi je ne saurais tolérer aucun comportement irrespectueux envers le personnel ou le matériel. C'est compris ?

Tous hochèrent vivement la tête en signe d'approbation ; ils étaient pressés de se rendre au stade, que les arbres qui délimitaient la clairière cachaient encore à leur vue.

Bondupois les guida sur un petit sentier jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent hors de la forêt. Plus loin, debout au bord du lac près d'une dizaine de barques qui rappelaient celles de Hagrid, les attendaient un homme aux cheveux blonds frisés.

- Salut Tab, dit-il lorsqu'ils furent à portée de voix.

- Bonjour Bart, répondit chaleureusement le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je te présente Severus Rogue, maître des potions au collège Poudlard, au Royaume-Uni - les deux hommes échangèrent une poignée de mains courtoise - et les joueurs des quatre équipes de l'école.

- Quatre équipes ? s'exclama Bart. Mazette !

- Une par maison, expliqua brièvement Bondupois. Je peux te les laisser ? Il faut que j'aille voir Charlie.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Bart. Alors, tout le monde, lança-t-il tandis que Bondupois s'éloignait, la rivière que vous voyez là, c'est l'Ohio. Et le lac derrière moi est artificiel. On a pensé que ce serait chouette de mettre le stade sur une sorte d'île et de faire traverser les spectateurs en barque.

- Vous ne pouviez pas vous installer sur un vrai lac ? demanda un Serdaigle.

- Ça aurait été assez délicat car nous avons démarré la construction cette année, or la Coupe n'est que dans deux ans ; les Moldus se seraient forcément aperçus que personne ne s'était approché de leur lac pendant trois ans, et on aurait pu avoir des ennuis. Le sortilège Repousse-Moldu n'est pas infaillible, vous savez.

- Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué, marmonna Drago.

Harry, qui était juste devant lui, sourit furtivement tandis que plusieurs Poufsouffle émettaient des tss tss agacés.

- On a donc un peu détourné la rivière pour créer un lac. Je ne sais pas s'il y a des écologistes parmi vous, mais je vous rassure, tout sera remis en l'état quand la Coupe sera terminée. Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? En voiture Simone !

Bart se retourna pour examiner les barques.

- Vous devriez y tenir à trois. Après vous, mon brave, dit-il d'un ton jovial à l'attention de Rogue.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir et s'installa assez maladroitement dans la barque que Bart lui indiquait. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Baddock et Nott.

Harry adressa un clin d'oeil discret à Drago et embarqua avec Ron et Hermione. Quand tout le monde fut installé, Bart sauta avec aisance dans l'un des canots et empoigna une sorte de longue perche qu'il planta au fond du lac pour faire avancer son embarcation.

- En fait les bateaux avancent tout seuls, dit-il sur le ton de la confidence à Neville qui partageait sa barque, mais ça me rappelle Venise. Tu connais Venise ?

La traversée ne dura que quelques minutes. Quatre dames aidèrent les élèves à accoster et à revenir sur la terre ferme. Chacune tenait à la main un morceau de parchemin.

Quand tout le monde fut rassemblé près de ce qui semblait être l'entrée principale du stade, l'une d'elle lut son parchemin et appela, hésitante :

- Gryff... Gryffondor ?

Les sept Gryffondor s'approchèrent d'elle tandis que les trois autres dames appelaient leurs maisons respectives.

La dame leur adressa un grand sourire. Elle avait les cheveux auburn et le regard vif.

- Enchantée, je m'appelle Denise. Je serai votre guide pour la visite du stade. Qu'est-ce que « Gryffondor » veut dire ?

Hermione lui expliqua le système des maisons, ce qui sembla plonger Denise dans une grande perplexité.

- C'est drôle, dit-elle. Mais vous avez quand même des prénoms, j'imagine ?

Chacun se présenta à tour de rôle et Denise proposa de commencer immédiatement à faire le tour du stade.

Harry regarda vers le groupe des Serpentard et s'attarda un instant sur le visage sérieux de Drago. Il était un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir faire la visite avec lui, mais de toute manière ils n'auraient pas pu se parler même s'ils avaient été dans le même groupe. La guide des Serpentard semblait aussi charmante que Denise mais un peu niaise.

À ce moment Denise donna le signal du départ, et Harry jeta un dernier regard à Drago avant de traverser le porche géant.

* * *

Bouillonnant intérieurement, Drago regarda le groupe des Gryffondor s'éloigner. Il aurait voulu faire la visite avec Harry, rien que pour garder un oeil sur lui. Il comptait sur ce voyage pour passer un peu plus de temps avec lui, mais avait très vite déchanté quand il avait compris que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se verraient très peu ; et l'aventure présentait soudain beaucoup moins d'intérêt à ses yeux. Mais Harry, lui, avait l'air un peu trop heureux pour être honnête.

Il essaya néanmoins de se montrer raisonnable et d'ignorer ce pincement au coeur lorsque la silhouette du Gryffondor disparut derrière un pan de toile tendu entre deux murs.

- Je suis Kristin, se présenta la guide.

Elle souriait bêtement, pas le moins du monde perturbée par l'expression malveillante qu'arboraient les élèves en face d'elle.

- Il n'y a que des garçons, je suis gâtée, gloussa-t-elle.

Sarah se racla bruyamment la gorge et Kristin s'écria :

- Oh ! Excuse-moi ma petite, je ne t'avais pas vue ! Allez, en route !

Tandis que les Serpentard emboîtaient le pas à Kristin, Baddock s'approcha de Sarah, manifestement pour lancer une plaisanterie, mais celle-ci l'arrêta d'un regard noir.

- Ça va être gai, soupira le gardien à l'attention de Drago en roulant des yeux vers la jeune fille.

- À qui le dis-tu...

Rogue, qui paraissait toujours aussi content d'être là, leur intima d'un ton sec de ne pas traîner.

Kristin n'avait pas seulement l'air stupide, elle l'était depuis la racine des cheveux jusqu'aux ongles des orteils. Ses commentaires étaient insipides et elle pouffait à tout bout de champ. Quand, dans les tribunes, Goyle trébucha et dégringola jusqu'en bas elle lui cria :

- Mais attends, mon petit ! Nous descendrons plus tard, pour l'instant j'explique comment sont construits les gradins !

Rogue leva les yeux aux ciel et pointa sa baguette sur Goyle pour le faire remonter en lévitant.

À l'heure du déjeuner ils rejoignirent les trois autres groupes pour manger en plein milieu de stade. Les Poufsouffle, les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor paraissaient plus excités les uns que les autres et babillaient joyeusement à propos de telle tribune officielle mobile ou de telle porte de vestiaire en or massif.

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent net quand le groupe de Serpentard arriva, et la vingtaine de regards froids qui les accueillit les dissuada - s'ils l'avaient jamais voulu - de s'approcher davantage.

Réalisant une fois de plus à quel point les Serpentard étaient méprisés par les autres maisons, Drago murmura :

- On se sent seul, parfois...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, mon petit ? grogna Sarah qui l'avait entendu. Comme si on avait envie de manger avec ces idiots !

Drago fut forcé de reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Les autres maisons n'aimaient peut-être pas les Serpentard, mais ceux-ci le leur rendaient bien. Il s'assit donc à l'écart avec son équipe, prenant tout de même soin d'avoir Harry dans sa ligne de mire, tandis que Kristin leur apportait un pique-nique substantiel.

Pas une seule fois Harry ne le regarda ; il n'avait d'yeux que pour Weasley, avec qui il semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou. Drago aurait voulu se lever d'un bond et hurler : "Je suis là ! Regarde-moi, Harry !" mais il avait la vague impression qu'une telle scène sèmerait le trouble dans les esprits.

Kristin revint à la fin du repas et fit apparaître une boîte rose.

- Tenez, ce sont des donuts que j'ai faits pour vous, dit-elle en tendant un beignet à chacun.

Drago n'avait plus faim et donna le sien à Crabbe, qui arrêta dix secondes de manger pour féliciter la cuisinière :

- Hmm ! Madame Kristin, vous faites de bons gâteaux !

Kristin rougit de plaisir et annonça que la visite allait reprendre.

Tandis qu'ils arpentaient le dessous des tribunes où, comme l'expliquait Kristin, serait entreposé le matériel de sécurité, Drago vit Nott s'approcher furtivement de Sarah. Il se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et essayer de lui prendre la main. Sarah le repoussa et s'éloigna vivement.

- Pff, soupira Nott, les filles... !

Ne se sentant pas d'humeur à compatir aux malheurs d'autrui, Drago ne répondit rien. Devant un tel manque de réaction, Nott partit chercher du réconfort auprès de Zabini - s'il le trouva, l'histoire ne le dit pas.

- Quelque chose vous tracasse, Monsieur Malefoy ? fit soudain une voix froide à sa gauche.

Drago sursauta et releva la tête, pour tomber nez à nez avec Rogue.

- Non, tout va bien, assura-t-il.

- Vous ne semblez guère apprécier ce petit voyage que le professeur Bondupois nous a concocté...

- Sauf votre respect, professeur, vous non plus n'avez pas tellement l'air heureux d'être là.

- Je n'ai jamais été féru de Quidditch, dit simplement Rogue. Ecoutez, Malefoy, je ne crois pas avoir jamais dit cela à qui que ce soit...

Il marqua une pause et Drago attendit la suite de la phrase avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de curiosité.

- ... mais si vous avez besoin de parler, je répondrai présent, conclut Rogue avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Merci Professeur, répondit Drago, troublé. Je saurai m'en souvenir, ajouta-t-il en se promettant d'oublier cette conversation au plus vite.

Apparemment l'air américain ne faisait de bien à personne.

Il fut soulagé quand enfin Kristin les reconduisit au bord du lac - il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il fallait plus d'une journée pour visiter un stade de Quidditch.

Bart les accueillit joyeusement et ils s'entassèrent à nouveau dans les barques. Sur l'autre rive, Bondupois les attendait, presque aussi excitée que les Poufsouffle, qui n'avaient pas cessé de jacasser depuis l'embarquement.

- Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? demanda-t-elle avidement.

Tous - à l'exception des Serpentard - se mirent à pousser des exclamations enthousiastes, puis Bondupois les ramena à la clairière dans laquelle ils avaient atterri.

Les Padres et leurs attelages avaient disparu, remplacés par quatre bungalows adossés à la forêt - deux grands et deux plus petits.

- Les filles dans celui de droite, les garçons dans celui de gauche ! annonça Bondupois. Severus, vous n'aurez qu'à prendre celui-ci, ajouta-t-elle en indiquant le petit bungalow de droite. Je serai dans l'autre.

Le moral de Drago remonta en flèche lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il dormirait sous le même toit que Harry ; il s'approcha de Sarah, dont le visage s'était décomposé, pour la rasséréner.

- Allons allons, ma petite, ça se passera bien, dit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

- J'aurais préféré dormir avec six brutes de Serpentard qu'avec dix fifilles de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et... - elle grimaça de douleur - Poufsouffle ! dit-elle d'une voix blanche, sans paraître avoir entendu Drago.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire compatissant - si Harry n'avait pas été là, lui aussi aurait détesté dormir avec des élèves d'autres maisons.

- Comment se fait-il que tu aies l'air si content, toi ? demanda soudain Sarah qui venait de retrouver ses esprits.

- Moi ? bafouilla Drago. Non, c'est... Je suis content d'aller me coucher, je tombe de fatigue, assura-t-il en feignant un bâillement sous l'oeil soupçonneux de Sarah.

- Allez mettre vos affaires dans vos bungalows respectifs, dit Bondupois. Installez-vous confortablement, puis on se retrouve ici pour dîner.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent prestement. Harry attendit que Drago eût pénétré dans leur bungalow pour entrer à son tour. Son plan était de faire en sorte d'arriver le dernier pour qu'il n'y ait plus qu'un seul lit de libre ; avec un peu de chance ce lit serait voisin de celui de Drago, et il pourrait s'exclamer bien fort à quel point il n'avait pas de chance de devoir dormir près de lui.

Mais à peine avait-il posé un pied sur le sol du gîte que Ron lui criait :

- Hé Harry ! Par ici !

Il avait réservé deux lits près de la fenêtre et Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le rejoindre avec un sourire forcé. Un rapide coup d'oeil l'avertit que Drago, lui, s'était installé presque à l'opposé de la pièce, entre Nott et Blaise Zabini.

Harry avait passé une excellente journée, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait été encore meilleure s'il avait eu Drago à ses côtés. A l'heure du déjeuner il avait vainement essayé d'attirer son attention, mais le Serpentard gardait obstinément les yeux baissés sur son sandwich.

Il s'arrangea tout de même pour arriver à la porte en même temps que lui lorsque Bondupois les appela pour dîner. Drago lui adressa un sourire un peu raide et ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre aussitôt qu'ils furent dehors.

- Et maintenant, au lit ! lança joyeusement Bondupois après les marshmallows grillés - malgré les vingt-cinq degrés et le fait qu'il fasse encore jour, elle avait tenu à allumer un feu de camp - Je sais qu'il est encore tôt, mais le décalage horaire a dû vous épuiser. Bonne nuit, et à demain !

Tout le monde alla se coucher sans rechigner.

Bien qu'exténué, Harry se força à rester éveillé jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit noire et que tous les autres soient profondément endormis. Là, il se leva discrètement et sortit du bungalow en espérant que Drago aurait la même idée.

Il regretta aussitôt de ne pas avoir mis ses chaussures ; l'herbe était froide sous ses pieds. Il s'assit alors sur les marches menant au bungalow et attendit.

Il attendit longtemps. Apparemment Drago n'avait pas eu la même idée. J'attends encore dix minutes et tant pis, je rentre, décida-t-il, un peu déçu.

Il se dirigeait vers la lisière de la forêt pour se dégourdir les jambes lorsqu'il se raidit. Il venait d'entendre un craquement sec. Tous les sens en éveil, il se mit à scruter les arbres enténébrés. Soudain il se sentit soulevé de terre et plaqué contre un arbre ; l'écorce du tronc s'enfonçant dans sa chair lui arracha un gémissement et Drago se mit à l'embrasser fiévreusement dans le cou.

- Je suis content de te voir, souffla-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Moi aussi. Mais repose-moi, j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes.

Drago s'exécuta mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Au contraire, il redoubla d'ardeur et bientôt Harry avait les lèvres en feu. Il repoussa doucement mais fermement Drago et lui demanda :

- Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Atroce. Et toi ?

- Vraiment excellente.

Le visage de Drago s'assombrit et sa voix se fit glaciale.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter.

- De quoi ? demanda ingénument Harry en approchant sa main du visage de Drago.

Mais ce dernier repoussa vivement sa main et Harry put voir à la lueur de la lune ses traits déformés par la colère.

- Pendant que je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort loin de Monsieur, Monsieur passait une « excellente » journée en compagnie de son ami Weasley ! s'emporta Drago.

- Arrête de crier, tu vas nous faire repérer. Et qu'est-ce qui te prend, d'abord ?

- Tu t'imagines peut-être que je ne vous ai pas vus rigoler ensemble à midi ?

Harry était partagé entre la consternation et la fureur.

- Ça ne va pas, chez toi ! Ron est mon ami, il l'a toujours été et ça ne changera jamais.

- Il le faudra bien, répliqua froidement Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu as très bien saisi, j'en suis sûr.

- Je crois que itoi/i tu n'as pas très bien saisi. Il est hors de question que je fasse un choix ! Je ne t'appartiens pas, Drago. J'ai le droit de voir qui je veux et de choisir mes amis. J'avais une vie avant toi, et je...

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Comme un seul homme, ils se retournèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait le cri et sans se concerter ils dégainèrent leurs baguettes et foncèrent vers les bungalows.

Cho Chang était debout contre la porte et fixait quelque chose par terre, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

Harry ne voyait pas ce qu'elle regardait ainsi mais il jugea préférable de ne pas s'approcher davantage. La porte des garçons s'ouvrit, ainsi que celle des filles, et quelques visages ensommeillés apparurent tandis que Bondupois arrivait à son tour, suivie par Rogue qui avait un filet sur la tête. Quelqu'un ricana et Rogue marmonna un juron. La seconde d'après, il n'avait plus que sa chevelure sur le crâne.

Bondupois se baissa et ramassa une sorte de longue corde.

- Allons ma fille ressaisissez-vous ! Vous n'avez jamais vu de serpent-jarretière ? Suis-je bête, gloussa-t-elle, comment l'auriez-vous pu, on n'en trouve qu'ici ! Magnifique spécimen, en tout cas ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est inoffensif, et je crois qu'il a eu plus peur que vous ! Retournez tous vous coucher, je vais le mettre plus loin - que faites-vous là, vous ?

Drago et Harry échangèrent un bref regard.

- Euh...

- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Retournez au lit, à demain.

Trop heureux de s'en tirer ainsi, les deux garçons filèrent sans demander leur reste. Heureusement, Ron dormait toujours profondément et Harry n'eut pas à inventer une excuse pour s'être trouvé dehors en même temps que Drago. Celui-ci, en passant devant son lit, lui adressa un piteux sourire, auquel Harry répondit par un signe de tête.

* * *

Il fut réveillé par le gazouillement des oiseaux. Il s'habilla rapidement et alla s'asseoir près d'Hermione sur l'un des rondins disposés autour des vestiges du feu de camp de la veille tandis que les autres filles évoquaient le serpent-jarretière qui s'était aventuré hors de son terrier durant la nuit.

- Tu aurais dû lui jeter une pierre dessus ! disait Jennifer Meadow en mimant le geste.

- Ou le piétiner ! ajouta Meredith Smith.

- Je n'avais pas de pierre à portée de la main et j'étais pieds nus, répondit Cho qui semblait toujours secouée par cette rencontre impromptue.

- Et Bondupois a dit qu'il était inoffensif, rappela Hermione.

- Oui mais il faisait peur, répliqua Meredith.

- Et il était laid ! renchérit Jennifer.

- Belle mentalité, fit Hermione en se tournant vers Harry. Bien dormi ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas réussi à mettre la main sur mes chaussures, ce matin... Tu ne les as pas vues ?

Hermione secoua la tête et lui tendit une tranche de bacon grillé.

- J'ai l'impression que Malefoy veut te parler, dit-elle soudain entre deux bouchées de pain.

Harry releva la tête et aperçut Drago, sur le rondin opposé, qui le regardait avec insistance.

- Tant pis, dit-il.

- Attends, je vais m'éloigner un peu et il viendra.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, je ne veux pas...

Mais Hermione était déjà loin ; elle venait d'interpeller Ron qui faisait mine de se diriger vers Harry.

Harry essaya de toutes ses forces de faire comme s'il n'était pas là ; il n'avait pas envie de parler à Drago. Celui-ci passa derrière lui sans s'arrêter.

- Tes chaussures sont là où on s'est retrouvés hier soir. Je te les avais apportées, dit-il dans un souffle.

Il avait l'air tellement honteux que Harry s'en voulut d'être toujours en colère contre lui. Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser croire qu'il avait le droit de régenter sa vie à sa guise.

À la fin du petit-déjeuner il retrouva effectivement ses chaussures là où Drago le lui avait indiqué. Il les ramassa d'un geste rageur et rejoignit le reste des élèves, qui écoutait le professeur Bondupois énoncer le programme de la journée.

- Prenez vos balais avec vous ! lança-t-elle gaiement. Hier vous avez visité le stade en long et en large, mais aujourd'hui on passe aux choses sérieuses... Aujourd'hui nous allons étrenner le terrain !


	37. Tends un verre à un Serpentard

**Suite à un problème technique indépendant de ma volonté (haha évidemment, faudrait être con pour se créer soi-même des ennuis), le chapitre 37 s'est retrouvé à la place du 2, et comme une imbécile je l'ia supprimé au lieu de le déplacer :-( Bref, dans la première version de ce chapitre j'avais répondu aux reviews, mais là j'ai un peu la flemme de recommencer, j'espère que vous comprenez.**

**Normalement tout est rentré dans l'ordre à présent (c'est le cas de le dire).**

**Juste, merci à vous de prendre le temps de lire et de reviewer, et BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !**

**Deux chapires aujourd'hui, c'est Noël ! ;-)**

**

* * *

**

Comme me l'a suggéré Mthm, les dernières phrases du chapitre précédent :

_"À la fin du petit-déjeuner il Harry retrouva effectivement ses chaussures là où Drago le lui avait indiqué. Il les ramassa d'un geste rageur et rejoignit le reste des élèves, qui écoutait le professeur Bondupois énoncer le programme de la journée. _

_- Prenez vos balais avec vous ! lança-t-elle gaiement. Hier vous avez visité le stade en long et en large, mais aujourd'hui on passe aux choses sérieuses... Aujourd'hui nous allons étrenner le terrain !"

* * *

**Tends un verre à un Serpentard...**_

- À mon coup de sifflet, un... deux... trois...

Le professeur Bondupois siffla et les quatorze joueurs s'envolèrent comme un seul homme.

Serpentard, après avoir vaincu Poufsouffle, qui avait également perdu contre Gryffondor, se frottait à présent à Serdaigle. Les rencontres de ce mini-tournoi se déroulaient dans la bonne humeur ; chacun était émerveillé de voler au-dessus de ce même terrain qui serait bientôt foulé par des joueurs internationaux.

Il était près de midi quand arriva l'heure de la finale. Sans grand étonnement, il s'agissait d'un match Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Pour une journée, toute animosité entre les maisons semblait avoir disparu, et les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle, installés dans les tribunes, applaudissaient aussi bien une belle passe d'Hermione qu'un joli coup de batte de Goyle.

Mais Harry avait du mal à se concentrer sur le jeu. Drago ne cessait de passer et repasser devant lui, à la recherche du Vif d'or, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à leur dispute de la veille.

De son côté, Drago se sentait honteux de la conduite qu'il avait eue, et il n'osait pas regardait Harry. Évitant délibérément le regard de l'attrapeur Gryffondor, il vit Kristin arriver dans les gradins et proposer des donuts à la ronde. Elle en agita un en direction du professeur Bondupois, debout au bord du terrain. Celle-ci sembla hésiter un instant, puis se retourna pour accepter un gâteau.

Tout se passa en un éclair. Drago venait d'apercevoir le Vif d'or juste à côté de l'oreille de Sarah ; il accéléra et entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui. Alors que sa main se refermait sur la petite balle, Sarah disparut soudain et Drago se retourna pour la voir quelques mètres plus bas ; d'une main, elle tenait Harry par le col de sa robe de Quidditch, et de l'autre elle essayait d'empêcher son balai de piquer du nez. Le balai de Harry, lui, gisait déjà au sol. Toutes les filles criaient et Kristin avait lâché sa boîte de donuts. Bondupois pointa sa baguette sur Sarah et Harry qui avaient beaucoup de difficulté à ne pas s'écraser, et ils atterrirent en douceur à ses pieds.

- J'ai pas fait exprès, Drago, je te le jure ! lança tout près de lui Crabbe d'un ton angoissé.

Drago était beaucoup plus inquiet du sort de Harry et il se contenta de jeter un regard agacé à Crabbe, qui fixait sa batte comme si elle était seule responsable du coup de Cognard que Harry avait reçu. Drago rejoignit les Gryffondor massés au milieu du terrain, le Vif s'agitant toujours dans sa main. Il relâcha la balle et s'approcha de Harry, en restant à une distance respectable.

- Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? demanda Hermione d'une voix anxieuse.

- C'est bon, il n'est même pas tombé par terre, bougonna Nott à l'oreille de Drago. Pas de quoi en faire un plat.

- Je vais très bien, assura Harry avec un pâle sourire. Euh... merci, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Sarah.

Celle-ci ne répondit rien mais alla ramasser le Vif que Drago venait de lâcher. Ses ailes étaient tordues et il n'avait pas réussi à s'envoler à nouveau.

- On a gagné, dit-elle d'un ton nonchalant en envoyant valser d'une pichenette un scarabée qui avait l'air de trouver le Vif d'or à son goût.

- En effet, Miss Rowen, acquiesça le professeur Bondupois, troublée. Mais comment avez-vous fait pour arriver aussi vite près de Mr Potter ?

- J'ai de bons réflexes, répondit Sarah en haussant les épaules.

Manifestement, elle ne voulait pas que la conversation s'éternise sur le sauvetage de Harry. Drago la dévisageait, intrigué. Il avait parfaitement entendu le crac quand elle avait disparu sous son nez. Elle avait transplané ; apparemment Drago était le seul à le savoir, mais si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait remarqué elle aurait eu de graves ennuis. Pourquoi avait-elle couru ce risque dans le seul but de sauver Harry ? Il se promit de lui en parler dès que possible. Malheureusement il n'en eut pas l'occasion ; jamais il ne parvint à aller plus loin que « Sarah, est-ce que... ? » - elle anticipait à chaque fois la question et engageait la conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre pour éviter d'avoir à y répondre.

Néanmoins, les autres membres de son équipe avaient l'air de se poser la même question : pourquoi donc une Serpentard avait-elle sauvé la vie d'un Gryffondor ?

- Vous exagérez, je ne lui ai pas sauvé la vie, protesta Sarah. Il se serait fait très mal en tombant, mais il ne serait pas mort.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu volé à son secours ? demanda Nott d'un ton acerbe.

- Parce que le score n'aurait pas été pris en compte s'il s'était blessé, et on n'aurait pas gagné le match.

Cette réponse ne fit qu'accroître la curiosité et l'agacement de Drago ; il était certain qu'elle mentait et il ne supportait pas de devoir attendre pour avoir une réponse à sa question, mais il ne pouvait pas montrer en public plus d'intérêt pour Potter que la bienséance ne le lui permettait.

Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, le professeur Bondupois rappela ses troupes pour sonner l'heure du départ.

- On part déjà ? s'étonna une Poufsouffle.

- Oui, si nous partons maintenant il sera sept heures quand nous arriverons à Poudlard, à cause du décalage horaire. Il ne faut pas traîner. Mais cette fois, et je suis sûre que ça fera plaisir à Mr Malefoy, nous y allons en Portoloin.

Drago lui adressa un sourire affecté. Il ne regretterait pas les Padres, mais cette fois un voyage en chariote lui aurait été utile pour cuisiner Sarah.

Ils retrouvèrent Rogue, qui avait préféré passer la matinée au campement, dans la clairière où leurs affaires les attendaient. Il avait profité de leur absence pour transformer une marmite, une souche d'arbre et un gros rocher en Portoloins temporaires. Chacun attrapa ses affaires et s'approcha d'un de ces modes de transport improvisés. Au signal de Bondupois, la sensation familière au niveau du nombril envahit tous les élèves, et quelques secondes plus tard ils étaient devant les grilles de Poudlard. Rusard les attendait de l'autre côté ; il leur ouvrit et grommela quelques mots inintelligibles mais qui exprimaient plus sûrement la déception que la joie de voir qu'aucun élève ne manquait à l'appel.

* * *

_HARRY POTTER SAUVE D'UNE MORT ATROCE_

_par notre envoyée spéciale, Rita Skeeter_

_Alors que vingt-huit chanceux du collège Poudlard visitaient hier le stade de Quidditch de la prochaine coupe du monde, situé dans un endroit très secret aux environs de Cincinnati, Ohio, aux États-Unis, un horrible accident a une fois de plus failli coûter la vie au jeune Harry Potter._

_Harry Potter et ses coéquipiers étaient engagés dans une lutte sans merci contre les Serpentard (rappelons que Harry Potter appartient à la maison Gryffondor) lorsqu'il a été frappé dans le dos par un Cognard lancé par un batteur particulièrement fourbe de l'équipe adverse._

_La chute eût été mortelle si la jeune Sarah Rowen, une autre Serpentard, n'écoutant que son courage, n'avait volé vers lui avec une vitesse surprenante pour l'attraper par le col de sa robe. Elle l'a hissé d'un vigoureux coup d'épaule sur son propre balai, et a réussi à atterrir impeccablement, non sans attraper le Vif d'or au passage, apportant ainsi la victoire à sa maison._

_N'eût été la bravoure de cette jeune fille, Harry Potter se serait certainement écrasé au sol ; « Je lui dois tout, et plus encore », a-t-il déclaré peu de temps après cet incident qui aurait pu lui être fatal. Saura-t-il remercier comme il se doit celle grâce à qui le Survivant a encore survécu ?_

_(pour de plus amples informations sur les règles du Quidditch, voir page 5)_

Hermione reposa le journal d'un geste las.

- Mais comment a-t-elle su ? s'exclama Ron.

- Comme d'habitude, je suppose. Elle a dû utiliser son... pouvoir secret, fit Hermione avec une moue réprobatrice.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Harry ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Rien, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Pour une fois que Rita s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre, je devrais plutôt m'en réjouir.

- Je me demande pourquoi elle t'a secouru, dit Ron d'un air songeur. Elle est chez les Serpentard, après tout...

- Tu veux dire que si tu voyais un Serpentard en danger de mort tu n'essayerais pas de le sauver ? s'exclama Hermione.

Comme la question plongeait Ron dans une grande réflexion, Hermione continua :

- De tout manière, cette Sarah Rowen n'aurait pas eu besoin de jouer les héroïnes si Bondupois avait fait correctement son travail. Elle était censée surveiller le terrain...

- Calme-toi, Hermione, l'interrompit Harry en souriant devant l'indignation de son amie. Je n'ai pas été blessé, c'est l'essentiel.

Il avait l'impression confuse qu'Hermione était quelque peu vexée que Sarah Rowen ait réagi avant elle lorsqu'il avait glissé de son balai.

- Tu as raison, soupira Hermione. Oh, vous avez vu l'heure, il faut y aller ou un certain professeur irresponsable de notre connaissance va nous mettre en retenue. Enfin, sauf toi, Harry, parce que c'est le moins qu'elle puisse faire après...

- Arrête, Hermione, intervint Ron.

- D'accord.

* * *

Quand arriva le soir, Drago n'avait toujours pas réussi à poser à Sarah la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il rentrait à la salle commune en compagnie de Crabbe quand il l'aperçut soudain, quelques mètres devant elle. Il la rejoignit à petites foulées et elle lui adressa un petit sourire en se retournant vers lui.

- Viens par là, ordonna-t-il en l'entraînant vers une porte très commodément dissimulée derrière le buste de Paracelse, non loin d'eux.

Sarah ne souriait plus ; elle avait compris ce que Drago lui voulait.

- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça ? Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que...

- Arrête tes salades, ce n'est pas pour gagner le match que tu as volé à la rescousse de Potter. Ce genre de mensonge fonctionne peut-être avec les autres, mais pas avec moi.

- Ah oui, parce que tu es doté d'une intelligence supérieure, c'est vrai..., répliqua Sarah avec un rictus moqueur.

Drago la fusilla du regard et elle sembla perdre un peu de sa contenance.

- Tu aimes Potter, c'est ça ? souffla-t-il.

Cette fois Sarah éclata d'un rire franc.

- Je te croyais un peu plus subtil que ça, tout de même ! Tu penses qu'il faut obligatoirement être amoureux de quelqu'un pour lui donner un coup de pouce quand il est en danger ? Bondupois n'était pas attentive, il aurait eu mille fois le temps de se rompre le cou avant qu'elle ne réagisse.

- Mais c'est Potter ! s'exclama Drago. C'est un Gryffondor !

Sarah le regarda d'un air peiné.

- C'est avant tout un être humain.

- Je... Je voulais juste comprendre ce qui t'a poussée à...

- Je viens de te le dire. Libre à toi de me croire.

Et elle s'en alla sans rien ajouter.

Drago était dans un état de confusion des plus extrêmes. Bien sûr, il était heureux que Harry n'ait pas été blessé ; mais il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait faire confiance à Sarah, qui était on ne plus suspecte à ses yeux. Cela ne ressemblait à aucun Serpentard de faire quoi que ce soit pour quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est perdu dans ses pensées qu'il arriva à la salle commune. Il y régnait un silence de mort qui le tira de ses réflexions. Sarah était encerclée par un groupe d'élèves à l'air menaçant. Les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch se tenaient à l'écart.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lança Drago.

- On va faire sa fête à l'ange gardien des Gryffondor, voilà ce qui se passe, lança Gaël Hillary, un septième année à la mâchoire carrée.

Drago rompit le cercle pour aller se placer aux côtés de Sarah, qui malgré son expression hautaine, serrait sa baguette tellement fort que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches.

- Ça suffit, lâcha-t-il sèchement en sortant sa propre baguette. Nous savons tous que les Gryffondor sont nos ennemis, mais Sarah a bien fait de sauver Potter.

- Tu plaisantes ? ricana Basil Foe, dont Drago entendait la voix pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à l'école.

- Pas du tout, répondit Drago. Vous pensez vraiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait ravi d'apprendre qu'un malheureux coup de batte de Crabbe a réussi là où il a échoué ?

Il retint sa respiration pendant le silence qui s'ensuivit et qui lui sembla durer des heures ; puis tous les Serpentard se mirent à parler en même temps et semblèrent se désintéresser de la scène pour retourner à leurs occupations.

Sarah laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

-Je dois avouer que je n'en menais pas large. Très bonne idée, en tout cas.

Drago sourit ; elle lui était venue comme ça et heureusement, elle avait été assez convaincante.

- Martins, c'est ton anniversaire demain, non ? lança-t-il soudain à un garçon de quatrième année aux cheveux châtains et à l'air étonnamment doux.

- Euh, oui...

- Tu vas donner une petite soirée.

- Ah bon... ?

- Goyle, il reste quelque chose dans la réserve ?

Goyle fit pivoter le tableau accroché au-dessus de son fauteuil pour révéler une niche presque vide à l'exception d'une ou deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre.

- Sarah et moi, on ira faire les courses, décida Drago.

Sarah émit un bruit de protestation mais Drago se tourna vers elle.

- Il est grand temps que tu t'intègres, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, Sarah n'eut pas une minute pour manger ne serait-ce qu'un morceau de pain. Des enveloppes pleuvaient sans répit sur elle et ses voisins ; la majorité d'entre elle lui exprimaient la plus profonde reconnaissance de leur auteur pour avoir sauvé la vie du grand Harry Potter. Ledit Harry Potter reçut quelques lettres, lui aussi, mais beaucoup moins qu'elle, ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer.

La deuxième surprise arriva sous la forme de La Gazette du sorcier, où Rita Skeeter dévoilait tout du léger affrontement qui avait eu lieu la veille dans la salle commune, mais très enjolivé - à tel point que de nombreux élèves se retournaient à tout instant pour vérifier si les Serpentard qui n'arboraient pas un oeil au beurre noir avaient effectivement perdu quelques dents. L'article était centré sur Sarah... et Drago. Rita Skeeter racontait comment Drago avait pris la défense de la jeune fille, et comment il risquait de voler son cœur aux dépens de Harry Potter.

- Tu es une star à présent, plaisanta Drago ; mais le regard noir de Sarah le fit taire.

Il risqua un oeil en direction de la table des Gryffondor pour voir ce que Harry pensait de l'article, mais celui-ci était trop occupé à donner de grandes tapes dans le dos de Weasley qui s'était étouffé avec un oeuf brouillé. Drago ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis leur dispute. Il n'osait pas faire le premier pas, par peur d'être rejeté, mais il espérait de tout cœur que Harry ferait quelque chose.

* * *

- Si cette Rita Skeeter n'avait pas tout rapporté dans ce torchon, jamais les autres n'auraient su ce qui s'était passé, et ils ne me seraient pas tombés dessus comme ça, dit Sarah, qui ouvrait la marche.

Drago et elle étaient en route pour Pré-au-lard ; ils avaient emprunté un passage secret, dont l'entrée était cachée par la statue d'une sorcière borgne.

- Et l'article de ce matin... Je me demande comment elle a su... ?

- Euh, je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Drago, qui en avait une idée très précise.

Dorénavant, il vérifierait toujours qu'aucun scarabée n'était en vue avant de dire quelque chose d'important.

- Au fait, comment connais-tu ce passage secret ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Oh, des amis m'en ont parlé, répondit Sarah d'un ton évasif.

- Mais comment se fait-il que je n'en aie jamais entendu parler ? Je suis quand même le plus populaire de notre mai...

- Ils n'étaient à Serpentard, coupa Sarah. Et tu n'es pas le plus populaire de notre maison.

Drago ne prêta aucune attention à la deuxième phrase.

- Des amis en dehors de Serpentard ? répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche. Des amis en dehors de... ?

- Je ne suis pas sourde, tu sais.

Drago laissa échapper un glapissement.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu n'es pas une vraie Serpentard.

- Ah oui ? Tu penses que je suis une espionne infiltrée chez vous pour découvrir tous vos secrets ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu as bien sauvé la vie de Potter.

Sarah se retourna brusquement ; ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- C'était pour ça ? C'était pour ça que tu as insisté pour donner cette soirée ce soir ? Tu voulais que je vienne faire des courses avec toi et en profiter pour me cuisiner à propos de ce qui s'est passé au stade ?

Drago ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle découvre la vérité, et sur le moment il ne trouva rien à répondre.

- Oh, laisse tomber, dit Sarah en se calmant aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était enflammée. J'aurais dû me douter que même toi tu ne comprendrais pas. Les Serpentard sont mauvais, les Serpentard sont méchants, les Serpentard n'aiment que leur nombril.

Elle marchait d'un pas raide et vif, et Drago dut accélérer pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Le tunnel qu'ils suivaient depuis dix minutes était humide et il souhaitait intérieurement arriver bientôt à Pré-au-lard. Il préférait ne plus parler avant que Sarah ne l'y encourage ; finalement, il éprouvait pour elle beaucoup plus de sympathie qu'il ne s'était autorisé à le croire.

Ils firent leurs courses en une demi-heure, mais Sarah insista pour aller faire un tour chez les Weasley avant de rentrer.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'accompagner, renifla Drago d'un air méprisant. Je t'attends dehors.

Sarah ressortit dix minutes plus tard ; elle arborait un air ravi mais refusa de répondre aux questions pressantes de Drago - il avait entendu dire qu'il y avait des choses vraiment intéressantes chez Farces pour Sorciers facétieux.

- Tu me dois bien ça, après tout c'est moi qui te rachète aux yeux des autres Serpentard...

- Comment ça ? répliqua la jeune fille en haussant les sourcils.

- La fête de ce soir... Comme c'est toi et moi qui fournissons la boisson… C'est bien connu, « tends un verre à un Serpentard et il oubliera de t'en vouloir ! »

- Tu viens de l'inventer !

- Non !

- De toute manière je ne te dois rien. J'aurais très bien pu m'en sortir toute seule.

- C'est cela, oui...

* * *

- Ben dis donc, tu as une descente que je n'aimerais pas remonter à pied ! s'exclama Nott en regardant le tas de bouteilles de Bièraubeurre aux pieds de Drago. Heureusement que ce n'est pas du Whisky pur Feu !

Ce dernier, affalé dans un fauteuil, gloussa bruyamment. À chaque fois qu'il buvait de la Bièraubeurre il devenait euphorique ; c'est pour cette raison qu'il n'en buvait que rarement, et encore moins de l'alcool. Mais il avait décidé de faire une exception pour ce soir - il avait assez de soucis avec Harry, il avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu.

Sarah se matérialisa soudain près de lui, un verre plein d'un liquide rouge à la main.

- Tiens, goûte ça, dit-elle en lui tendant le verre.

- Ce n'est pas du sang, au moins ? demanda Drago d'un ton suspicieux.

- C'est du jus de grenade des îles, idiot. Je parie que tu n'as jamais rien goûté de meilleur.

- Je ne sais pas de quelles îles tu parles, mais allons-y.

Drago allait saisir le verre mais, pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il arrêta son geste et regarda attentivement Sarah. Son sourire était un peu trop malicieux pour être honnête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ?

- Rien du tout, assura-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

- Je vais me servir moi-même un verre, répliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la table.

Il avait entendu dire que les jumeaux Weasley vendaient des philtres d'amour, et il se refusait à tomber dans un piège aussi grossier. Il se versa une large rasade de jus de grenade et revint à sa place. L'air déçu de Sarah lui confirma qu'il avait eu raison ; et lorsque, se croyant à l'abri des regards, elle vida le contenu du verre dans l'âtre de la cheminée plutôt que de le donner à quelqu'un d'autre, Drago avala une gorgée à sa propre santé pour se féliciter d'avoir été aussi malin.

La salle commune se vida peu à peu ; il ne resta bientôt plus que quelques septième année en plus de Drago et de Pansy qui, dans un coin, observait le jeune garçon d'un air soucieux. Assis devant la cheminée, Drago avait abandonné la Bièraubeurre et son humeur s'en ressentait. Il ruminait de sombres pensées en contemplant l'âtre vide, se demandant comment faire pour faire comprendre à Harry qu'il regrettait ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule ; il ne leva même pas la tête. Sarah s'assit à côté de lui et le força à la regarder.

- Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit, il n'y a pas très longtemps ? Que tu ne m'aimais pas ?

Elle lui laissa le temps de la réflexion et continua :

- Regarde-moi bien et redis-le sans sourciller.

Drago plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles sombres de la jeune fille et se sentit dégringoler ; pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il la regardait vraiment : elle était si jolie. Il se pencha soudain vers elle et l'embrassa.

Ni lui ni Pansy, qui en avait le souffle coupé, ne remarquèrent l'éclair de lumière blanche qui illumina la pièce pendant un bref instant.


	38. La photo

**Ah ben j'aurais bien voulu garder un peu de suspense, mais vu que je vous ai promis un deuxième chapitre (sans vouloir abuser de votre temps !) Sinon, créez-vous votre propre suspense : ne lisez pas ce qui suit, jusqu'àl'instant fatidique oùvous n'en pourrezplus d'attendre. Instant fatidiquequi pourrait arriver... jamais.

* * *

**

**La photo**

- Quelque chose d'intéressant dans _La gazette_, Hermione ? demanda Harry le lendemain entre deux bouchées d'oeufs brouillés.

- Euh, non, rien du tout, comme d'habitude.

Hermione, assise en face de Harry, tenait le journal bien droit devant elle comme pour l'empêcher de voir quoi que ce soit. Ron se pencha vers elle pour jeter un oeil aux résultats du match opposant les Canons de Chudley aux Assaillants de Stonewall, puis il tomba sur l'article qu'Hermione essayait précisément de cacher à Harry.

- Ah oui, rien d'intéressant, effectivement! s'exclama-t-il. Ils sont vraiment tombés bien bas...

- Pourquoi, qu'y a-t-il ? fit Harry.

- Rien, répondit précipitamment Hermione en posant le journal à côté d'elle sur le banc. J'espère que le cours de sortilèges ne sera pas trop difficile aujourd'hui...

- Hermione, si tu essaies de changer de sujet, ça ne marche pas, l'informa Harry, amusé. Et montre-moi ce journal. _Accio gazette !_

Sous les yeux effarés d'Hermione le quotidien s'envola pour atterrir entre les mains de Harry. Celui-ci parcourut rapidement le journal, et Hermione sut qu'il avait trouvé la mauvaise page quand son sourire s'effaça instantanément.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi _La gazette_ fait un article là-dessus..., commenta Ron.

_HARRY POTTER BLESSE DANS SA CHAIR_

_par notre envoyée spéciale, Rita Skeeter_

_Nous avions pu assister avant-hier à un rapprochement certain entre Sarah Rowen, la jeune fille pour qui battait jusqu'à présent le coeur de Harry Potter, et le jeune Drago Malefoy, un de ses camarades de Serpentard. Il semble dorénavant que les deux jeunes gens soient passés à un stade où l'on n'a pas besoin de parler, comme le montre la photographie ci-contre._

_« Je savais bien que ça ne marcherait pas entre Potter et Sarah Rowen », nous révèle une jeune fille qui a souhaité rester anonyme. « Une Serpentard et un Gryffondor, c'est impossible. C'est comme un jus de citrouille au cafard, avec le Gryffondor dans le rôle du cafard ». _

_Nous n'avons pas pu joindre les parents de Mademoiselle Rowen, mais Lucius Malefoy, le père du jeune Drago, s'est déclaré « ravi » et « enchanté de cette union », d'autant que Mademoiselle Rowen lui « semble très bien, cette petite ». La mère du jeune garçon a exprimé un certain regret quant au fait que la jeune fille ne soit pas blonde, mais comme l'a judicieusement fait remarquer Mr Malefoy, « cela n'est pas très important, Narcissa, et notre fils aurait pu trouver bien pire »._

_Et Harry Potter, dans tout ça ? Lui non plus, nous n'avons pas pu le joindre (sans nul doute se terre-t-il dans un coin, accablé de chagrin). « Je l'ai rarement vu aussi triste », nous confie Colin C., un des proches amis de Mr Potter. « On a envie de l'abattre pour mettre fin à ses souffrances ». _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne nous reste qu'à souhaiter bonne chance à nos deux tourtereaux, et à rappeler à Mr Potter qu'il y a d'autres chouettes dans le ciel ; et bon nombre de lectrices seraient certainement ravies de le consoler._

- Bah, ils doivent considérer que tout ce qui concerne Harry de près ou de loin intéresse le public, répondit Ron à sa propre question. Mais quand même, on serait attendu à trouver ça dans _Sorcière Hebdo_ plutôt que dans un quotidien comme _La gazette_. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry, tu es tout pâle...

Harry secoua la tête et dit avec un sourire.

- J'ai mal dormi.

- J'ai encore ronflé ?

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça.

- Il faut me le dire, tu sais, moi je ne m'entends pas...

Hermione dévisageait Harry d'un air soucieux mais il agita une main nonchalante pour lui dire « Tout va bien » en essayant de couper une tranche de pain avec sa cuillère.

Ron semblait trouver que le sujet de Malefoy et sa nouvelle petite amie était parfait pour une digression sur la qualité de la presse et parlait tout seul sans même se rendre compte que personne ne lui répondait. Harry voyait Hermione lui jeter de petits coups d'oeil discrets ; une ou deux fois elle l'empêcha de tartiner son lard de confiture et elle lui versa lui-même un verre de jus de citrouille avant qu'il n'en arrose copieusement ses céréales.

Il refusait obstinément de regarder vers la table des Serpentard et enfin, à son grand soulagement, Hermione annonça qu'il était l'heure d'aller en cours.

- Euh... Cette fourchette ne t'a rien fait, Harry, si ? fit Ron en se levant.

Harry baissa les yeux et constata qu'il avait tordu sa fourchette à force de la serrer trop fort. Avec un soupir il la posa sur la table et emboîta le pas à ses amis.

Drago se réveilla en retard et dut s'habiller en quatrième vitesse pour avoir le temps de manger quelque chose avant d'aller en cours. Pestant contre ses camarades qui ne l'avaient pas réveillé, il monta à la grande salle. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était passé la veille, mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler ce dont il s'agissait. Ça lui reviendrait plus tard.

Juste comme il allait entrer dans la salle il croisa le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Flitwick plongés en grande conversation.

- On aurait pu s'attendre à autre chose de la part de _La gazette_, tout de même... Ah, Malefoy, dépêchez-vous ou vous allez être en retard.

En s'asseyant à table il aperçut Harry qui s'en allait. Ce dernier le regarda d'un air étrangement vide. Drago lui adressa un léger signe de tête, mais Harry continua de le fixer comme s'il était transparent et que le mur derrière lui était particulièrement captivant.

Un peu déboussolé, Drago attrapa un morceau de pain qu'il se mit à mâchouiller distraitement. L'espace d'un instant, il avait oublié que Harry et lui étaient un peu en froid depuis leur dispute à Cincinnati. Soudain une lettre lui tomba sur la tête. Vérifiant que personne ne le regardait il l'ouvrit avec une certaine appréhension - il avait reconnu l'écriture de son père sur l'enveloppe.

_Fils,_

_Je suis satisfait que tu aies enfin retrouvé tes esprits. Ne me donne plus de raison d'être mécontent de toi et nous ne mentionnerons plus jamais cette turpitude._

_A bientôt,_

_L. Malefoy_

Drago resta quelques minutes, les yeux dans le vague, à réfléchir sur cette lettre. Son père, n'ayant plus de nouvelles de Harry et Drago, avait-il cru que leur histoire était terminée ? Ou avait-il réellement un espion qui les avait suivis jusqu'à Cincinnati et avait assisté à leur dispute, en concluant qu'ils avaient rompu ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Rusard, l'irascible concierge, qui lui aboya que les cours commençaient dans cinq minutes.

Drago arriva bon dernier en sortilèges et s'assit à côté de Sarah non sans essayer de croiser le regard de Harry. La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire et lui passa furtivement une main dans le dos. Un peu surpris, Drago se raidit et jeta un regard interrogateur à Sarah, qui lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Il écarta légèrement sa chaise et ne dit pas un mot de tout le cours.

Quand enfin Flitwick les libéra, Drago décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il fallait qu'il parle à Harry, qu'il lui dise que son père les croyait séparés et que dorénavant ils ne risquaient plus rien ; qu'ils ne devaient pas laisser une stupide dispute tout gâcher.

Avisant Harry qui marchait un peu devant lui dans le couloir, accompagné de ses fidèles suivants, il lança :

- Hé, Potter ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire !

Harry se retourna vivement ; ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu crois que ça m'intéresse, peut-être ? Je ne veux plus te voir, et je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi !

Pour un simple spectateur cette scène n'était peut-être pas très différente de celles auxquelles ils avaient l'habitude d'assister, mais les paroles de Harry avaient complètement déstabilisé Drago. Il ne jouait pas, il était sérieux. _C'est plus grave que je ne l'avais cru_, se dit-il. Harry s'éloigna vivement, Weasley sur les talons, mais Granger se tourna vers Drago. Pendant un instant il crut réellement qu'elle allait lui cracher dessus, mais elle fit volte-face et rattrapa ses amis. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à une manière de retenir Harry pour lui parler sans que ses chiens de garde ne soient là, une aide miraculeuse arriva sous la forme d'un esprit frappeur que jamais il n'aurait pensé accueillir avec joie.

Peeves, comme à son habitude, était occupé à faire quelque chose d'extrêmement idiot ; et cette fois, cette occupation impliquait quatre goyaves avec lesquelles il jonglait avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'il était maladroit ; l'un des fruits tomba droit sur la tête de Harry et explosa instantanément. Ruisselant de jus, Harry fit une belle démonstration de l'étendue de son vocabulaire injurieux et s'engouffra dans les toilettes les plus proches. Weasley et Granger semblèrent décider qu'il était plus prudent de l'attendre dehors, mais Drago profita de l'occasion. Il se glissa à son tour dans les toilettes avec l'air le plus innocent possible, s'efforçant de donner l'impression qu'il ignorait qui venait d'y entrer l'instant d'avant. Il vit Granger faire un pas en avant, sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais elle se ravisa.

Harry était penché sur un lavabo et se frottait vigoureusement les cheveux. Il sursauta en voyant le reflet de Drago dans le miroir, mais s'appliqua à l'ignorer royalement.

- Écoute, Harry, commença Drago à voix basse, de peur qu'on les entende depuis le couloir, je sais que j'ai été stupide...

Harry le regarda dans le miroir ses yeux voulaient dire « Tu l'as dit », mais il ne prit pas la peine de parler.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, continua Drago. Je n'ai pas d'excuse.

Harry agita sa baguette en la tournant vers sa tête, mais rien ne se produisit. Il essaya encore une, deux, trois fois, puis se mit à secouer violemment sa baguette comme si elle était défectueuse.

Drago agita sa propre baguette et de l'air chaud en jaillit pour sécher les cheveux de Harry.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! lança Harry avec colère en repoussant le bras de Drago. Et je ne veux plus te voir !

- Je suis venu m'expliquer...

- Je ne veux pas d'explications ! Je n'aurais jamais dû perdre mon temps avec toi !

- Bon, je sais que ce n'était pas très malin de ma part, mais ce n'était qu'une petite dispute et...

- De quoi tu parles ? l'interrompit Harry en trouvant enfin le bon mouvement à imprimer à sa baguette.

- De la scène que je t'ai faite au stade de Quidditch, de quoi d'autre ? dit Drago, sincèrement surpris.

- De quoi d'autre ? rugit Harry. Demande donc à ton amie Rita Skeeter !

Il ouvrit la porte des toilettes à la volée et la claqua de toutes ses forces derrière lui.

Complètement abasourdi, Drago s'adossa au mur pour rassembler ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? lança une voix endormie.

Mimi Geignarde venait de se matérialiser à ses côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lança sèchement Drago. Ce sont les toilettes des garçons.

- Tu t'es disputé avec quelqu'un ? demanda Mimi sans paraître l'avoir entendu. J'ai cru reconnaître la voix de - elle devint gris foncé, sa manière à elle de rougir - Harry Potter.

Drago fit un mouvement en direction de la porte et Mimi lui lança :

- Il est gentil. Vous vous réconcilierez sûrement bientôt.

Souhaitant de toutes ses forces qu'elle ait raison, Drago sortit dans le couloir.

À présent, il devait découvrir ce que Harry avait voulu dire par « Demande donc à ton amie Rita Skeeter ». Cela avait peut-être un rapport avec _La gazette... _L'article de la veille, quand il avait pris la défense de Sarah dans la salle commune des Serpentard ? Il ne voyait pas le rapport...

Il passa toute la journée à se demander ce qu'il avait pu faire, et qui avait impliqué Rita Skeeter, pour que Harry soit aussi bouleversé. Quand arriva la fin de la journée il n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce et rentra à la salle commune aussi désemparé que quand Harry avait quitté les toilettes en trombe, d'autant plus que Sarah n'avait pas cessé de le couver des yeux, ce qu'il trouvait des plus étranges.

Nott était assis à une table, occupé à faire des mots croisés. A tout hasard, Drago se laissa tomber sur la chaise voisine et lui demanda :

- Tu as lu _La gazette_, aujourd'hui ?

- Tu viens me narguer, c'est ça ? répliqua Nott d'un ton féroce.

- Hein ?

- Ne fais pas le malin, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

Drago tombait des nues ; d'abord Harry, à présent Nott... Tous semblaient être parfaitement au courant de ce qu'il avait fait ; le problème c'était que lui ne le savait pas.

Nott déplia le journal dans lequel il faisait des mots croisés et le mit sous les yeux de Drago. Eberlué, celui-ci se vit penché sur Sarah, un peu trop près pour être simplement en train de lui parler, sur une photo qui occupait la moitié de la page. Il arracha le journal des mains de Nott et observa la photo de plus près. C'était là, dans cette même salle commune... Soudain, la mémoire lui revint ; il se rappelait parfaitement ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Il se leva d'un bond et alpagua Pansy qui sortait de son dortoir.

- Sarah est dans le dortoir ? aboya-t-il, hors de lui.

- Non, je crois qu'elle est à la bibliothèque. Elle ne te l'a pas dit, je pensais qu'elle n'avait aucun secret pour toi... ? ajouta-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux et mesquin à la fois, un exploit pour une fille aussi dénuée de subtilité.

Drago lui jeta un regard assassin et se jeta sur le mur qui dissimulait l'entrée de la salle commune. Bien que ce fût parfaitement inutile, il donna un coup de poing dedans ; le mur ne s'ouvrit pas plus vite pour autant, mais Drago se glissa par l'ouverture dès que possible et monta comme une flèche à la bibliothèque. Il localisa facilement Sarah et se dirigea droit sur elle, s'attirant les foudres de Madame Pince.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? hurla-t-il en lui jetant le journal à la tête.

Sarah ramassa _La gazette _en se frottant l'arête du nez, mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit Madame Pince apparut à côté d'eux, les yeux exorbités d'horreur, l'air positivement outragé, comme si Drago lui avait fait un affront personnel en criant.

- Sortez... de ma bibliothèque... sur le champ ! haleta-t-elle, furibonde.

Sarah rassembla ses affaires en bougonnant et suivit Drago dans le couloir.

- Tu es content de toi ? lança-t-elle, presque aussi en colère que lui. Qu'est-ce qui te prend, d'abord ?

- C'est quoi ? répéta Drago en brandissant le journal sous son nez.

- _La gazette du sorcier_, tu ne sais pas lire ? répondit Sarah.

Drago résista à grand peine à l'envie de l'étrangler et se mit à tourner frénétiquement les pages du quotidien jusqu'à trouver la photo. Il la colla si près des yeux de Sarah que la jeune fille dut reculer pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Ah, ça, fit-elle simplement.

- Eh bien ? C'est quoi, _ça _?

- Tu devrais être en train de me remercier au lieu de me postillonner dessus, répondit Sarah comme si cela expliquait tout.

- Te remercier ? _Te remercier ?_

Sarah le regarda comme s'il était totalement attardé et demanda lentement :

- Tu as reçu une lettre de ton père ?

Stupéfait, Drago baissa la photo et recula d'un pas.

- Oui, comment le sais-tu ?

Sarah soupira et secoua la tête.

- Moi qui croyais que tu étais plus futé que les autres... On dirait qu'il va falloir que je t'explique tout en détail...


	39. Sarah

Amis du jour, bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien et je suis désolée pour ceux qui doivent bientôt reprendre le chemin de l'école, contente pour ceux qui ont encore une semaine et ravie pou rceux qui les commencent :-D Moi j'ai qu'une semaine, et c'est vendredi prochain... Pff...

En principe si vous avez un compte j'ai déjà répondu à vos reviews - c'est plus facile pour moi car je manque d'organisation - sinon n'hésitez pas à crier XD.

Merci**Emilie**, et bienvenue**diabolikvampyr** et **Beautiful-Dray **!

* * *

Bon, j'espère que vous vous rappelez à quel point le suspense était insoutenable à la fin du chapitre précédent : 

_Une photo montrant Drago et Sarah en train de s'embrasser est parue dans La gazette du sorcier. Harry en veut à Drago, et ce dernierdemande des explications à Sarah._

- Tu devrais être en train de me remercier au lieu de me postillonner dessus, répondit Sarah comme si cela expliquait tout.

- Te remercier ? _Te remercier ?_

Sarah le regarda comme s'il était totalement attardé et demanda lentement :

- Tu as reçu une lettre de ton père ?

Stupéfait, Drago baissa la photo et recula d'un pas.

- Oui, comment le sais-tu ?

Sarah soupira et secoua la tête.

- Moi qui croyais que tu étais plus futé que les autres... On dirait qu'il va falloir que je t'explique tout en détail...

* * *

**Sarah**

Drago avait emmené Sarah dans la "pièce secrète" et à présent ils étaient plus ou moins confortablement installés chacun sur un bureau bancal. Drago attendait patiemment que Sarah daigne commencer son explication.

- Comment va Harry ? demanda-t-elle soudain avec un sourire narquois.

Drago reçut un coup de poing en plein estomac.

- Que... Quoi ?

- Arrête, je suis au courant pour vous deux.

- Ah bon ? Mais comment ?

- Ca crève les yeux, mon pauvre Drago, répondit Sarah d'un air désabusé.

- Ah bon ? Tu es sûre ? fit Drago, soudain paniqué.

- Evidemment. Je suis loin d'être idiote, tu sais ? Je crois que trop fréquenter Pansy t'a donné une opinion erronée des filles. Tout d'abord, j'ai remarqué que tu disparaissais souvent sans que personne ne sache où tu étais - dommage que les chaussettes de Pansy ne soient plus d'actualité... J'en ai conclu que tu voyais quelqu'un. D'autant que tu m'avais repoussée quand je m'étais jetée sur toi, ce fameux soir..

- Je n'étais pas encore avec lui, coupa Drago.

- Mais tu pensais déjà à lui. Puis, au retour des vacances de Pâques, tu avais une toute petite tache ronde sous le menton... comme si on t'avait menacé avec une baguette...

Drago porta machinalement la main à sa gorge, mais Sarah dit :

- Oh non, elle a disparu depuis longtemps, mais à chaque fois que tu levais la tête, aux entraînements de Quidditch, par exemple, on ne voyait que ça. Or je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui aurait osé - ou que tu aurais laissé - poser la main sur toi : ton père. Et s'il avait été obligé de te menacer, c'est que tu avais fait quelque chose qu'il n'approuvait pas et à laquelle tu refusais de renoncer... J'ai donc compris qu'il n'approuvait le choix de la personne que tu fréquentais, et qu'elle n'était donc pas de Serpentard, car sinon ce cher Lucius n'y aurait pas vu d'inconvénient, je me trompe ?

- Non, répondit Drago en secouant la tête, mais à cette époque, Har- Pot- Harry et moi, on n'était pas ensemble non plus.

- Si tu ne veux pas de mes explications, dis-le, rétorqua Sarah, exaspérée. Que tu sois déjà avec lui ou non ne change rien ; tu l'aimais. Bref, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de Serpentard - et je t'avoue que cela m'a beaucoup surprise venant de toi - mais j'ai éliminé d'office les Poufsouffle. Tu ne pouvais quand même pas tomber aussi bas... Puis j'ai remarqué que pendant les repas, tu t'installais toujours de manière à faire face à la table des Gryffondor, et que, même, tu regardais souvent dans cette direction. On fait plus discret... Ce n'était pas difficile de faire le rapprochement. Or la seule personne de Gryffondor susceptible de t'intéresser, c'était celle qui t'obsédait depuis que tu étais arrivé dans cette école.

- Il ne m'obsédait pas, protesta Drago.

- Dis-moi sans mentir que tu as déjà laissé passer une occasion de le faire punir ou de te moquer de lui et de ses copains.

- Mais j'ai fait ça à des tas de gens !

- Mais pas de manière permanente ; tu te choisissais un bouc émissaire pendant une certaine période, puis tu passais à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais tu t'es _toujours_ acharné sur Potter.

- Bon, il m'obsédait peut-être un peu, reconnut Drago.

Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué ; mais, dit par quelqu'un d'autre, ça paraissait évident. Examinant Sarah du coin de l'oeil, il se demanda si elle l'observait ainsi depuis leur première année à l'école. Soudain, elle lui faisait un peu peur. Mais il était soulagé ; sa relation avec Harry crevait les yeux, soit, mais à condition d'être aussi fin observateur que Sarah. Il n'y avait aucune chance que quelqu'un d'autre ait tout compris. A part, peut-être, celui ou celle qui les espionnait et rapportait tout à son père...

- Ca n'explique pas le pourquoi de _ça_, dit-il après un long silence en désignant la photo de _La gazette_, se rappelant tout à coup qu'il était en colère contre elle.

- Vraiment ? fit Sarah. Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

- Arrête de faire ton Dumbledore et explique-moi ! ordonna Drago, agacé.

- Après que j'aie sauvé Potter...

- Ah oui, à propos... !

- On verra ça plus tard. Bref, cette Rita Skeeter avait l'air décidée à faire de moi une célébrité... Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais m'en servir pour te donner un coup de main. Je me suis arrangée pour que tu m'embrasses en espérant très fort que Rita Skeeter serait encore là, à nous espionner, comme la veille.

- Tu as drogué mon verre, c'est ça ? Avec un philtre d'amour ?

- C'est la bouteille, que j'avais droguée, répondit Sarah comme si c'était élémentaire. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu te méfies de tout et de tout le monde, et que tu n'aurais jamais accepté mon verre. Mais j'ai choisi un philtre qui ne durait que quelques heures, je ne voulais pas que tu t'accroches à moi comme un bulot pendant des jours.

- Mais tu aurais pu m'expliquer ton idée, tu n'étais pas obligée de m'empoisonner ! s'exclama Drago qui n'appréciait que modérément d'avoir été manipulé de la sorte.

- Drago, Drago, et la déontologie, dans tout ça ? Est-ce que les Serpentard perdent leur temps en palabres ? Non, ils agissent. En fourbe, si possible, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Bref, maintenant que toute la communauté des sorciers croit que nous sommes ensemble, ton père va te laisser tranquille, non ?

- Il m'a écrit ce matin, pour dire qu'il était content.

- Oui, et il a dit dans _La gazette_ que tu aurais pu "trouver pire", ajouta Sarah d'un ton méprisant. Enfin, voilà toute l'histoire, dit-elle en sautant à bas de son bureau.

- Attends ! C'est pour ça que tu as sauvé Harry ? Parce que tu savais pour lui et... et moi ?

Sarah sourit légèrement.

- En fin de compte tu comprends vite, quand on t'explique longtemps !

- Tu n'es pas une vraie Serpentard.

- Encore ? Tu ne pourrais pas trouver autre chose ?

- Tu as fait tout ça juste pour nous aider... Ce n'est pas digne d'une Serpentard.

- C'est digne d'une amie. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas pour _vous_ aider, mais pour t'aider _toi_. Mais ne va pas t'imaginer que j'aie fait ça uniquement pour tes beaux yeux. J'ai un plan.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

- Si ton père avait réussi à t'empêcher de voir Potter, tu aurais commencé à l'idéaliser et tu serais devenu accro à lui. Alors que maintenant, il arrivera un moment où tu te lasseras de Potter, et tu reviendras vers moi. Oh non, je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi, ajouta-t-elle devant la mine stupéfaite de Drago. Mais c'est là qu'est toute la subtilité. Tu te traîneras à mes pieds et je te ferai souffrir comme tu m'as fait souffrir. Sur ce, je te laisse, j'ai quelques Poufsouffle à aller martyriser. Eh oui, je suis une vraie Serpentard.

- Quelqu'un d'autre sait pour Harry et moi, dit Drago d'un air songeur, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Sinon mon père n'aurait jamais rien su. Inutile de te demander si c'est toi... ?

- Inutile, en effet, répondit froidement Sarah.

- Puisqu'on en est au moment des confidences, tu vas peut-être me dire pourquoi tu détestes autant les Poufsouffle ?

- Et toi tu vas peut-être me dire pourquoi tu veux toujours tout savoir ?

- Je t'écoute.

- Les Poufsouffle sont des sous-êtres stupides, paresseux et...

- La véritable raison.

Un moment, Sarah parut hésiter entre l'envoyer promener et lui donner une réponse. Puis elle soupira et dit :

- Puisqu'on en est au moment des confidences...

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui marmonna quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Drago en s'efforçant de garder son sérieux.

- Tu as très bien entendu, fit sèchement Sarah.

Incrédule, Drago la regarda claquer la porte derrière elle et demeura assis là un long moment.

Puis un hibou s'écrasa contre la fenêtre, le ramenant à la réalité. Drago le reconnut ; c'était celui de Weasley, et il était particulièrement abruti.

A présent, il devait trouver comment raconter toute cette histoire à Harry, et surtout, comment faire en sorte qu'il la croie. Sarah lui avait rendu service envers son père, mais elle l'avait mis dans un sacré pétrin en ce qui concernait Harry.

* * *

Ron et Harry étaient concentrés sur une partie d'échecs - du moins, Ron l'était, car Harry avait autre chose en tête - quand un petit bruit sec leur fit lever la tête. Coquecigrue donnait des petits coups de bec contre la fenêtre pour qu'on le laisse entrer. 

- Quel idiot, ce hibou, marmonna Ron en se levant. Il a encore manqué l'heure du courrier ce matin, il a dû se perdre. Ah ! ajouta-t-il avec contentement en remarquant que Coq était chargé d'un lourd paquet. Ca vient de maman.

Il ouvrit le colis d'un air avide et déplia la lettre qui l'accompagnait pour la lire à voix haute :

- _Chers Ron, Harry et Hermione, _bla bla bla,_ si heureuse que tu ne sois pas blessé après cette mésaventure, Harry_, bla bla bla, _si cette jeune fille n'avait pas été là_, bla bla bla, _donnez-lui de ma part cette boîte de biscuits aux amandes_. Peuh ! fit Ron en se tournant vers Harry. Aucune chance que je m'approche d'un Serpentard à moins de deux mètres, encore moins pour lui offrir de succulents biscuits aux amandes.

Il détacha le paquet de la patte de Coq et lui donna quelques croquettes Miamhibou qu'il avait sorties de sa poche.

- L'ennui, fit-il en se rasseyant, c'est que ces biscuits vont pourrir... Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ? demanda-t-il d'un air faussement inquiet.

- Les manger ? suggéra Harry pour mettre fin à la comédie de Ron - il n'avait pas tellement le coeur à rire.

- Ah ! C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit ! s'exclama Ron d'un ton malicieux avant d'ouvrir la boîte de biscuits d'un air gourmand.

Après avoir écrasé Harry aux échecs - et terminé les biscuits aux amandes - Ron se leva pour aller chercher un morceau de parchemin pour répondre à sa mère. Hermione en profita pour prendre sa place et dit à voix basse à Harry :

- Je suis certaine qu'il y a une explication.

- Oui, moi aussi, acquiesça Harry. La voici : Malefoy s'est bien moqué de moi, ce sale...

- Parle-lui, coupa Hermione. Demande-lui une explication.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- C'est également ce que tu m'as dit de faire la dernière fois, et je l'ai fait. Deux explications en à peine un mois, ça fait beaucoup pour un seul couple, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Comme tu voudras, soupira Hermione. Passe le bonjour à ta maman, Ron, ajouta-t-elle comme Ron revenait, armé d'un rouleau de parchemin et d'une plume.

Tandis que Ron était occupé à lire tout haut ce qu'il écrivait - _lui ai immédiatement donné tes biscuits_ - Harry réfléchissait - _folle de joie _- et se demandait si Hermione avait raison une fois de plus - _m'en a offert quelques-uns _- et s'il ne se mordrait pas les doigts par la suite - _délicieux, comme d'habitude_ - de ne pas avoir suivi son conseil.

- "C'est le début d'une grande amitié Serpento-Gryffondorienne", conlut Ron. Je n'en fais pas trop ?

- C'est parfait, assura Hermione avec un sourire amusé.

Harry venait de décider de ne plus se soucier de Malefoy.

Malheureusement pour lui, Malefoy semblait en avoir décidé autrement : il semblait être partout où Harry allait.

Quand Harry entrait dans la grande salle, Malefoy était toujours assis exactement au même niveau que lui à la table des Serpentard. Quand il sortait dans le parc pour la récréation Malefoy y était déjà, quand il allait aux toilettes le Serpentard y entrait à sa suite, et Harry n'avait d'autre solution que de sortir prestement pour rechercher une salle de bains moins fréquentée.

Tandis qu'il se rendait en cours de métamorphose, le lundi matin, son sac se déchira soudain avec un craquement sinistre. Mais alors qu'il se penchait pour ramasser ses affaires en jurant, une voix dans sa tête se mit à lui crier "Danger !"

Il aperçut alors Drago Malefoy au bout du couloir, qui avançait vers lui avec une expression déterminée. Harry rassembla ses livres et parchemins en toute hâte et détala comme un lapin. La ruse du _Cracbadum_... Il l'avait déjà expérimentée, deux ans plus tôt, et n'allait pas tomber dans un piège aussi grossier. Il rattrapa Ron et Hermione et entra dans la salle juste comme Malefoy arrivait à l'endroit où son sac avait lâché.

Le soir, après le dîner, alors qu'il travaillait seul à une table de la bibliothèque, quelqu'un posa brutalement une bouteille d'encre verte sur son parchemin.

- Tu as oublié ça dans le couloir, ce matin, dit Malefoy d'un ton dégagé. Ca ne pousse pas, tu sais.

- Très drôle, bougonna Harry.

- Tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir, mais au moins tu ne t'enfuis pas, c'est déjà ça, soupira Malefoy en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Détrompe-toi, rétorqua Harry en commençant à ramasser ses manuels.

- Arrête de faire le gamin et écoute-moi, continua Malefoy sans se démonter.

- Non, toi, écoute-moi ! répliqua Harry sans élever la voix mais d'un ton sans réplique. D'abord, tu saisis le premier prétexte pour me laisser tomber. Je te supplie de me reprendre - et crois bien que chaque jour qui passe, je regrette de m'être traîné ainsi à tes pieds - puis tu me fais une scène de jalousie idiote mais au lieu de t'excuser tu te jettes sur ta grande copine Sarah ! Il me reste deux conclusions au choix : soit tu te consoles très vite, soit toute cette histoire n'était qu'une vaste farce et vous avez dû bien rigoler entre Serpentard, quand tu racontais...

- Bon sang, tu vas me laisser m'expliquer, oui ?

Harry se tut et croisa les bras d'un air buté.

- Sarah a fait ça pour nous aider...

- Ah oui, eh bien la prochaine fois tu lui diras d'aller se coincer le doigt dans une porte au lieu de nous donner un coup de main !

Les yeux de Malefoy se mirent à étinceler et Harry jugea plus prudent de se taire. Il n'avait pas peur de lui, mais Malefoy avait apparemment réellement quelque chose à lui expliquer. Il se mit à lui expliquer comment Sarah avait tout découvert...

- Mais alors, c'est elle qui a tout rapporté à ton père ! s'exclama Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Non, elle m'a dit que non.

- Ah, si elle t'a dit que ce n'était pas elle, alors, répliqua Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

- Ce n'est pas elle, fit Drago d'un ton sans appel. D'ailleurs c'est parce qu'elle savait tout qu'elle t'a rattrappé, au stade de la Coupe du monde. Et à cause de l'article de Rita Skeeter...

Quand Drago eut terminé son récit, Harry le dévisagea d'un air sceptique.

- Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'as pas inventé cette histoire de toutes pièces ?

- Allons, Harry, tu le saurais, si je te mentais, non ? fit Drago en essayant d'attraper sa main.

Mais Harry retira vivement sa main de la table, bien qu'il n'y eût personne dans les parages.

A la place, Drago attrapa une plume et se mit à jouer nerveusement avec. Puis il marmonna quelque chose d'une voix inintelligible.

- Je t'ai déjà acheté ton cadeau d'anniversaire, répéta Drago en articulant exagérément.

- Ah oui ? fit Harry, mi-surpris, mi-dubitatif.

C'était peut-être une ruse de Serpentard ?

- Je demanda à voir, ajouta-t-il.

- D'accord, fit Drago en se levant. Attends-moi ici.

- Tu me prends pour un idiot ?

- J'aurais tort ? répliqua Drago du tac au tac.

Aussitôt, il eut l'air de regretter ses paroles et ce fut son expression plutôt que ses excuses qui convainquirent Harry de ne pas le laisser là pour retourner dans sa tour.

- Pendant que je t'attends ici tu auras mille fois le temps de trouver n'importe quel objet et de me faire croire que tu l'as acheté pour moi. Je veux te voir le sortir de ta malle.

- Tu insinues que tu veux venir dans mon dortoir ? fit Drago avec un petit sourire.

- Tu es bien venu dans le mien, répliqua Harry en feignant de ne pas avoir remarqué le ton employé par Drago.

- Mais comment comptes-tu faire, d'abord ?

Harry fourra ses affaires dans son sac et sortit de la bibliothèque.

- Viens, dit-il à Drago.

Inconsciemment, il avait attrapé le Serpentard par le bras, et il le lâcha aussitôt qu'il s'en rendit compte, un peu troublé.

- On va où ? demanda Drago d'une voix incertaine.

- Chez moi, répondit Harry sans se retourner.

Il fallut un certain temps pour y arriver, car ils devaient constamment plonger derrière des armures ou des portes déguisées en tableaux pour ne pas croiser d'autres gens. Heureusement les couloirs de Poudlard regorgeaient de cachettes pour qui ne voulait pas être vu.

Arrivés dans le couloir au bout duquel était accroché le tableau de la grosse dame, Harry se tourna vers Drago.

- Attends-moi là et fais semblant de ne pas être un Serpentard si des Gryffondor arrivent, lui intima-t-il. J'en ai pour une seconde.

Il fila dans son dortoir, attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et essaya tant bien que mal de la fourrer sous son pull, et retrouva Drago dans le couloir. Par chance, Ron ne l'avait pas remarqué, encore une fois occupé à enseigner à Neville les subtilités des échecs.

Il lança la cape sur Drago et se glissa lui-même dessous, et dit :

- Maintenant, on va chez toi.


	40. L'espion

**Hoy ! Ca ne fait que trop longtemps que je vous ai abandonnés ! (Y a-t-il seulement toujours quelqu'un ? )**

**J'espère que vous vous rappelez à peu près ce qui s'était passé précédemment... Il y a eu cette coupure de journal avec une photo montrant Drago et Sarah en train de s'embrasser, mais Sarah a expliqué à Drago que c'était pour lui sauver la mise, afin que Lucius croie que son fils avait rompu avec Harry. A présent Drago essaye de convaincre Harry qu'il ne ressent rien pour Sarah, mais le Gryffondor est sceptique...**

**Fin de l'épisode précédent : **

_Inconsciemment, il avait attrapé le Serpentard par le bras, et il le lâcha aussitôt qu'il s'en rendit compte, un peu troublé._

_- On va où ? demanda Drago d'une voix incertaine._

_- Chez moi, répondit Harry sans se retourner._

_Il fallut un certain temps pour y arriver, car ils devaient constamment plonger derrière des armures ou des portes déguisées en tableaux pour ne pas croiser d'autres gens. Heureusement les couloirs de Poudlard regorgeaient de cachettes pour qui ne voulait pas être vu._

_Arrivés dans le couloir au bout duquel était accroché le tableau de la grosse dame, Harry se tourna vers Drago._

_- Attends-moi là et fais semblant de ne pas être un Serpentard si des Gryffondor arrivent, lui intima-t-il. J'en ai pour une seconde._

_Il fila dans son dortoir, attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et essaya tant bien que mal de la fourrer sous son pull, et retrouva Drago dans le couloir. Par chance, Ron ne l'avait pas remarqué, encore une fois occupé à enseigner à Neville les subtilités des échecs._

_Il lança la cape sur Drago et se glissa lui-même dessous, et dit :_

_- Maintenant, on va chez toi._

* * *

**L'espion**

Cela faisait bizarre à Harry d'être aussi proche de Drago sans avoir le droit de le toucher, mais ils arrivèrent assez rapidement au cachot des Serpentard. Drago enleva la cape et lança le mot de passe - _Rat fétide _- à un pan de mur qui coulissa pour leur livrer passage.

Sans jeter un regard à qui que ce soit, Drago se dirigea vers une porte au fond de la pièce basse de plafond et l'ouvrit. Il se retourna brusquement, tenant toujours la porte ouverte, et lança à Nott, qui était plongé dans un journal :

- C'est quoi, le mot que tu cherches ?

- _Sale traître_, en sept lettres, dit Nott d'une voix sépulcrale.

- Malefoy, répondit Drago d'une voix enjouée.

Puis, certain que Harry avait eu le temps de passer par la porte, dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il la referma derrière lui pour ouvrir la porte de son propre dortoir. Par chance, il était désert. Harry retira sa cape, et ses cheveux étaient plus décoiffés que jamais. Drago allait y passer la main mais se ravisa, se rappelant pourquoi ils étaient là.

- C'est quoi, cette histoire de traître ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il croit que je suis avec Sarah. Oh, mais... toi aussi ! ajouta-t-il en feignant la surprise.

- Mon cadeau, dit simplement Harry.

Drago ouvrit une des deux malles posées au pied d'un lit qui devait être le sien, et se mit à fouiller dedans. Enfin, il en sortit un objet enveloppé dans du papier kraft, qu'il tendit à Harry.

- Je n'avais pas encore fait de paquet, tu me prends un peu de court..., essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

Harry ne sourit même pas et examina l'objet qu'il venait de déballer. C'était un gobelet en argent. Il brillait à la lumière des torches accrochées au mur et Harry pouvait y voir son reflet déformé.

- Comment je peux savoir que c'est réellement pour moi que tu l'as acheté ? demanda-t-il, sceptique.

Ce cadeau semblait tellement impersonnel, mais... il voulait de toutes ses forces croire qu'il était bien pour lui.

- Regarde au fond, suggéra Drago.

Au fond du gobelet était gravé un lion. Le lion des Gryffondor. A qui d'autre Drago aurait-il bien pu destiner ce cadeau, sinon à lui ?

Soudain, Harry comprit que tout ce que lui avait dit Drago était vrai. Il lui rendit le gobelet, la gorge un peu nouée, et lui dit :

- Bon. Tu me l'offriras à mon anniversaire, alors, d'accord ?

Drago sourit et baissa les yeux vers le gobelet.

- C'est quoi, cette fenêtre, au fait ? On est au sous-sol, non ? demanda Harry pour briser le silence un peu gauche qui s'était installé.

Mais juste à ce moment la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée et Crabbe entra dans la pièce. Harry souleva sa cape, qu'il avait abandonnée sur le lit, et plongea dessous. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir été assez rapide, mais Crabbe se contenta de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux et dit :

- Tu es là, Drago. Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est joli...

- Pas touche, répondit Drago d'un ton sec.

Harry le vit se pencher au pied du lit. Un instant plus tard il se redressa, les mains vides, et annonça à Crabbe :

- Je vais me coucher. À demain.

Il grimpa sur son lit et ferma les rideaux du baldaquin d'un geste de sa baguette. Harry, qui avait roulé sur le côté pour ne pas que Drago s'asseye sur lui, chuchota :

- Mais ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut que tu me fasses sortir d'ici !

- Non. Enlève donc ta cape, je n'aime pas parler au vide.

- Mais si Crabbe ouvre tes rideaux ?

- Aucun danger, il n'oserait pas.

Il tendit le bras vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix de Harry et tira d'un coup sec pour révéler le visage du Gryffondor.

- Allez, il faut que tu ailles m'ouvrir la porte, insista Harry.

- Non. Oh, mais on dirait que tu es coincé ici, fit Drago d'un ton faussement préoccupé. Tu vas devoir dormir ici.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, répliqua Harry sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu me prends pour un obsédé ?

- J'aurais tort ?

Drago sourit à son tour et dit :

- Tu verras, mon lit est très confortable.

- Mais toi, tu vas dormir où ? demanda Harry en faisant un effort pour ne pas rire.

Le culot de Drago le choquait mais l'amusait en même temps.

- Tu parles tout seul, Drago ? demanda la voix de Crabbe.

- Tais-toi, Crabbe, fit sèchement Drago. Tu fais comme tu veux, mais en tout cas moi je ne t'ouvrirai pas la porte. Je peux te prêter un pyjama, si c'est la seule chose qui t'inquiète, ajouta-il à l'intention de Harry.

- Tu es vraiment fourbe, dit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'habite dans ce cachot, à ton avis ?

Drago s'allongea confortablement, les mains derrière la nuque, et Harry décida de l'imiter. Il n'avait qu'à attendre que tout le monde soit endormi, et il pourrait ouvrir la porte du dortoir sans éveiller de soupçons, retraverser la salle commune et remonter dans la tour des Gryffondor.

Drago et lui se mirent à discuter de choses et d'autres et, sans s'en rendre compte, Harry glissa lentement dans le sommeil.

Il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, se rappela presque aussitôt où il était, et la première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de retourner dans son dortoir à lui. Mais au moment de se redresser, il sentit le bras de Drago passé autour de lui.

_Après tout..._, se dit-il en refermant les yeux.

De toute manière, il ne savait pas où étaient passées ses lunettes.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry arriva à son dortoir juste au moment où Ron se levait.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda Ron. Je t'ai attendu dans la salle commune, mais j'ai fini par aller me coucher.

- Je... euh... Oui, je suis allé faire un tour et... euh... en rentrant je me suis rappelé que j'avais cette dissertation, tu sais...

- Sur la loi de l'enclume ?

- Oui, j'avais oublié de la faire, et j'ai fini par m'endormir dans un fauteuil.

Harry se maudit intérieurement d'être aussi mauvais en mensonges. Il était évident pour tout un chacun qu'il venait d'inventer cette histoire de toutes pièces ; mais Ron parut se satisfaire de l'explication et se mit à pester contre la dissertation sur la loi de l'enclume, qu'il n'avait lui-même pas encore terminée.

Harry était sur un petit nuage en descendant dans le parc pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques, d'autant plus que ce cours était suivi de deux heures de sortilèges et une de potions, en commun avec les Serpentard. Près de Hagrid se trouvaient une dizaine de cages abritant chacune un oiseau au plumage éclatant.

- Bonjour, bonjour, les accueillit-il gaiement. Au programme d'aujourd'hui : les Focifères. Ils sont charmants, n'est-ce pas ?

Plusieurs filles s'étaient mises à pousser des petits cris admiratifs et Hagrid jubilait.

- Et ce n'est pas tout ! ajouta-t-il avec un air de conspirateur. Leur chant est également très agréable, écoutez.

Il saisit son parapluie rose, qui était appuyé à la barrière, et demanda :

- Euh... Est-ce que vous pourriez vous retourner un instant ?

Intrigués, les élèves obéirent néanmoins et tournèrent le dos aux cages. L'instant d'après, les oiseaux se mirent à chanter tous ensemble comme s'ils avaient attendu un signal. C'était un chant très mélodieux ; Harry n'avait rien entendu de plus beau depuis la chanson de Fumseck, en deuxième année.

- Vous pouvez vous retourner ! annonça fièrement Hagrid. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Comme tout le monde hochait la tête d'un air approbateur, sauf Hermione, Hagrid continua :

- Bien ! Pour donner de beaux oeufs multicolores, les Focifères doivent être bien traités. Et rien ne les rend plus heureux que de se faire lisser les plumes et vernir les ongles. Mettez-vous à deux par cage, et n'ayez crainte, ils ne piquent pas. Tout le matériel dont vous avez besoin est là, ajouta-t-il en désignant une souche d'arbre sur laquelle étaient posés de minuscules brosses à cheveux et des flacons de vernis à ongles. Ah, essayez d'assortir leur vernis à leur plumage. Et si vous faites une griffe sur deux d'une couleur différente, ils n'en seront que plus enchantés, mais c'est facultatif. Ca va, Harry ?

Il venait de s'approcher de Harry avec un sourire radieux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait pour qu'ils se mettent à chanter tous en même temps ? demanda ce dernier.

- Je leur avais lancé un sortilège de Mutisme, j'ai dû le lever pour que vous puissiez les entendre. Et tu sais que je ne suis pas censé... enfin bref.

- Un sortilège de Mutisme ?

- Sapristi, j'avais oublié !

Il se mit à face à la classe et lança à la cantonade :

- Une petite précision : si l'on écoute trop longtemps le chant du Focifère, ça rend fou. Mais je pense qu'en seulement une heure, il n'y a pas de risque.

Que Hagrid assure qu'il n'y avait pas de risque étant précisément une raison pour s'inquiéter, Hermione lança discrètement un sortilège de Mutisme au Focifère qu'elle partageait avec Harry.

- Tu préfères le coiffer ou lui vernir les griffes ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.

- Il vaut mieux que tu t'occupes du vernis. Je vais le coiffer.

Harry attrapa une brosse et s'attela à la tâche en sifflotant.

- Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? demanda Hermione en souriant. C'est avec lui que tu étais, hier soir ? Je me suis couchée avant que tu sois rentré.

Harry rougit légèrement et répondit :

- Oui... j'ai dormi avec lui.

Cette fois ce fut au tour d'Hermione de rougir et Harry répéta :

- J'ai _dormi_ avec lui. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas prévu, mais j'étais fatigué...

- Cette photo, dans _La Gazette_, ce n'était rien de grave, alors ?

Harry lui raconta toute l'histoire et Hermione lança d'un ton malicieux :

- Qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans nous les filles ? Enfin, au moins Lucius Malefoy va vous laisser tranquille, à présent.

- Sauf si son espion continue à nous surveiller... Il faut que j'en parle à Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, dit précipitamment Hermione en détournant les yeux. C'est juste la façon dont... dont tu parles de lui...

- Hé, Harry ! les interrompit Ron, quelques cages plus loin.

Il était chargé de lustrer les plumes d'un Focifère jaune tandis que Neville, tirant la langue sous l'effet de la concentration, s'appliquait à peindre ses griffes en rose électrique. Ron avait rassemblé les plumes du Focifère en une sorte de petite crête au sommet de sa tête, et cela semblait amuser au plus haut point l'oiseau, qui arborait désormais la même coiffure que les punks qui passaient parfois devant le quatre Privet Drive et faisaient pousser des cris d'effroi à la tante Petunia.

- Harry, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans la cage de mon Focifère, chuchota Ron tandis qu'ils remontaient vers le château.

Il tenait à la main un petit oeuf bariolé.

- Je pourrais l'offrir à Ginny pour son anniversaire, je ferais des économies.Un Focifère, ça devrait lui plaire.

- Impossible, Ron, intervint Hermione, qui marchait juste derrière lui. Hagrid a dit que ces Focifères étaient des mâles, or ce sont les femelles qui pondent les oeufs desquels naissent les poussins. De toute manière il faut un permis pour posséder un Focifère. Mais cet oeuf fera une jolie décoration.

Ron haussa les épaules et fourra l'oeuf dans sa poche. Les Serpentard n'avaient pas de cours en première heure, aussi ils attendaient déjà devant la salle de sortilèges quand les Gryffondor arrivèrent. Harry et Drago échangèrent un sourire très rapide et s'appliquèrent à s'ignorer jusqu'à ce que Flitwick les libère, une heure plus tard. Puis les deux maisons se rendirent de concert en cours de potions ; Rogue les attendait déjà dans son cachot, l'air aussi taciturne que d'habitude.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer une potion de Chansonnette, très utile pour chanter juste. Mais je me verrai obligé de mettre en retenue celui ou celle qui croira judicieux de tester sa potion ici. Vous avez tous les ingrédients nécessaires, à part les oeufs de Focifère moisis, que voici. Les instructions sont à la page cent trente-trois. Au travail.

Harry faisait équipe avec Ron. Il sortit son manuel de potions de son sac tandis que Ron comparait l'oeuf moisi avec celui qu'il venait de récupérer pendant le cours de Hagrid.

Ils s'attelèrent à la préparation de la potion ; Harry était un peu distrait, car il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil à Drago et Sarah Rowen, qui travaillaient ensemble. Ils avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre et, même si Harry savait que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène pour confirmer les dires de _La gazette du sorcier_, il éprouvait tout de même un petit pincement au coeur. De plus, il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Drago, et il se demandait comment il y parviendrait. Il ajouta le poivre moulu et les épines de _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ dans le chaudron et se mit à remuer le tout dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre pendant que Ron cassait l'oeuf de Focifère. Cinq minutes plus tard, la potion de Hermione et Neville était d'un rose pâle, alors que celle de Harry et Ron tenait plus du thon que du saumon. Effectivement, Rogue s'approcha d'eux et laissa échapper un reniflement méprisant. Il l'attrapa l'oeuf de Focifère qui restait sur la table et demanda :

- N'avez-vous pas oublié un ingrédient ?

- Non, j'ai mis l'oeuf, celui-là c'est un frais de ce matin que je compte offrir à ma soeur, répondit précipitamment Ron.

Rogue cassa la coquille d'un geste vif et montra à Ron le contenu noirâtre de l'oeuf :

- J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez mis un oeuf frais dans votre potion. Vous ne vous en étiez pas aperçu ? Vous êtes vraiment un incapable, Weasley, ajouta-t-il sans attendre de réponse. Puisque apparemment _deux _Gryffondor ce n'est pas assez pour distinguer un oeuf moisi d'un oeuf frais, il va falloir que je procède à un petit mélange.

Le coeur de Harry se mit à battre la chamade. Rogue allait sûrement le mettre en équipe avec le Serpentard que Harry, selon toute apparence, détestait le plus. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir être aussi heureux d'une erreur que Ron avait commise.

- Crabbe, venez ici avec Weasley. Vous, Potter, allez avec Zabini.

L'enthousiasme de Harry retomba comme un soufflé. Il rejoignit Zabini d'un pas lourd ; mais au moins, il ne se trouvait à présent qu'à deux tables de Drago.

- Désolé pour votre soeur, Weasley, ajouta Rogue avec un sourire narquois.

Les Serpentard se mirent à ricaner et les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates. A la fin du cours, Harry ramassa ses affaires le plus vite possible pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione, mais Drago s'approcha de lui, suivi de près par Sarah Rowen.

- Alors, Potter, lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur, j'aurais cru que les poules mouillées étaient expertes en oeufs, pourtant ?

- La ferme, rétorqua Harry sans lever les yeux de son sac.

- Oh, une fois de plus ta répartie est cinglante ! s'exclama Malefoy. Je suis blessé au plus profond de mon être ! Dire que je dois monter à la bibliothèque après les cours, j'en tremble d'avance ! J'espère que tu ne me tendras pas une embuscade sur la route pour me faire ravaler mes paroles !

Pendant une demi-seconde Harry resta abasourdi, sans comprendre. Puis il leva la tête et regarda Drago s'éloigner, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

À l'heure dite, il était devant la bibliothèque, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Drago arriva, seul, et Harry lança :

- Psst ! Je suis là, sous ma cape.

Il souleva vivement la cape d'invisibilité et Drago s'engouffra dessous.

- Il faut qu'on se cache, si ton père n'a pas renoncé à nous faire surveiller, expliqua Harry. Viens, on va ailleurs.

Ils pouvaient parler à voix haute, car les couloirs étaient déserts - il restait une heure avant la fin officielle de la journée, mais ni Harry ni Drago n'avaient de cours à cette heure-là. Tout en marchant, ils réfléchissaient à la manière dont ils pouvaient s'assurer que plus personne ne les filait pour le compte du père de Drago.

- Hé mais... ! s'exclama soudain Harry en se frappant le front. Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

- Pensé à quoi ? demanda Drago. Attends, je sors de cette cape, j'étouffe.

- Non, reste dessous, l'espion...

- Tu vois bien qu'il n'y personne, rétorqua Drago en embrassant le couloir du regard. Mais reste sous la cape, si tu veux, et s'il y a réellement quelqu'un qui nous espionne, on croira que je suis seul, rien de suspect, répliqua Drago en se recoiffant.

- Et il croira que tu parles tout seul, aussi ? Parfois, tu prends vraiment les gens pour des imbéciles. L'espion reconnaîtrait ma voix, de toute façon, objecta Harry en retirant sa cape. Et toutes les fois où on s'est retrouvés, il n'y avait personne autour, non plus, et pourtant ton père était parfaitement au courant .

- Vu la lettre qu'il m'a envoyée, je suis persuadé que mon père a arrêté de...

_Cling_.

Il se tut brutalement et tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Rapide comme l'éclair, il bondit vers l'armure située au coin du couloir à quelques mètres de là et poussa un cri de triomphe :

- Aha ! _Petrificus totalus _!


	41. La boîte aux lettres

**Merci à vous tous qui êtes revenus ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre... Et ne vous inquiétez pas, on saura bientôt qui essaye de tout faire capoter en caftant à Lucius ! ;-)**

**La boîte aux lettres**

Harry s'élança en avant ; la personne cachée derrière cette armure était-elle celle que Lucius Malefoy employait pour les surveiller ?

Drago continuait de pointer sa baguette sur l'armure et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Harry s'approcha de lui.

Neville était recroquevillé contre le mur, immobile. Des gouttes de sueur avaient été arrêtées dans leur course sur son front et il ouvrait de grands yeux à la fois terrifiés et surpris.

- Ce n'est pas possible..., murmura Harry.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le corps pétrifié de Neville.

- _Enervatum !_

Neville secoua la tête comme un chien sortant de l'eau et leva les yeux vers Harry.

- Ça va, Neville ?

- Arrête ! cria Drago, furieux. _Petrificus totalus !_

Neville s'immobilisa à nouveau et retomba contre le mur.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? lança Harry. _Enervatum._

À nouveau, Neville sembla se réveiller.

- _Petrificus totalus ! _C'est lui qui nous a vendus à mon père !

- Impossible ! _Enervatum. _Et comment aurait-il pu être en contact avec ton père, d'ailleurs ?

- _Petrificus totalus ! _Et pourquoi était-il là, si ce n'était pas pour nous espionner ? Tu en connais beaucoup, des gens qui se cachent derrière des armures juste pour le plaisir ?

- _Enervatum._ Mais c'est Neville ! Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

- _Petrificus totalus !_ Mon père pourrait persuader n'importe qui de vendre sa propre mère, alors convaincre un abruti de seize ans...

- _Enervatum. _Neville n'est pas un abruti et il est très loyal, jamais il...

- _Petrificus totalus ! _Rends-toi à l'évidence, Harry ! Il était caché là, juste à l'endroit où on avait l'habitude d'aller avant les menaces de mon père, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, quand même !

- Bon, céda Harry. Je vais le raccompagner jusqu'à notre salle commune, d'accord ? Je crois qu'il a besoin de repos. En chemin, je lui demanderai ce qu'il faisait là et... si c'était réellement sur les ordres de ton père, il me le dira. Je... On se verra plus tard. Je vais le réveiller, et il vaut mieux... que tu ne sois pas là, finit-il avec une grimace d'excuse.

Drago jeta un regard blessé à Harry et tourna les talons.

- _Enervatum._

Neville leva des yeux hébétés vers lui et se remit debout, les jambes tremblantes.

- Pourquoi Malefoy a-t-il fait ça ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Oh, commença Harry d'un ton qu'il espérait dégagé, c'est le genre de chose que Malefoy fait, tu sais bien. Il pétrifie les gens. Désolé, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Il observa Neville d'un air soucieux : le pauvre garçon était très pâle et devait se raccrocher à l'armure pour ne pas s'effondrer par terre. L'association _Enervatum-Petrificus totalus _à grande vitesse était certainement déconseillée.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ? proposa Harry.

- Non, ça ira, assura bravement Neville juste comme l'armure commençait à secouer son bras pour que Neville la lâche.

- Je te raccompagne à la salle commune, insista Harry.

- Merci, Harry, tu es gentil.

Harry se sentit coupable d'avoir à lui poser quelques questions assez désagréables. Il décida néanmoins d'attendre que Neville soit assis confortablement dans un fauteuil de leur tour pour commencer à l'interroger. Sans le quitter des yeux de peur que Neville profite d'une inattention de sa part pour s'évanouir, Harry réfléchissait. Cela paraissait aberrant que Neville fût l'espion de Lucius Malefoy. Mais Drago avait raison, son père avait le bras long, et Neville était très influençable. Il aurait suffi que Lucius le menace de faire du mal à sa grand-mère ou à ses parents pour aussitôt l'avoir à sa botte.

Même s'il ne l'avait pas fait par méchanceté, Neville aurait pu les espionner pour le compte de Lucius Malefoy.

Alors qu'il en était là de ses réflexions, Luna Lovegood apparut au bout du couloir et lança :

- Ah ! Te voilà, Neville, je te cherchais partout ! Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ?

- Tu cherchais Neville ? s'exclama Harry, qui commençait à entrevoir la raison pour laquelle Neville s'était caché derrière une armure.

- Oui, je crois que j'ai enfin réussi à mettre au point la potion pour la mémoire...

- Je croyais t'avoir demandé de cesser tes expériences sur Neville ? coupa sèchement Harry.

Luna se contenta de le regarder d'un air absent et elle fourra dans sa poche le muffin qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle haussa les épaules et repartit en sifflotant distraitement. Harry et Neville se remirent en route pour leur salle commune, mais Harry savait à présent que Neville était tout à fait innocent.

Sur le coup, il avait été en colère contre Malefoy, qui avait réagi si primitivement ; mais après tout, c'était pour eux qu'il l'avait fait, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. À sa grande honte, une bouffée de joie l'envahit à la pensée de ce que Malefoy pouvait faire pour protéger leur relation.

- Tu... Tu es ami avec Malefoy, Harry ? demanda timidement Neville quand ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

- Euh... Eh bien... Oui, dans un sens... Mais n'en parle à personne, d'accord ?

Neville hocha la tête et Harry donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame.

- Neville ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda Ginny dès qu'ils eurent franchi le trou menant à la salle commune.

- Malefoy lui a lancé un _Petrificus totalus_, dit Harry à regret.

Depuis son fauteuil devant la cheminée, Hermione lui jeta un regard surpris. Harry guida Neville jusqu'à une chaise sur laquelle il s'effondra, et il laissa Ginny s'occuper du pauvre Neville pour aller rejoindre Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil voisin.

- Je ne crois rien, répondit Hermione en l'observant par-dessus _Une histoire de l'esclavage des elfes_.

Mais Harry se crut obligé d'éclaircir la situation. Quand il eut terminé, Hermione se leva d'un bond et lui dit :

- Viens.

Il la suivit hors de la salle commune, un peu surpris, passa devant le buste de Paracelse et, au bout d'un certain temps, reconnut la route qu'Hermione lui faisait emprunter et demanda :

- Pourquoi m'emmènes-tu à la volière ? Tu as besoin d'Hedwige ?

Hermione ne répondit pas et grimpa vivement les marches conduisant à la volière. Mais au lieu d'entrer dans la pièce elle s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier, sortit sa baguette et en tapota une pierre du mur qui faisait face à la porte. Sous les yeux intrigués de Harry, la pierre sortit doucement de sa place. Hermione la retira et lui dit :

- Regarde.

Harry s'avança et vit une petite niche rectangulaire derrière l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver la pierre.

- Qu'y a-t-il à voir ? demanda-t-il.

- Vous pourrez vous en servir comme d'une boîte aux lettres ! dit Hermione avec impatience. J'ai découvert cette cachette par hasard...

- Ah, tu t'amuses à toucher des pierres au hasard avec ta baguette, toi ? coupa Harry, amusé.

- ... elle devait servir à des élèves, il y a longtemps, continua Hermione comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption. Ce sera quand même plus pratique quand vous aurez quelque chose à vous dire, parce que la tirade de Malefoy ce matin, en potions, n'était pas très discrète..., ajouta-t-elle avec un soupir désabusé.

- Hermione, tu es géniale, dit Harry en souriant.

- Merci.

- Comment as-tu découvert cette cachette ? demanda Harry d'un air dégagé.

- J'ai trébuché en sortant de la volière et je suis tombée contre le mur, la baguette à la main, répondit Hermione d'un ton digne.

Elle replaça la pierre et descendit les escaliers.

Ravi, Harry lui emboîta le pas.

Le lendemain, il retrouva Drago dans leur pièce secrète, et ce dernier s'avéra plus facile à convaincre de l'innocence de Neville que Harry ne l'avait craint. Harry lui raconta brièvement l'histoire des muffins.

- ... et il se cachait en réalité de Luna, il n'était pas du tout là pour nous espionner.

Drago hocha la tête et dit :

- Ce qui signifie qu'on n'est toujours pas en sécurité, quand on se voit. Harry, il faut absolument que l'on découvre de qui il s'agit, et je crois que d'ici là, il serait plus sage de ne plus se voir.

- Tu crois vraiment que...

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi mon père peut être capable, marmonna Drago en regardant le plancher.

- De toute manière, je sais comment découvrir qui nous a vendus, annonça Harry.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, c'est à ça que je venais de penser quand on est tombés sur Neville. Regarde ça...

Il tira de sa poche la carte du maraudeur, la déplia et prononça la formule que les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient enseignée. Aussitôt se dessina sur la carte un plan détaillé du château.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Mais... Waouh... Où... ?

- Je l'ai trouvée, répondit évasivement Harry. Regarde, on est là.

Drago se pencha un peu plus sur la carte et en effet, dans cette petite pièce où ils étaient cachés étaient dessinés deux minuscules points accompagnés des étiquettes "Harry Potter" et "Drago Malefoy".

- Hé, attends un peu... Ça me rappelle quelque chose...

- Les chaussettes que t'avait offertes Pansy ? suggéra Harry. J'y ai pensé tout de suite quand tu m'as raconté cette histoire de chaussettes, mais à l'époque je ne pouvais pas te montrer la carte... enfin, bref. À chaque fois qu'on se retrouvera, on n'aura qu'à vérifier sur la carte qu'il n'y a personne dans les parages. S'il y a quelqu'un...

- ... ce sera notre espion !

- Non, pas forcément, ce sera peut-être juste quelqu'un qui passe par là par hasard, comme Neville. Mais au moins, on saura à quoi s'en tenir.

Drago hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure ; il ne semblait pas convaincu.

- J'aimerais quand même bien découvrir qui a été tout raconter à mon père..., dit-il d'un air songeur.

- D'accord, on va essayer, promit Harry. Mais avant, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Rejoins-moi en bas de l'escalier de la volière dans cinq minutes.

Il était plus simple de voyager séparément que de vérifier tous les dix mètres que personne ne venait dans leur direction. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et se faufila dans le couloir.

Un peu intrigué, Drago attendit un laps de temps raisonnable pour laisser à Harry l'avance nécessaire, puis il se glissa à son tour dans le couloir. Quand il arriva à la volière, Harry l'entraîna en haut de l'escalier et lui montra une pierre légèrement disjointe dans le mur qui faisait face à la porte.

- Regarde, dit-il en enlevant la pierre de son emplacement. On va pouvoir se laisser des messages là-dedans.

Drago dut se faire expliquer à deux reprises le mode de fonctionnement des boîtes aux lettres de type moldu, et malgré son expression un peu méprisante, il dut convenir que c'était là un moyen plus discret que les hiboux pour communiquer.

- C'est toi qui as trouvé ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, c'est Hermione. Elle...

- Attends, tu veux dire que Granger est au courant ? s'exclama Drago.

Sa voix résonna sur les murs de pierre brute et Harry lui fit signe de baisser la voix.

- Oui, elle sait depuis...

- Mais alors qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que ce n'est pas elle qui nous a vendus à mon père ?

- Impossible. Désolé, mais elle déteste ton père, alors jamais elle n'entrerait en communication avec lui, d'autant moins pour lui rendre service.

- Il a très bien pu la forcer.

- Tu veux bien arrêter d'accuser tous mes amis les uns après les autres ? Tu es absolument certain que Sarah est innocente, et moi je le suis pour Hermione, point.

À sa grande surprise, Hermione arriva exactement à ce moment. Il ne l'avait pas entendue monter, et elle ne les avait apparemment pas entendus parler avant d'arriver à leur hauteur, car elle leva les yeux vers eux, sursauta et marmonna :

- Oh pardon, je... Je reviendrai plus tard.

Elle fit volte-face et dévala les escaliers.

- Hermione, attends ! cria en vain Harry.

Drago lui jeta un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

- Quoi ? fit Harry d'un ton assez brusque.

- Elle venait envoyer une lettre, elle nous voit et elle repart en courant. Ce n'est pas du tout un comportement suspect, à mes yeux, pas du tout...

- Peut-être venait-elle tout simplement dire bonjour à... à Hedwige, ou à Coquecigrue, dit Harry, sur la défensive.

- Dans ce cas elle ne serait pas partie comme ça, rétorqua Drago. Si tu veux mon avis, une petite séance d'interrogatoire ne serait pas de trop chez les Gryffondor, ce soir...

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, répliqua Harry, agacé. C'est mon amie et je lui fais confiance.

- Le roi Lear aussi faisait confiance à ses filles, commenta Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Franchement exaspéré, cette fois, Harry se contenta d'un bref « À plus tard » et descendit à son tour les escaliers.

Drago le regarda s'éloigner en réfléchissant. Il ne faisait pas du tout confiance à Granger, et le sursaut qu'elle avait eu en les apercevant prouvait à son avis qu'elle n'avait pas que d'innocentes intentions.

Le seul moyen d'en avoir le coeur net, c'était donc de découvrir le fameux espion ; si ce n'était pas Granger, tant mieux, mais si c'était elle Harry n'aurait plus qu'à lui présenter ses excuses pour s'être encore une fois montré aussi soupe au lait, et Drago serait ravi d'avoir eu raison. Il adorait avoir raison.

Il fit apparaître un parchemin et une plume et griffonna un petit mot : autant étrenner cette boîte aux lettres moldue.

_H,_

_je suis désolé si je t'ai froissé, mais comprends bien que j'aie des raisons de la soupçonner, puisque je ne la connais pas - tu avais bien accusé tour à tour tous les Serpentard._

_Retrouvons-nous demain après le dîner de l'autre côté du lac ; personne n'y va jamais, s'il y a quelqu'un ce sera certainement celui ou celle que l'on cherche._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_D._

Il remit la pierre en place avec quelque réticence - ça lui faisait bizarre de laisser son courrier livré à lui-même - mais il finit par se convaincre que c'était là une bonne idée, puisqu'elle venait d'Harry, et il se mit en route pour son dortoir.

L'espoir que peut-être, demain à cette heure, ils sauraient qui avaient été le moteur de tous leurs problèmes lui réchauffa le coeur et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit.


	42. Lucius m'a tuer

**Hello ! Merci à tous d'être toujours là et bonne lecture ! Pas beaucoup d'action aujourd'hui alors le prochain ne devrait pas tarder... ;-)**

**La fin du dernier chapitre :**

Hermione vient de surprendre Harry et Drago près de la volière. Harry est certain que ce n'est qu'une co¨¨incidence et qu'elle ne peut pas être l'indic de Lucius Malefoy.

_Drago le regarda s'éloigner en réfléchissant. Il ne faisait pas du tout confiance à Granger, et le sursaut qu'elle avait eu en les apercevant prouvait à son avis qu'elle n'avait pas que d'innocentes intentions._

_Le seul moyen d'en avoir le coeur net, c'était donc de découvrir le fameux espion ; si ce n'était pas Granger, tant mieux, mais si c'était elle Harry n'aurait plus qu'à lui présenter ses excuses pour s'être encore une fois montré aussi soupe au lait, et Drago serait ravi d'avoir eu raison. Il adorait avoir raison._

_Il fit apparaître un parchemin et une plume et griffonna un petit mot : autant étrenner cette boîte aux lettres moldue._

H,

je suis désolé si je t'ai froissé, mais comprends bien que j'aie des raisons de la soupçonner, puisque je ne la connais pas - tu avais bien accusé tour à tour tous les Serpentard.

Retrouvons-nous demain après le dîner de l'autre côté du lac ; personne n'y va jamais, s'il y a quelqu'un ce sera certainement celui ou celle que l'on cherche.

Je t'embrasse,

D.

_Il remit la pierre en place avec quelque réticence - ça lui faisait bizarre de laisser son courrier livré à lui-même - mais il finit par se convaincre que c'était là une bonne idée, puisqu'elle venait d'Harry, et il se mit en route pour son dortoir._

_L'espoir que peut-être, demain à cette heure, ils sauraient qui avaient été le moteur de tous leurs problèmes lui réchauffa le coeur et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit._

**Lucius m'a tuer**

Le jeudi matin, au petit-déjeuner, Drago ruminait de sombres pensées. Il n'avait pas pu parler à Harry depuis l'avant-veille, quand Granger les avait surpris près de la volière, et Harry n'était pas non plus venu le retrouver au bord du lac la veille au soir.

- Malefoy, il faut que tu ailles dans le bureau de Rogue, l'informa Ian McDiarmuid, un septième année au cou de taureau.

Drago soupira. Harry lui avait posé un lapin - peut-être lui en voulait-il toujours d'avoir osé soupçonner Granger ? - et en plus Rogue voulait le voir. Qui savait pour quel motif, cette fois ? Il avait été trop serviable en ramassant la plume de Pansy, deux semaines plus tôt ? Était-ce indigne d'un Serpentard ? Il termina son petit-déjeuner sans apprécier le moindre aliment, salua ses camarades et se mit en route pour les cachots d'un pas lourd.

- Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu ne me parles plus depuis avant-hier, chuchota Hermione par-dessus le plat de harengs fumés.

- Si, tout va bien, pourquoi ? répondit Harry d'un ton morne.

- S'il te plaît...

Harry leva les yeux et s'aperçut qu'Hermione semblait réellement angoissée. Mais comment pouvait-il lui demander si elle était celle qui avait tout raconté à Lucius Malefoy à propos de Drago et lui ? Lui-même n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il la soupçonnait réellement. Mais lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle venait faire à la volière, l'avant-veille, elle avait rougi et détourné les yeux en marmonnant « Rien d'important ». Ce qui, comme Drago l'avait si justement fait remarquer, était des plus curieux.

Remarquant qu'Hermione avait les yeux humides, il décida tout de même de faire quelque chose pour tirer la situation au clair.

- Qu'étais-tu allée faire à la volière mardi soir ? lui demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Cette fois, Hermione répondit aussitôt, comme si elle avait préparé sa réponse.

- Je voulais envoyer une lettre à Viktor.

Le coeur de Harry se desserra d'un cran, mais Harry lui interdit de s'emballer trop tôt.

- Mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit la première fois que je te l'ai demandé ?

- Parce que Ron était juste à côté, et tu sais comme il monte sur ses grands chevaux dès qu'on parle de Viktor..., expliqua Hermione sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

- Viktor qui ? Krum ? rugit aussitôt, comme pour confirmer ses dires, Ron, qui était jusqu'alors plongé dans une conversation sur le football avec Dean (« Deux fois onze joueurs sur un seul terrain, c'est beaucoup trop ! » - conversation à sens unique car Dean avait rarement l'occasion de répliquer). Ah celui-là, si je le tenais !

- Mais non, Ron, on parle de mon oncle Victor, celui qui est plombier, l'apaisa Hermione.

Ron se calma aussitôt et se tourna à nouveau vers Dean.

- Harry... tu ne penses quand même pas que j'étais venue pour vous espionner ou pour envoyer mon rapport à Lucius Malefoy ? demanda soudain Hermione à mi-voix.

Harry avait rarement souhaité qu'Hermione soit moins intelligente, mais c'était pourtant le cas en ce moment.

- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer..., bafouilla-t-il en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Hermione eut un petit sourire triste et lui tapota gentiment la main.

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-elle. Je suis un peu déçue, mais je te comprends. Ça ne doit pas être facile.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air pensif et ajouta :

- En tout cas, je peux te jurer que ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai dénoncé à Lucius Malefoy.

- Je sais, répondit Harry.

Il l'avait toujours su.

Il aperçut alors Drago qui se levait de table, non loin de là, et porta machinalement la main à sa poche pour sentir à travers l'étoffe de sa robe la forme d'un parchemin plié en huit. Il était passé voir la "boîte aux lettres" par hasard, ce matin, et avait eu la surprise d'y trouver un mot de Drago. Il lui fixait un rendez-vous « demain après le dîner », mais d'après la formulation de sa lettre, il avait dû l'écrire tout de suite après que Harry l'ait laissé seul devant la porte de la volière. Autrement dit, Harry avait manqué le rendez-vous fixé à la veille. Dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il s'expliquerait ; il n'allait pas encore laisser un malentendu tout gâcher.

Drago quitta le bureau du professeur Rogue dans un état d'agitation extrême et se rendit tout droit à la volière. Donnant un coup sec sur la pierre disjointe, il sortit un morceau de parchemin chiffonné de sa poche. Il défroissa la feuille et fit apparaître une plume, écrivit quelques lignes à toute vitesse et, au moment de déposer la missive dans la niche, il s'aperçut que cette dernière était vide. Harry avait donc bel et bien eu son message, et c'était en toute connaissance de cause qu'il n'était pas venu à leur rendez-vous. Cela valait-il la peine de lui laisser ce nouveau message, dans ce cas, ou Harry considérait-il déjà qu'ils avaient une nouvelle fois rompu ? Après une seconde d'hésitation, Drago posa le parchemin dans la boîte aux lettres et remit la pierre en place. Cela fait, il respira profondément, plusieurs fois, et se remit à courir. McGonagall détestait les retardataires.

À la fin de la journée, Harry ne tenait plus en place. Il avait hâte d'expliquer à Drago pourquoi il ne l'avait pas retrouvé derrière le lac, et il voulait également lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas du tout d'avoir soupçonné Hermione. Si même lui, Harry, avait fini par se poser des questions au sujet de la jeune fille, il était bien naturel que Drago fît de même, puisqu'il ne l'appréciait que modérément. Quand le cours de métamorphose se termina, il avait déjà écrit tout son message. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer à la volière et espérer que Drago viendrait le chercher. En fin de compte, ce système de boîte aux lettres était peut-être plus discret que les hiboux ou les messages cachés dans des phrases anodines, mais il était beaucoup moins fiable. Il se débarrassa de Ron sous un prétexte fallacieux et, après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre, grimpa deux à deux les marches menant à la volière.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il retira la pierre de son emplacement de constater qu'un autre message s'y trouvait déjà ! Il s'en empara avidement et, après l'avoir lu, éclata d'un rire tonitruant mais sans joie, faisant pousser des hululements paniqués aux chouettes et hiboux, derrière la porte. C'était tellement absurde. Tout cela avait un tel goût de déjà-vu. Un goût amer.

_H, _disait la lettre.

_je pense que nous ne devons pas continuer à nous voir. _

_Il serait mieux pour nous deux de tout arrêter là ; cela ne nous mènera nulle part. _

_C'était bien le temps que ça a duré, mais je crois que l'heure est venue de cesser de nous comporter en enfants irresponsables._

_Je te souhaite le meilleur,_

_D._

Harry lut et relut la lettre. Longtemps après qu'il ait cessé de rire, les volatiles inquiets continuaient de s'agiter dans la volière. _Bon_, se dit-il. _Lucius a encore frappé_. _Ça ne fait rien, nous allons en discuter calmement et tout finira par s'arranger_.

Avec des gestes fébriles il fourra les deux messages - le sien et celui de Drago - dans sa poche et remit la pierre en place.

Il monta chercher de la poudre de Cheminette dans son dortoir et en profita pour déposer ses affaires. Alors qu'il se penchait pour poser son sac au pied de son lit, un parchemin tomba de sa poche. L'ouvrant par réflexe, Harry s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du message écrit l'avant-veille par Drago.

Il venait de le cacher sous son matelas quand un détail lui revint en mémoire avec la force d'un cognard. Récupérant le message, il le compara à celui qu'il venait de trouver à la volière. Les _p _étaient différents. Ceux du premier message avaient la queue tournée vers l'extérieur ; ceux de l'autre lettre également, mais la queue était plus tremblotante, comme si quelqu'un avait cherché à imiter cette particularité sans en avoir l'habitude. C'était la même chose pour les _q_... Et que dire des _i_ : sur le deuxième parchemin les points étaient placés proprement au-dessus de chaque bâton, alors que sur le premier ils avaient toujours une ou deux lettres de retard. L'imitateur n'avait pas fait attention à cet infime détail ; car Harry en était sûr, ce n'était pas Drago qui avait écrit cette lettre, mais bien quelqu'un qui avait voulu se faire passer pour lui.

Il mit les deux parchemins dans sa poche, prit la boîte que Sirius lui avait offerte pour Noël et redescendit dans la salle commune. Seulement une dizaine d'élèves s'y trouvait, la journée de cours ne se terminant qu'une heure plus tard pour les première à cinquième année, qui avaient un emploi du temps plus chargé. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas là - ils avaient dû se rendre à la bibliothèque pour que Ron comprenne enfin, à grands renforts de schémas et de calculs savants, la théorie de la loi de l'enclume, sur laquelle il avait écrit un essai sans en saisir un traître mot.

Harry vérifia que personne ne l'observait avec insistance, s'agenouilla devant la cheminée et lança, sans trop élever la voix : « Salle commune de Serpentard » quand les flammes émeraudes jaillirent.

Comme la dernière fois, les Serpentard tombèrent des nues en voyant la tête de Harry Potter apparaître dans leur âtre. Harry entendit même un septième année s'exclamer d'un ton blasé : « Il faudrait penser à faire condamner cette cheminée ».

- Quelqu'un pourrait aller chercher Malefoy ? demanda Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? répliqua un élève roux d'un ton hargneux.

- Rien. On doit faire un devoir ensemble - Harry fit une grimace appropriée - et il a pris un de mes livres. Il faut que je le récupère ou je ne pourrai rien faire et on aura zéro.

Le septième année, sans un mot et sans bouger de sa place, attrapa une petite flèche de bois nichée dans le mur derrière lui et la lança approximativement en direction de la porte menant aux différents dortoirs.

La flèche trouva son chemin toute seule, attendit que la porte s'ouvre pour lui livrer passage, et un instant après Harry entendit un _chtunk_ suivi d'un bruit perçant - elle s'était sans doute plantée dans la porte du dortoir des sixième année et annonçait grâce au bruit qu'elle avait un message à délivrer.

- Quoi ? grogna Drago en émergeant dans la salle commune cinq secondes plus tard, la fléchette à la main.

- On te demande, répliqua le roux en pointant vaguement le menton en direction de la cheminée.

Drago replanta la flèche dans le mur d'où elle avait été dérangée et alla s'agenouiller sur le tapis élimé, devant l'âtre.

- C'est toi qui as mon manuel de potions, dit aussitôt Harry d'un ton agressif. Retrouve-moi devant la bibliothèque aussi vite que possible, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

- Attends, on ne..., protesta Drago.

Mais Harry avait déjà retiré sa tête du feu. Drago soupira et quitta la salle commune, se demandant bien ce qui l'attendait à présent.

- Non, ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit ça, confirma Drago en rendant à Harry la lettre de rupture. Quand l'as-tu trouvée ?

- À l'instant, je...

- Attends un peu... Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans la niche ?

- Non, juste ce message.

- Oh non !

Drago se frappa le front du plat de la main et se mit à marmonner :

- Mais comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Quel imbécile je fais !

Juste comme Harry allait demander des explications, il ajouta :

- C'est mon père qui a dû écrire ça.

- Ton père ? Tu veux dire... qu'il est ici ?

- Plus maintenant, mais il était là ce matin. J'ai été convoqué dans le bureau de Rogue, et c'est mon père qui m'y attendait. Il m'a dit qu'il savait pertinemment que nous étions toujours ensemble, son informateur lui avait dit nous avoir vus - c'est ce qu'il y avait dans le message que je t'ai _réellement _écrit. C'est ce que je te disais dans _mon_ message. Harry, il faut absolument que l'on découvre qui nous espionne. Enfin bref, il a dû me suivre quand je suis monté à la volière et s'est servi du message que j'avais écrit pour imiter mon écriture et en écrire un autre.

- Il sait que nous sommes toujours ensemble et... c'est tout ? Il t'a laissé t'en tirer comme ça ? s'exclama Harry, éberlué.

- Oh non, il y eu le discours et les menaces habituels, mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre que son informateur devait avoir des hallucinations, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. De toute manière, même s'il ne m'avait pas cru, il n'est pas assez stupide pour tenter quoi que ce soit de répréhensible sous le nez de Dumbledore. Mais puisqu'il m'a suivi et qu'il a lu la lettre que je t'avais écrite, il sait à présent que je lui ai menti et là, on est dans de beaux draps.

- Il n'a pas essayé de lire dans tes pensées, il t'a juste cru sur parole ? demanda Harry, sceptique.

- J'ai commencé très jeune à m'entraîner à l'occlumencie. J'ai vite compris qu'avec lui, c'était nécessaire pour quiconque voudrait vivre assez vieux pour passer ses ASPIC. Tu ne veux pas vérifier encore une fois qu'il n'y a personne ? ajouta Drago, un peu nerveux.

Harry tira à nouveau la carte du Maraudeur de sa poche et regarda les alentours de la pièce secrète dessus. Il n'y avait personne sauf eux.

- Tu es certain que la carte ne peut pas se tromper ? Si elle ne montre personne, il n'y a vraiment personne ? demanda Drago.

- Certain, affirma Harry. Sauf si...

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt.

- Les Oreilles à rallonge, dit-il dans un souffle.

Il expliqua rapidement à Drago ce qu'étaient des Oreilles à rallonge, mais se ravisa et ajouta :

- Ça m'étonnerait tout de même que l'informateur en utilise. Leur cordon n'est pas étirable à l'infini, or les gens qui passent autour de nous quand nous sommes ensemble ne sont jamais immobiles. À mon avis, la personne en question nous épie en chair et en os, quand elle le fait.

- Mais on l'aurait vue, sur la carte ! On vérifie tout le temps !

Mais c'était faux. Ils ne regardaient la carte du Maraudeur que lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient et au moment de se quitter.

- Or l'espion peut très bien ne faire que passer, voir qu'on est ensemble et se dépêcher d'aller le dire à ton père. Pas besoin d'écouter nos conversations entières, objecta Harry.

- Mais la plupart du temps c'est ici qu'on se voit. Comment cette personne pourrait-elle savoir qu'on est là, sans ouvrir la porte... ? Hé, elle a peut-être une carte comme la tienne.

- Peut-être, dit Harry sans conviction. Ou alors elle ne nous a vus ensemble qu'une seule fois... Réfléchis, si ton père n'est venu que ce matin, c'est qu'il vient à peine d'apprendre que Sarah n'était qu'une couverture. Donc, son espion a très bien pu nous voir - ou nous entendre - près de la volière, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi nous avons été tranquilles pendant si longtemps ! Il avait bel et bien cessé de nous faire espionner, mais son informateur nous a vus par hasard !

- On tourne en rond, là, ça pourrait être n'importe qui. Même Gran...

- Non, répliqua Harry d'un ton catégorique. Au fait, comment se fait-il que ton père, si c'est lui qui a écrit cette fausse lettre, ne t'ait encore rien dit depuis ce matin ?

- Oh, il se croit tellement malin qu'il pense sûrement que tu as vraiment cru que c'était moi qui avais écrit cette lettre, et que nous ne sommes plus ensemble pour de bon. Il a dû être furieux en s'apercevant que je lui avais encore menti, grimaça Drago. De toute manière, je me charge de lui faire croire que nous avons réellement rompu depuis sa visite, et dorénavant on ne se déplace que sous ta cape d'invisibilité, et on ne quitte jamais la carte des yeux.

- Ça va être gai, comme rendez-vous, dit Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Si on doit employer tout le temps qu'on passe ensemble à surveiller ce que font les autres et vérifier que personne ne nous épie..., résuma Harry. Enfin, est-ce qu'il y a toujours un intérêt à se voir ?

Drago était estomaqué.

- Mais bien sûr que oui ! Bien sûr, puisqu'on sera tout de même ensemble, et c'est qu'on veut, non ? Enfin, c'est ce que moi je veux, au moins... Pas toi ?

- Si, bien sûr, répondit Harry avec un pâle sourire. Mais il faut tout de même qu'on se débarrasse de cet espion avant la fin de l'année, sinon on ne va pas beaucoup profiter d'être ensemble...

La nuit de Harry fut peuplée de rêves de Lucius Malefoy qui essayait de l'acheter, comme dans les romans à l'eau de rose que la tante Petunia affectionnait en secret : « Dix mille gallions pour que tu ne revoies jamais mon fils ! » Comme Harry refusait, Lucius devenait vert de rage et sortait de sa poche la carte du Maraudeur. « Elle ne te servira à rien ! Tu ne découvriras jamais qui j'emploie pour vous filer ! » Et sur un rire sardonique, l'image de Lucius Malefoy s'évanouit et Harry se réveilla pour affronter une nouvelle journée.


	43. La vérité

**Hop ! La suite ! **

**La fin du dernier chapitre : **

_- Si on doit employer tout le temps qu'on passe ensemble à surveiller ce que font les autres et vérifier que personne ne nous épie..., résuma Harry. Enfin, est-ce qu'il y a toujours un intérêt à se voir ?_

_Drago était estomaqué._

_- Mais bien sûr que oui ! Bien sûr, puisqu'on sera tout de même ensemble, et c'est qu'on veut, non ? Enfin, c'est ce que moi je veux, au moins... Pas toi ?_

_- Si, bien sûr, répondit Harry avec un pâle sourire. Mais il faut tout de même qu'on se débarrasse de cet espion avant la fin de l'année, sinon on ne va pas beaucoup profiter d'être ensemble..._

_La nuit de Harry fut peuplée de rêves de Lucius Malefoy qui essayait de l'acheter, comme dans les romans à l'eau de rose que la tante Petunia affectionnait en secret : « Dix mille gallions pour que tu ne revoies jamais mon fils ! » Comme Harry refusait, Lucius devenait vert de rage et sortait de sa poche la carte du Maraudeur. « Elle ne te servira à rien ! Tu ne découvriras jamais qui j'emploie pour vous filer ! » Et sur un rire sardonique, l'image de Lucius Malefoy s'évanouit et Harry se réveilla pour affronter une nouvelle journée._

* * *

**La vérité**

Laissant Flitwick s'embarquer dans des considérations sans fin sur le sortilège d'Ankylose, Drago résolut de passer le cours à réfléchir sur ce qui l'occupait principalement en ce moment. Mentalement, il fit la liste de tout ce que Harry et lui savaient de celui qui les espionnait.

_Il/Elle connaît mon père, du moins assez pour être chargé(e) d'une telle mission._

_Nous ne l'avons jamais surpris(e) à l'oeuvre._

C'était mince. Il ajouta tout de même : _Même lorsque nous sommes cachés, cette personne sait que nous sommes ensemble, comme si..._

Il se redressa d'un coup. Complètement stupéfait de ne jamais y avoir pensé, il récapitula dans sa tête tout ce qui pouvait lui permettre de penser qu'il avait bien découvert qui le dénonçait à son père. Tout concordait.

Harry avait toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur la leçon. La vue de Drago, quelques rangs devant, n'y était pas étrangère. Il avait beau essayer de s'intéresser à ce qu'expliquait Flitwick, son esprit de cessait de s'échapper vers l'identité possible de celui qui les espionnait. Ils s'en étaient crus débarrassés pendant un moment, mais voilà qu'il était de retour dans leur vie, et cette fois Harry était déterminé à ne pas abandonner. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Drago avait reçu une lettre au petit-déjeuner, et Harry supposait qu'elle venait de Lucius Malefoy. Il avait hâte de savoir si Drago avait réussi à convaincre son père que tout était bel et bien fini entre eux. Alors qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur la nuque du Serpentard, il vit celui-ci se raidir brusquement.

- Hé Harry, tu veux faire un morpion ? proposa Ron.

Distrait par son ami, quand Harry regarda à nouveau dans la direction de Drago, ce dernier avait repris sa position habituelle.

- Un sortilège d'Ankylose lancé en plein air à la tombée de la nuit n'immobilisera donc la victime que durant trois minutes, conclut le professeur Flitwick avant de les laisser sortir. Enfin, gloussa-t-il, cela n'est qu'au programme de septième année, normalement, mais un peu de culture générale n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas Miss Granger ?

Harry s'aperçut que Drago paraissait très agité en rangeant ses affaires. Quand ce dernier se tourna vers lui, il lut dans ses yeux qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'approcher de lui car Ron et Hermione l'attendaient pour quitter la salle. Drago fit donc comme si de rien n'était et passa devant eux en jetant un regard méprisant à Ron. Harry eut la ferme impression qu'un message l'attendrait incessamment sous peu dans la boîte aux lettres.

Il ne put aller le vérifier qu'à la fin des cours. Laissant Ron et Hermione plongés dans leurs devoirs - Hermione du moins, car Ron se contentait de colorier tous les "o" de son sujet de dissertation -, Harry s'éclipsa discrètement de la salle commune et courut jusqu'à la volière.

_H,_

_Retrouve-moi en haut de la tour d'Astronomie à vingt-deux heures._

_D._

Harry fourra le parchemin dans sa poche et entra dans la volière pour saluer Hedwige et Coquecigrue. Il retourna ensuite à la salle commune, où il trouva Ron en pleine contemplation de deux petites balles qu'il tenait à la main.

- Regarde ce que Fred et George viennent de m'envoyer, Harry !

Il lança l'une des balles à Harry. Aussitôt, il la sentit devenir brûlante et palpitante, comme si elle était dotée d'un coeur qui battait. Il la lâcha, et Ron éclata de rire.

- Tu as senti ? Quand je presse la mienne, la tienne se met à chauffer. C'est génial, hein ?

Harry ramassa sa balle et la pressa à son tour. De l'autre main il prit la balle de Ron, qui se réchauffa immédiatement. Il dut la lâcher presque aussitôt, tellement elle était chaude.

- Gardes-en une, dit Ron. On pourra communiquer comme ça.

- Non, vous ne pourrez pas _communiquer_, intervint sèchement Hermione. Tout ce que vous pourrez faire, c'est vous réchauffer mutuellement les poches.

- Ne fais pas la tête, Hermignonne, je demanderai à mes frères de m'en envoyer une autre et tu pourras jouer avec nous.

Amusé de la réaction d'Hermione, Harry mit la balle dans sa poche et s'assit près d'elle avec la ferme intention d'écrire un essai sur les risques de la métamorphose humaine pour le professeur McGonagall.

- Ron, tu peux arrêter avec cette balle, s'il te plaît ? Elle me brûle la jambe.

- Attends, dans la lettre Fred m'expliquait quelque chose... tu vas voir.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et pressa sa balle.

- Ça chauffe ?

- Oui, alors arrête.

- Mais un peu moins que tout à l'heure, non ?

- C'est vrai. Bon, c'est bien beau, mais j'aimerais finir mes devoirs avant demain, alors...

- Attends ! Je reviens !

Ron se rua hors de la salle commune et Harry regarda Hermione, médusé. Hermione haussa les épaules et demanda :

- Du nouveau en ce qui concerne... tu sais qui ?

- Lucius a découvert qu'on était toujours... tu vois... et il m'a écrit une lettre de rupture en se faisant passer pour Drago.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda Hermione, qui ne paraissait pas le moins du monde étonnée de la malversation de Lucius Malefoy.

- Drago a dit qu'il s'occupait de lui faire croire que sa lettre avait fonctionné.

- Oui mais... Enfin, si vous ne savez toujours pas qui vous espionne, Lucius Malefoy ne tardera pas à découvrir que vous l'avez encore berné. Il ne...

- Hermione, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin que...

Il s'interrompit, sentant la balle de Ron chauffer dans sa poche. Mais la chaleur n'avait rien de désagréable cette fois, et il commençait à comprendre où Ron voulait en venir.

Hermione et lui n'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'à ce Ron entre en trombe dans la salle commune en criant :

- Alors ? Ça a chauffé ?

- Oui, mais pas beaucoup. Plus on est près l'un de l'autre et plus elle chauffe, c'est ça ?

- Oui, répondit Ron, apparemment un peu désappointé que Harry ait compris tout seul. Je suis allé jusque dans le hall. Je me demande dans un rayon de combien ça fonctionne...

- On fera l'expérience un autre jour, je dois m'en aller à dix heures, coupa Harry.

Il se mordit aussitôt la lèvre.

- Ah bon ? fit Ron. Tu vas où ?

- Euh... je ne peux rien dire, répondit Harry pour essayer de gagner du temps.

- Allez, je suis quand même ton meilleur ami ! insista Ron.

Harry balaya la pièce du regard, à la recherche désespérée d'un mensonge qui ferait l'affaire.

- C'est ce soir que tu as rendez-vous avec Padma Patil, c'est ça ? intervint Hermione sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

- Oui ! s'exclama Harry, intérieurement reconnaissant envers Hermione.

Il faudrait qu'il fasse quelque chose de vraiment bien pour elle, un de ces jours.

- C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas en parler trop fort, ajouta-t-il d'un ton de conspirateur à l'adresse de Ron en faisant un signe de tête vers Parvati, qui lisait près de la cheminée.

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant et pas moi ? demanda Ron, un peu vexé, à Hermione.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire triomphant et se remit à sa traduction d'anciennes runes.

Quand arriva dix heures moins cinq Harry rassembla ses affaires et Ron lui souhaita bonne chance.

- Prends donc ta balle, au cas où elle t'agresse, plaisanta-t-il.

- Cette balle ne quittera plus jamais ma poche, Ron, promit Harry d'un ton faussement solennel.

Quelques minutes avant dix heures, Drago ordonna au mur de la salle commune de s'ouvrir et se faufila dans le couloir. Il ne croisa personne jusqu'au septième étage. A un virage, il tomba sur le Baron Sanglant en pleine conversation avec la Dame Grise, le fantôme des Serdaigle.

- Bonsoir Baron, lança-t-il poliment.

Le Baron Sanglant inclina courtoisement la tête mais la Dame Grise s'exclama :

- Vous ne devriez pas être au lit, jeune homme ?

- Je suis préfet, je fais ma ronde, répliqua Drago d'un ton sec.

Il s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible et, arrivé au pied de la tour d'Astronomie, il vérifia qu'il était seul dans le couloir avant de commencer à gravir les marches.

Il espérait que Harry était déjà là, et surtout que leur espion les rejoindrait.

- Harry ? appela-t-il en atteignant le sommet de la tour, là où les étoiles se piquaient aux remparts.

Il perçut un mouvement sur sa gauche et une demi-seconde plus tard, Harry se tenait devant lui, sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur à la main.

Harry allait parler, mais Drago lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres et lui intima de se taire.

- Il faut qu'on attende un peu, dit-il.

Ils s'accoudèrent au muret surplombant le parc éclairé par la lune, profitant de la douceur d'une soirée de mai.

- Pourquoi as-tu voulu qu'on vienne ici ? demanda enfin Harry.

- Baron ? fut la réponse de Drago.

Drago se retourna vivement et scruta la semi obscurité. Rien ne bougeait.

- Tu peux me passer la carte, Harry, s'il te plaît ?

Harry s'exécuta et Drago se pencha sur le parchemin.

- Je sais que vous êtes là, Baron, dit-il encore, avec un sourire de triomphe. Vous ne saviez pas qu'on avait cette carte, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon vous seriez parti dès que je vous ai appelé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit Harry.

- Regarde, répondit simplement Drago.

Il lui tendit la carte du Maraudeur et Harry put lire, à côté de « Drago Malefoy » et « Harry Potter », en haut de la plus haute tour du château, l'inscription « Baron Sanglant » dans une étiquette semblable à la leur.

Quand il leva les yeux du parchemin, le fantôme se tenait devant eux.

- Depuis combien de temps savez-vous ? demanda ce dernier à Drago.

- Seulement depuis ce matin. Mais j'aurais dû comprendre beaucoup plus tôt, c'était tellement évident.

- C'est vous ? s'exclama alors Harry. C'est vous qui depuis le début rapportez tout à Lucius Malefoy ?

Le Baron Sanglant lui adressa un regard plein de mépris et répondit :

- Je ne « rapporte » pas. Je fais ce que l'on m'a demandé de faire.

Harry était stupéfait. Pourtant tout concordait : le Baron pouvait traverser les murs, disparaître et réapparaître à n'importe quel endroit, sans que personne ne le voie. Il lui était facile de filer Drago dès que celui-ci se promenait tout seul, puisque ce dernier n'avait pas de carte pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi. Ensuite, dès qu'il s'était assuré que Drago rejoignait bien Harry, il les laissait seuls et regarder la carte ne pouvait rien leur apprendre, puisqu'il était déjà parti.

- Votre mère ne vous a jamais appris que c'était mal de dénoncer ? s'exclama Harry, trop en colère pour remarquer à quel point ses propos étaient naïfs.

- Monsieur Malefoy ne paraissait pas tant se soucier de ce qui était bien ou mal quand il s'agissait de le renseigner sur l'entraînement des autres équipes de Quidditch, rétorqua le Baron sans les regarder.

- Bon, euh... On verra ça plus tard, intervint Drago. Il y a plus important. Mon père vous a demandé de continuer à nous suivre ?

- Bien sûr, sinon je ne serais pas là, acquiesça la fantôme d'un ton las. Ce que font les élèves de cette école m'importe peu. Votre père m'a en effet chargé ce matin de continuer à vous surveiller, mais en me précisant qu'il n'y aurait sans doute rien à signaler. Mais quand je vous ai vu vous diriger vers la tour, monsieur Malefoy, j'ai compris qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. J'ai dû abandonner subitement la Dame Grise, j'espère que vous mesurez l'étendue de l'irrespect que je lui témoigné. J'étais loin de me douter qu'il s'agissait d'un traquenard, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Combien pour que vous arrêtiez d'obéir à mon père ? Ou du moins que vous ne lui racontiez plus rien ?

La rapidité avec laquelle Drago avait fait cette proposition, ainsi que son ton déterminé, indiquèrent à Harry que ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'il essayait d'acheter quelqu'un. Le Baron, lui, éclata d'un rire aigre.

- « Combien » ? Vous pensez sincèrement m'offrir de l'argent en échange de mon silence ?

Drago se mordit les lèvres, furieux.

- Qu'est-ce que mon père vous donne ? Quoi que ce soit, je vous en offre le double.

- Cela vous serait impossible, répliqua le Baron. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'obéis pas à votre père à cause de ce qu'il me donne, mais à cause de notre vieille amitié. C'est également en son nom que je vous ai toujours obéi, à vous aussi. Mais ce soir je me vois obligé de rejeter votre requête.

Il y eut un bref silence, rompu par Harry :

- Drago...

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il fixait le sol dallé sans ciller, comme s'il espérait y trouver une solution gravée là à son intention.

- Drago, insista Harry. Tu sais ce que je t'avais dit, à propos de ton père... Il ne me fait pas peur. On peut...

- Moi aussi j'ai connu des amours contrariées, intervint le Baron.

Comme le ton du fantôme ne s'était pas adouci le moins du monde tandis qu'il prononçait ces paroles, Harry eut du mal à saisir ce qu'il venait de dire. Le Baron dut prendre leur étonnement pour une invitation à continuer, car il ajouta :

- Jamais je n'ai souhaité épouser Lady Hutchinson. Mais en mon temps on ne choisissait pas, et tant pis pour la petite Barbara. Parce qu'elle n'était pas noble, mes parents ont refusé notre union.

Il s'attendait à une suite, mais quand il comprit que le Baron n'avait plus rien à dire, Harry s'exclama :

- Mais alors vous savez ce que c'est ! Vous allez nous aider !

- Non. Si je n'ai pas pu être heureux, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aiderais quelqu'un à l'être. Vous avez dû me confondre avec le Moine gras.

- Pourtant vous rendez mon père heureux en nous espionnant, dit Drago.

- Bien essayé, dit le Baron avec un sourire sans chaleur. Sur ce, gentlemen, veuillez m'excuser mais je vous quitte.

- La Dame Grise sera bien déçue, fit Harry sans savoir pourquoi.

Le fantôme s'immobilisa dans les airs avant de se retourner très lentement.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle a toujours pensé que sous votre apparence de dur se cachait un coeur compatissant qui se réveillait à l'occasion. Comme elle va être déçue en constatant qu'elle s'est trompée !

Le Baron considéra Harry pendant un très long moment. S'efforçant de ne pas ciller, Harry n'en menait pas large. Il avait beau savoir que l'homme qui lui faisait face était mort depuis longtemps, il n'en paraissait pas moins dangereux, d'autant que son surnom n'avait sûrement pas été usurpé.

Enfin, le Baron ouvrit la bouche, semblant choisir ses mots avec soin.

- Je suis sûr que la Dame Grise n'a jamais rien cru de tel.

Il fit demi-tour et traversa la porte, laissant Drago et Harry seuls au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, complètement désemparés.


	44. Mon meilleur ennemi

**Hello ! Mille excuses de vous avoir délaissés aussi longtemps !! Beaucoup de changements et de nouveautés, et puis le temps passe sans qu'on s'en rende compte ! En gage de ma bonne foi et pour ne plus vous faire attendre à l'avenir, je vous livre d'un seul coup les trois derniers chapitre de "Mon meilleur ennemi". Vous n'êtes pas obligés de tout lire d'un coup, bande de gourmands !**

**En tout cas, merci d'avoir été là, depuis le début ou non, pour lire et reviewer. Cela compte beaucoup.**

**Merci encore et joyeux Noël ! ;-D**

* * *

Résumé de l'épisode précédent ;-) : Harry et Drago savent que Lucius Malefoy est décidé à ne pas les laisser en paix. Ils résolvent de découvrir qui les espionne pour le compte de Lucius... et Drago découvre qu'il s'agit du Baron Sanglant !  
Il lui tend un piège en haut de la tour de'astronomie et le supplie de ne rien dire à son père, mais le Baron ne semble pas décidé à se laisser attendrir...

* * *

**Mon meilleur ennemi**

Harry se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain, bien qu'il n'eût pas beaucoup dormi. Drago et lui avaient profité de la soirée de la veille, après le départ du Baron Sanglant, car c'était probablement la dernière qu'ils auraient jamais l'occasion de passer ensemble.

Ils n'avaient pas rompu à proprement parler, mais tous deux savaient, en retournant à leurs salles communes respectives, qu'ils ne seraient plus en paix ensemble. Lucius Malefoy savait qu'ils s'étaient plusieurs fois joués de lui, alors il n'était même plus question d'espérer continuer de la sorte.

Harry avala sa salive et fut soudain pris d'une nausée. Savoir qu'il se lèverait chaque matin et qu'il verrait Drago toute la journée et devrait s'efforcer de l'ignorer sans la perspective réconfortante d'un rendez-vous... Il aurait encore préféré qu'ils ne se voient plus jamais, ç'aurait été moins dur, lui semblait-il.

Il se surprit plusieurs fois à regarder en direction de la table des Serpentard, pendant le petit-déjeuner, pour voir si Drago avait reçu du courrier. Son père ne mettrait sûrement pas longtemps pour lui envoyer la lettre qui mettrait un terme définitif à leur histoire.

- Potter ? Nous venons de décider de la date de la finale de Quidditch. Elle aura lieu dans deux semaines. Je compte sur vous pour... hum... enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Oui, Professeur, nous ferons de notre mieux, assura Hermione en voyant qu'Harry ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué la présence du professeur McGonagall. Harry ? Harry ? appela-t-elle quand le professeur se fut éloignée.

- Hein ? fit Harry, sursautant comme s'il venait de se réveiller brusquement.

- Tu me paraîs bien rêveur, mon vieux, remarqua Ron. Tu penses à Padma ? Je dormais déjà quand tu es rentré, non ?

- Finale de Quidditch dans deux semaines, intervint Hermione.

- Deux semaines ? Bon, je vais commencer à planifier les séances d'entraînement..., bredouilla Harry en se levant.

- Comme tu veux, tant que tu ne te moques _pas d'ma_ technique, claironna Ron. Aïe !

Hermione venait de lui donner un coup sec derrière la tête.

* * *

Drago s'attendait à tout moment à recevoir un hibou de son père, mais il voulait être seul quand la lettre arriverait. Aussi alla-t-il chercher un livre dans son dortoir juste après le petit-déjeuner, puis il sortit dans le parc. Jetant son dévolu sur un saule planté au bord du lac, il alla s'asseoir dans son ombrage et se mit à lire, sans toutefois parvenir à se concentrer. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil autour de lui pour vérifier si un hibou s'approchait.

La douceur de la température aidant, il finit par s'endormir. Quand il se réveilla, sa montre indiquait une heure de l'après-midi. Juste comme il levait les yeux, il vit l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor passer à quelques mètres, en direction du stade, et songea que lui aussi devait programmer les différentes séances pour son équipe. Mais pour l'instant, il avait plus important à faire : son père ne s'était toujours pas manifesté, ce qui était des plus étranges, et il venait de comprendre pourquoi, du moins le pensait-il.

- Baron !

Il patienta une minute mais n'obtint aucune réponse.

Au bout du quatrième appel, enfin, le fantôme se matérialisa à ses côtés sous le feuillage de l'arbre.

- Bonjour, Baron. Dites-moi, vous avez finalement décidé de nous aider, Harry et moi ? lança Drago sans autre préambule.

- Je ne dirais pas cela, répondit le Baron en haussant les épaules. Mais il se peut que j'aie oublié de parler à votre père d'une certaine entrevue, qui aurait eu lieu hier soir, ajouta-t-il avec une ombre de sourire. Ma mémoire défaille parfois. L'âge, sans doute...

Débordant de gratitude, Drago sauta sur ses pieds et songea même un instant à étreindre le fantôme - avant de se raviser.

- Merci mille fois ! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous remercier ?

- Je n'ai besoin de rien, assura le fantôme avec un geste nonchalant de la main. Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vous laisse. La lumière du jour n'est pas très conseillée pour moi.

Le Baron disparut et Drago, le coeur au bord de l'explosion, se mit à courir vers le château. Dans le hall, il faillit entrer de plein fouet dans Londubat, en tenue de Quidditch et armé d'un balai. Il ne s'arrêta même pas pour lui dire de regarder où il allait et monta les marches de marbre du grand escalier quatre à quatre.

Il ne s'arrêta, hors d'haleine, qu'une fois arrivé en haut de l'escalier menant à la volière.

* * *

- C'est vrai ? fit Harry, tout excité, aussitôt qu'il eut rejoint Drago en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Il était allé vérifier la boîte aux lettres à tout hasard, dans l'après-midi, et avait eu la surprise d'y trouver une lettre, qui plus est une lettre lui annonçant que le Baron Sanglant avait finalement décidé de ne rien dire à Lucius Malefoy.

Oubliant sa retenue habituelle, Harry se jeta sur Drago pour le couvrir de baisers ; une fois n'était pas coutume, ce fut le Serpentard qui, sans cesser toutefois de sourire, le repoussa doucement :

- On se calme, on pourrait nous voir, dit-il en regardant derrière lui, par-dessus le rempart. Maintenant que nous nous sommes débarrassés du Baron, il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un d'autre estime devoir aller tout raconter à mon père.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche, de ton père ! s'écria Harry, aux anges.

- C'est facile de dire ça quand il n'est pas là, mais je te jure que c'est un sacré bon sorcier, répliqua Drago avec un sourire narquois. Sinon, jamais le Seign... euh, bref... il est très doué.

- Oui, sûrement, fit Harry, un peu refroidi par cette allusion à Voldemort.

Il lâcha Drago et s'adossa au rempart à côté de lui. Un long silence s'installa, seulement rompu de temps à autre par des raclements de gorge embarrassés.

- Alors euh..., commença Drago au bout de quelques minutes interminables. Tu as terminé ton essai sur le sortilège d'Ankylose pour Flitwick ?

- Je, euh... je vais rentrer.

- Oui, moi aussi, dit aussitôt Drago, visiblement soulagé. Descends en premier.

Comme Harry allait disparaître dans l'escalier, Drago le rappela :

- Harry !

Quand Harry se retourna, son visage arborait une expression étrange, comme un mélange de surprise et d'espoir.

- Je suppose que si mon père ne débarque pas en trombe d'ici ce soir, poursuivit Drago, ça voudra dire que le Baron est officiellement de notre côté.

- Parfait, acquiesça Harry avec un sourire timide mais sincère.

Drago écouta les bruits de pas décroître dans la pénombre de l'escalier et fit volte-face pour s'accouder au rempart.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile, Drago Malefoy, dit-il à haute voix.

- Ne dis pas ça, tu te fais du mal, dit une voix moqueuse dans son dos. Dis-moi, j'ai croisé Potter dans le couloir, il ne venait pas d'ici, par hasard ? continua Sarah en s'appuyant sur le rempart à côté de lui.

- Si.

- Allez, raconte. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

Partagé entre l'envie de lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était et celle de se confier à quelqu'un pour essayer de se sentir mieux, Drago décida finalement de lui raconter comment il avait tout fait rater en évoquant le Seigneur des Ténèbres en plein milieu d'une conversation dans laquelle ce dernier n'avait aucun lieu d'intervenir.

- Il vient juste de se souvenir que vos points de vue divergent totalement en ce qui concerne les "forces du Mal", dit Sarah sur le ton de la constatation. Je sais bien que les contraires s'attirent, mais là ça fait tout de même un gros désaccord pour un couple, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondit Drago d'un ton maussade sans cesser de fixer la forêt, au-delà du lac.

- Comme tu veux. Mais un jour, il te faudra choisir entre ton père et ton petit ami.

- Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Moi, je vois très bien pourquoi, rétorqua Sarah d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Ce que je ne vois pas, par contre, c'est ce que tu trouves à Potter.

Drago sourit pour lui-même et au loin, une chouette hulula.

Le lendemain étant un dimanche, Drago n'eut pas l'occasion de parler à Harry. Il aurait pu déposer un mot à son intention dans la boîte aux lettres, mais il préférait s'expliquer de vive voix et résolut donc d'attendre de voir Harry en cours, ou de lui faire signe pendant le dîner pour lui fixer rendez-vous. Il passa la matinée à faire ses devoirs en compagnie de Sarah et Pansy et l'après-midi, il décida de mettre sur pied une séance d'entraînement en vue de la finale approchante. Par chance, le terrain de Quidditch était libre quand ils arrivèrent.

Alors qu'il venait d'attraper le Vif d'or pour la cinquième fois en quatre minutes, il remonta en chandelle et aperçut une silhouette à la fenêtre de la tour des Gryffondor. Il était bien trop loin pour distinguer un visage mais il se prit à espérer que c'était Harry et qu'il lui manquait autant que Harry lui manquait à lui.

* * *

- Comment se passent les entraînements ? demanda Dean Thomas à Harry quand ce dernier remonta dans la salle commune après le dîner.

- Pas mal, pas mal, répondit Harry d'un ton distrait.

Durant le repas il avait eu l'impression que Drago essayait d'attirer son attention pour lui dire quelque chose. Mais sans très bien savoir pourquoi, Harry s'était efforcé de l'ignorer.

- J'ai regardé les Serpentard s'entraîner, tout à l'heure, continua Dean. Malefoy est devenu sacrément bon, je l'ai vu attraper le Vif pas moins de cinq fois en cinq minutes.

- Bah, Malefoy n'attrapera jamais le Vif avant Harry, intervint Ron. C'est génétiquement im-pos-sible.

- Génétiquement ? Tu peux m'expliquer ça ? fit Hermione d'un ton moqueur. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis d'accord avec Ron. Harry est le meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard ait jamais vu. Jamais il n'a laissé quelqu'un attraper le Vif avant lui.

- Diggory l'a attrapé avant moi en troisième année, dit Harry, la gorge un peu nouée comme il prononçait le nom du camarade que Voldemort avait assassiné sous ses yeux.

- Mais tu étais à terre, rappela Ron. Forcément, c'était plus facile pour lui.

La conversation s'étiola peu à peu et Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent s'asseoir devant la cheminée pour faire leurs devoirs, mais Harry n'avait pas la tête à son travail. Malgré lui, le visage se Drago ne cessait de s'interposer entre les propriétés du sang de licorne et le mode de reproduction du Suédois à museau court. Qu'avait-il de si important à lui dire ? Qu'il regrettait d'avoir parlé de Voldemort ? Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour. _Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? _songea Harry en souriant sans joie à sa stupidité. _Que vous alliez vous marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants ?_ Il ne se rappelait pas avoir pensé une seule fois, durant sa relation avec Drago, à cette différence qui les éloignait, si énorme fût-elle. Un couple pouvait avoir des désaccords - tante Petunia adorait les épinards et oncle Vernon les détestait - mais il semblait soudain à Harry que toute leur histoire était fondée sur une imposture. Il s'était délibérément voilé la face, lui semblait-il tout à coup, et il avait sciemment ignoré le penchant de la famille de Drago pour la magie noire, juste pour ne pas éprouver de remords quand il était avec Drago. Un besoin urgent d'en parler le fit se tourner vers Hermione.

Un coup de coude discret et un hochement de tête en direction de la porte de la salle commune suffirent à la jeune fille pour comprendre.

- Je vais faire un tour, annonça Harry en s'extirpant de son fauteuil.

- Tu vas voir Padma ? fit Ron d'un ton malicieux.

- Oui, acquiesça Harry avec un sourire faussement complice. A tout à l'heure.

- Ou à demain ! répliqua Ron.

Rougissant, Harry disparut par le trou dissimulé par le portrait de la grosse dame. Une fois dans le couloir, il se mit à faire les cent pas en attendant qu'Hermione le rejoigne.

Cinq minutes plus tard, celle-ci émerga à son tour derrière la grosse dame. Elle tenait un livre à la main.

- J'ai dit à Ron que je devais rapporter ce livre à la bibliothèque, expliqua-t-elle.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir un peu plus loin, hors de vue pour quiconque sortirait à nouveau de la salle commune, et s'assirent par terre.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione.

Harry lui raconta la conversation avec Drago et ce qui le tourmentait depuis. Hermione l'écouta attentivement, fronçant les sourcils de temps à autre.

- Je crois que tu es un peu trop dur avec toi-même, dit-elle après un long silence. Je ne pense pas que tu aies fait _exprès_ d'ignorer les tendances maléfiques de la famille Malefoy. Je veux dire, Tu-Sais-Qui ne s'est pas manifesté depuis longtemps maintenant, et ta vie sentimentale a connu quelques bouleversements cette année, alors rien d'étonnant à ce que tu n'aies plus pensé aux raisons pour lesquelles tu détestais Malefoy avant. D'ailleurs, pardonne-moi mais j'imagine que c'est plus dur pour lui que pour toi.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu es quand même celui qui met un point d'honneur à renvoyer Lord Voldemort d'où il vient à chaque fois que l'occasion se présente, expliqua Hermione avec l'ombre d'un sourire. C'est comme si... comme si Malefoy se battait sans cesse contre Dumbledore et que tu sortes quand même avec lui.

Un peu désarçonné par cette façon de voir les choses, Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Tu as raison, dit-il enfin. Le plus important, c'est ce que j'éprouve pour lui, pas vrai ?

- Absolument. Et de toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez finir votre vie ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Oh pardon, s'exclama aussitôt Hermione, confuse, en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je suis désolée, Harry.

- Non, ça ne fait rien, la rassura Harry. C'est ce que je m'étais dit aussi. Nous n'avons que seize ans, et d'ailleurs je pense que Lucius Malefoy ne voudra jamais m'avoir à sa table pour Noël. On verra bien ce que l'avenir nous apportera. Mais tu as raison, ajouta-t-il en se levant. Je vais arrêter de me poser des questions, et advienne que pourra.

- D'ailleurs je crois qu'il a quelque chose à te dire, à en juger par ses gesticulations au dîner, et je pense que tu devrais l'écouter, dit Hermione se levant à son tour.

- Il veut peut-être me dire qu'il renonce à ces histoires de magie noire pour moi ? suggéra Harry avec espoir.

- Ne sois pas trop optimiste quand même, répondit Hermione avec une moue sceptique.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle commune, sous l'oeil étonné de Ron.

- Padma n'était pas là, dit Harry à mi-voix (Parvati était dans les parages, et si elle l'entendait et en parlait à sa soeur, celle-ci serait bien surprise d'apprendre qu'elle avait une relation avec Harry).

- Tu n'es pas allée à la bibliothèque, Hermione ? demanda Ron tandis que Harry se rasseyait dans son fauteuil, prêt à rédiger l'essai que Rogue leur avait demandé.

- Oh, j'ai oublié, répondit Hermione d'un ton nonchalant que trahissait la rougeur de son visage, en regardant le livre qu'elle tenait toujours à la main.

- Tu sors d'ici exprès pour aller à la bibliothèque et tu _oublies_ d'y aller ? insista Ron.

- Quand ton cerveau aura autant de travail que le mien, Ronald, peut-être toi aussi oublieras-tu certaines choses ! s'exclama Hermione en empoignant son sac. Bonne nuit !

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif vers le dortoir des filles.

Ron roula des yeux mais ne trouva aucun commentaire à faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry releva les yeux de son parchemin pour trouver avec surprise Ron en train de le dévisager d'un air suspicieux.

- Tu ne me caches pas quelque chose, Harry ?

- Hein ? Non. Rien du tout.

- Tu ne sors pas avec Padma, c'est ça ? Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ? continua Ron.

- Mais non, pourquoi est-ce que tu... ? répondit Harry, qui commençait à paniquer.

- Tu sors avec Hermione, avoue-le ! l'interrompit Ron.

Harry éclata de rire, soulagé.

- Non, je t'assure que non. Elle est bien trop compliquée pour moi.

- A qui le dis-tu ! rétorqua Ron.

Le lendemain, après le cours de métamorphose, Harry réussit à attirer Drago dans les toilettes et lui dit d'une traite :

- Je suis désolé pour l'autre soir, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, c'était stupide de ma part...

- C'est moi qui m'excuse, l'interrompit Drago. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de parler de... enfin... désolé.

Harry sourit et l'embrassa.

- Ce qu'il y a, fit Drago en se dégageant doucement, c'est qu'aucun de nous ne changera jamais d'avis sur la question, n'est-ce pas ?

- Eh bien, si ta question est : « Te tourneras-tu un jour vers les forces du Mal, cher Harry ? », la réponse est non. Mais bon, on est censés aimer l'autre comme il est, non ? Enfin, je crois..., ajouta-t-il en voyant Drago se rembrunir.

- Je ne sais pas, Harry, dit brusquement Drago en s'appuyant contre un lavabo. Comment imagines-tu notre avenir ? Tu passeras tes journées à combattre les mages noirs et...

- ... et toi les tiennes à torturer quelques innocents ? coupa Harry, légèrement agacé que Drago n'ait pas réglé ses états d'âme aussi rapidement que lui. Tu vas un peu vite en besogne. Nous sommes encore trop jeunes pour faire des projets, qui sait ce qui peut se passer ? On ne sera peut-être même plus ensemble à la fin de notre scolarité !

- On ne sera sans doute plus ensemble à la fin de cette journée, tu veux dire ! répliqua Drago en haussant le ton. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Harry, mais si je ne suis qu'une passade pour toi, j'aime autant arrêter les frais tout de suite !

Il attrapa son sac avec rage et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

- Dégage, toi ! hurla-t-il à un première année qui voulait entrer dans les toilettes.

Ce dernier fit un bond de côté et la porte se referma sur un Harry médusé.

* * *

A la fin du cours d'arithmancie, un peu nerveuse, Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge et avança d'un pas.

- Je peux te parler un instant ?

Drago retomba lourdement sur sa chaise en fronçant le nez.

- Si c'est parce que je n'ai pas fait ma ronde de préfet l'autre nuit, j'étais...

- Non, ce n'est à propos de ça.

Elle attendit que le dernier élève soit sorti de la salle et pointa sa baguette sur la porte pour la fermer.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Drago en se raidissant sur sa chaise.

- Je dois te parler de Harry, répondit Hermione. Mais avant tout, sache que ça ne me réjouit guère.

- Moi encore moins, grommela Drago.

- Il est très malheureux depuis samedi et...

- La faute à qui ? Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il est venu pleurer dans tes jupes ?

- Je suis son amie, rétorqua Hermione. Apparemment tu n'as qu'une vague notion de ce que ce mot signifie, puisque tu l'abandonnes à la première difficulté.

- Hé, attends une minute ! Il m'a quand même clairement fait comprendre qu'il se fichait de moi !

- Il n'a jamais rien dit de tel, il faisait simplement preuve de lucidité. Dire que vous ne serez peut-être plus ensemble dans un an ne signifie pas que c'est ce qu'il souhaite, mais tout simplement que c'est _possible_. Il ne veut pas faire de projets pour ne pas être déçu.

- Quand on ne fait pas de projet, on n'avance pas.

- Mais comment veux-tu qu'il puisse en faire ? Ses parents sont morts quand il avait un an, et ça lui rappelle tous les jours qu'on n'est jamais sûr de rien. Il veut simplement profiter du jour présent, c'est ça qu'il voulait te dire, mais... enfin, il n'est pas très doué pour communiquer.

- J'avais cru remarquer, répondit Drago d'un ton légèrement moins bourru.

- Il faut simplement que lui laisses du temps. Il t'aime, tu sais, même s'il a parfois une drôle de manière de le montrer. Et il a peur de ce qui risque de vous séparer, alors il préfère ne pas y penser.

Malefoy émit un grognement sans conviction.

- Quand nous sortirons de cette pièce, cette discussion n'aura jamais eu lieu. Je ne t'aime pas beaucoup, Malefoy, mais je veux que Harry soit heureux et il l'est avec toi.

- Je sais, répondit Drago avec un soupir. Bien, je... je vais réfléchir.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce en silence.

- De rien, fit Hermione en levant les yeux aux ciel.


	45. La finale

Chapitre 45  
**La finale**

Hermione ayant passé sous silence son entrevue avec Drago, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Harry de voir le Serpentard lui adresser un sourire furtif au petit-déjeuner, le lendemain matin. Il s'était plus ou moins persuadé que leur dispute de la veille avait sonné le glas de leur relation et s'était donc préparé à ne plus rien attendre de Drago. Mais cette démonstration de non hostilité le convainquit d'aller jeter un oeil à la boîte aux lettres dès que son emploi du temps le lui permettrait.

Il faussa compagnie à Ron pendant la pause du matin et trouva effectivement un parchemin plié en quatre dans la cachette en face de la volière. Il redescendit en cours le coeur léger et attendit l'heure du rendez-vous fixé aux toilettes du troisième étage avec un mélange d'appréhension et de joie.

A midi il fila vers les toilettes, où l'attendait déjà Drago. Celui-ci verrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette magique et dit sans attendre :

- Je te demande pardon, j'ai réagi de manière excessive, c'était stupide.

- Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas bien compris ce qui s'est passé hier, dit Harry. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter, Drago. Mais on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer, reconnais-le.

- Je le sais bien, acquiesça Drago en se détournant. Mais ce que tu as dit hier m'a fait mal parce que depuis le début j'ai peur que tu... que tu...

Harry s'approcha de Drago et l'attira contre lui sans rien dire.

- Sans rire, Potter, dit enfin Drago d'une voix étouffée. Je... je...

- Moi aussi.

- Tu as remarqué qu'on ne faisait que se disputer ?

- Oui, mais c'est normal, je pense. J'espère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

* * *

Les jours suivants passèrent en un éclair pour Harry. Les cours, les devoirs et les entraînements des équipes de Gryffondor et Serpentard ne laissaient pas beaucoup de temps à Drago et Harry pour se voir - même s'ils se croisaient souvent sur le terrain de Quidditch - mais malgré tout Harry avait l'impression que leur relation se portait plutôt bien. Ils avaient tout de même eu une longue discussion, à l'issue de laquelle ils étaient convenus de profiter de chaque jour sans chercher à se projeter dans l'avenir - ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait que c'était plus prudent. Ils échangeaient beaucoup de messages par l'intermédiaire de la boîte aux lettres et une fois, Harry y avait même trouvé un cadeau : une gourmette en or gravée à son nom. Il préférait la conserver dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour ne pas s'attirer de questions embarrassantes de la part de Ron, mais il ne manquait jamais de la porter quand il retrouvait Drago dans leur pièce secrète.  
Juin arriva, et avec lui la finale de la coupe de Quidditch.

Harry se sentait confiant : ces deux dernières semaines, les entraînements s'étaient on ne peut mieux déroulés et tout le monde était fin prêt, même Ron. Bien sûr, Drago lui avait assuré que cette fois-ci Serpentard gagnerait, mais Harry savait bien que Drago était un peu vantard.

Il avait tout de même l'estomac noué en pénétrant sur le terrain inondé de soleil. Les tribunes étaient pleines et manifestement, seule une minorité souhaitait voir les Serpentard remporter la coupe.

- Vous voyez ce qu'ils veulent ? lança Harry, inhabituellement volubile, en se tournant vers ses coéquipiers et en embrassant les gradins bondés d'un geste de la main. Ils veulent que Gryffondor gagne ! Et on va leur donner ce qu'ils veulent !

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Colin, Andrew et même Neville - bien qu'un peu pâle - hochèrent vigoureusement la tête d'un air convaincu.  
Les deux capitaines se donnèrent une poignée de main plus longue que l'usage ne le requérait et Madame Bibine siffla le début de la rencontre. Aussitôt, Harry prit un peu de hauteur pour observer le match du dessus et essayer de repérer le Vif d'or. Justin Finch-Fletchley, qui assurait toujours les commentaires, entreprit de décrire l'avancée des poursuiveurs de Gryffondor vers les buts Serpentard, et sous le regard ravi de Harry, Hermione marqua sans effort apparent, imitée par Ginny trois minutes plus tard. Pourtant, malgré ce départ fulgurant, les Serpentard prirent bientôt la tête et Harry commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure il n'avait toujours pas aperçu le Vif et Gryffondor était mené soixante à vingt. Il demanda un temps mort et descendit encourager son équipe.

Quand il leur eut prodigué quelques conseils Madame Bibine annonça la reprise du match et Harry accompagna Ron jusqu'à ses buts.

- Ca va aller ? On a pris un peu de retard, mais rien de dramatique. Reste concentré, c'est tout. Et ne ferme pas les yeux quand le Souafle arrive vers toi.

Ron ne sembla pas goûter la plaisanterie et se contenta de hocher la tête, les mâchoires serrées. Il avait toujours eu du mal à gérer la pression, mais Harry savait que c'était encore pire contre les Serpentard. Il lui donna une tape encourageante sur l'épaule et se mit à slalomer entre ses joueurs pour leur faire quelques recommandations de dernière minute. L'équipe de Gryffondor sembla se ressaisir un instant et remonta légèrement au score, mais cela ne dura pas et Serpentard prit davantage d'avance. Harry n'avait toujours pas aperçu ne serait-ce qu'une aile du Vif.

- Ca se présente plutôt mal pour vous, hein ? lança Drago non loin de lui.

Il jubilait, et à le voir si content Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- La partie n'est jamais terminée tant que l'arbitre n'a pas sifflé la fin du match, répondit-il. Je ne ferais pas le malin, à ta place.

Malgré son inquiétude qui grandissait en même temps que l'écart entre le nombre de points des deux équipes, Harry était attendri par la joie de Drago, qui n'avait encore jamais remporté la coupe de Quidditch. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser les Serpentard gagner ! Harry en était là de ses réflexions quand le Vif d'or passa en trombe juste au-dessous d'eux. Comme mus par un même mouvement, ils se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Penché sur son balai, concentré sur la balle dorée, Harry entendit la foule pousser des exclamations de joie mais fut bien en peine de découvrir qui avait marqué ; il ne pouvait pas se permettre de quitter le Vif des yeux. Drago avait un demi-balai d'avance sur lui mais Harry gagnait du terrain - quand soudain Drago s'arrêta net, jetant des regards stupéfaits tout autour de lui.

- Où est-il passé ? Où est-il passé ?

Essayant d'échapper à ses poursuivants, le Vif avait disparu derrière Blaise Zabini et n'était plus en vue nulle part.

- Ce sera pour la prochaine fois, lança Harry d'un ton moqueur à l'adresse de Drago.

Drago sourit, le visage tout de même un peu crispé, et fila de l'autre côté du terrain. Les points s'accumulaient sur le tableau des scores, tantôt pour une équipe, tantôt pour l'autre, mais le Vif d'or n'avait toujours pas fait sa réapparition. Comme Gryffondor marquait pour n'être plus mené que quatre-vingt dix par cent dix, Drago, quelque peu désoeuvré, s'approcha de Harry et lui demanda :

- On se voit ce soir ?

- Ce soir l'un de nous deux sera trop occupé à célébrer sa victoire, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oh, ça ne me gêne pas de célébrer ma victoire avec toi plutôt qu'avec ma maison, répliqua Drago avec un sourire fanfaron.

Il était déjà arrivé par le passé que les attrapeurs de maisons adverses passent du temps l'un à côté de l'autre sur le terrain, le plus souvent pour échanger des insultes ou des tentatives d'intimidation, aussi Harry n'était-il pas inquiet : personne, depuis les tribunes, ne pouvait deviner la nature de leur discussion.

- Bon, concentrons-nous plutôt sur le match, tu veux ? fit-il, sa conscience professionnelle de capitaine reprenant le dessus.

Il monta encore un peu plus haut et regarda Colin passer le Souafle à Ginny. Alors que ses yeux vagabondaient autour du stade dans l'espoir de repérer le Vif, il aperçut une masse de cheveux blonds très clairs dans la tribune des Serpentard. Même à cette distance, il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible : Lucius Malefoy assistait au match ! Soudain il sentit la poche de sa robe chauffer et se rappela la balle que Ron lui avait donnée et qu'il lui avait promis de toujours garder sur lui. Surpris, et vaguement inquiet de savoir si ce mode de communication était bien réglementaire, il baissa les yeux vers son gardien de but et aperçut ce dernier qui gesticulait en montrant le sol.

Là-bas, juste au ras de l'herbe, scintillait le Vif d'or. Harry fonça, mais Drago l'avait vu aussi, et il était plus bas que lui. Tandis qu'il filait vers le sol, Harry gardait la tête tournée vers Drago pour vérifier la progression de ce dernier. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre, mais Drago se rapprochait dangereusement de la petite balle dorée qui, elle, ne se doutait de rien.

- HARRYYYYY ! entendit-il Hermione hurler.

Il tourna la tête à temps pour voir un Cognard s'approcher de lui à toute vitesse ; la balle le heurta violemment à l'épaule et Harry se sentit glisser de son balai. Par miracle il réussit à se remettre en selle et à redresser son Eclair de Feu, mais il était trop tard : Drago venait de s'emparer du Vif d'or, à peine trois mètres plus bas.

Harry n'entendit pas les hurlements de joie, il n'entendit pas Madame Bibine siffler la fin du match, pas plus qu'il n'entendit Justin Finch-Fletchley annoncer la victoire de Serpentard. Il atterrit brutalement par terre et attendit que ses coéquipiers le rejoignent. Il avait perdu, il n'avait pas attrapé le Vif d'or. Il avait perdu.

- Désolé, Harry, lança aussitôt Neville comme s'il était responsable de leur défaite.

- C'est à moi de m'excuser, dit Harry sans regarder ses camarades. Je n'ai pas été attentif, je suis désolé.

Des bras consolateurs se posèrent sur ses épaules tandis que s'élevaient les protestations :

- J'aurais dû dévier ce Cognard, c'est ma faute, dit Andrew.

- Et moi, si j'avais été meilleur dans les buts..., ajouta Ron.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas la faute de personne en particulier, répliqua Hermione d'un ton apaisant.

L'équipe de Gryffondor applaudit brièvement les Serpentard qui paradaient autour du stade, puis se retira dans les vestiaires.  
Bien que chacun essayât de parler d'un ton léger tandis qu'ils se changeaient, tous savaient à quel point les autres étaient déçus. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable : avec un score de cent vingt pour Gryffondor à deux cent soixante pour Serpentard (auxquels s'ajoutaient les cent cinquante points de Drago), ses coéquipiers avaient effectué une remontée spectaculaire et s'il avait attrapé le Vif, son équipe aurait gagné. Mais il avait préféré batifoler avec Drago sans se soucier du jeu, et il s'en voulait terriblement. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Ginny s'assit à côté de lui et dit :

- Nous sommes une équipe, nous sommes tous responsables de cette défaite.

- Et si on n'a pas gagné cette année, on gagnera l'année prochaine ! enchérit Colin de sa voix flûtée.

- Mais si j'avais été meilleur, on aurait gagné même si c'est Malefoy qui a attrapé le Vif, répéta Ron.

Harry se rappela soudain qu'à sa déception s'ajoutait un nouveau problème : Lucius Malefoy était dans les tribunes. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

Il resta si longtemps perdu dans ses réflexions qu'il n'en sortit que lorsque Neville lui lança :

- A tout à l'heure Harry, dans la salle commune.

Tout le monde était déjà parti alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore pris sa douche. Il se jeta sous l'eau chaude et passa un long moment à se reprocher la frivolité de son comportement, sur le terrain.

Quand il sortit de la douche, Hermione était revenue et l'attendait.

- Ca va aller ? demanda-t-elle en regardant ailleurs tandis qu'il commençait à se rhabiller.

- Tu m'as vu discuter avec Drago, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas à cause de ça qu'on a perdu, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

- Pour quelle raison, alors ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, je n'ai jamais été une experte en Quidditch, répondit Hermione en souriant, mais on ne peut pas tout le temps être le meilleur. Ce n'est pas ta faute, Harry, arrête de t'accabler.

Bien qu'il ne fût pas d'accord avec elle, Harry savait qu'elle pensait sincèrement ce qu'elle disait et il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant en glissant la balle chauffante de Ron dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Ils remontèrent de concert au château, discutant de la présence de Lucius Malefoy dans les gradins, et quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune ils furent accueillis par un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

- Mais... Vous n'avez pas dû voir le même match, on a perdu, dit Harry, déconcerté.

- C'était un très beau match, et tu as été un excellent capitaine tout au long de cette année, déclara Seamus Finnigan d'un ton solennel.

- Et puis deuxième, c'est une bonne place, ça signifie qu'on pourra faire mieux l'année prochaine, lança un troisième année.

- Et maintenant, on fait la fête ! approuva Seamus, qui apparemment n'attendait que ça.

Harry passa les quatre heures suivantes à se faire féliciter, à manger des tartes au citron et à boire de la Bièraubeurre. Quand il commença à avoir mal à la tête - apparemment, chez les Gryffondor, les fêtes post-défaite étaient aussi bruyantes que celles qui célébraient une victoire - il fit signe à Hermione qu'il sortait faire un tour et se glissa dans le couloir. Il avait vaguement dans l'idée de retrouver Drago pour le féliciter - à présent qu'il savait que sa maison ne lui en voulait nullement d'avoir perdu, il était sincèrement heureux pour lui ; après tout, il avait déjà gagné la coupe, lui - mais ignorait si ce dernier ne préfèrerait pas rester avec les autres Serpentard malgré ce qu'il avait dit pendant le match.

Il fallait également qu'ils parlent de Lucius : se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Etait-il venu simplement pour voir son fils jouer ou pour les surveiller et s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux ?

Sans s'en apercevoir, il était arrivé au pied de l'escalier qui menait à la volière. A tout hasard, il vérifia la boîte aux lettres : un Vif d'or s'en échappa dès qu'il l'ouvrit. Harry le regarda s'éloigner et prit le mot que Drago lui avait laissé.

_Je serai en haut de la tour d'Astronomie à vingt-trois heures. __  
__Si le coeur t'en dit, _

_D._

La montre de Harry lui apprit qu'il était vingt-trois heures trente. Il était peut-être encore temps ?  
Il courut jusqu'au pied de la tour et s'accorda quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle avant de commencer à monter.  
Le sommet de la tour était désert. Harry avança jusqu'au rempart et s'y appuya machinalement. Alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire à présent, aller jusqu'au cachot des Serpentard ou simplement retourner à son dortoir, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant dans son dos. Harry se retourna vivement, plein d'espoir.

- Oh, bonsoir, fit-il.

- Bonsoir, Mr Potter, répondit la voix glaciale de Lucius Malefoy.

Le père de Drago se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés. Harry l'avait reconnu immédiatement bien que sa silhouette tout entière fût plongée dans la pénombre.

- Comment allez-vous ? continua Lucius Malefoy sans bouger.

Harry ne savait que faire. Etait-ce une fois de plus Lucius qui avait écrit le message trouvé dans la boîte aux lettres pour lui tendre un piège ?

Serrant les poings mais préférant jouer la prudence, il répondit :

- Bien, merci.

- Que faites-vous donc ici à une heure pareille ? Ne devriez-vous pas plutôt être avec les autres Gryffondor en train de pleurer votre lamentable défaite ? Car il faut l'avouer, vous n'avez vraiment pas été bon aujourd'hui.

- On ne peut pas tout le temps être le meilleur, répliqua Harry entre ses dents.

Lucius Malefoy éclata d'un rire forcé.

- Sans aucun doute. Mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu, que faites-vous ici ? C'est un endroit habituellement peu fréquenté en dehors des heures de cours d'astronomie, je me trompe ?

- J'étais venu admirer le paysage de nuit, dit Harry sans regarder son interlocuteur. Je... Je vais y aller, ajouta-t-il en s'avançant vers la porte.

Mais comme il passait près de Lucius, ce dernier l'agrippa brusquement par le bras et souffla d'une voix chargée de colère :

- Tu ne vas nulle part.

Il repoussa avec force Harry, qui tomba brutalement sur le sol. Sa tête heurta le rempart et il resta sonné un instant.

Enfin le père de Drago fit un pas en avant et la lune éclaira soudain ses yeux, qui brillaient de la haine la plus vivace dont Harry ait jamais fait l'objet.

- Alors Potter, on fait moins le malin à présent ? grinça Lucius.

Pour toute réponse, Harry grogna sous l'effet de la douleur qui lui vrillait l'arrière du crâne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que je n'étais pas au courant de cette petite affaire ? Que vous aviez réussi à tromper ma vigilance ? continua Lucius en sortant sa baguette. Je vous ai bien vus minauder pendant le match ! Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser pervertir mon fils sans rien faire ?

Harry n'avait jamais vu Lucius Malefoy aussi furieux. Bien que sa voix et ses gestes fussent mesurés, ses yeux étincelaient d'un éclat inquiétant. S'efforçant d'ignorer la douleur à l'arrière de sa tête, Harry essaya d'attraper sa baguette dans sa poche, sans faire de geste brusque.

Mais Lucius avait compris son manège.

- _Expelliarmus_ !

La baguette de Harry s'envola et retomba deux mètres plus loin. Désarmé, Harry était à la merci de Lucius. Fébrile, il essaya de se relever mais Lucius agita rageusement sa baguette et il s'affala à nouveau sur le sol.

_Du calme_, s'enjoignit-il. _Il ne peut rien te faire. Il ne peut pas te tuer ici, à l'école.  
_  
Malgré tout Harry sentait sa bouche devenir sèche et son coeur se mettre à battre plus vite. Lucius continuait sa litanie. Il hurlait presque, à présent, et semblait réellement déterminé à tuer Harry. _Gagne du temps. Dis n'importe quoi. Gagne du temps.  
_  
- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, grogna Harry d'une voix faible.

- Et qu'est-ce que je crois, à ton avis ?

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre, mais il fallait absolument qu'il continue à faire parler Lucius, pour donner le temps à un quelconque secours d'arriver...

- C'est pour le faire souffrir que vous voulez nous séparer à tout prix ?

Lucius se figea.

- Plaît-il ?

- Vous ne l'aimez pas ! Vous ne l'avez jamais aimé ! Drago le sait, et vous et moi nous le savons aussi ! Vous n'avez jamais voulu de lui, sinon pour assurer la pérennité des sang-purs !

Pendant un court instant, Lucius Malefoy parut complètement abasourdi. Mais il retrouva vite ses esprits et rugit :

- Je ne l'aime pas ? Tu prétends que je n'aime pas mon enfant ? Que je n'aime pas la chair de ma chair ? Je te conseille de ne plus jamais, jamais, redire une telle chose !

Il fit une pause, puis poursuivit d'une voix plus calme :

- Tu me dégoûtes, Potter. Entraîner mon fils unique dans cette histoire... Et ensuite quoi ? Tu l'aurais convaincu de rejoindre le côté de Dumbledore et d'abandonner l'avenir que j'avais tracé pour lui bien avant sa naissance ? J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que ça ne va pas se passer comme tu l'avais prévu.

Harry jetait des regards de tous côtés pour essayer de trouver une aide quelconque, mais peine perdue. Par terre il n'y avait que sa baguette, et elle était hors de portée. Soudain il vit la porte de la tour s'ouvrir derrière Lucius. Tout à sa rage, ce dernier n'avait rien entendu et, la baguette levée, s'apprêtait visiblement à en finir avec Harry.

- Ron ! s'exclama Harry en voyant le visage de son ami apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Il réalisa trop tard qu'il aurait dû se taire. Lucius fit volte-face avant que Ron ait pu réagir.

- _Stupéfix_ !

Harry vit Ron s'effondrer contre le mur et glisser au sol comme une poupée désarticulée. Se morigénant intérieurement de ne pas avoir profité de l'instant de distraction de Lucius pour se jeter sur sa baguette, Harry se demanda ce qu'il allait advenir de Ron. Celui-ci avait eu le temps de voir Harry et Lucius en haut de la tour, et si Harry venait à mourir ce soir, le rapprochement ne serait pas difficile à faire. Lucius tuerait-il également Ron ou se contenterait-il d'un sortilège d'Oubliettes pour l'empêcher de lui nuire ?

- La cavalerie arrive toujours à temps, ricana Lucius, mais elle n'est pas toujours efficace. Quoi encore ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton irrité.

Harry leva les yeux en entendant un hululement familier et vit Hedwige éviter de justesse un éclair vert lancé par Lucius. La chouette fondit sur ce dernier et cette fois Harry ne se fit pas prier pour ramper jusqu'à sa baguette et viser Lucius, qui se débattait comme un beau diable pour se défaire d'Hedwige, accrochée à ses cheveux.

- _Ankylos_ ! hurla Harry.

Lucius se figea et tomba comme une pierre, pétrifié. Sa tête fit un bruit sourd en heurtant le sol dallé de la tour. Harry se releva, les jambes tremblantes, et se précipita sur Ron. Celui-ci avait la main crispée sur un objet rond.

- Ron ! Ça va ? _Enervatum_ !

Rien ne se produisit. Harry répéta l'incantation plusieurs fois et enfin Ron ouvrit les yeux.

- Harry ? dit-il faiblement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Malefoy...

- Je t'expliquerai... Tu peux te lever ? Appuie-toi sur moi.

Hedwige vint se poser sur le rempart près d'eux tandis que Harry aidait Ron à se mettre debout. Harry lui caressa rapidement le bec et emmenait Ron vers la porte quand quelqu'un d'autre apparut en haut de l'escalier.

- Toi ! fit Drago, la bouche tordue dans une grimace méprisante, en posant les yeux sur Ron.

Puis il avisa la silhouette étendue sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon père ? cracha-t-il à nouveau à l'attention de Ron.

- Il ne lui a rien fait, dit doucement Harry. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- Attends ! lança Drago. Et mon père ?

- C'est un sortilège d'Ankylose, il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, répondit sèchement Harry sans se retourner.


	46. La fin

**La fin**

Le sortilège de stupéfixion ayant été assez violent, Madame Pomfresh avait préféré garder Ron toute la nuit. Heureusement, habituée aux frasques des élèves, elle n'avait pas posé de question. Harry n'avait que modérément envie d'expliquer la raison de la présence à l'école en pleine nuit de Lucius Malefoy.

Quand il se rendit à son chevet, le lendemain peu avant midi, Ron dormait. Harry attendit un peu pour voir s'il allait se réveiller, redoutant en même temps ce moment car il faudrait alors lui expliquer pourquoi il s'était fait stupéfixer.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule.

- Bonjour, dit Drago. Je pensais bien te trouver là.

Il tira une chaise à côté de Harry et s'assit. Il sembla chercher ses mots pendant un moment, puis dit :

- J'ai attendu jusqu'à onze heures vingt hier soir. Puis je me suis dit que tu ne viendrais pas alors je suis parti.

- Je n'ai lu ton message qu'à onze heures et demie, répondit Harry, sur la défensive.

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé après coup. Alors je suis retourné à la tour pour voir si tu y étais allé, en fin de compte, et c'est là que...

Ron remua dans son sommeil et marmonna quelque chose avant de se tourner de l'autre côté. Harry décida de lancer ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

- Tu ne t'es inquiété que pour ton père.

- Pardon ?

- Quand tu es arrivé en haut de la tour, tu ne nous as pas demandé, à Ron ou à moi, si on allait bien. Il n'y avait que le sort de ton père qui te préoccupait.

- C'est mon père, quand même ! répliqua Drago. Il était allongé par terre, et vous étiez debout à côté de lui, mets-toi à ma place, qu'est-ce qui t'aurait semblé le plus urgent ? ajouta-t-il, légèrement radouci. Et rappelle-toi, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de m'inquiéter pour toi, tu es parti tout de suite avec Weasley.

Harry réfléchit un moment. Drago avait peut-être raison. A sa place, qu'aurait-il fait ? S'il avait eu un père...

- Harry, il va falloir qu'on parle, dit Drago en lui prenant la main. Qu'on parle sérieusement, je veux dire.

Harry sentit son coeur se serrer mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

- D'accord. Quand tu veux, répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

Drago se leva et resta un moment debout près de Harry sans lâcher sa main. Enfin il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Drago ? appela Harry. Félicitations pour la coupe.

Le Serpentard sourit et quitta la pièce.

* * *

- Lucius Malefoy ? Et il a essayé de te tuer ? 

- Moins fort, Hermione, supplia Harry en jetant un regard nerveux autour d'eux.

Ils étaient en train de déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et Harry venait d'informer Hermione des circonstances exactes de l'accident de Ron.

- Mais c'est très grave, ça ! Il faut le dire à Dumbledore !

- Jamais de la vie. Et puis, techniquement, la seule qu'il ait réellement essayé de tuer, c'est Hedwige. J'y aurais sans doute eu droit aussi s'il en avait eu le temps, mais je suis toujours là, alors tout va bien.

- Tout va bien, tout va bien, grommela Hermione, si l'on veut...

- Hermione, changeons de sujet, veux-tu ?

- Mais comment Ron s'est-il retrouvé là-haut ?

- Grâce à sa balle chauffante. Comme la mienne était dans ma poche arrière, j'imagine qu'elle a commencé à chauffer dès que Lucius m'a fait tomber, puisque j'étais assis dessus. Ainsi Ron a su que j'avais besoin de lui et il n'a eu qu'à suivre la chaleur. C'est une chance qu'il m'ait trouvé si vite.

- Et qu'en dit Drago ?

- Il veut qu'on discute, se rembrunit Harry. Mais je sais déjà ce qu'il va dire.

- Que son père est trop dangereux pour le défier une fois de plus ? suggéra prudemment Hermione.

- Exactement.

- Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je n'en sais rien, soupira Harry.

- Mr Potter ? fit la voix du professeur McGonagall derrière lui. Je sais que vous avez fait de votre mieux, mais je compte sur vous pour que cela ne se reproduise pas l'année prochaine.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner d'un air perplexe.

- Elle parlait de la coupe de Quidditch, expliqua Hermione. Au fait, on raconte que le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard n'a même pas fêté la victoire avec sa maison hier soir. Il s'est enfermé dans son dortoir puis il a quitté le cachot vers vingt-trois heures sans dire à personne où il allait... Je crois qu'il t'aime vraiment, Harry, ajouta-t-elle après une pause. Quoi qu'il puisse te dire quand vous aurez cette fameuse discussion, il choisira ce qu'il pense sincèrement être le mieux pour vous deux.

- Et si je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui ?

- Il faut être deux pour avoir une relation...

Harry hocha la tête et repoussa son assiette. Il n'avait plus faim.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry n'avait aucun cours en commun avec Drago et il ne quitta pas la salle commune de la soirée. Il n'alla même pas vérifier la boîte aux lettres. Il voulait retarder le plus possible le moment où Drago et lui se retrouveraient en tête-à-tête car il savait ce que Drago avait à lui dire mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre. 

Son répit ne fut cependant que de courte durée car le jour suivant, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se retrouvèrent pour le double cours de sortilèges puis celui de potions. Il tenta de filer aussi vite que possible dès que Rogue les libéra, mais alors qu'il empoignait son sac l'une des bretelles craqua.

- Sois raisonnable, Harry, souffla Hermione en passant près de lui, et il comprit qu'elle n'était pas étrangère à cet accident.

Le temps qu'il rassemble ses livres, la salle de classe s'était vidée. Harry respira un grand coup avant de passer la porte, sachant parfaitement ce qui l'attendait dehors.

Drago était appuyé contre le mur et regardait ses pieds. Il leva les yeux en entendant Harry sortir et lui adressa un sourire contrit.

- Salut.

- On peut parler ?

Harry hocha timidement la tête et ils se mirent en route pour le premier étage. Mal à l'aise, aucun des deux n'osait prendre la parole le premier ni même esquisser un geste en direction de l'autre. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'étage Drago rompit enfin le silence.

- Tout le monde est dans la Grande Salle, on sera tranquilles ici, dit-il en écartant le rideau qui masquait une petite alcôve éclairée par une fenêtre.

Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre tandis que Drago refermait précautionneusement le rideau derrière eux avant de lui jeter un sort d'Impénétrabilité. Il s'abîma dans la contemplation d'un tentacule du calmar géant qui s'agitait joyeusement à la surface du lac jusqu'à ce que Drago se racle la gorge.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, dit aussitôt Harry en se retournant vers lui.

- Tant mieux, répondit Drago. Parce que... j'ai répété dans ma tête, mais je crois que le dire à haute voix aurait été trop pénible.  
Harry croisa les bras et se mit à regarder ses pieds.

- Oh Harry, ne m'en veux pas, dit Drago d'un ton suppliant en s'approchant de lui. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi...

- Mais ça ne tient qu'à toi ! s'exclama Harry.

- Sois raisonnable... Tu sais ce qui se passerait si... Il est venu à l'école, bon sang ! Il avait l'intention de te tuer ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

- Je n'ai pas peur, grommela obstinément Harry sans le regarder.

- Tu l'as déjà dit avant, et le résultat c'est que ton ami Weasley s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie ! s'emporta Drago. Nom d'un troll, tu dois comprendre que ça ne me fait pas moins mal qu'à toi, mais c'est la seule solution ! J'en aussi peu envie que toi mais je ne...

Sa voix se brisa soudain et Harry leva les yeux.

- Je ne peux plus, Harry, continua Drago, au bord des larmes. Je ne peux plus continuer... Je ne peux plus avoir tout le temps peur pour toi... Je suis tellement désolé...

Harry prit Drago dans ses bras et se mit à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux sans rien dire.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, silencieux, Harry berçant doucement Drago, et enfin Drago dit :

- Crois-moi, c'est ce qui est mieux pour nous.

- Je voudrais que le mieux ne soit pas si douloureux.

- Je sais, dit Drago en le serrant plus fort.

- Sans rire, Malefoy, je...

- Moi aussi.

* * *

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi content de voir arriver les examens de fin d'année. Comme à leur habitude, durant les deux dernières semaines de cours tous les professeurs sans exception leur donnèrent des montagnes de devoirs à faire en guise de révisions, et ainsi que Harry en avait déjà fait l'expérience, travailler l'empêchait de penser à Drago. Occasionnellement il levait les yeux de ses manuels et surprenait Hermione à l'observer d'un air soucieux, mais elle secouait la tête et se remettait à ses dissertations comme si de rien n'était. 

Ron aussi paraissait inquiet pour lui, mais pour une tout autre raison : Harry avait finalement décidé de ne pas lui révéler la vérité à propos de la visite de Lucius Malefoy, mais lui avait dit que le père de Drago était venu à Poudlard sur ordre de Voldemort dans le but de l'enlever pour l'amener à son maître, et que l'arrivée de Ron lui avait probablement sauvé la vie. A la fierté d'être un héros avait vite succédé chez Ron une certaine appréhension, et il ne se passait pas une demi-heure sans qu'il jette un oeil autour de lui pour vérifier qu'aucune horde de Mangemorts ne venait s'attaquer à Harry. Ce dernier avait même dû faire semblant d'aller tout raconter à Dumbledore.

- Il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, que l'école est trop bien protégée pour que quiconque puisse y entrer sans être invité, et qu'il veillera à ce que Lucius Malefoy ne remette pas les pieds ici de sitôt, avait annoncé Harry à Ron après sa prétendue entrevue avec le directeur.

Cela n'avait pas fait complètement disparaître les craintes de Ron et Harry se sentait honteux de lui mentir de la sorte, mais il savait que la vérité serait encore plus difficile à avaler pour son ami, et il ne voyait pas l'utilité de lui imposer cela à présent que tout était fini.

Les examens se passèrent relativement bien, sauf, à l'en croire, pour Hermione.

- Je suis sûre de ne pas avoir la moyenne, geignait-elle. Ma potion était plus pêche que saumon et...

- Au moins elle n'était pas verte comme celle de Goyle, ricana Ron.

- ... et je n'ai su citer que trois manières de soigner la grippe de la licorne !

- Hagrid n'en demandait que deux, objecta automatiquement Harry en se calant contre le tronc de l'arbre sous lequel ils étaient assis.

La plupart des élèves passaient les dernières journées avant l'annonce des résultats dans le parc, profitant du soleil généreux et de la température rafraîchissante des bords du lac. Harry et Ron ne faisaient rien de particulier, parfois une partie d'échecs, et Hermione lisait, refermant brusquement son livre de temps à autre pour énumérer toutes les mauvaises réponses qu'elle avait données aux examens.  
Laissant Ron la rassurer, Harry tourna la tête, attiré par des éclats de voix. A quelques mètres de là, un groupe de Serpentard chahutait en riant à gorge déployée. Parmi eux se trouvait Drago, qui fit un signe de tête à Harry en l'apercevant.

Harry sourit et se retourna vers ses amis. Il avait plus ou moins réussi à éviter Drago durant les trois dernières semaines, mais la douleur au fond de lui venait de se réveiller. Il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer et se concentra sur les filles que Ron était occupé à évaluer pour décider si elles feraient des petites amies convenables.

Enfin les listes de notes furent affichées dans le hall, et Hermione avait bien entendu battu tout le monde dans toutes les matières. Harry et Ron n'avaient pas fait de prouesses, mais avaient tout de même obtenu des résultats satisfaisants pour passer en septième année.

Le lendemain soir, veille de la fin de l'année scolaire, alors qu'il remontait de chez Hagrid et traversait le hall désert, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'aller regarder discrètement la liste de Serpentard. Drago passait en année supérieure, et ses notes flirtaient même avec celles d'Hermione.  
Il avait déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin jusqu'à la volière, avec dans l'idée de laisser un mot de félicitations pour Drago dans la boîte aux lettres, lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il n'était plus censé faire ce genre de choses.  
C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre sa salle commune, et même la vue de Peeves donnant un coup de pied dans l'arrière-train de Rusard pour le faire entrer de force dans une armoire ne le dérida pas.

Pour ne rien arranger, en commençant à ranger ses affaires dans sa malle il tomba sur la coupe en argent et la gourmette que Drago lui avait offertes. Il renonça et se mit au lit sans un mot d'explication, fermant le rideau de son baldaquin sous le regard médusé de Ron.

Il se réveilla d'humeur encore maussade et passa toute la journée du lendemain en compagnie de Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune, refusant de sortir dans le parc de peur de tomber sur Drago. Le soir, au festin de fin d'année, il s'assit de manière à tourner le dos aux Serpentard et s'efforça de participer à toutes les conversations pour éviter de penser à autre chose. Assise à côté de lui, Hermione était consciente des efforts qu'il faisait et approuvait ostensiblement chacune de ses paroles.  
Quand Dumbledore annonça la fin du repas et que tous les élèves bondirent sur leurs pieds, Harry jeta machinalement un oeil vers la table des Serpentard et constata que Drago n'était même pas venu dîner.

* * *

Il passa une très mauvaise nuit et eut l'impression qu'il venait à peine de s'endormir quand Ron le secoua pour le réveiller. 

- Dépêche-toi ! Il ne nous reste qu'une demi-heure pour descendre manger avant le départ des diligences !

Alors qu'il attendait avec les autres élèves dans le hall bondé, vingt minutes plus tard, il lui sembla entendre le rire strident de Pansy Parkinson mais il déploya des trésors de volonté pour ne pas regarder dans sa direction. Enfin son tour arriva et il donna son nom à Rusard, qui le barra sur son parchemin en grommelant, et il put monter dans la diligence qu'il partageait avec Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny.

En arrivant à la gare de Pré-au-lard, il aperçut tout de suite Drago un peu à l'écart de la foule, appuyé contre le mur du bâtiment de pierre grise. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un.  
Voyant du coin de l'oeil Hermione emmener Ron plus loin, Harry se dirigea vers le Serpentard, qui le regarda approcher d'un air impassible. Dans l'euphorie générale, personne ne les remarqua.

- C'est à ce moment-là qu'on s'enlace et qu'on se souhaite bonne chance ? fit Drago d'un ton faussement léger.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il regardait Drago comme s'il voulait garder pour toujours cette image de lui gravée dans son esprit.  
Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était terminé, aussi simplement que ça. Sans colère et sans cri.

- Tout ira bien. Tu finiras par m'oublier, affirma Drago d'une voix néanmoins peu assurée.

Comme Harry secouait la tête d'un air incrédule, Drago ajouta :

- Oh si. Au début tu auras l'impression que c'est impossible, puis un jour tu te rendras compte que tu as oublié de penser à moi, comme la veille, comme l'avant-veille...

Sa voix s'éteignit et il se mit à jouer avec le lien qui retenait sa cape autour de son cou.

- Tu m'oublieras, toi aussi ? demanda Harry sans le regarder.

Avec un sourire triste, Drago répondit :

- J'espère. J'espère vraiment.

- Mais on pourrait rester amis...

- Tu le crois sincèrement ?

Harry plongea son regard dans les prunelles grises de Drago et vit la réponse s'y refléter. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas être simplement amis, car il ne s'agirait que d'une comédie et ils en souffriraient tous les deux.

- Un jour, peut-être... Quand mon père ne pourra plus gouverner ma vie...

Drago passa délicatement le doigt sur la lèvre tremblante de Harry et dit d'une voix pleine de larmes :

- Personne n'est irremplaçable, Potter.

La gorge nouée et un goût salé dans la bouche, Harry regarda la silhouette blonde du garçon qu'il aimait s'éloigner sans se retourner et grimper prestement dans le Poudlard Express. Puis il respira un grand coup et attrapa sa malle d'une main et la cage d'Hedwige de l'autre.

Installé dans le compartiment des préfets, Drago regarda Harry monter à son tour dans le train. Il s'essuya vivement les yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit pour livrer passage à Pansy.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Drago ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix perçante.

- Rien du tout, assura Drago sans la regarder.

C'était idiot, il le savait, mais il avait l'impression que s'il se tournait vers elle et vers les autres préfets qui entraient à présent, et qu'il s'apercevait que la vie continuait malgré tout, il se mettrait à pleurer comme un bébé.  
Les yeux brûlants sous ses paupières, il essaya de ne plus penser à rien. Il était certain que Harry et lui avaient pris la bonne décision. Il fallait parfois faire des choix douloureux. Mais quelqu'un qu'il aimait avait dit un jour que rien n'était perdu tant que l'arbitre n'avait pas sifflé la fin du match...

A quatre compartiments de là, Harry venait de s'installer et se faisait la même réflexion. _Un jour, peut-être..._ Il avait encore l'espoir que tout puisse recommencer. D'ici là, il savait déjà qu'il souffrirait chaque jour ; mais personne n'avait dit que la vie était une partie de plaisir. Avec un profond soupir, il se tourna vers la fenêtre et laissa ses yeux se perdre au loin, sur la cime effilée des arbres, sur la silhouette trapue des montagnes, sur le blanc cotonneux des nuages et le bleu uniforme du ciel, et enfin il laissa ses larmes couler librement.


End file.
